Cthonic
by Rommel Miscrat
Summary: Una nueva amenaza se cierne sobre el mundo de Supernatural. Ahora los hermanos Winchester no tendran como enemigos a los voraces leviatanes sino a los brutales behemot; ambos seran enemigos temibles pero, ¿Qué buscará el hombre del sombrero?
1. capitulo 1: una vieja amiga parte 1

**_llego con mi primera historia original a esta plataforma. No pienso darles un embrollo demasiado largo, ya se saben el disclaimer de que la serie y sus personajes no son mios, etc. solo queria decir que si asi gustan denme su opinion para poder mejorar tanto en ortografia, redaccion y sus ideas para enriquecer la historia, como algun monstruo que aun no se haya visto en la serie. este episodio estara dividido en dos debido a que me quedó demasiado largo, sin mas espero que disfruten de la lectura._**

Los hermanos Winchester se encontraban en la base de los Hombres de letra, cada uno centrado en un libro de procedencia desconocida con la esperanza de encontrar algo remotamente útil sobre la marca de Caín. Después del incidente que habían tenido en su última cacería de vampiros, donde Dean había terminado matando a cada uno de los miembros del nido; incluyendo a los humanos capturados, este decidió que ya había sido suficiente de aquella maldición a la que habían accedido para poder matar a Abaddon no se habían dirigido la palabra desde ese instante, simplemente Dean había conducido en silencio a la guarida y, casi como un pacto en silencio, cada uno había partido por su lado en otra inútil búsqueda de una cura. Ya habían pasado un par de días de eso y Sam había intentado acercarse a su hermano, pero todo intento de conversación había resultado inútil, cada ocasión en la que se acercaba para intentar entablar una conversación decente sobre ello, Dean simplemente se largaba o le ignoraba. Sabía que era por la culpa de lo que había hecho, pero Sam también sabía que si no lo hablaban eso terminaría dañando aún más a su hermano y en esos instantes lo que menos necesitaban en esos momentos era que su hermano terminara haciendo una tontería para deshacerse de la marca.

Los pensamientos de Dean era curiosamente paralelos a los de su hermano. La culpa lo había inundado desde el instante en que el frenesí en que la marca le sumía abandonó su psique, sencillamente no era capaz de entender cómo es que esta ocasión la marca le había llegado tan lejos como para haber asesinado a los inocentes. Aun recordaba esos instantes a la perfección, recordaba la sensación del machete en su mano y la facilidad con la que atravesó la carne de esa niña de 17 años. O aquel hombre, un padre de familia cuya carne no fue tan blanda ni su muere tan rápida, el machete no atravesó limpiamente, por lo que requirió de varios golpes para hacer que su cabeza cayera al suelo. Sabía que eran vampiros recién transformados, Sam lo desconocía, pero eso no cambiaría que en cualquier caso pudo haberlos curado, pero le pareció una mejor idea asesinar a sangre fría a ambos. Lo peor, lo que le hacía asquearse de sí mismo, era que había disfrutado todo aquello. Había gozado de aquella masacre en aquel momento, los llantos y ruegos no lo detuvieron, nada lo hizo. Solo paró de asesinar cuando no hubo más vidas que tomar.

Pero evitaba de hablar con ello con Sam porque tenía miedo de que sería capaz con tal de librarle de semejante penitencia. Conocía a su hermano y sabía que era capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de ayudarle, inclusive si eso significaba que todo se fuera al diablo. No quería que pasara algo similar a lo que hizo el cuándo Sam murió por culpa del demonio de ojos amarillos o cuando intentó salvar al mundo y liberó a Lucifer. Parecía que cada vez que intentaban solucionar algo terminaban mandando todo al diablo y no quería saber que pasaría en esta ocasión si intentaban quitarse l mascara, al menos hasta que estuvieran seguros de cuáles eran las consecuencias y para eso estaba el libro de los condenados que estaba buscando Charlie; se suponía que ese libro contiene los mayores secretos de la magia y quizás tuviera alguna respuesta para él. Lo que él estaba buscando en esos instantes no era una cura sino una solución temporal, algo que aplacara la influencia nociva de la marca. No sabía que era lo que buscaba Sam honestamente, ya habían buscado cada uno de esos libros y en ninguno había una solución remotamente útil para ellos.

Sam se acercó por enésima vez a su hermano para intentar hablar con él o al menos hacerlo salir de su cuarto, ya llevaban demasiado tiempo encerrados y ocupaban hacer algo.

—Sam…— le interrumpió antes de que si acaso le dejara hablar. — No voy a salir de cacería — Dijo a secas, después de lo de la última vez no hacía falta explicar la razón de que no quisiera salir a cazar lo que sea, no quería más sangre derramada innecesariamente.

—Lo sé, Dean. Pero ocupas salir de aquí. Mira, entiendo que no quieras salir a limpiar un nido, créeme que lo comprendo —Hizo una pausa antes de hablar, deba ser muy cuidadoso con sus palabras sino quería que el otro se negara— pero no puedes pasarte el resto de tu vida aquí encerrado, tienes que salir de aquí y respirar aire fresco. —

Dean le dio una mirada de sospecha, pero no hizo mucho aparte de ello. No tenía intenciones de debatir con el aparte de que quizá podría intentar hacerle caso, por alguna razón siempre solían decirles que Sam era el listo del dúo— Bien, ¿Dónde tienes en mente? —

—Pues estaba pensando en ir con Jody, ver cómo le esta yendo con las chicas —Propuso como mejor opción. Era mejor que salir a una de las cacerías normales, quizá incluso podrán tomarse unas vacaciones de todo eso de los monstruos y ángeles; Dean podría tomarse ese tiempo para intentar aprender a lidia con la marca— digo, ¿Cuáles son las probabilidades de que surja una cacería? simplemente iríamos con Jody, nos quedaríamos un par de días para ver cómo le va a Claire y a Alex —

Dean cerró el pesado libro que tenía entre manos y pasó las manos por el rostro, pensando en que hacer, pero después de darle muchas vueltas finalmente accedió. Sabía que necesitaba salir de ese lugar o terminaría volviéndose loco, en cualquier caso, si surgía una cacería estaba más que seguro de que su hermano podría encargarse de eso.

—Está bien —Aceptó la ida, pero antes de que su hermano festejara continuó hablando— con la condición de que si surge una cacería llames a otro cazador, no quiero que ni tu ni Jody o las chicas se metan en nada sobrenatural durante nuestra estancia allá. — cambió de opinión, no quería que terminaran secuestrando a Sam o algo del estilo y el tuviera que ir, no vaya a ser que se repitiera todo lo que sucedió la otra vez.

—Está bien, supongo que puedo hacer eso — Sam no se lo pensó mucho para aceptar aquella condición. Prácticamente no había condado que no tuviera al menos un cazador rondándolo en busca de algo que matar.

—Y otra cosa más…—hizo una pequeña pausa antes de darle una sonrisa a su hermano menor. — Vete a dormir, te ves como basura — se mofó de su hermano con el tono burlón que siempre usaba para burlarse de Sammy.

—Mira quien habla, te ves como si no hubieras dormido en años — Respondió sin quedarse atrás; aunque no estaba mintiendo en lo absoluto, Dean se veía terrible y aparentemente hacia días que este no dormía, metido en esos libros.

Pero sin más remedio que hacerle caso a Dean se fue a su recamara a dormir, tumbándose en el desgastado colchón para dormir como un tronco hasta la mañana siguiente

una semana después

Tras haber conducido durante días enteros y haber estado durmiendo en moteles baratos, donde para la burla de Sam y la molestia de Dean en un par de ocasiones los confundieron por parejas, finalmente habían llegado a Sioux Falls, más específicamente la acera de la casa de la sheriff Mills. Dean fue el primero en adelantarse, tocando la puerta; o al menos ese era el plan pues la dueña de la casa abrió la puerta.

—Sabía que ese Impala solo podía ser de ustedes muchachos —Explicó ante la sorpresa de los muchachos. Antes de que alguno de los dos respondiera algo, la mujer le dio un fuerte abrazo al hermano mayor y luego al menor— También es un gusto verlos — agregó tras separarse de Sam.

—Hola Jody, ¿Cómo ha ido todo por acá? — preguntó Sam bastante alegre de ver a una de las pocas amigas que les quedaban, prácticamente habían perdido a todos con el asunto de los ángeles, el apocalipsis y los leviatanes. La muerte de Bobby era algo que aún les costaba superar pese a que ya hacia un par de años que eso había sucedido; suponía que simplemente algunas heridas nunca terminaban de cerrar.

—Bien, supongo que no puedo quejarme teniendo a un par de adolescentes alborotadas en casa. —respondió sarcásticamente. No era fácil lidiar con las adolescentes normales y con casos tan especiales como esos, una ex vampira y una cazadora, simplemente eran insufribles en más de una ocasión— Por cierto, —continuó— ¿podrían hacerme el favor de hablar con Claire? Desde que llego ha estado obsesionada con cazar monstruo, tanto que ya ha agredido a un par de "supuestos" —hizo énfasis en esa palabra, enserio que Claire debía haber estado muy ocupada buscando casos en Sioux Falls. — monstruos—

—Está bien, hablaremos con ella más tarde, veremos que podemos hacer — prometió Dean, aunque no estaba seguro de que sirviera, en cualquier caso, una vez cazador era muy difícil dejar esa vida. Por supuesto que Claire aún era joven y tenía mucho por delante, así que no perderían nada por tener una pequeña charla con ella, pedirle que al menos calmara un poco sus ansias y que le dejara eso a otros, al cabo el mundo estaba casi tan lleno de cazadores como de monstruos. — aunque no prometo nada — avisó de antemano, no habían convivido tanto como Jody con ella, pero ya estaba seguro de que era una chica terca como pocas.

—Ehh, ¿podemos pasar? —

—Claro, donde están mis modales — se hizo hacia un lado de la puerta para que entraran, — entren, por favor. Hace mucho frio afuera y no me gustaría que terminaran como Jack Frost — Bromeó

—Tranquila Jody, no vamos a convertirnos en muñecos de nieve asesinos por un par de minutos a la intemperie. — Respondió Dean de buen humor. Vaya que salir de la guarida le haca bien, estar con gente aparte de su hermano era un cambio de rutina y especialmente cuando estos no andaban encima suyo preguntándole por si se sentía mal por la marca,

Entraron al lugar y estuvieron horas hablando hasta la llegada del "dúo dinámico" de la preparatoria. Llegaron discutiendo como aparentemente era usual, al menos eso suponía por la falta de reacción de Jody, y al hartarse de la otra cada una se encerró en su cuarto.

Sam y Dean no intervinieron, no era asunto de ellos por lo que, después de haberse visto extrañados unos momentos, volvieron a la amena charla que tenían con su amiga. Esta les explicó alegremente de que Alex se había adaptado bastante bien a su nueva vida, aunque seguía teniendo algunos problemas al socializar, pero que a pesar de eso ya incluso tenía un novio y todo el asunto; aunque se temía que cometiera los típicos "errores" de adolescente con las hormonas alborotadas. Ninguno quizá ahondar más en eso por lo que mejor cambiaron de tema hacia un asunto más importante según ellos: las supuestas cacerías de Claire. Le habían preguntado sobre todo el asunto de la rubia adaptándose a la escuela y esta explicó que Claire era harina de otro costal: había tenido muchos problemas para adaptarse a causa de su actitud rebelde y su obsesión con ver monstruos en todos lados. Ya había atacado desde policías hasta a compañeros de clase y maestros. "la única razón de que no esté en la cárcel es porque yo la he estado defendiendo a como he podido, pero honestamente cada vez su reputación lo hace más difícil" explicó con resignación, por su parte no había nada que pudiera hacer pues ya había intentado hablar con la muchacha con anterioridad, pero no había conseguido nada.

Ya a la hora de la cena Claire y Alex se dignaron a acompañar a sus huéspedes. Alex no les hablo demasiado, aunque no se extrañaron. En el caso con ella apenas y se habían relacionado; Jody fue la que estuvo cuidándola todo el tiempo en aquella ocasión e incluso le habían roto la pierna por ella.

Claire, por otro lado, había intentado convencerlos de que le ayudaran en un caso de hombres lobo que había estado siguiendo últimamente. Algo sobre unos destellos raros en un video de una red social de unos chicos de su escuela, aunque no había cadáveres. Les dijo que después de la cena les mostraría aquella grabación, aunque Jody la regaño, no debía molestar a los invitados y que dejara el asunto ahí. Las cosas se torcieron cuando Alex apoyó a su madre adoptiva y Claire le respondió. Todo se tornó súbitamente en una incómoda platica de sexualidad en la adolescencia. Ambos hermanos quisieron que se los tragara la tierra y era casi seguro que la adolescente deseaba morirse en esos momentos.

Si bien agradecía que la mujer tuviera la confianza para hablar de eso con ellos presentes, la verdad es que hubieran preferido evitar eso. Algo incomodos se retiraron a dormir después de aquella cena, que debo agregar que le pareció una delicia a cada uno. Era grandioso comer algo casero después de meses viviendo de comida rápida y recalentado, no había nada como eso y lamentablemente no era algo que comieran muy seguido pese a que había una cocina en la base de los Hombres de letras.

La noche pasó con normalidad cuando todos se fueron a dormir a sus respetivos cuartos. Lo interesante empezó a la mañana siguiente cuando se reportó un posible ataque de animal cerca del rio Sioux, al norte, casi en el pueblo de Hartford.

Jody le pidió que los acompañara pues el caso había mostrado ser más brutal que la mayoría de ataques a animales, pues el oficial que lo había encontrado reportó que le faltaba el corazón y carecía de sangre. Todos eran elementos sospechosos para los Winchester, aunque ya se habían prometido evitar las caceras. Dean que era al que más debía preocuparle eso dijo que estaba bien, que no los mataría investigar un rato y que ya que estuvieran seguros podan llamar a alguien más. Sam se extrañó de ello, pero no quiso debatirle enfrente de la oficial, no hace falta que ella se enterara del problema que tenían; lo que menos deseaban era darle una preocupación más a la pobre mujer que a estaba ganando canas por culpa del par de jovencitas. Por lo que sin pensarlo demasiado fueron a buscar sus trajes en las maletas.

y claro que Claire intentó apuntarse al viaje, a lo cual Jody se negó rotundamente pues no era lugar para niñas, en cualquier caso. Eso a Claire no le importó pues no era día de escuela.

—Vamos Jody, sabes tan bien como yo que eso es mierda real. ¿Qué animal haría esas cosas tan especificas? —insistía en ir, no quería perderse de la oportunidad perfecta de cazar a un monstruo después de haber estado persiguiendo mentiras desde hacía meses. Se moría por matar a uno de esa chupa sangre u hombre lobo o lo que sea.

—No es no, ya te he dicho muchas veces que debes mantenerte alejada de todo eso de los monstruos. Sam y Dean están aquí y pueden encargarse perfectamente de eso, así que te quedaras aquí o saldrás a perder el tiempo como toda adolescente normal, pero pobre de ti que te vea allá. —

Declaró firmemente a la rubia. Necesitaba que dejara todo eso tan pronto como fuera posible, terminaría como el par de chicos que no eran capaces de tomarse ni un respiro de todo eso y no quería que la muchacha arruinara su vida a tan corta edad. Todavía tenía oportunidad de volver a la vida normal, quizá incluso casarse y tener hijos, asentarse…lo que sea menos terminar viajando de un lado a otro sin poder encontrar paz en toda esa realidad que de por si era horrible sin necesidad de saber que esos monstruos existían.

Cuando llegaron a donde se ubicaba el cadáver, hicieron lo usual de pretender ser miembros del FBI. Ahora se suponía que serían los agentes Mcloud y Ferguson durante la investigación del caso. Sam se acercó al cadáver cuidadosamente, no quería cambiar algún detalle que pudiera servirles para determinar si se trataba del ataque de algún monstruo o si era una simple coincidencia y todo era el ataque de alguna banda de coyotes hambrientos. No sería la primera vez que perdieran varias semanas en un caso para que terminara siendo un simple accidente de electrodomésticos, que confundían con ataques de fantasmas, o algún animal salvaje, como el de una bandada de coyotes; que según el guardabosque que los recibió era lo que seguramente había pasado. Primero examinó la herida central, un horrendo agujero en el pecho que dejaba varios trozos de costillas a la vista y varios de los órganos internos expuestos, aunque claro que por lo que habían tardado en descubrirlo ya todo estaba ligeramente podrido y la naturaleza había tomado su curso natural. Sam agradecía que casi siempre fueran frescos, pues un cuerpo al aire libre se descompone rapidísimo y ese no era una excepción, especialmente uno que estaba tan cerca de una fuente de agua.

Se puso unos guantes para inspeccionar por encima su interior, asqueándose al instante por ver que ya estaba con varias larvas en su interior.se apuró para no vomitar, buscando rastros de ataque en los otros órganos, notando que los pulmones estaban casi en perfecto estado, no podía asegurarlo pues la deshidratación y la descomposición los habían encogido a un par de diminutas bolsas marrones, similares en color y textura a las hojas marchitas. Estos estaban cubiertos de unas asquerosas larvas que, junto al fétido olor de la putrefacción, lo forzó a parar su estudio unos momentos para no vomitar. Uno realmente nunca se acostumbraba, pero aun así tenía que seguir verificando el estado del cadáver.

Ya bastante seguro de que el objetivo haba sido el corazón, pasó a checar el cuello. Este tenía varios cortes cerca de la tráquea y el estilo no parecía cuidadoso, pero no podría asegurar que eso fuera obra de un vampiro o similar, más bien parecía que la herida se hizo para incapacitar al hombre y, posterior a eso, sacarle el corazón del pecho por la fuerza. El aparente desangrado seria a causa de eso, la herida en el pecho y el livor mortis, pues por lo poco que alcanzaba a ver, parecía que la parte posterior de su cuello y seguramente su espalda estaban completamente morados por la caída y coagulación de la sangre.

Finalmente examinó la rigidez de sus músculos, alzando uno de los brazos y dejándolos caer para medir el tiempo de caída. Por la manera tan suelta en que este cayó el cuerpo ya debería llevar más de un par de días ahí tirado, pero quizá podría darle un poco de tiempo para encontrar al hombre lobo, por lo que preguntaría luego a los familiares de la víctima si había algún enemigo que pudiera matarlo o a las autoridades por si alguien vivía por los alrededores, los hombres lobo solo cazaban a personas especificas o en territorios específicos.

Se levantó y guardó los guantes de látex en su bolsillo, regresando con su hermano para ver si este había conseguido algo remotamente útil del oficial, que lo dudaba por la antigüedad del cadáver. Pero lo que se encontró fue una sorpresa que no sabría calificar como ingrata o agradable: Claire se las había arreglado para seguirlos hasta la zona del cadáver y ahora se encontraba hablando con Jody, que por cierto se encontraba bastante molesta, de suerte no estaba gritándole por haberlos seguido.

Caminó en dirección a Dean, intentando ignorar a las chicas pues no creía que eso fuera de su incumbencia.

—¿algo sobre el cuerpo? — preguntó Dean, repasando un pequeño bloc que había comprado hace poco para organizar un poco más los casos, aparte de dar más la impresión de federales de verdad.

—Falta el corazón, por lo que diría que fue un hombre lobo. Aparte, el desangrado fue causado por un desgarre en la garganta, lo que explicaría por qué un licántropo haría eso. — hizo una pausa, volteando a ver como Jody partía con la rubia en dirección al auto de policía, a un kilómetro o dos de donde estaban. Luego continuó — lleva un par de días muerto, pero no pude sacarle mucho más. ¿y tú? —

—No mucho — volteó a ver al pobre bastardo tirado en el suelo. —el oficial que lo encontró dice que es un tal Dave Clinton, lleva un par de días desaparecido es una de las pocas personas en el pueblo que sale de campamento tan lejos del pueblo, lo que explicaría por qué demonios estaba en medio de la nada. Aparte, encontraron su tienda de campaña a unos 800 metros rio arriba, totalmente destrozada y saqueada; aunque debido a que lo que más falta es la comida, se piensa que pueden haber sido los coyotes o alguna otra bestia.

—Es posible, aunque me extraña que este se haya tomado la molestia de inmovilizarlo con el ataque a la garganta —

—No todos los casos son iguales Sammy, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a hacer unas preguntas al pueblo? Quizá la esposa sepa algo, si es que tenía esposa. — agregó, el oficial no le compartió mucha información del tal Dave Clinton aparte de su domicilio, trabajo y edad.

Fueron hacia Hartford. Este era un pueblo bastante pequeño, apenas tendría apenas un par de miles de habitantes, pero estos compensaban lo vacío de la ciudad con el ritmo de vida. Apenas y habían ingresado a la ciudad cuando se toparon un tráfico muy agresivo, esa gente parecía no tener un sentido de la paciencia por la forma en que los coches iban y venían, prácticamente evadiendo los accidentes por apenas milímetros mas eso no parecía afectarle a Dean, que tan campante como siempre se estacionó en el primer restaurante d hamburguesas que encontró e ingresó apuradamente, seguramente el cartel de pies había sido un buen atrayente para el hermano mayor, que se acercaba como una abeja a la miel. Sam fue detrás de él y pidió una hamburguesa normal y una taza de café; a diferencia de su hermano que ordenó una hamburguesa "jumbo" junto a una jarra de cerveza, honestamente no le extrañaría en lo más mínimo que lo que mate a su hermano fuera el colesterol y no algún monstruo o demonio.

—Hablo enserio amigo, no creo que deberías comer tantos carbohidratos tan seguido —

—Sam, con el estilo de vida que llevamos, ¿crees que el colesterol y el sobrepeso encabezan nuestras posibilidades de morir? — Respondió Dean con una sonrisa, antes de darle otra mordida a la susodicha hamburguesa

—Lo se Dean, solo que quizá vivirías un poco mas si no te cansaras tras cinco minutos de persecución. —

Aun con algo de ese bocado en la boca el mayor se apuró a responder.

—en primera: eso fue un golpe bajo; —tragó todo y lo bajó con algo de cerveza. — en segunda: estoy en perfecta forma Sammy, podría patearte el trasero en un maratón o en una lucha a mano limpia— Alardeó con la típica soberbia de todo hermano mayor. En cualquier caso, tenia la marca aun si eso no podía ser considerado justo en una lucha.

—Como tú digas, idiota. — respondió con una sonrisa sin mucho ánimo de debatir con su hermano sobre cual estaba en mejor condición física, era obvio que el al ser el único de los dos que comía sano y hacia algo más de ejercicio, más allá de un par de sentadillas y unos estirones a los costados.

Los dos terminaron y pidieron la cuenta, dirigiéndose después de eso a la dirección que le había dado Jody: el 801 de la calle Ironwood. Una zona familiar bastante tranquila, nada extraño en un pueblo tan pequeño como ese. Se estacionaron en la acera de afuera, acomodándose la corbata antes de bajar,

Samuel iba delante de su hermano, buscando su placa falsa antes de tocar el timbre. Lamentablemente este n parecía funcionar, cuando presionó el botón este estaba trabado completamente y dudaba que se hubiera producido algún ruido en el interior de la clase. Dejó el timbre del hogar y mejor golpeó la puerta firmemente, buscando que quien sea que este adentro le escuché pues no quería perder mas tiempo del necesario en este caso. Quería resolverlo a la brevedad para evitar incidentes como el de su caso pasado; de hecho, ni siquiera deberían estar en ese caso. Se suponía que se estaban tomando vacacione, pero ya que estaban ahí no les quedaba de otra si no querían dejar que otras personas murieran y tampoco podían negarse a Jody, eso implicaría explicarle la razón de no querer cazar monstruos enserio que veían eso innecesario, lo mejor para todo era que se ahorraran las molestas y simplemente intentaran manejar ese caso con la mayor cautela posible.

Después de un par de minutos tocando, con una media de cero respuestas, volteó a ver si el coche que estaba en el estacionamiento del domicilio no lo había imaginado. No, el buggy verde seguía ahí por lo que definitivamente debía haber alguien dentro.

Se dio cuenta pronto de lo idiota que había sido, el vehículo debía ser del fallecido. Si había salido de campamento lo mas seguro es que se haya ido a pie hasta el rio. Se frotó el mentón y sacó la ganzúa de su bolsillo trasero, hincándose frente a la puerta para intentar forzar la cerradura. Su hermano, por otro lado, recogió una piedra decorativa que estaba en una maseta de color terracota con una pequeña palma seca, ya la única vida que había ahí eran unas cuantas hierbas, que tampoco exhibían un color saludable para lo tercas que eran esas cosas para mantenerse con vida, lo que no hacía sino más llamativa a esa piedra de color verde. Pero para no desviarnos del tema, le mostró una llave que estaba escondida debajo de la colorida roca. Sam sacudió su cabeza molesto por no haber pensado en eso antes, quizá había tomado un poco mas que su hermano en aquel restaurante…o igual era que este tomaba tanto alcohol diariamente qu su cuerpo ya lo procesaba con la misma facilidad que el agua. En cualquier caso no importaba, se apartó para darle paso libre a su hermano para que abriera la puerta por ellos.

Entraron y el lugar era prácticamente un chiquero. No es que hubiera basura hast el techo, pero el lugar era un desastre y había cajas de comida rápida por todos lados. Siempre había creído que su hermano era un poco desordenado, pero eso era completamente un nuevo nivel para el. Se preguntaban como era posible que pudiera haber vivido de esa manera, parecía que había comprado una casa tan grande precisamente para poder dejar basura por todos lados sin tropezarse.

Dean subió al segundo piso y Sam se quedó explorando la primera planta y buscando por un sótano.

—¡nada por aquí! — anunció Sam desde la primera planta entras Dean continuaba explorando.

Todo parecía relativamente normal, exceptuando la ingente cantidad de basura del primer piso, no había nada que destacar del lugar. La cama de lo que parecía ser el difunto estaba perfectamente acomodada, inronico tomando en cuenta el estropicio del resto de la habitación. Investigó en el baño y en el cuarto de invitados pero nada, realmente el lugar no tenia nada de importante hasta que subió al atico.

—¡Sam! —

Se escuchó el grito del Winchester mayor y el citado salió disparado al segundo piso. Subió a toda la velocidad que sus piernas le permitían mientras buscaba en su chaqueta algún arma blanca con lo que liquidar a lo que sea que estuviera allí arriba. Dio la vuelta por el pasillo al subir las escaleras y luego continuó con las que llevaban al atico.

Lo que se encontró era mucho peor que un monstruo, infinitamente era mas horroroso que cualquier mosntro que se encontraran y, lo peor, o encontraban en casi todos los casos a los que iban.

Se trataba de una jovencita que no debía ser mucho mayor que Claire a juzgar por su aspecto. Dean se había apresurado a desatarla del pilar a donde había sido sujetada, para poder sentarla de forma que pudiera recuperarse, aunque sea un poco, del estado en el que se encontraba.

Debía ser un poco mayor que Claire en tamaño y tenía un tono de piel más bronceado, por lo que seguramente habría sido secuestrada de una de las granjas aledañas a la ciudad de Hartford. Evidenciaba un evidente estado de desnutrición y deshidratación; aparte de que era casi seguro que tenía anemia por el tono pálido de su piel. Esta afección seguramente era a causa de la falta de sangre, a juzgar por las heridas en su cuello y brazos debía haber estado funcionando como un contenedor humano de sangre para algún vampiro.

¿Acaso habían estado investigando el asesinato de uno? Si así era, ¿Por qué no había mas en aquel lugar que bien podría ser catalogado de nido o, acaso, seria que alguien se había colado en la casa del difunto? No había tiempo para pararse pensar en todo lo que tenía que ver con ese caso. Sacó su celular de su bolsillo mientras su hermano inspeccionaba a la chica, viendo que tan malo era su estado de salud e intentando mantenerla consciente. Ocupaban hacerle preguntas sobre su secuestrador después y sería terrible que se desmayara ahí.

Cuando llegó la ambulancia no les dejaron subir con ella al no tratarse de familiares, pero para su buena suerte les informaron a qué hospital la llevarían, al "tratarse" de federales no había mucho que pudieran hacer para negarse a las exigencias de ambos. Además, les pidió de favor que les llamaran una vez que la chica estuviera estable y/o despertara.

No había hospitales cerca ni dentro de Hartford, pero por suerte, y al no requerir tratamientos mayores, llevaron a la chica a la clínica Sanford en el centro del pueblucho. Tuvieron que esperar algunas horas en lo que le daban el tratamiento a la joven fémina, la necesitaban en sus cinco sentidos para poder obtener información fiable y que esta no soltara tonterías e imaginaciones suyas a causa de la pérdida de sangre. De por si era poco probable que pudiera hablar cuerdamente con ellas a causa de los traumas que esto indudablemente deberia conllevarle. No creían que una persona cualquiera pudiera conllevar esa clase de experiencias; y menos una muchachita que a esa edad deberia estar escuchando boy bands locales y haciendo cosas de las que se arrepentiría cuando fuera adulta, en lugar de ser secuestrada y usada como el alimento de un vampiro.

Pero finalmente, después de una larga espera, les llamaron desde la Clínica de Cuidados Sanford. No perdieron mas tiempo y condujeron rumbo a la clínica. Cuando llegaron el doctor intentó prohibirles la entrada pero el doctor no tuvo otra opción que dejarlos entrar cuando le mostraron las placas. Este les preguntó, según el por mera curiosidad sobre la causa de las heridas que la chica tenia por una buena parte de la mitad superior de su cuerpo.

—Es una investigación federal señor, no creo que usted tenga mucha información nueva sobre el caso y, con todo respeto, no es de su incumbencia. — Dean enfatizó eso ultimo, no quería a nadie que no fuera un cazador en ese caso, por lo que tendría menos problemas si no se inventaba excusas y mejor evitaba dar respuestas.

—L-lo se señor — tartamudeó un poco ante el tono tan agresivo del oficial, pero después continuó— pero es que conozco a la víctima, es una amiga de mi hija y me preocupa que pueda pasarle lo mismo. —explicó— pero, aparte, no es el primer caso de este tipo que tenemos en las ultimas semanas. Ya se han presentado varias víctimas de agresiones de este estilo en las ultimas semanas. Con heridas similares en los cuellos y con síntomas de desangrado.

—¿enserio? — interrogó Sam al medico, si habían atacado a mas humanos entonces debía ser un nido cerca del área, la señorita había sido capturada y usada de esa manera, probablemente durante semanas, por lo que debía haber aun mas vampiros sueltos por ahí.

—Sí, por suerte nadie ha muerto. Pero aun así es alarmante todo esto. Me he criado en esta ciudad y nunca me había tocado ver esta clase de actividades violentas, prácticamente había sido un pedazo de cielo desde que tengo memoria. — se llevó la mano a la barbilla, recordando los buenos tiempos que había tenido en esa ciudad, aun en los momentos de mayor violencia, no pasaba de una pequeña pelea de bar y los mayores daños que se presentaban era a causa de un golpe mal dado por el ebrio que había iniciado la pelea.— sea honesto conmigo, ¿hay algún grupo satanico o algún culto de sangre? Por que de ser asi, habría que alertar a los ciudadanos para que tengan mas cuidado. —

—Eso no será necesario, doctor…—

—McLoyd —aclaró con una sonrisa amable

—Doctor McLoyd —Cito Sam, quizá deberia quedarse con el nombre en lo que resolvían el caso— No podemos darle información mayor, pero me temo que tiene razón en cierto sentido. Pero definitivamente no deberíamos contárselo a la población, ¿se imagina la conmocion publica que eso causaría? Créame, la situación seria un caos; los perpetradores se esconderían y los perderíamos —le advirtió.— Lo mejor que puede hacer, si aprecia la vida de sus vecinos le aconsejo guardar silencio, para que podamos hacer que estos individuos paguen por sus crímenes.— Manifestó

—Comprendo…bueno, en cualquier caso ya notfique a los padres que encontramos a su pequeña. Ya vere que excusa me invento, pero me temo que soy un terrible mentiroso.—


	2. capitulo 1: una vieja amiga parte 2

_**Aqui esta la parte dos para el que se haya tragado el cancer anterior y aun tenga deseos de mas. Que los disfruten y ya se saben el disclaimer**_

Se trataba de una jovencita, de origen asiático, que no debía ser mucho mayor que Claire a juzgar por su aspecto. Dean se había apresurado a desatarla del pilar a donde había sido sujetada, para poder sentarla de forma que pudiera recuperarse, aunque sea un poco, del estado en el que se encontraba.

Debía ser un poco mayor que Claire en tamaño y tenía un tono de piel más bronceado, por lo que seguramente habría sido secuestrada de una de las granjas aledañas a la ciudad de Hartford. Evidenciaba un evidente estado de desnutrición y deshidratación; aparte de que era casi seguro que tenía anemia por el tono pálido de su piel. Esta afección seguramente era a causa de la falta de sangre, a juzgar por las heridas en su cuello y brazos debía haber estado funcionando como un contenedor humano de sangre para algún vampiro.

¿Acaso habían estado investigando el asesinato de uno? Si así era, ¿Por qué no había más en aquel lugar que bien podría ser catalogado de nido o, acaso, sería que alguien se había colado en la casa del difunto? No había tiempo para pararse pensar en todo lo que tenía que ver con ese caso. Sacó su celular de su bolsillo mientras su hermano inspeccionaba a la chica, viendo que tan malo era su estado de salud e intentando mantenerla consciente. Ocupaban hacerle preguntas sobre su secuestrador después y sería terrible que se desmayara ahí.

Cuando llegó la ambulancia no les dejaron subir con ella al no tratarse de familiares, pero para su buena suerte le informaron a qué hospital la llevarían, al "tratarse" de federales no había mucho que pudieran hacer para negarse a las exigencias de ambos. Además, les pidió de favor que les llamaran una vez que la chica estuviera estable y/o despertara.

No había hospitales cerca ni dentro de Hartford, pero por suerte, y al no requerir tratamientos mayores, llevaron a la chica a la clínica Stanford en el centro del pueblucho. Tuvieron que esperar algunas horas en lo que le daban el tratamiento a la joven fémina, la necesitaban en sus cinco sentidos para poder obtener información fiable y que esta no soltara tonterías e imaginaciones suyas a causa de la pérdida de sangre. De por si era poco probable que pudiera hablar cuerdamente con ellas a causa de los traumas que esto indudablemente debería conllevarle. No creían que una persona cualquiera pudiera conllevar esa clase de experiencias; y menos una muchachita que a esa edad debería estar escuchando boy bands locales y haciendo cosas de las que se arrepentiría cuando fuera adulta, en lugar de ser secuestrada y usada como el alimento de un vampiro.

Pero finalmente, después de una larga espera, les llamaron desde la Clínica de Cuidados Stanford. No perdieron más tiempo y condujeron rumbo a la clínica. Cuando llegaron el doctor intentó prohibirles la entrada, pero el doctor no tuvo otra opción que dejarlos entrar cuando le mostraron las placas. Este les preguntó, según el por mera curiosidad sobre la causa de las heridas que la chica tenia por una buena parte de la mitad superior de su cuerpo.

—Es una investigación federal señor, no creo que usted tenga mucha información nueva sobre el caso y, con todo respeto, no es de su incumbencia. — Dean enfatizó eso último, no quería a nadie que no fuera un cazador en ese caso, por lo que tendría menos problemas si no se inventaba excusas y mejor evitaba dar respuestas.

—L-lo se señor — tartamudeó un poco ante el tono tan agresivo del oficial, pero después continuó— pero es que conozco a la víctima, es una amiga de mi hija y me preocupa que pueda pasarle lo mismo. —explicó— pero, aparte, no es el primer caso de este tipo que tenemos en las últimas semanas. Ya se han presentado varias víctimas de agresiones de este estilo en las últimas semanas. Con heridas similares en los cuellos y con síntomas de desangrado.

—¿enserio? — interrogó Sam al médico, si habían atacado a mas humanos entonces debía ser un nido cerca del área, la señorita había sido capturada y usada de esa manera, probablemente durante semanas, por lo que debía haber aún más vampiros sueltos por ahí.

—Sí, por suerte nadie ha muerto. Pero aun así es alarmante todo esto. Me he criado en esta ciudad y nunca me había tocado ver esta clase de actividades violentas, prácticamente había sido un pedazo de cielo desde que tengo memoria. — se llevó la mano a la barbilla, recordando los buenos tiempos que había tenido en esa ciudad, aun en los momentos de mayor violencia, no pasaba de una pequeña pelea de bar y los mayores daños que se presentaban era a causa de un golpe mal dado por el ebrio que había iniciado la pelea. — sea honesto conmigo, ¿hay algún grupo satánico o algún culto de sangre? Porque de ser así, habría que alertar a los ciudadanos para que tengan más cuidado. —

—Eso no será necesario, doctor…—

—Mcloud —aclaró con una sonrisa amable

—Doctor McLoyd —Cito Sam, quizá debería quedarse con el nombre en lo que resolvían el caso— No podemos darle información mayor, pero me temo que tiene razón en cierto sentido. Pero definitivamente no deberíamos contárselo a la población, ¿se imagina la conmoción publica que eso causaría? Créame, la situación seria un caos; los perpetradores se esconderían y los perderíamos —le advirtió. — Lo mejor que puede hacer, si aprecia la vida de sus vecinos le aconsejo guardar silencio, para que podamos hacer que estos individuos paguen por sus crímenes. — Manifestó

—Comprendo…bueno, en cualquier caso, ya notifiqué a los padres que encontramos a su pequeña. Ya veré que excusa me invento, pero me temo que soy un terrible mentiroso. —

—Está bien, solo asegúrese de mantener en secreto todo lo relacionado a la investigación, sería una lástima que lo arrestáramos por difamación del gobierno y disturbar de la paz pública. — le aclaró al médico antes de dar un paso en dirección al cuarto donde la joven se encontraba.

Dean se acomodó la corbata después de que su hermano había abandonado el pasillo.

—Disculpe, ¿podría decirnos el nombre de la víctima? —pidió con amabilidad— Cuando la encontramos no tenía ninguna identificación con ella y creo que todos queremos que este caso avance lo más rápido posible. — aclaró

—Sí, no será problema, su nombre es… —

Una vez tuvo la información que quería, ingresó al cuarto donde su hermano y la paciente estaban. Encontrándose con una chica, que, si bien no podía decirse que estaba en el mejor estado del mundo, si había mostrado grandes mejoras en las pocas horas que llevaban ahí. Al menos parecía estar lo suficientemente sana para poder darles un testimonio decente.

—Somos el agente Ferguson y Mcloud del FBI, —mostraron su placa a la chica— hemos sido los la hemos encontrado en el domicilio de Dave Clinton, ¿podría explicarnos como es que llegó ahí? —

Después de una larga conversación con la chica, cuyo nombre resultaba ser Denisse Clayton, llegaron a una conclusión algo sencilla: ella estaba era el eje central que había movido todo aquello. Salieron de la humilde clínica del pueblo y subieron al coche.

—Entonces, déjame ver si entendí…Dave, el vampiro, era su maestro de violín del colegio de esta chica y, también, un pedófilo que tenía una especie de fetiche por las asiáticas si nos basamos en los cuadros de él y su ex esposa. — Aclaró Dean según lo que había captado.

—Sí, así que probablemente el que lo haya asesinado sea algún conocido de Denisse, quizá un amigo o su novio. —

—Oye, ¿tú crees que él tuviera una suscripción en Busty Asian Beauties? — preguntó Dean en tono de broma

—¿enserio amigo? No creo que preguntarse eso sea lo más adecuado, tomando en cuenta la situación —

—Vamos Sam, solo bromeaba. Ese hijo se merecía lo que le pasó, aunque aún debemos atrapar al hombre lobo o lo que sea que lo haya matado —

Pero ya era muy tarde y no había mucho que pudieran hacer ese día, lo mejor sería regresar a Sioux; al cabo el hogar de Jody no estaba a más de 30 minutos de viaje en auto.

Cuando llegaron el resultado fue el esperado: Alex había salido con su novio, muy tarde en la opinión de ambos, pero no es como si fuera de la incumbencia de ellos; Jody preguntó que habían descubierto del caso y Claire discutió con Jody que podía serle de utilidad a los chicos. Estos, por otro lado, apoyaron a Jody en su opinión de que no había razón aun de que este se uniera a esa cacería. El monstruo que había agredido a la víctima era desconocido y esta resultó ser otro monstruo con ciertos gustos por las menores; era curioso cuando resultaba que uno de esos seres sobrenaturales hacia un acto de justicia. Aunque, quien sabe, quizá se trate de un acto fortuito y no el que este haya sido atacado por ser lo que era y lo que había hecho. Pero eso era poco probable, es decir, ¿Cuáles son las posibilidades de que un monstruo ataque a otro fortuitamente, cuando este se hallaba en medio de la nada y seguramente desprevenido?

Claire consiguió convencer a Jody, de alguna manera, de que le permitiera unirse a la cacería con la condición de que parara todo ese asunto de las cacerías durante todo lo que restaba de ese curso escolar, algo que seguramente sería un tanto dificultoso para la jovencita, tomando en cuenta todo lo que había demostrado con anterioridad.

Cenaron con normalidad, ahora sin innecesarias e incomodas charlas sobre la sexualidad femenina. En su lugar tuvieron una charla, extraña y bizarramente trivial, sobre los monstruos que habían cazado últimamente y las peculiaridades de esto. No hubo mucho de qué hablar, tomando en cuenta las prioridades de los hermanos en los últimos meses, pero pudieron hablarle sobre un curioso caso de una mujer araña con la que Dean casi muere por haberse comido una hamburguesa de una bruja adolescente que trabajaba en un McDonald, lo que era más bien una anécdota graciosa sobre la gula del hermano mayor y lo surreal de la situación. Dean, incluso, hizo una pequeña broma de que al menos cuando la mataron las manchas de sangre no se notaron tanto en el uniforme

La mañana siguiente llegó con rapidez y con ella llegó un nuevo cadáver con las mismas heridas que el anterior y lamentablemente mucho más fresco. Se le había encontrado en un callejón después de presuntamente haber sido asesinado la noche, con el miso agujero en la caja torácica y la garganta desgarrada, lo que hacía menos viable para la policía el que se tratara de un ataque animal y más probable para ellos que se tratara de un asesinato. Para ellos, en cambio, suponía todo un problema: si esta segunda víctima no estaba ligada de algún modo a Denisse entonces se quedarían sin pistas.

Después de 40 minutos de viaje en coche llegaron al lugar de los hechos. Todo estaba lleno de cinta policial cuando llegaron, lo esperado, y el mismo oficial de siempre estaba esperándolos para preguntar por el caso. Normalmente preguntarían por esa clase de cosas, pero en un pueblo tan pequeño no es como si hubiera un gran numero en la fuerza oficial, el hecho de que solicitaran la ayuda de una oficial de ciudad debía ser evidencia suficiente de ello para entender lo raro que era la criminalidad en la ciudad, como les mencionó el doctor.

Se acercaron a inspeccionar el cuerpo del difunto, repitiéndose el encargado de esa tarea que en ocasiones no era tan placentera, pero bueno, si dejaba a Dean a cargo de eso le diría lo más obvio del mundo como "está muerto" o "le falta el corazón"; lo que, al menos en su opinión, podría hacer que el oficial sospeche. Aunque bueno, este aparentaba ser un novato, lo que explicaría el hecho de que confundiera al cuerpo deshidratado con un cadáver por desangrado; algo normal si uno no sabía mucho de eso ni se paraba a mirarlos, algo que se imaginaba que sería el caso tomando en cuenta que se trataba de un policía de pueblo, sin experiencia en asesinatos.

Con sus guantes de látex puestos, se hincó al lado del cadáver y revisó las heridas más pertinentes a primera vista, no encontrando nada más que vaga la pena resaltar que contraste con el anterior, aunque tenía la ligera sospecha de que el corte en la garganta se dio con mayor brusquedad debido a que aparentaba ser más profundo y descuidado, si así se podía decir. Pasó a revisar los brazos de la víctima y estos presentaban raspones y rasguños, evidencia suficiente de que en este caso el sujeto no había sido atrapado tan por sorpresa como la victima anterior. Se preguntaba si este caso también concordaría la especie de la víctima, llevándole a revisar los dientes del fallecido. Presionó un poco la parte superior de la encía, forzando uno de esos colmillos como dagas a salir. Algo sorprendido por eso, aunque en parte podía esperárselo, pasó a inspeccionar el cadáver en busca de identificaciones o algo del estilo que pudiera decirle algo sobre el asesino; si este cazó precisamente a ambos por ser vampiros, entonces debía conocer a ambos y haberles puesto pruebas para asegurarse antes de asesinarlos. Era eso o estaban en medio de un campo de guerra de monstruos, lo cual sería un problema serio para ellos; especialmente si se trataba de un nido y una manada. Uno era fácil y podían lidiar con el otro, pero encargarse de los dos simultáneamente era una tarea con la que nunca habían lidiado, su padre si y por ello sabían que podía pasar, pero eso fue un trabajo de toda una banda de cazadores y eso ya estaría fuera de sus límites.

No encontró nada que valga la pena o le dijera mucho sobre identidad del hombre, solo $15 en efectivo y una envoltura de Snickers, nada en lo absoluto útil. aunque ahora que se paraba a analizar su apariencia física…realmente no había mucho que resaltar, era un varón caucásico de entre 26 y 28 años de edad que, a juzgar por su vestimenta, trabajaba en la construcción. Algo raro, tomando en cuenta que no había visto ni un solo edificio en construcción ni nada del estilo en su estadía, ¿quizá vendría de algún otro pueblo o ciudad? Era lo más probable, en tal caso se trataría de uno de esos nidos ambulantes que viajan grandes distancias para mantener la atención al mínimo, lastima por ellos que ahora alguien estuviera bajando sus números y dejando su evidencia en cualquier lugar.

Pero, ahora que lo pensaba, donde estaba podría serles de ayuda. Una zona de edificios departamentales cerca del centro de la ciudad, este seguramente debía tener algún sistema de vigilancia. Si no lo tenía, realmente debía ser un lugar muy barato en todos los sentidos de la palabra.

No le pareció que hubiera mucho que descubrir de aquel cuerpo y no quería perder más tiempo del preciado inspeccionando algo que no le daría mucha información nueva sobre ese caso, lo mejor sería comenzar a buscar otras pistas e intentar hallar a ambos: el asesino y el nido. Por lo que se levantó y guardó los guantes, como era costumbre, en su bolsillo para acercarse a su hermano.

—¿algo sobre el cuerpo? — preguntó Dean por si este había tenido algo de suerte con el cuerpo, a diferencia suya-

—Mismo modus operando, ¿y tú? —

—Nada, el oficial cometió que lo desconoce y los de la zona saben de lo mismo, solo conseguí que un vagabundo me dijera algo a cambio de $30 —

—¿y qué dijo? —

—Que llevaba varios días merodeando y en una ocasión le ofreció refugió si iba con él, —sacó una cantimplora de su chaleco— se negó por que el tipo tenia pinta de ser un reptiliano y no iba a caer tan fácil en la trampa del gobierno y demás cuentos paranoicos — explicó y le dio un pequeño trago de Whisky al pequeño contenedor metálico

—Amigo, ya te dije que no bebieras en medio de un caso —

—No te preocupes, es agua. ¿es que acaso uno no puede hidratarse un poco? — la guardó en su chaleco, en el bolsillo derecho.

—Claro…y yo soy mayor que tu —

—Bueno, eso explica porque eres más alto —

Se separaron para hacer la investigación un poco más eficiente, no había necesidad de andar juntos cuando solo quedaban hacer preguntas y dar algunas vueltas por la ciudad. Dean, como dueño del coche, se apuntó a conducir un poco por los alrededores. Sam no tuvo más remedio que quedarse a pedirle al dueño del edificio que colindaba permiso para ver las grabaciones del día anterior, lo que en cualquier caso le llevaría una hora como mínimo revisar; pero resignado caminó rumbo al bloque departamental.

Dean había estado buscando por los alrededores en busca de lugares sospechosos, pero después tres horas dando vueltas como un pollo sin cabeza. Cansado de eso se detuvo a comprar comida para llevar en un McDonald's y condujo a la orilla de la ciudad para comer con tranquilidad, bajándose para atiborrarse con esas hamburguesas que había comprado; se suponía que una era de Sam, pero, ¿Qué demonios? El seguramente se quejaría de que eso tiene demasiados carbohidratos, pondría su típica cara de zorra y pediría una ensalada; por lo que realmente dudaba que el fuera a extrañarse de que no le llevó una.

Era una hermosa tarde si le preguntaban, tener la oportunidad de respirar un poco de aire fresco en lugar del apestoso hedor de la ciudad a smog y basura era algo que uno solo sabía apreciar cuando estaba en carretera o en ciudades pequeñas y ese era el caso con Hartford. Simplemente uno no sabía apreciar todos esos pequeños detalles hasta que los abandonaba o, en el caso de ellos, alternabas entre esa clase de sitios constantemente. Simplemente apreciaba mucho más el aire limpio de un lugar que aún no había sido marcado tan gravemente por la contaminación.

Cuando estaba en lugares como ese es cuando podía olvidarse de la vida que llevaban: cacería, muertes y esa estúpida marca; simplemente podía permitirse dejar de lado de todo ello un rato para contentarse con cosas simples y mundanas, como el sabor de una hamburguesa de dos dólares. Quizá sí debería parar de comer tanta comida chatarra, pero suponía que los viejos hábitos simplemente no se van.

Desgraciadamente, nada es eterno y menos algo tan efímero como una hamburguesa de res asada. Cuando se le acabaron no tuvo más excusas para quedarse ahí y tuvo que subirse al coche para continuar con la búsqueda del maldito nido de vampiros que, parecía, habían escogido esconderse en un buen lugar por una vez.

Durante las siguientes horas condujo con extrema paciencia al cada vez comenzar a desesperarse más a causa de no hallar absolutamente nada, absolutamente nada. A su lado, manchado con un poco de cerveza y algunas manchas de grasa de las hamburguesas de hace rato, estaba el mapa del pueblo y los alrededores que haba imprimido de una captura de Google earth. Estaba lleno de tachones y círculos de colores, los lugares que eran los posibles escondites de los chupa sangre, ya alrededor de de ellos habían sido descartados por el Winchester mayor y no estaba seguro de que si acaso fueran a estar en el resto de lugares que había marcado, quizá ya se habían ido pues el primer cuerpo ya tenía entre dos semanas y un mes por el avanzado estado de descomposición del primer cuerpo; ellos no solían durar demasiado tiempo en el mismo lugar y, honestamente, no sabía si meterse en una cacería sería la mejor de las opciones. Es decir, si, había un cuerpo nuevo que había aparecido la noche anterior pero bien podría tratarse de un rezagado o un tipo que no quiso unirse a esa caravana de locos.

Ahora tocaba una vieja granja abandonada por que la tierra había sido contaminada con no sé qué veneno por accidente al tratar de fumigarla; ese lugar tenía más pinta de ser el que había estado buscando por lo lejos que estaba de la ciudad lo relativamente cómodo que debía ser vivir allí, habiendo una casa algo grande que bien podría albergar a una parte del nido mientras el resto vivía en el granero, no es como si ellos fueran muy selectivos en tanto les permitiera ocultarse durante el día y de la sociedad.

Tomó su machete y se bajó del motor, enviándole por si las moscas un mensaje a Sam con sus coordenadas. Guardó su pistola en el cinturón, aunque no era útil contra los vampiros, siempre le podría ser útil. Entró con machete en mano al hogar, buscando por los posibles inquilinos e intentando estar lo más atento posible a su entorno, estaría mal que uno de ellos lo atacara por la espalda como era usual en esa especie que, pese a su increíble fuerza, solían hacer trampas a la hora de atrapar a sus víctimas. Subió las escaleras con extrema cautela, aunque seguramente ya habría llamado la atención de algún vampiro, por la ruidosa manera en que las tablas de madera debajo suya sonaban con su peso. Por más que intentara caminar sigilosamente, la vieja madera le traicionaba y hacia toda clase de chirridos en su camino hacia el segundo piso. Dobló a la derecha apenas subió e inspeccionó un par de habitaciones vacías. Cuando avanzó lo suficiente, se cumplió su presagio de la emboscada y no supo si alegrarse por no tener que buscarlos más o asustarse por no tener refuerzos.

Un brazo fue lo primero que atravesó la pared y lo jaló hacia el interior, haciéndolo atravesar las tablas de madera podrida y cayendo de espaldas dolorosamente en el suelo, pero no tuvo tiempo de quejarse de ello pues tuvo que girar hacia un lado antes de que un puño atravesara la viga de madera. Se levantó tan rápido como pudo y esquivó un par de golpes con dificultad, las garras del vampiro habían alcanzado a rozar su mejilla y la sangre no tardó en brotar. Agradeció internamente su suerte pues bien podría haberle arrancado el ojo en ese instante si tan solo hubiera apuntado un poco más arriba. El monstruo embistió contra él y rodó hacia un costado para evitar el ataque, viendo como este atravesaba la pared de aserrín y madera como si se tratara de simple cartón. Aprovechó esos momentos para lanzarse a por el cuchillo y tomarlo, colocándose en posición de defensa apenas vio como el vampiro regresaba por el pasillo. Se trataba de un hombre afroamericano de alrededor de un metro noventa de estatura, bastante fornido y con toda esa fuerza potenciada por el vampirismo. No obstante, él no era el único al que una maldición le ayudaba en el combate. La marca comenzaba a mostrar su influencia en Dean y se lanzó en dirección al monstruo, con la sensación de que su brazo ardía en llamas, pero con su vigor y fuerza potenciados. Ambos atravesaron la pared de la casa y cayeron afuera de esta, aterrizando sobre el capó del Impala y dejándole una evidente abolladura. Eso encolerizó aún más a Dean, el cual lanzó el machete lejos para poder encargarse del bastardo dientudo con sus propias manos. los golpes no paraban de caer sobre el rostro de la creatura, causándole cortes y moretones con sus nudillos desnudos. los dientes no tardaron en romperse debajo suya y pronto la mandíbula se vio dislocada y fracturada por la inhumana fuerza que la marca le daba, que estaba totalmente enfocada en moler Ada hueso del hombre debajo suya. Su rostro se había deformado por la ira, perdiendo casi todo rastro de humanidad en el excepto por una aberrante sonrisa, estaba disfrutando de eso como un niño en una dulcería y pensaba seguir haciéndolo durante un rato.

El vampiro no había podido hacer nada en todo ese tiempo, aun no se había recuperado del aturdimiento al caer en el auto cuando recibió esa paliza, hizo todo lo que tuvo en su poder para intentar zafarse del cazador, pero todo resultó inútil ante el portador de la marca de Caín. Golpeó sus costillas con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir, clavando aparte sus garras en donde había golpeado, pero no consiguió nada de todo eso aparte de que la rabia del Winchester mayor aumentara; pasó a intentar arrancarle los ojos, pero apenas tocó su rostro este se bajó de él y lo jaló hacia un árbol muerto que estaba a unos metros del estropeado vehículo, dándole varios rodillazos en el rostro para aturdirlos, rompiendo la nariz que apenas había conseguido regenerarse. Prosiguió a tomar el cuchillo y cortarle el cuello, logrando decapitarle de una maldita vez. La cabeza sin vida del vampiro cayó al suelo y el la pateó lejos.

Abrió la cajuela del auto y sacó el machete de su hermano, ingresando en el granero para acabar ese trabajo. Durante la siguiente media hora, ese campo fue inundado de sangre y gritos, todos muriendo en tan solo unos instantes ante el portador de la marca de Caín.

Para cuando Sam llegó lo único que había era una fosa común siendo tapada por su hermano, que yacía lleno de múltiples moretones y cortes en el rostro, pero nada que pudiera ser letal de lejos. Se bajó de la patrulla de Jody seguido por Claire, viendo algo sorprendida el número de cadáveres que había en el agujero.

—¿tu mataste a todos estos tipos? — interrogó Claire. Sabía que los chicos eran fuertes, pero el número de cuerpos superaba la decena.

—Sí, aparentemente el estar bebiendo agua contaminada con mercurio no les cayó muy bien — respondió Dean haciendo una broma, no quería que su hermano comenzara a sospechar de todo eso o su desesperación aumentaría y eso, era lo último que quería.

—¿enserio amigo? ¿y qué pasó con tu bebe? — cuestionó Sam refiriéndose a la enorme abolladura que decoraba la parte delantera del auto.

—Uno de esos bastardos se me lanzó, pero solo terminó atravesando una de las paredes del lugar. Tomando en cuenta el estado de la casa, me sorprende que no se me haya caído arriba apenas subí las escaleras. — explicó Dean

—Supongo —

— Oigan, ¿y descubrieron quien era el hombre lobo que dejó el cadáver del rio? — indagó Claire

—¿Sam? — preguntó ya que él se había quedado investigando.

—Eh…aparentemente se trataba del oficial Lewis, el que…nos ayudó en los casos —

—¿el? Si prácticamente parecía un niño salido de la academia de policías—

—¿si? Pues resultó ser el, me llamó diciéndome que había encontrado otro cuerpo en el bosque e intentó asesinarme. Por suerte, traía mi arma cargada con balas de plata y pude deshacerme de él. —

—¿tu? Si no te hubiera estado siguiendo, ahora tu corazón estaría fuera de tu pecho — corrigió Claire con soberbia.

—Bueno, eso explica porque ella venia contigo. ¿y la patrulla? —

—Se la pedí a Jody cuando me dejaste tirado ya que ocupaba moverme por la ciudad, ¿sabes? No es tan sencillo como andar a pie por todo el pueblo como un tonto —

—Comprendo…— sacó su cantimplora del bolsillo para darle un trago, viendo para empeorar su día que esta estaba abollada y con múltiples agujeros, por lo que ya era muy poca el ron que conservaba en su interior. La tiró al suelo resignado a estar sobrio lo que quede de día o, al menos, hasta que encontrara un bar decente en Sioux Falls ya que no creía poder ir muy lejos hasta que arreglara su bebe.

—Pues si ya no hay nada que hacer aquí larguémonos, si tengo suerte puedo engañar a Jody haciéndole creer que estuve todo el día en la biblioteca—

—No creo que eso vaya a pasar chica. No pienso dejar mi coche aquí y para llevárnoslo haría falta una grúa y no podemos llamarla sin encargarnos de los cadáveres. —

—O podemos remolcarlo con la patrulla — propuso Sam

—¿estás loco? ¡Eso arruinaría la carrocería! —se quejó Dean

—Vamos hermano, si vas a reemplazar varias piezas del motor no creo que realmente importe s es que se raya un poco el parachoques trasero —

—Claro, como tú no vas a ser lo que lo enderece y repinte…—

Sam solo giró los ojos cansado de todo eso y fue a la cajuela del vehículo policial, sacando un par de eslingas que podían usar para remolcar el impala descompuesto. Cuando cerró la cajuela vio a su hermano sacando de la cajuela un par de cadenas con ganchos en cada punta.

—¿Qué haces? — preguntó Sam con burla a su hermano.

—Sacando las malditas cadenas, ¿o tienes una mejor idea? —

Sam le mostró el par de tiras amarillas de un material similar al material del que hacían los castillos inflables. Seguramente se trataría de nylon con una ligera capa de resina para evitar los daños por desgarres.

Dean se quedó callado ante eso, seguramente con eso podrían evitar dañar aún más a su bebe y llevársela sutilmente de ahí. Sam giró la patrulla para poder amarrar ambos vehículos, asegurándolos con un candado aunque se suponía que eso sería innecesario, pero Dean insistió en que no quería que su bebé saliera volando en la primera curva que se encontraran, Sam le dijo que en cualquier caso no podía ir rápido mientras remolcaba un vehículo, eso a Dean no le importó e insistió tanto que a Sam no le quedo de otra más que aceptar, al menos de esa manera quizá Dean podría calmarse cinco minutos pues desde que llegó se le miraba nervioso, sospechaba de que podría haberse tratado de la marca aunque bien podía ser a causa de su "bebé"; a veces enserio creía que su hermano amaba más a ese vehículo de lo que su padre lo hacía, sin embargo tal vez fuera a causa de ser una de las pocas cosas que les quedaban de el

Cuando llegó el momento de subirse Claire intentó discutir con Dean para irse adelante pero no consiguió nada, el argumento contundente de ser mucho más viejo fue lo que la mandó para atrás. Aunque sí consiguió algo, se subió al Impala negro y pudo entretenerse inspeccionándolo todo el camino entreteniéndose una parte del camino leyendo el diario de John Winchester que estaba en la guantera, realmente el tipo había cazado toda clase de monstruos en todos lados, incluido varios que desconocía como el "espectro" o la Arachne, una bestia mitad mujer mitad araña; algo realmente interesante.

Cuando llegaron a Sioux Falls Claire se bajó del coche en una intersección y caminó hacia la casa, no quería ser tan obvia como para llegar con ella en auto con los hermanos después de una cacería, seguramente mataría el tiempo durante un par de horas el tiempo antes de volver a casa.

Los hermanos, por otro lado, llegaron al hogar de Jody y se estacionaron afuera, esperando durante un rato hasta que Jody llegara ya que no tenían llaves y no pensaban colarse en la casa d su amiga, quizá en la de desconocidos, pero no en la de ella. Esta llegó alrededor de una hora después por el aventón de un amigo, no precisamente alegre pues el menor de los hermanos no le había devuelto su coche unas horas después tal y como había prometido, sino que le había hecho tener que pedirle de favor a uno de sus compañeros que la llevara a casa.

Después de una breve y cómica discusión los tres entraron, convencidos de que Jody no les volvería a prestar su automóvil a menos que se tratara de algo de vida o muerte. Dean fue al cuarto a curarse las heridas que le había dejado la pelea, si bien la marca se encargaba de darle cierta invulnerabilidad esta no era absoluta y aun tenia cortes pequeños por todo el rostro y brazos, de antes de que esta se activara.

Esa noche ordenaron pizza de comer, algo simple y barato ya que Jody no había quedad con humor precisamente de hacer algo de cenar. La pagaron los Winchester después de un buen jalón de orejas, era lo menos que podían hacer por haberla dejado en Hartford. Cenaron tranquilamente y se fueron a dormir. Dean pasó los siguientes días arreglando su auto y Sam solo descansaba, paseándose ocasionalmente por la ciudad en busca de algo que hacer aparte de ayudar a su hermano en el coche, había un límite humano para el tiempo que uno podía ver a otro arreglando un auto y lo alcanzaba a ratos.

Una semana después pudieron retirarse de vuelta a su "hogar", no había mucho que pudieran llamar hogar, pero al menos dejarían de infortunar a su amiga policía, no es que sintieran que fueran una molestia para ella, pero si sentían que ya se habían quedado demasiado tiempo. Los monstruos no morirían solos y las vidas tampoco salvarían por sí mismas, lo mejor sería ir al siguiente caso lo más pronto posible y eso solo lo podrían hacer moviéndose. Así que con un fuerte abrazo se despidieron de la policía y partieron.

En el camino Dean iba cantando viejas canciones de AC/DC como Back in Black hasta que su hermano pausó la reproductora sintiendo que tenía que hablar con su hermano.

—Así que, ¿el mercurio fue lo que los estaba matando? — preguntó Sam

—Sí, cuando me los tope todos estaban retorciéndose de dolor en el piso cuando me los encontré. Comencé a decapitar a cada uno que confirmara que fuera un vampiro, pero uno intentó atacarme por sorpresa, pero evidentemente el mercurio no ayuda a tu coordinación y terminó saltando — declaró Dean.

—¿no tuvo que ver la marca en esa pelea? — interrogó Sam

—En lo absoluto —

—Entonces, ¿por qué tu cantimplora estaba toda dañada, tus pantalones rasgados y uno de los vampiros parecía haber sido arrollado varias veces con el coche? —

—Cayó 4 metros hasta el capó de mi coche, era obvio que iba a estar lastimado. Y, como dije, las escaleras estaban en mal estado y cuando bajaba las escaleras un escalón se rompió bajo mis pies —

—Entiendo —

el silencio se hizo durante unos minutos hasta que Sam dijo un par de palabras, lo último que diría durante las siguientes horas.

—¿sabes? La mitad de nuestros problemas no hubieran pasado si no nos mintiéramos tanto el uno al otro —


	3. capitulo 2: mirada asesina

**_¡Felicidades si has llegado hasta aca! en caso de que hayas disfrutado lo anterior dejame decirte que igualmente espero que te guste esto. ya sabes que puedes dar tu opinion en las reviews, sin miedo, siempre y cuando sea algo constructivo y no solo por atacar._**

 ** _Disclaimer: SPN y sus personajes no son mios, solo los OC y los "guiones" de los "episodios" de este fanfiction._**

Ya habían pasado un par de semanas desde lo sucedido en Jody, un par de semanas "secas" ya que no habían encontrado ningún solo caso que no se tratara de algún malentendido o que no haya sido resuelto por algún otro cazador para cuando llegaran. Era algo bueno si se ponían a reflexionar, el que hubiera tan pocos casos era algo bueno a gran escala, pero sentían que si no lograban hacer algo en lo que quedaba de mes se arrancarían las orejas. De hecho, era tal el aburrimiento de ambos que de nueva cuenta se pusieron a organizar la biblioteca de los Hombres de Letras, repasando superficialmente cada libro y catalogándolos de acuerdo a su contenido y sus iniciales en un orden alfabético. O al menos eso fue lo que hizo Sam, pues Dean desde que habían llegado del viaje se había encerrado en su cuarto con un mini bar lleno de licor barato y una televisión con viejas películas de vaqueros.

Realmente para Sam se sentía como vivir con un adolescente de nueva cuenta, pues su adorado hermano, aparentemente, intentaba recuperar todo el tempo perdido pues escuchaba desde la sala principal, si así podía llamársele, como este ponía canciones antiguas de Black Zeppelin junto a otras bandas clásicas como Metálico. Todo eso le pareció soportable, no tenía ni idea de qué demonios pasaba, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a esa música, pero su punto de quiebre fue cuando el Winchester mayor expresó las secuelas de esa ocasión en que la bruja de Hansel y Gretel los secuestro, comenzando a escuchar Beyonce y One Direction. Ahí estuvo tentado a tumbar la puerta y arrojar la bocina a la pared tantas veces sea necesario hasta que dejara de sonar, sin embargo, ese plan no era tan inteligente por dos razones:

1)Dean podía comprar otro

2)Era mejor hallarle algo que hacer antes de que comprara otro y terminara matándolo y Dean a él

Abrió su laptop e investigó durante horas hasta que al fin le pareció encontrar un caso que no se pudiera tratar de un simple asesinato o de una broma a un anciano que desconocía de tecnologías, como esa vez en que un decano murió de un infarto por oír "la voz de los muertos en la noche "y que solo terminó tratándose de un grupo de universitarios reprobados que instalaron bocinas bluetooth en su casa durante sus vacaciones. Ahora que lo penaba, debía admitir que quizá a veces los humanos lograban ser más crueles con sus congéneres que el resto de monstruos, aun si se trataba de una simple broma había que ver las terribles secuelas que había tenido sobre el anciano, que por poco estuvo al borde de morir de no ser por que logró llamar a emergencias en medio del pánico y estos le llevaron al hospital a tiempo.

Dejando todo eso de lado, encontró lo que buscaba: un hombre se había encontrado convertido en piedra. Era un caso ridículo a primera vista ya que se podía tratar de una simple estatua o una broma, de no ser porque el hombre había sido identificado como desaparecido varios meses atrás y en ese plazo la tasa de mortalidad de la ciudad de había disparado en un 180%. Todo eso podría ser simple coincidencia, de no ser porque también había desaparecido otros cuatro cazadores que fueron por cacerías o de paso; según le había informado Garth ya que realmente fue el que le pasó el caso. Le dijo que no había ninguna razón para que todos cortaran el contacto de manera tan brusca tras pasar por esa zona en específico y que, si bien normalmente no le diría a nadie en caso de que los daños de la creatura fueran mínimos, ese incremento en las muertes sin sentido o asesinatos sin resolver eran demasiado exagerados y confirmaban sus sospechas de que lo que sea que estuviera ocurriendo, debía ser a causa de una creatura.

Sam, sin saber si compadecerse de toda esa pobre gente o sonreír por al fin tener algo decente que hacer con su tiempo en lugar de escuchar la música de su hermano, se paró y fue a buscar a su hermano mayor. Estuvo tocando la puerta durante un rato, pero su hermano no le abría. Desconocía si era porque se había quedado dormido o porque, de plano, quedó sordo de tanto escuchar Back in Black a todo volumen. Los toques se convirtieron en golpes a la puerta con la mano entera, intentando despertarle o llamar su atención si es que no le escuchaba por culpa de la música.

—¡Dean, despierta, tenemos un caso en Florida? —

Llamó a gritos a la puerta, ya comenzando a desesperarse pues era innecesariamente ridículo el estar tocando durante tanto tiempo a la puerta siendo ya ambos un par de adultos.

—¡Te lo advierto, tumbare la puerta si no me abres en este mismo instante —

La puerta se abrió para el de una maldita vez, mostrando a un hombre cercano a los 40 con una apariencia que realmente solo podría esperarse de un universitario después de alguna fiesta, o de la noche antes de un examen. Estaba con la camisa manchada de cerveza y por el olor debía tener un poco de vómito, su cara era la de no haber dormido en varios días o quizá la de un hombre hasta la medula con alguna droga.

—¿Qué quieres Sam? — dijo entre dientes, arrastrando cada palabra con toda la pereza que podía tener en su cuerpo e irritado porque había sido despertado de su siesta con una terrible resaca; por lo que no había sido exactamente agradable ni la música ni los gritos de su hermanito.

—Nada, solo que Garth nos dio un caso en Florida. —

—¿Garth? Pero si lleva sin comunicarse desde…bueno, desde que nos lo encontramos en Arizona en aquel caso de hombres lobo. —

—Bueno, le pregunté por un caso interesante que tuviera para nosotros y me dijo que sí. Aparentemente hay algo en Miami, Florida que está convirtiendo a monstruos en piedra y matando a cazadores cuando van. —

—Suena…bien, ¿pero no podeos ir mañana ya que esta resaca se me haya pasado? —

La respuesta fue un absoluto no tal y como era de esperarse, no iban a perder el tiempo y dejar vidas acabarse solo porque Dean se encontraba un poco indispuesto después de haber saqueado su mini bar en una noche de descontrol. Se dieron una ducha y se cambiaron, Dean a como pudo se tambaleó por el pasillo en dirección a la salida, subiéndose al coche dejándose caer sobre el asiento trasero. Sam se sentó en el asiento de conductor y arrancó el coche, suponía que esa sería una de las pocas ocasiones en que su hermano le dejaba conducir el Impala por él, quizá sería buena idea emborrachar a Dean mas seguido de esa manera. Pisó fondo y sintió la potencia del auto al ser jalado hacia atrás por la inercia, sonriendo ante esa sensación tan diferente de manejar un auto potente a ser tan solo el copiloto. Condujeron durante días hasta llegar a su destino, donde se instalaron en un hotel barato en el centro de la ciudad, con un llamativo arreglado desértico que bien les servía de excelente contraste entre el motel y el resto de la metrópolis que tesaba tan decorada con palmas y demás zonas que daban una completa impresión de frescura, pese al húmedo y caliente ambiente. Fueron allí pues ocupaban un lugar donde dormir en lo que iniciaba la investigación. Lamentablemente para Dean y para la burla de Sam, los confundieron con una pareja gay por centésima vez, lo único que pudo hacer Sam fue seguirle el juego y hacer como que intentaba besar a su hermano, aunque claro que lo único que se llevó fue un puñetazo en el plexo solar, sacándole el aire y dejándolo retorciéndose en lo que Dean iba al cuarto y se arrojaba en una de las dos camas del cuarto, la que estaba más alejada de la ventana para poder levantarse lo más tarde posible.

Sam intentó entrar durante horas hasta que se hartó de todo ello y fue a pedirle prestada la réplica de las llaves del cuarto a la encargada del motel, entrando y encontrándose a su hermano roncando y babeando la almohada en la que se encontraba. Tomó la llave del cuarto y salió para devolverle las llaves a la dependiente, una linda chica, esta no debía pasar de los 20, tenía un rizado pelo castaño y ojos marrones, sería una lástima que esta se metiera en problemas por culpa de que su hermano era incapaz de soportar una pequeña broma. Volvió al cuarto y se sentó en la única cama libre e intentó conciliar el sueño, aunque fue en vano, todo lo que tenía rondando por su cabeza no le permitía quedar dormido. Simplemente el no poder deshacerse de esa maldita marca lo acosaba cada noche en sus pesadillas, en forma de recuerdos de cuando este se convirtió en un demonio por culpa de Metatron o todas y cada una de las ocasiones en que la influencia de la marca había sobrepasado la voluntad de su hermano y este había hecho cosas…en las que prefería no pensar. Dio vueltas de un lado para otro y más de una vez se levantó del colchón sin conseguir dormir, molesto por tener insomnio esa noche, no ayudaba que precisamente esa noche su hermano hablara dormido y gritara algo sobre frenar o las piezas del coche que había que arreglar, seguramente estaba soñando que él había chocado el coche y se encontraba intentando arreglar al motor o algo del estilo. Tomó sus llaves y salió a dar un paseo a las afuera del motel, alzando alto su vista para ver el cartel.

"The chilling pun". Sonaba a nombre de taberna y el nombre era terriblemente conveniente, tomando en cuenta el terrible calor que hacia en Florida en esa época, podría freír un huevo en la acera tan solo con el calor de esta; quizá de ahí venia la gracia de ese supuesto chiste...

Después de unos 20 minutos de paseó había llegado hasta un puente peatonal en el que escuchó un grito femenino un par de cuadras atrás. Cualquier otro hubiera corrido en dirección opuesta o hubiera llamado a la policía en tal caso, pero el no, quizá fuera estupidez o valentía, pero en cualquier caso se dirigió al lugar donde escuchó aquello. Corrió en medio de la noche y se adentró en el callejón, encontrándose únicamente con una mujer desfallecida en el suelo. Se acercó a ella para comprobar su pulso y lamentablemente estaba muerta, aunque sin heridas de apuñalamiento o similar. Solo por si se trataba de un pulso llamó al 911 bajo una llamada anónima. Guardó el teléfono y se acercó a la chica, intentando mantenerla con vida. Trató e tomarle el pulso más fue en vano, no encontraba nada. Intentó con la muñeca y la carótida, pero tampoco hubo algún signo de vida.

Se rindió ante la posibilidad de que la chica siguiera viva e inspeccionó el cadáver en busca de alguna herida o algo que le dijera lo que la había matado. Palpó su torso en busca de alguna mancha de humedad, si encontraba algo húmedo probablemente de un apuñalamiento. Recorrió las costillas y el vientre, pero no había algo que apuntara a que la chica había sido apuñalada; en el cuello tampoco hubo cortes a primera vista. ¿habría sido disparada en el cráneo? Era una posibilidad por lo que palmeó su cabeza sin encontrar nada, lo que comenzaba a ser extremadamente extraño y mira que lo dijera precisamente el, cuya vida estaba nueve de cada diez veces fuera de lo mundano. Finalmente inspeccionó su rostro y lo que vio lo dejó estupefacto. Donde debería haber un par de ojos solo había un par de cuencas llenas de pústulas y necrosis, su rostro estaba desfigurado en una expresión que simplemente no podía describir con palabras y no paraba de salir sangre de su nariz y boca. Tragó hondo ante esa visión ya que lo había tomado por sorpresa. Sus labios y varias partes del rostro mostraban signos de inflamación evidente, morados y exageradamente hinchados.

Desconocía el origen de todo ese daño, pero sabía que no podría quedarse mucho más tiempo en aquel lugar sino deseaba verse encontrado y culpado por el estado actual de la chica. Se levantó y camino de regreso al motel. Odiaba tener que dejar un cadáver tirado en medio de la ciudad, especialmente tratándose del que debía ser de una chica inocente, quien sabe cuál habría sido su razón de estar en aquel callejón, pero fue su final y no exactamente fue tranquilo, si tomaba en cuenta el estado actual del cuerpo.

Llegó y subió las escaleras hacia el segundo piso, dirigiéndose al cuarto que habían pegado y abriéndolo con las llaves. Dean parecía estar exactamente donde le dejó solo que en esta ocasión parecía estar discutiendo con alguien sobre si el pay de manzana era mejor que el de moras o viceversa y aparentemente él iba perdiendo. Quizá algún día fuera a grabar aquello, pero de momento solo le interesaba dormir de una vez. Se arrojó a la otra cama y cayó dormido, esperando resolver el caso a la brevedad para no tener que saber de más asesinatos de ese tipo.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó a eso de las ocho con la sorpresa de que, por una vez en su vida, Dean se había despertado antes que él. Este acomodaba en la maleta donde guardaban las armas usadas durante las cacerías; sorprendentemente ya parecía estar aseado, algo extraño tomando en cuenta que su hermano, si bien no era alguien sucio, si era más que nada perezoso y descuidado.

—¿ya despertaste, bella durmiente? —se burló Dean.

Sam bostezó mientras se erguía sobre el colchón, sentándose en la orilla de la cama.

—Que sorpresa que te levantaras a una hora decente, Dean — fue lo único que respondió, no le apetecía pensar en una respuesta ingeniosa al comentario de su hermano.

—Bueno, ahora tenemos un caso entre manos, ¿no? Y si Garth fue el que nos lo pasó, es porque debe ser algo bastante malo. Cuanto antes lo resolvamos, más vidas se salvan: lógica simple —

Ante eso Sam no podía objetar nada. Pero debía decirle sobre lo de la chica ya que quizá el supiera algo sobre el monstruo que hacia esos daños.

—Dean…—hizo una pausa antes de continuar, recordar lo sucedido no era precisamente lindo, aunque ya debería haberse acostumbrado —anoche encontré a otra víctima —

—¿Sobrevivió? — el tono de Dean expresaba preocupación, dejando lo que había estado haciendo para ver a Sam

—Lo dudó, cuando la encontré no hallé ningún pulso ni respiración, solo me quedó llamar al 911 por si ellos podían hacer algo por ella — Sam se sentía impotente por no haber podido hacer nada por la chica, sabía que no podría haber hecho nada por el estado de la chica, pero, aun así, quizá si hubiese corrido un poco más rápido podría haberla salvado o, como mínimo, asesinar al hijo de perra que le hizo eso y asegurarse de que no se lo haga a nadie más.

—¿alguna idea de qué lo hizo? — ya no había nada que se pudiera hacer por la víctima, lo mínimo que les quedaba hacer era atrapar al bastardo para que no asesine a nadie más.

—Me temo que no, no tenía ninguna herida similar a algo que conozca. No había ninguna mordida en el cuello o alguna herida en el torso. —

—Entonces, ¿Qué tipo de heridas eran? — si Sam dijo "a nada que conozca" entonces debía ser algo que desconociera.

—No podría decírtelo con precisión, pero parecía ser veneno, especialmente en el rostro —

Se hizo un silencio en lo que ambos pensaban que hacer a continuación.

—Cámbiate, iremos a la morgue publica, quizá obtengamos algo de información útil. — Decretó Dean y Sam no puso objeción ante ello.

Se dirigieron a unas dos o tres morgues publicas hasta encontrar un cuerpo con las características que describía el de mayor estatura; una chica de pelo castaño, en sus 30 y con varias marcas. Sam realmente no deseaba encontrarla, había querido creer que esta quizá había sobrevivido a tan brutal ataque por parte de la creatura. Sabía lo bajas que eran las posibilidades y aún más si se trataba del veneno de algo desconocido, pero debía tener, aunque sea, un poco de fe por la salud de la chica. Para su pésame no tuvo problemas en identificar el cuerpo una vez lo sacaron de la casilla del refrigerado mortuorio donde esta se encontraba.

Tragó hondo ante esa visión aún más horrida de lo que deseaba recordar, pues el veneno no había detenido su avance en todo ese tiempo incluso si el cuerpo que atacaba ya no era más que un simple cadáver sin vida, carente del alma que alguna vez habito y completamente irreconocible para cualquiera que lo viera. La necrosis había terminado de corroer la boca de la chica formando una especie de gesto que no sabría reconocer, aunque le resultaba irremediablemente similar a la sonrisa pintada de un payaso, una creatura con la que de por si prefería no enfrentarse en sueños. Los ojos, por otro lado, habían desaparecido completamente y la zona resultaba completamente irreconocible aun si la forense se encargó de retirar todas las pústulas en pos de hacer un poco menos visceral la escena. Realmente sentía pena por los familiares que se vieran en la difícil situación de, no solo identificar el cadáver de un ser querido, sino que también tener que verla en ese estado tan horrido y espeluznante que incluso a él le revolvía el estómago.

Dean igualmente sintió asco ante eso, pero tenía un papel que interpretar y si quería evitar que más cuerpos ingresaran en esa morgue no le quedaba otra opción sino hacerse de corazón frio ante eso. Solamente tragó hondo y sacó la credencial que le representaba como un falso agente de la ley, en otros casos quizá no se hubiera molestado con eso, pero tomando en cuenta el lugar en el que se encontraban no quería que se les confundiera con los caballeros de luto o de la funeraria, ya habían tenido esa platica antes y llegaba a ser un tanto incomoda.

—Ya me había mostrado su placa al llegar caballero — dijo sumisamente la mujer encargada de la funeraria, rondando los 40 y de estatura algo corto, aunque con una llamativa cabellera pelirroja.

—Sí, disculpe. Solo deseaba asegurarme de que no olvide que esto se trata de una investigación federal y que todo lo que descubra, sin importar lo pequeño que sea, puede sernos útil para resolverlo — intentó justificar Dean con una sonrisa tonta. La verdad es que se confundió al intentar recordar algún monstruo que hiciera algo similar a lo que se encontraba frente a ellos, pero no lograba recordar en lo absoluto alguna creatura, del tipo que sea, con unas capacidades destructivas tan terribles en el cuerpo de una persona. — pero bueno, ¿Qué puede decirme sobre el cuerpo? —

—Bueno, la fallecida se trata de Selina Wayne, pero no hay mucho sobre ella que yo pueda decirles tomando en cuenta que no la conozco. aunque sobre el estado del cuerpo no hay mucho que agregar además de lo que ven — hizo una pausa antes de continuar, estaba buscando una forma adecuada de dirigirse a los caballeros sin enredarlos demasiado en tecnicismos— pero la fuente de esas heridas sí que es interesante. Como podrán ver la causa de la muerte y de las desfiguraciones es un veneno muy preciso, el de serpiente: para ser más precisa parece ser de la diamantina del oeste —

—¿cuál? — inquirió al no comprender a que víbora se refería

—El cascabel —aclaró Sam a su hermano

—Oh —

—Bueno, —continuó la forense —como decía. Lo curioso es que carece de algún punto de inserción, es decir que no hay marcas o algo similar por donde haya podido colarse en la piel de la niña. Aparte de que la distribución es rara pues se haya precisamente en los ojos y boca. Por último, los ojos fueron retirados de manera anterior a la aplicación de esa aparente toxina, al menos esa es la suposición ante el hecho de que el daño alcanzara el nervio óptico de la dama sin dejar residuos del globo ocular de algún tipo, por lo que en mi opinión se trata de un asesinato premeditado — suspiró viendo consternada el cuerpo —aunque claro que solo soy una forense, no es como si fuera a hacer la labor de detective —

Los hermanos pensaron un poco en todo eso, al menos ya tenían una pista de que esta creatura estaba emparentada con las serpientes por lo que quizá podrían hacer algo un poco más enfocados en lo que cazaban.

Agradecieron a la mujer por su amabilidad y se despidieron con un estrechón de manos antes de retirarse del lugar en busca de la siguiente pista. Subieron al coche y decidieron volver al motel para revisar los libros que habían traído solo para ver si encontraban algo, si no se verían forzados a hacer unas llamadas esperando que algún conocido supiera de un engendro que encaje con esas características.

Se encerraron en la habitación del motel barato y duraron horas investigando e investigando sin resultados fructuosos. Repasó un par de bestiarios medievales que siempre llevaban con ellos pues normalmente las pocas creaturas que desconocían solían venir ahí, pero en esa ocasión no parecían llevarle a nada en concreto excepto dos o tres que dudaba de las que se tratara. Sam estuvo investigando en internet durante algunas horas más hasta encontrar algo realmente útil.

—Hey —llamó a Dean que estaba consultando el diario de su padre, aunque ya lo había leído al derecho y al revés. —al fin encontré algo sobre este monstruo —

— ¿y? ¿De qué se trata? — interrogó Dean ya exasperado por tan extraña creatura

—Bueno, aparentemente es un basilisco —

—¿Cómo los de Harry Potter? —

—Ehhh, no. Esos son una bastardeada de la creatura real para que las colegialas no tengan tantos problemas con su lectura ni salgan traumadas. — le mostró la pantalla de la laptop en la que se miraba un ser similar a una gallina con diversas características de reptiles como una lengua de serpiente y cola de wyvern —los de la realidad son por mucho más terribles según el lore. —tomó la laptop para poder leer las características de la creatura. — se le define como "el rey de las serpientes por sus características exageradamente ponzoñosas, pues se dice que envenena todo el agua y suelo a su alrededor, tiene la capacidad de matar si se le mira directamente y de petrificar a aquel que mire su reflejo." Aparte de que el aire a su alrededor es completamente toxico y resulta en la muerte dolorosa y grotesca de aquel que lo respire. —

—Lo que explicaría por qué la chica no tiene marcas de mordida —

—Así es, seguramente respiró el veneno por la boca lo que explica el estado de esa zona y el resto dio en sus ojos, causando dolores aún más terribles. —

—Genial, como si a lo que nos enfrentáramos no fuera suficiente ahora tenemos que lidiar con una Medusa formato pollo. ¿alguna pista de como matarla? —

—Dame un momento…— dio un repaso por la página en general. —dice que solo se conocen dos maneras: haciendo que se mire su propio reflejo en un espejo o…cazarlo con una comadreja al ser el único animal que resiste su toxina —

—Bueno, obviamente queda descartado comenzar a usar la comadreja para molestarle como la Comadreja lo hacía con Jaimico; así que será con los espejos — Dean hizo una pausa, aún faltaba otra cosa. — ¿cómo lo encontramos? —

—Pues aparentemente gusta de vivir en lugares desérticos que el crea moliendo las rocas y quemando las hierbas…con su aliento de fuego — bueno, ahora resultaba que se encontraban con la bestia más peligrosa de toda su carrera, quizá hasta tuvieran que llamar a Cass para lidiar con ella.

—¿aliento de fuego? ¡¿Qué acaso esta cosa tiene lo más terrible de la mitología europea?! — se quejó Dean ante las, un poco absurdas, habilidades del basilisco— ¿cómo es que no nos lo habíamos cruzado antes o nadie sabía nada de ellos? —

—Bueno, toma en cuenta que nacen del huevo de un GALLO incubado por un sapo, no sé si alguna de esas dos características te resulte súper común. —

La discusión finalizó con ese simple, pero irrefutable argumento de parte del Winchester menor. Sopesaron con pésame que tampoco les iba a ser precisamente útil la información que tenían tomando en cuenta que se trataba de Miami, una ciudad no precisamente pequeña con todo tipo de jardines del estilo desértico y zonas donde simplemente algo había pasado que la vida no lograba prosperar por razones que ocasionalmente entraban en las manos de los hombres. Como siempre tenían dos opciones para averiguar la "mascara" del monstruo en el mundo humano; centrarse en el área o en las victimas.

Lo debatieron un rato, pero optaron finalmente por centrarse en la ubicación, tomando en cuenta el ínfimo detalle de que el basilisco había arrebatado los ojos de Selina antes de asesinarla definitivamente entonces quizá estos tuvieran alguna clase de valor intrínseco para él, quien sabe si como alimento o algún otro tipo de ritual que desconocían y que honestamente no era del interés de ambos tomando en cuenta todo el daño que ya había hecho. Sin contar que aun debían vengar a todos los cazadores que habían pasado por la ciudad en pos de cazarlo, desconociendo que clase de creatura era la encarga de todo eso pues seguramente al desconocer sus habilidades cometieron el terrible error de verlo a los ojos o de verlo en un espejo, lo que en cualquier caso fue la ruina de la pobre victima por igual. Dean fue a comprar un mapa de la ciudad en la tienda de suvenires del motel donde se encontraban, siendo atendidos por la linda chica que atendía el lugar, con un par de llamativos ojos verdes que solo destacaban más con el uniforme verde lima que usaba. Esta le dio el mapa a un precio un poco caro, pero comprendía que así era en todos lados cuando se trataba de un lugar turístico como resultaba Miami. Regresó al lugar y con ayuda de Google Maps fueron marcando todos los puntos que podían tratarse de una guarida, desde relativamente grandes puntos desérticos hasta pequeñas zonas y parques en zonas abandonadas donde bien la creatura podría esconderse durante el día, todos en un radio de unos cinco kilómetros alrededor del punto donde se había dado el asesinato de la señorita.

Después de ello se subieron al Impala y estuvieron dando vueltas por la ciudad durante las siguientes ocho horas, recordándole a Dean por que casi nunca visitaban las ciudades grandes y solía escoger cacerías ubicadas en puntos un poco más cómodos y rápidos a la hora de navegar, tal como era el caso de pueblos y ciudades más pequeñas. Aparte de que al tratarse de una metrópoli de ese tamaño el tráfico no era especialmente rápido ni ágil, lo que solo entorpecía y extendía una investigación que de por si no iba a ser precisamente rápida. El tener que inspeccionar varias zonas álgidamente en busca de hierba quemada o agua contaminada, pero nada de eso resultó ínfimamente sospechoso o ungir como prueba ultima de que era la ubicación del Basilisco. Lo más cerca de encontrar algo fue cuando se metieron a una zona de latinos e inmigrantes, donde una banda de pandilleros se soltó a gritarles toda clase de barbaridades, aunque no comprendían ninguno de sus insultos pues el poco español que sabía hablar no abarcaba las palabras altisonantes que les eran dirigidas junto a otra clase de desmanes que obviamente sí captaron bastante bien. Intentaron razonar con ellos puesto que lo que menos deseaban en esos instantes era meterse en una pelea con una panda de tipos que presumían su grado de rudeza con tatuajes por brazos y cuellos y joyería barata. Dios, o lo que sea que este arriba, sabe que hicieron todo lo que estaba en el poder de ellos para razonar con ellos, pero la tesonería del llamado "Perro" era absurda y extremadamente incomoda, especialmente cuando comenzó a burlarse de la cobardía de ambos y de la "linda boca" del de pelo corto. Eso fue el límite para Dean que le soltó un puñetazo, con toda la fuerza de su brazo a la barbilla, quizá rompiéndole uno de esos lindos dientes cromados que tanto presumía con esa horrida sonrisa llena de manchas negras que evidenciaban su adicción al cigarrillo. Eso no le agradó ni a él ni a su escuadra, que rápidamente sacaron toda clase de navajas, pistolas y uno que otro puño americano, ¿sería racista decir que eso ultimo le pareció irónico a Sam? A diferencia de Dean, Sam intentó mantener la calma y simplemente mostró la placa del FBI, al menos eso pareció aplacar la rabia de los hombres, quizá incluso lograra sacarles en una pieza de ahí.

—Toquen un solo pelo de mi compañero y los cuatro se irán directamente a la cárcel por agredir a un oficial — explicó secamente Sam en español, notándose bastante el hecho de que apenas y sabía hablar ese idioma.

Dean no entendió nada de lo que dijo su hermano, pero aparentemente calmó a los pandilleros por lo que bajó los brazos en pos de no incentivar innecesariamente la lucha. Sam lo jaló del brazo y le ordenó que se retiraran con un tono autoritario para que no caiga el teatro de los agentes del FBI, que quizá solo era un farol momentáneo para salir de allí, sin embargo, aun ocupaban retirarse. Se subió al asiento del conductor ya que el otro no parecía estar muy contento de conducir en esa urbe de locos y psicópatas, honestamente ellos creían ser los de escasa cordura, pero se sorprendieron por lo agresiva que resultaba esa gente en cualquier situación, incluso podría catalogarlos de maniacos por la manera en que se abalanzaban con su choches en cada semáforo o vuelta con tal de ganarles lugar.

En cualquier caso, volvieron al motel en el que habían estado hospedándose al caer el alba, no deseaban terminar metiéndose en el seguramente loco mundo suburbano nocturno de Miami. Dios sabia muy bien que esa gente parecía carecer de varios tornillos durante el día y no deseaban conocer los límites de la demencia de esos hombres ante la falta de vigilia que representaba la noche. Pero pensando justamente en el caso fue cuando se dieron cuenta de una curiosa coincidencia: la decoración exterior del motel era desértica, solo piedras decorativas eran los adornos del lugar para atraer a los turistas pues en los 20 m2 no había ni una sola hoja verde.

Eso en definitiva era sospechoso tomando en cuenta el caso cuya pista estaba siguiendo, pero, con un cruce de miradas, decidieron no atacar directamente a la oficinista. Al menos de momento, pues no deseaban que terceros resultaran afectados por ello. Esperarían hasta el final de su turno y la seguirían para comprobar cada uno de sus pasos. Se estacionaron en la parte más lejana del lobby para que ella no pudiera tener sospechas de que la estaban esperando.

Después de eso siguieron unas horas de espera. Dean cantaba cualquier canción que pasaran por la radio, independientemente de su calidad, en tanto que Sam leía unos viejos periódicos que traían en la guantera, comprobando los casos que habían resuelto en lo que iba de año y uno que otro de hace años, como era el caso del hombre-zombi-hamburguesa del caso de los Leviatanes o ese tipo de cosas. Pero finalmente la espera se les recompensó cuando la chica abandono el edificio y caminó dirección al centro; Sam al verla por el rabilo del ojo se apuró a guardar las cosas y a despertar a Dean que se había dormido desde hacía un rato atrás, arrojándole una pelota que se encontró en el piso al pecho de su hermano, lo que le despertó de manera brusca y provocó que se levantara de mirando a los costados como si estuviera siendo atacado.

—¡¿Qué demonios te ocurre?! — gruñó molesto por la manera en que había sido arrancado de los brazos de Morfeo.

—La chica se está yendo — fue lo único que Sam se dignó a explicarle y se bajó del auto, comprobando de manera efusiva que conservara en su bolsillo uno de los espejos de mano que había comprado en una tienda de maquillajes que se encontraron para poder matar al monstruo sin muchos problemas.

Dean no dudó demasiado y también se bajó del coche, preguntando a Sam si le había puesto seguro, el Impala iba antes que cualquier otra cosa pues mataría sin dudarlo a Sam si le roban el coche. Sam solo dio un seco "Sí" antes de darse a la caza. La siguieron desde una amplia distancia para que no cayera en cuenta de su presencia, si se daba cuenta de que la perseguían podría intentar perderles y no deseaban que ella fuera la que tuviera la balanza a su favor en esa caza.

La vieron dirigirse a la parte inferior de un puente y la siguieron. Bajaron la rampa de cemento que los bajaba hasta el canal usado por la ciudad para llevar el drenaje hasta la planta de tratamiento de aguas residuales de la ciudad y sus alrededores. Tragaron hondo al ver que el único camino que les quedaba era adentrarse en las alcantarillas de la ciudad, algo que a cualquier otro le daría un poco de repelús como mínimo, pero ellos ya estaban demasiado acostumbrados a meterse en lugares sucios, no es como si los monstruos fueran precisamente higiénicos. Sam le ordenó a Dean que "desenfundara" el espejo por si les intentaba atacar por sorpresa y aparte tomó su teléfono, encendiendo la lámpara de este para poder guiarse por los calabozos subterráneos modernos, donde se arrastraban desde los deshechos humanos hasta las creaturas inhumanas.

Dean le imitó y ambos se adentraron en el lugar, intentando ignorar la peste a descomposición y deshechos humanos que se respiraba ahí y se impregnaba a sus prendas, Dean estaba pensando seriamente en quemar lo que llevaba puesto ese día apenas se diera un buen baño en cloro o lo que sea necesario para liberarse de toda esa suciedad y mugre. Su hermano no estaba muy lejos de su línea de pensamientos, aunque estaba más centrado en acabar con esa jodida creatura, no quería que el asesinato de la señorita Selina quedara libre de castigo para su asesino y pensaba asegurarse por si mismo de que eso sucediera. Se adentraron un kilómetro o quizá dos en el desagüe de la ciudad hasta llegar a lo que parecía la guarida de la creatura, aunque bien podía ser la de unos vagabundos. Dean se acercó para inspeccionar el lugar, una pequeña zona de cemento en la que había una bolsa de dormir y unas cuantas sobras de patatas fritas y otras frituras; el hecho de que no había comida de verdad o algún objeto extraño que indicara que consumía los ojos humanos de alguna manera debía significar que la creatura solo lo usaba como escondite ocasional, lo que solo podía significar una cosa: ella sabía que estaban tras ella.

Su sospecha se confirmó cuando Sam fue embestido por la espalda, arrojándolo al suelo lleno de toda clase de basuras que prefería no describir por desconocer lo que eran y eso ultimo tampoco deseaba saberlo. Dean se giró de inmediato con los ojos cerrados y por el sonido intentó atacarla, escuchando los ruidosos chapoteos de ella intentando correr. Finalmente la atrapó y la sujetó, no quería ser mordido por lo que no la golpeó directamente en el rostro y trató de aguantar la respiración tanto tiempo como le resultara posible para no respirar el veneno, aunque ya sentía que la piel le quemaba solo por su ponzoñoso aliento contra su rostro. Giró su rostro un instante para llamar a su hermano a que se apurara, cosa que la creatura aprovechó para darle un potente golpe al estómago que le quitó el aliento momentáneamente. Afortunadamente para el su hermano llegó a paso ligero por entre la "ciénaga" del suelo. Este cubría el rostro de la chica con su brazo mientras apuntaba el espejo en su dirección. — Hey, ¡perra! — le gritó para llamar su atención, esperando que volteé a verle y aparentemente funciono, pues escuchó algo caer al suelo, un cuerpo entero por el sonido. Cuando volteó hacia adelante encontró a su hermano asegurándose de decapitar la cabeza, como un seguro, con un machete que traía escondido en el pantalón. Sam pese a no querer aceptarlo sintió cierta satisfacción por ello, la muerte de la chica que se encontró no había sido impune y, por ende, había cumplido bien su papel.

Se acercó a él para decidir qué hacer a continuación, a lo que Dean respondió secamente que quemar el cuerpo. Sacó su encendedor del bolsillo, el cual Sam le arrebató inmediatamente, había demasiado metano en el aire y si tenían el atrevimiento de encender una mecha en ese lugar seguramente volarían por los aires, seguramente por ello el basilisco no usó su aliento de fuego pues no deseaba terminar calcinada.

Le convenció de dejarla ahí y regresaron por donde vinieron, no es como si pudieran inculparlos con pruebas de ADN tomando en cuenta lo contaminado que se encontraba el lugar en cuanto a muestras, si lo llegaban a intenta seguramente tres cuartos de la ciudad saldrían positivos. Solo se aseguraron de mover el cuerpo a ese pequeño espacio separado del rio de mugre, no querían que su sangre resultara toxica y terminaran envenenando a una buena parte de la población por mera pereza de ambos. Aunque bueno, si la planta podía procesar todo el arsénico y demás toxinas en el agua no es como si un pequeño cadáver fuera a hacer algo, pero por si las moscas debían alejarlo del torrente del desagüe.

Salieron del lugar y volvieron al cuarto de motel, dándose una ducha profunda para eliminar hasta el más mínimo ápice de suciedad, incluso los que habían quedado entre las uñas de los pies. Entre los dos acabaron con el bote de champú que les proveía el hotel al igual que los demás productos de higiene corporal. Cuando salieron del baño ambos echaron sus prendas sucias en una bolsa de basura, quizá luego pudieran pensar en algo, más de momento no creía que fuera mínimamente sanitario conservarla.

Para la mañana siguiente se habían subido al auto después de pagarle a la chica de la mañana por ese último día de estadía. Ya era hora de regresar a casa e intentar descansar en lo que lidiaban con la situación global. Solo rezaban por que no apareciera algún maniaco como Abadón o Metatrón, eso solo les pondría en una situación más peliaguda.

Dean ahora fue el conductor en el camino de regreso, ahora Sam iba a ser el que se fuera en el asiento trasero tomando en cuenta que desde hacía días apenas y había tocado a su nena. La carretera estaba tranquila, por lo que se permitieron tener una buena charla con un poco de música rock de los 50s de fondo.

—¿sabes? Es una lástima que se haya tratado de ella, era una chica tan encantadora…que mal que no se dirigió a su casa o a algún lugar menos sospechoso que las alcantarillas —

—Sí, aparte de que es una lástima que ese par de ojos verdes solo sirvieran para matar a las personas —

—¿verdes? Creo que estabas soñando amigo, eran marrones —respondió Sam con burla, él estaba seguro de que eran de color café.

—No Sammy, me jugaría la vida a que eran de un vivo color verde — negó de nueva cuenta el hermano mayor, no estaba ebrio cuando fue a verla.

—Que no…espera, ¿no creerás que…? —

Dean se dio cuenta lo que proponía Sam. No era una idea tan descabellada si lo pensaba detenidamente.

—Quizá. Pero mejor no pensemos en eso, solo importa que la bastarda ya está muerta y nos aseguramos de eso —

Fue la sentencia final de Dean antes de subir el volumen del estéreo.

Ya habían pasado un par de semanas desde lo sucedido en Jody, un par de semanas "secas" ya que no habían encontrado ningún solo caso que no se tratara de algún malentendido o que no haya sido resuelto por algún otro cazador para cuando llegaran. Era algo bueno si se ponían a reflexionar, el que hubiera tan pocos casos era algo bueno a gran escala, pero sentían que si no lograban hacer algo en lo que quedaba de mes se arrancarían las orejas. De hecho, era tal el aburrimiento de ambos que de nueva cuenta se pusieron a organizar la biblioteca de los Hombres de Letras, repasando superficialmente cada libro y catalogándolos de acuerdo a su contenido y sus iniciales en un orden alfabético. O al menos eso fue lo que hizo Sam, pues Dean desde que habían llegado del viaje se había encerrado en su cuarto con un mini bar lleno de licor barato y una televisión con viejas películas de vaqueros.

Realmente para Sam se sentía como vivir con un adolescente de nueva cuenta, pues su adorado hermano, aparentemente, intentaba recuperar todo el tempo perdido pues escuchaba desde la sala principal, si así podía llamársele, como este ponía canciones antiguas de Black Zeppelin junto a otras bandas clásicas como Metálico. Todo eso le pareció soportable, no tenía ni idea de qué demonios pasaba, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a esa música, pero su punto de quiebre fue cuando el Winchester mayor expresó las secuelas de esa ocasión en que la bruja de Hansel y Gretel los secuestro, comenzando a escuchar Beyonce y One Direction. Ahí estuvo tentado a tumbar la puerta y arrojar la bocina a la pared tantas veces sea necesario hasta que dejara de sonar, sin embargo, ese plan no era tan inteligente por dos razones:

1)Dean podía comprar otro

2)Era mejor hallarle algo que hacer antes de que comprara otro y terminara matándolo y Dean a él

Abrió su laptop e investigó durante horas hasta que al fin le pareció encontrar un caso que no se pudiera tratar de un simple asesinato o de una broma a un anciano que desconocía de tecnologías, como esa vez en que un decano murió de un infarto por oír "la voz de los muertos en la noche "y que solo terminó tratándose de un grupo de universitarios reprobados que instalaron bocinas bluetooth en su casa durante sus vacaciones. Ahora que lo penaba, debía admitir que quizá a veces los humanos lograban ser más crueles con sus congéneres que el resto de monstruos, aun si se trataba de una simple broma había que ver las terribles secuelas que había tenido sobre el anciano, que por poco estuvo al borde de morir de no ser por que logró llamar a emergencias en medio del pánico y estos le llevaron al hospital a tiempo.

Dejando todo eso de lado, encontró lo que buscaba: un hombre se había encontrado convertido en piedra. Era un caso ridículo a primera vista ya que se podía tratar de una simple estatua o una broma, de no ser porque el hombre había sido identificado como desaparecido varios meses atrás y en ese plazo la tasa de mortalidad de la ciudad de había disparado en un 180%. Todo eso podría ser simple coincidencia, de no ser porque también había desaparecido otros cuatro cazadores que fueron por cacerías o de paso; según le había informado Garth ya que realmente fue el que le pasó el caso. Le dijo que no había ninguna razón para que todos cortaran el contacto de manera tan brusca tras pasar por esa zona en específico y que, si bien normalmente no le diría a nadie en caso de que los daños de la creatura fueran mínimos, ese incremento en las muertes sin sentido o asesinatos sin resolver eran demasiado exagerados y confirmaban sus sospechas de que lo que sea que estuviera ocurriendo, debía ser a causa de una creatura.

Sam, sin saber si compadecerse de toda esa pobre gente o sonreír por al fin tener algo decente que hacer con su tiempo en lugar de escuchar la música de su hermano, se paró y fue a buscar a su hermano mayor. Estuvo tocando la puerta durante un rato, pero su hermano no le abría. Desconocía si era porque se había quedado dormido o porque, de plano, quedó sordo de tanto escuchar Back in Black a todo volumen. Los toques se convirtieron en golpes a la puerta con la mano entera, intentando despertarle o llamar su atención si es que no le escuchaba por culpa de la música.

—¡Dean, despierta, tenemos un caso en Florida? —

Llamó a gritos a la puerta, ya comenzando a desesperarse pues era innecesariamente ridículo el estar tocando durante tanto tiempo a la puerta siendo ya ambos un par de adultos.

—¡Te lo advierto, tumbare la puerta si no me abres en este mismo instante —

La puerta se abrió para el de una maldita vez, mostrando a un hombre cercano a los 40 con una apariencia que realmente solo podría esperarse de un universitario después de alguna fiesta, o de la noche antes de un examen. Estaba con la camisa manchada de cerveza y por el olor debía tener un poco de vómito, su cara era la de no haber dormido en varios días o quizá la de un hombre hasta la medula con alguna droga.

—¿Qué quieres Sam? — dijo entre dientes, arrastrando cada palabra con toda la pereza que podía tener en su cuerpo e irritado porque había sido despertado de su siesta con una terrible resaca; por lo que no había sido exactamente agradable ni la música ni los gritos de su hermanito.

—Nada, solo que Garth nos dio un caso en Florida. —

—¿Garth? Pero si lleva sin comunicarse desde…bueno, desde que nos lo encontramos en Arizona en aquel caso de hombres lobo. —

—Bueno, le pregunté por un caso interesante que tuviera para nosotros y me dijo que sí. Aparentemente hay algo en Miami, Florida que está convirtiendo a monstruos en piedra y matando a cazadores cuando van. —

—Suena…bien, ¿pero no podeos ir mañana ya que esta resaca se me haya pasado? —

La respuesta fue un absoluto no tal y como era de esperarse, no iban a perder el tiempo y dejar vidas acabarse solo porque Dean se encontraba un poco indispuesto después de haber saqueado su mini bar en una noche de descontrol. Se dieron una ducha y se cambiaron, Dean a como pudo se tambaleó por el pasillo en dirección a la salida, subiéndose al coche dejándose caer sobre el asiento trasero. Sam se sentó en el asiento de conductor y arrancó el coche, suponía que esa sería una de las pocas ocasiones en que su hermano le dejaba conducir el Impala por él, quizá sería buena idea emborrachar a Dean mas seguido de esa manera. Pisó fondo y sintió la potencia del auto al ser jalado hacia atrás por la inercia, sonriendo ante esa sensación tan diferente de manejar un auto potente a ser tan solo el copiloto. Condujeron durante días hasta llegar a su destino, donde se instalaron en un hotel barato en el centro de la ciudad, con un llamativo arreglado desértico que bien les servía de excelente contraste entre el motel y el resto de la metrópolis que tesaba tan decorada con palmas y demás zonas que daban una completa impresión de frescura, pese al húmedo y caliente ambiente. Fueron allí pues ocupaban un lugar donde dormir en lo que iniciaba la investigación. Lamentablemente para Dean y para la burla de Sam, los confundieron con una pareja gay por centésima vez, lo único que pudo hacer Sam fue seguirle el juego y hacer como que intentaba besar a su hermano, aunque claro que lo único que se llevó fue un puñetazo en el plexo solar, sacándole el aire y dejándolo retorciéndose en lo que Dean iba al cuarto y se arrojaba en una de las dos camas del cuarto, la que estaba más alejada de la ventana para poder levantarse lo más tarde posible.

Sam intentó entrar durante horas hasta que se hartó de todo ello y fue a pedirle prestada la réplica de las llaves del cuarto a la encargada del motel, entrando y encontrándose a su hermano roncando y babeando la almohada en la que se encontraba. Tomó la llave del cuarto y salió para devolverle las llaves a la dependiente, una linda chica, esta no debía pasar de los 20, tenía un rizado pelo castaño y ojos marrones, sería una lástima que esta se metiera en problemas por culpa de que su hermano era incapaz de soportar una pequeña broma. Volvió al cuarto y se sentó en la única cama libre e intentó conciliar el sueño, aunque fue en vano, todo lo que tenía rondando por su cabeza no le permitía quedar dormido. Simplemente el no poder deshacerse de esa maldita marca lo acosaba cada noche en sus pesadillas, en forma de recuerdos de cuando este se convirtió en un demonio por culpa de Metatron o todas y cada una de las ocasiones en que la influencia de la marca había sobrepasado la voluntad de su hermano y este había hecho cosas…en las que prefería no pensar. Dio vueltas de un lado para otro y más de una vez se levantó del colchón sin conseguir dormir, molesto por tener insomnio esa noche, no ayudaba que precisamente esa noche su hermano hablara dormido y gritara algo sobre frenar o las piezas del coche que había que arreglar, seguramente estaba soñando que él había chocado el coche y se encontraba intentando arreglar al motor o algo del estilo. Tomó sus llaves y salió a dar un paseo a las afuera del motel, alzando alto su vista para ver el cartel.

"The chilling pun". Sonaba a nombre de taberna y el nombre era terriblemente conveniente, tomando en cuenta el terrible calor que hacia en Florida en esa época, podría freír un huevo en la acera tan solo con el calor de esta; quizá de ahí venia la gracia de ese supuesto chiste...

Después de unos 20 minutos de paseó había llegado hasta un puente peatonal en el que escuchó un grito femenino un par de cuadras atrás. Cualquier otro hubiera corrido en dirección opuesta o hubiera llamado a la policía en tal caso, pero el no, quizá fuera estupidez o valentía, pero en cualquier caso se dirigió al lugar donde escuchó aquello. Corrió en medio de la noche y se adentró en el callejón, encontrándose únicamente con una mujer desfallecida en el suelo. Se acercó a ella para comprobar su pulso y lamentablemente estaba muerta, aunque sin heridas de apuñalamiento o similar. Solo por si se trataba de un pulso llamó al 911 bajo una llamada anónima. Guardó el teléfono y se acercó a la chica, intentando mantenerla con vida. Trató e tomarle el pulso más fue en vano, no encontraba nada. Intentó con la muñeca y la carótida, pero tampoco hubo algún signo de vida.

Se rindió ante la posibilidad de que la chica siguiera viva e inspeccionó el cadáver en busca de alguna herida o algo que le dijera lo que la había matado. Palpó su torso en busca de alguna mancha de humedad, si encontraba algo húmedo probablemente de un apuñalamiento. Recorrió las costillas y el vientre, pero no había algo que apuntara a que la chica había sido apuñalada; en el cuello tampoco hubo cortes a primera vista. ¿habría sido disparada en el cráneo? Era una posibilidad por lo que palmeó su cabeza sin encontrar nada, lo que comenzaba a ser extremadamente extraño y mira que lo dijera precisamente el, cuya vida estaba nueve de cada diez veces fuera de lo mundano. Finalmente inspeccionó su rostro y lo que vio lo dejó estupefacto. Donde debería haber un par de ojos solo había un par de cuencas llenas de pústulas y necrosis, su rostro estaba desfigurado en una expresión que simplemente no podía describir con palabras y no paraba de salir sangre de su nariz y boca. Tragó hondo ante esa visión ya que lo había tomado por sorpresa. Sus labios y varias partes del rostro mostraban signos de inflamación evidente, morados y exageradamente hinchados.

Desconocía el origen de todo ese daño, pero sabía que no podría quedarse mucho más tiempo en aquel lugar sino deseaba verse encontrado y culpado por el estado actual de la chica. Se levantó y camino de regreso al motel. Odiaba tener que dejar un cadáver tirado en medio de la ciudad, especialmente tratándose del que debía ser de una chica inocente, quien sabe cuál habría sido su razón de estar en aquel callejón, pero fue su final y no exactamente fue tranquilo, si tomaba en cuenta el estado actual del cuerpo.

Llegó y subió las escaleras hacia el segundo piso, dirigiéndose al cuarto que habían pegado y abriéndolo con las llaves. Dean parecía estar exactamente donde le dejó solo que en esta ocasión parecía estar discutiendo con alguien sobre si el pay de manzana era mejor que el de moras o viceversa y aparentemente él iba perdiendo. Quizá algún día fuera a grabar aquello, pero de momento solo le interesaba dormir de una vez. Se arrojó a la otra cama y cayó dormido, esperando resolver el caso a la brevedad para no tener que saber de más asesinatos de ese tipo.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó a eso de las ocho con la sorpresa de que, por una vez en su vida, Dean se había despertado antes que él. Este acomodaba en la maleta donde guardaban las armas usadas durante las cacerías; sorprendentemente ya parecía estar aseado, algo extraño tomando en cuenta que su hermano, si bien no era alguien sucio, si era más que nada perezoso y descuidado.

—¿ya despertaste, bella durmiente? —se burló Dean.

Sam bostezó mientras se erguía sobre el colchón, sentándose en la orilla de la cama.

—Que sorpresa que te levantaras a una hora decente, Dean — fue lo único que respondió, no le apetecía pensar en una respuesta ingeniosa al comentario de su hermano.

—Bueno, ahora tenemos un caso entre manos, ¿no? Y si Garth fue el que nos lo pasó, es porque debe ser algo bastante malo. Cuanto antes lo resolvamos, más vidas se salvan: lógica simple —

Ante eso Sam no podía objetar nada. Pero debía decirle sobre lo de la chica ya que quizá el supiera algo sobre el monstruo que hacia esos daños.

—Dean…—hizo una pausa antes de continuar, recordar lo sucedido no era precisamente lindo, aunque ya debería haberse acostumbrado —anoche encontré a otra víctima —

—¿Sobrevivió? — el tono de Dean expresaba preocupación, dejando lo que había estado haciendo para ver a Sam

—Lo dudó, cuando la encontré no hallé ningún pulso ni respiración, solo me quedó llamar al 911 por si ellos podían hacer algo por ella — Sam se sentía impotente por no haber podido hacer nada por la chica, sabía que no podría haber hecho nada por el estado de la chica, pero, aun así, quizá si hubiese corrido un poco más rápido podría haberla salvado o, como mínimo, asesinar al hijo de perra que le hizo eso y asegurarse de que no se lo haga a nadie más.

—¿alguna idea de qué lo hizo? — ya no había nada que se pudiera hacer por la víctima, lo mínimo que les quedaba hacer era atrapar al bastardo para que no asesine a nadie más.

—Me temo que no, no tenía ninguna herida similar a algo que conozca. No había ninguna mordida en el cuello o alguna herida en el torso. —

—Entonces, ¿Qué tipo de heridas eran? — si Sam dijo "a nada que conozca" entonces debía ser algo que desconociera.

—No podría decírtelo con precisión, pero parecía ser veneno, especialmente en el rostro —

Se hizo un silencio en lo que ambos pensaban que hacer a continuación.

—Cámbiate, iremos a la morgue publica, quizá obtengamos algo de información útil. — Decretó Dean y Sam no puso objeción ante ello.

Se dirigieron a unas dos o tres morgues publicas hasta encontrar un cuerpo con las características que describía el de mayor estatura; una chica de pelo castaño, en sus 30 y con varias marcas. Sam realmente no deseaba encontrarla, había querido creer que esta quizá había sobrevivido a tan brutal ataque por parte de la creatura. Sabía lo bajas que eran las posibilidades y aún más si se trataba del veneno de algo desconocido, pero debía tener, aunque sea, un poco de fe por la salud de la chica. Para su pésame no tuvo problemas en identificar el cuerpo una vez lo sacaron de la casilla del refrigerado mortuorio donde esta se encontraba.

Tragó hondo ante esa visión aún más horrida de lo que deseaba recordar, pues el veneno no había detenido su avance en todo ese tiempo incluso si el cuerpo que atacaba ya no era más que un simple cadáver sin vida, carente del alma que alguna vez habito y completamente irreconocible para cualquiera que lo viera. La necrosis había terminado de corroer la boca de la chica formando una especie de gesto que no sabría reconocer, aunque le resultaba irremediablemente similar a la sonrisa pintada de un payaso, una creatura con la que de por si prefería no enfrentarse en sueños. Los ojos, por otro lado, habían desaparecido completamente y la zona resultaba completamente irreconocible aun si la forense se encargó de retirar todas las pústulas en pos de hacer un poco menos visceral la escena. Realmente sentía pena por los familiares que se vieran en la difícil situación de, no solo identificar el cadáver de un ser querido, sino que también tener que verla en ese estado tan horrido y espeluznante que incluso a él le revolvía el estómago.

Dean igualmente sintió asco ante eso, pero tenía un papel que interpretar y si quería evitar que más cuerpos ingresaran en esa morgue no le quedaba otra opción sino hacerse de corazón frio ante eso. Solamente tragó hondo y sacó la credencial que le representaba como un falso agente de la ley, en otros casos quizá no se hubiera molestado con eso, pero tomando en cuenta el lugar en el que se encontraban no quería que se les confundiera con los caballeros de luto o de la funeraria, ya habían tenido esa platica antes y llegaba a ser un tanto incomoda.

—Ya me había mostrado su placa al llegar caballero — dijo sumisamente la mujer encargada de la funeraria, rondando los 40 y de estatura algo corto, aunque con una llamativa cabellera pelirroja.

—Sí, disculpe. Solo deseaba asegurarme de que no olvide que esto se trata de una investigación federal y que todo lo que descubra, sin importar lo pequeño que sea, puede sernos útil para resolverlo — intentó justificar Dean con una sonrisa tonta. La verdad es que se confundió al intentar recordar algún monstruo que hiciera algo similar a lo que se encontraba frente a ellos, pero no lograba recordar en lo absoluto alguna creatura, del tipo que sea, con unas capacidades destructivas tan terribles en el cuerpo de una persona. — pero bueno, ¿Qué puede decirme sobre el cuerpo? —

—Bueno, la fallecida se trata de Selina Wayne, pero no hay mucho sobre ella que yo pueda decirles tomando en cuenta que no la conozco. aunque sobre el estado del cuerpo no hay mucho que agregar además de lo que ven — hizo una pausa antes de continuar, estaba buscando una forma adecuada de dirigirse a los caballeros sin enredarlos demasiado en tecnicismos— pero la fuente de esas heridas sí que es interesante. Como podrán ver la causa de la muerte y de las desfiguraciones es un veneno muy preciso, el de serpiente: para ser más precisa parece ser de la diamantina del oeste —

—¿cuál? — inquirió al no comprender a que víbora se refería

—El cascabel —aclaró Sam a su hermano

—Oh —

—Bueno, —continuó la forense —como decía. Lo curioso es que carece de algún punto de inserción, es decir que no hay marcas o algo similar por donde haya podido colarse en la piel de la niña. Aparte de que la distribución es rara pues se haya precisamente en los ojos y boca. Por último, los ojos fueron retirados de manera anterior a la aplicación de esa aparente toxina, al menos esa es la suposición ante el hecho de que el daño alcanzara el nervio óptico de la dama sin dejar residuos del globo ocular de algún tipo, por lo que en mi opinión se trata de un asesinato premeditado — suspiró viendo consternada el cuerpo —aunque claro que solo soy una forense, no es como si fuera a hacer la labor de detective —

Los hermanos pensaron un poco en todo eso, al menos ya tenían una pista de que esta creatura estaba emparentada con las serpientes por lo que quizá podrían hacer algo un poco más enfocados en lo que cazaban.

Agradecieron a la mujer por su amabilidad y se despidieron con un estrechón de manos antes de retirarse del lugar en busca de la siguiente pista. Subieron al coche y decidieron volver al motel para revisar los libros que habían traído solo para ver si encontraban algo, si no se verían forzados a hacer unas llamadas esperando que algún conocido supiera de un engendro que encaje con esas características.

Se encerraron en la habitación del motel barato y duraron horas investigando e investigando sin resultados fructuosos. Repasó un par de bestiarios medievales que siempre llevaban con ellos pues normalmente las pocas creaturas que desconocían solían venir ahí, pero en esa ocasión no parecían llevarle a nada en concreto excepto dos o tres que dudaba de las que se tratara. Sam estuvo investigando en internet durante algunas horas más hasta encontrar algo realmente útil.

—Hey —llamó a Dean que estaba consultando el diario de su padre, aunque ya lo había leído al derecho y al revés. —al fin encontré algo sobre este monstruo —

— ¿y? ¿De qué se trata? — interrogó Dean ya exasperado por tan extraña creatura

—Bueno, aparentemente es un basilisco —

—¿Cómo los de Harry Potter? —

—Ehhh, no. Esos son una bastardeada de la creatura real para que las colegialas no tengan tantos problemas con su lectura ni salgan traumadas. — le mostró la pantalla de la laptop en la que se miraba un ser similar a una gallina con diversas características de reptiles como una lengua de serpiente y cola de wyvern —los de la realidad son por mucho más terribles según el lore. —tomó la laptop para poder leer las características de la creatura. — se le define como "el rey de las serpientes por sus características exageradamente ponzoñosas, pues se dice que envenena todo el agua y suelo a su alrededor, tiene la capacidad de matar si se le mira directamente y de petrificar a aquel que mire su reflejo." Aparte de que el aire a su alrededor es completamente toxico y resulta en la muerte dolorosa y grotesca de aquel que lo respire. —

—Lo que explicaría por qué la chica no tiene marcas de mordida —

—Así es, seguramente respiró el veneno por la boca lo que explica el estado de esa zona y el resto dio en sus ojos, causando dolores aún más terribles. —

—Genial, como si a lo que nos enfrentáramos no fuera suficiente ahora tenemos que lidiar con una Medusa formato pollo. ¿alguna pista de como matarla? —

—Dame un momento…— dio un repaso por la página en general. —dice que solo se conocen dos maneras: haciendo que se mire su propio reflejo en un espejo o…cazarlo con una comadreja al ser el único animal que resiste su toxina —

—Bueno, obviamente queda descartado comenzar a usar la comadreja para molestarle como la Comadreja lo hacía con Jaimico; así que será con los espejos — Dean hizo una pausa, aún faltaba otra cosa. — ¿cómo lo encontramos? —

—Pues aparentemente gusta de vivir en lugares desérticos que el crea moliendo las rocas y quemando las hierbas…con su aliento de fuego — bueno, ahora resultaba que se encontraban con la bestia más peligrosa de toda su carrera, quizá hasta tuvieran que llamar a Cass para lidiar con ella.

—¿aliento de fuego? ¡¿Qué acaso esta cosa tiene lo más terrible de la mitología europea?! — se quejó Dean ante las, un poco absurdas, habilidades del basilisco— ¿cómo es que no nos lo habíamos cruzado antes o nadie sabía nada de ellos? —

—Bueno, toma en cuenta que nacen del huevo de un GALLO incubado por un sapo, no sé si alguna de esas dos características te resulte súper común. —

La discusión finalizó con ese simple, pero irrefutable argumento de parte del Winchester menor. Sopesaron con pésame que tampoco les iba a ser precisamente útil la información que tenían tomando en cuenta que se trataba de Miami, una ciudad no precisamente pequeña con todo tipo de jardines del estilo desértico y zonas donde simplemente algo había pasado que la vida no lograba prosperar por razones que ocasionalmente entraban en las manos de los hombres. Como siempre tenían dos opciones para averiguar la "mascara" del monstruo en el mundo humano; centrarse en el área o en las victimas.

Lo debatieron un rato, pero optaron finalmente por centrarse en la ubicación, tomando en cuenta el ínfimo detalle de que el basilisco había arrebatado los ojos de Selina antes de asesinarla definitivamente entonces quizá estos tuvieran alguna clase de valor intrínseco para él, quien sabe si como alimento o algún otro tipo de ritual que desconocían y que honestamente no era del interés de ambos tomando en cuenta todo el daño que ya había hecho. Sin contar que aun debían vengar a todos los cazadores que habían pasado por la ciudad en pos de cazarlo, desconociendo que clase de creatura era la encarga de todo eso pues seguramente al desconocer sus habilidades cometieron el terrible error de verlo a los ojos o de verlo en un espejo, lo que en cualquier caso fue la ruina de la pobre victima por igual. Dean fue a comprar un mapa de la ciudad en la tienda de suvenires del motel donde se encontraban, siendo atendidos por la linda chica que atendía el lugar, con un par de llamativos ojos verdes que solo destacaban más con el uniforme verde lima que usaba. Esta le dio el mapa a un precio un poco caro, pero comprendía que así era en todos lados cuando se trataba de un lugar turístico como resultaba Miami. Regresó al lugar y con ayuda de Google Maps fueron marcando todos los puntos que podían tratarse de una guarida, desde relativamente grandes puntos desérticos hasta pequeñas zonas y parques en zonas abandonadas donde bien la creatura podría esconderse durante el día, todos en un radio de unos cinco kilómetros alrededor del punto donde se había dado el asesinato de la señorita.

Después de ello se subieron al Impala y estuvieron dando vueltas por la ciudad durante las siguientes ocho horas, recordándole a Dean por que casi nunca visitaban las ciudades grandes y solía escoger cacerías ubicadas en puntos un poco más cómodos y rápidos a la hora de navegar, tal como era el caso de pueblos y ciudades más pequeñas. Aparte de que al tratarse de una metrópoli de ese tamaño el tráfico no era especialmente rápido ni ágil, lo que solo entorpecía y extendía una investigación que de por si no iba a ser precisamente rápida. El tener que inspeccionar varias zonas álgidamente en busca de hierba quemada o agua contaminada, pero nada de eso resultó ínfimamente sospechoso o ungir como prueba ultima de que era la ubicación del Basilisco. Lo más cerca de encontrar algo fue cuando se metieron a una zona de latinos e inmigrantes, donde una banda de pandilleros se soltó a gritarles toda clase de barbaridades, aunque no comprendían ninguno de sus insultos pues el poco español que sabía hablar no abarcaba las palabras altisonantes que les eran dirigidas junto a otra clase de desmanes que obviamente sí captaron bastante bien. Intentaron razonar con ellos puesto que lo que menos deseaban en esos instantes era meterse en una pelea con una panda de tipos que presumían su grado de rudeza con tatuajes por brazos y cuellos y joyería barata. Dios, o lo que sea que este arriba, sabe que hicieron todo lo que estaba en el poder de ellos para razonar con ellos, pero la tesonería del llamado "Perro" era absurda y extremadamente incomoda, especialmente cuando comenzó a burlarse de la cobardía de ambos y de la "linda boca" del de pelo corto. Eso fue el límite para Dean que le soltó un puñetazo, con toda la fuerza de su brazo a la barbilla, quizá rompiéndole uno de esos lindos dientes cromados que tanto presumía con esa horrida sonrisa llena de manchas negras que evidenciaban su adicción al cigarrillo. Eso no le agradó ni a él ni a su escuadra, que rápidamente sacaron toda clase de navajas, pistolas y uno que otro puño americano, ¿sería racista decir que eso ultimo le pareció irónico a Sam? A diferencia de Dean, Sam intentó mantener la calma y simplemente mostró la placa del FBI, al menos eso pareció aplacar la rabia de los hombres, quizá incluso lograra sacarles en una pieza de ahí.

—Toquen un solo pelo de mi compañero y los cuatro se irán directamente a la cárcel por agredir a un oficial — explicó secamente Sam en español, notándose bastante el hecho de que apenas y sabía hablar ese idioma.

Dean no entendió nada de lo que dijo su hermano, pero aparentemente calmó a los pandilleros por lo que bajó los brazos en pos de no incentivar innecesariamente la lucha. Sam lo jaló del brazo y le ordenó que se retiraran con un tono autoritario para que no caiga el teatro de los agentes del FBI, que quizá solo era un farol momentáneo para salir de allí, sin embargo, aun ocupaban retirarse. Se subió al asiento del conductor ya que el otro no parecía estar muy contento de conducir en esa urbe de locos y psicópatas, honestamente ellos creían ser los de escasa cordura, pero se sorprendieron por lo agresiva que resultaba esa gente en cualquier situación, incluso podría catalogarlos de maniacos por la manera en que se abalanzaban con su choches en cada semáforo o vuelta con tal de ganarles lugar.

En cualquier caso, volvieron al motel en el que habían estado hospedándose al caer el alba, no deseaban terminar metiéndose en el seguramente loco mundo suburbano nocturno de Miami. Dios sabia muy bien que esa gente parecía carecer de varios tornillos durante el día y no deseaban conocer los límites de la demencia de esos hombres ante la falta de vigilia que representaba la noche. Pero pensando justamente en el caso fue cuando se dieron cuenta de una curiosa coincidencia: la decoración exterior del motel era desértica, solo piedras decorativas eran los adornos del lugar para atraer a los turistas pues en los 20 m2 no había ni una sola hoja verde.

Eso en definitiva era sospechoso tomando en cuenta el caso cuya pista estaba siguiendo, pero, con un cruce de miradas, decidieron no atacar directamente a la oficinista. Al menos de momento, pues no deseaban que terceros resultaran afectados por ello. Esperarían hasta el final de su turno y la seguirían para comprobar cada uno de sus pasos. Se estacionaron en la parte más lejana del lobby para que ella no pudiera tener sospechas de que la estaban esperando.

Después de eso siguieron unas horas de espera. Dean cantaba cualquier canción que pasaran por la radio, independientemente de su calidad, en tanto que Sam leía unos viejos periódicos que traían en la guantera, comprobando los casos que habían resuelto en lo que iba de año y uno que otro de hace años, como era el caso del hombre-zombi-hamburguesa del caso de los Leviatanes o ese tipo de cosas. Pero finalmente la espera se les recompensó cuando la chica abandono el edificio y caminó dirección al centro; Sam al verla por el rabilo del ojo se apuró a guardar las cosas y a despertar a Dean que se había dormido desde hacía un rato atrás, arrojándole una pelota que se encontró en el piso al pecho de su hermano, lo que le despertó de manera brusca y provocó que se levantara de mirando a los costados como si estuviera siendo atacado.

—¡¿Qué demonios te ocurre?! — gruñó molesto por la manera en que había sido arrancado de los brazos de Morfeo.

—La chica se está yendo — fue lo único que Sam se dignó a explicarle y se bajó del auto, comprobando de manera efusiva que conservara en su bolsillo uno de los espejos de mano que había comprado en una tienda de maquillajes que se encontraron para poder matar al monstruo sin muchos problemas.

Dean no dudó demasiado y también se bajó del coche, preguntando a Sam si le había puesto seguro, el Impala iba antes que cualquier otra cosa pues mataría sin dudarlo a Sam si le roban el coche. Sam solo dio un seco "Sí" antes de darse a la caza. La siguieron desde una amplia distancia para que no cayera en cuenta de su presencia, si se daba cuenta de que la perseguían podría intentar perderles y no deseaban que ella fuera la que tuviera la balanza a su favor en esa caza.

La vieron dirigirse a la parte inferior de un puente y la siguieron. Bajaron la rampa de cemento que los bajaba hasta el canal usado por la ciudad para llevar el drenaje hasta la planta de tratamiento de aguas residuales de la ciudad y sus alrededores. Tragaron hondo al ver que el único camino que les quedaba era adentrarse en las alcantarillas de la ciudad, algo que a cualquier otro le daría un poco de repelús como mínimo, pero ellos ya estaban demasiado acostumbrados a meterse en lugares sucios, no es como si los monstruos fueran precisamente higiénicos. Sam le ordenó a Dean que "desenfundara" el espejo por si les intentaba atacar por sorpresa y aparte tomó su teléfono, encendiendo la lámpara de este para poder guiarse por los calabozos subterráneos modernos, donde se arrastraban desde los deshechos humanos hasta las creaturas inhumanas.

Dean le imitó y ambos se adentraron en el lugar, intentando ignorar la peste a descomposición y deshechos humanos que se respiraba ahí y se impregnaba a sus prendas, Dean estaba pensando seriamente en quemar lo que llevaba puesto ese día apenas se diera un buen baño en cloro o lo que sea necesario para liberarse de toda esa suciedad y mugre. Su hermano no estaba muy lejos de su línea de pensamientos, aunque estaba más centrado en acabar con esa jodida creatura, no quería que el asesinato de la señorita Selina quedara libre de castigo para su asesino y pensaba asegurarse por si mismo de que eso sucediera. Se adentraron un kilómetro o quizá dos en el desagüe de la ciudad hasta llegar a lo que parecía la guarida de la creatura, aunque bien podía ser la de unos vagabundos. Dean se acercó para inspeccionar el lugar, una pequeña zona de cemento en la que había una bolsa de dormir y unas cuantas sobras de patatas fritas y otras frituras; el hecho de que no había comida de verdad o algún objeto extraño que indicara que consumía los ojos humanos de alguna manera debía significar que la creatura solo lo usaba como escondite ocasional, lo que solo podía significar una cosa: ella sabía que estaban tras ella.

Su sospecha se confirmó cuando Sam fue embestido por la espalda, arrojándolo al suelo lleno de toda clase de basuras que prefería no describir por desconocer lo que eran y eso ultimo tampoco deseaba saberlo. Dean se giró de inmediato con los ojos cerrados y por el sonido intentó atacarla, escuchando los ruidosos chapoteos de ella intentando correr. Finalmente la atrapó y la sujetó, no quería ser mordido por lo que no la golpeó directamente en el rostro y trató de aguantar la respiración tanto tiempo como le resultara posible para no respirar el veneno, aunque ya sentía que la piel le quemaba solo por su ponzoñoso aliento contra su rostro. Giró su rostro un instante para llamar a su hermano a que se apurara, cosa que la creatura aprovechó para darle un potente golpe al estómago que le quitó el aliento momentáneamente. Afortunadamente para el su hermano llegó a paso ligero por entre la "ciénaga" del suelo. Este cubría el rostro de la chica con su brazo mientras apuntaba el espejo en su dirección. — Hey, ¡perra! — le gritó para llamar su atención, esperando que volteé a verle y aparentemente funciono, pues escuchó algo caer al suelo, un cuerpo entero por el sonido. Cuando volteó hacia adelante encontró a su hermano asegurándose de decapitar la cabeza, como un seguro, con un machete que traía escondido en el pantalón. Sam pese a no querer aceptarlo sintió cierta satisfacción por ello, la muerte de la chica que se encontró no había sido impune y, por ende, había cumplido bien su papel.

Se acercó a él para decidir qué hacer a continuación, a lo que Dean respondió secamente que quemar el cuerpo. Sacó su encendedor del bolsillo, el cual Sam le arrebató inmediatamente, había demasiado metano en el aire y si tenían el atrevimiento de encender una mecha en ese lugar seguramente volarían por los aires, seguramente por ello el basilisco no usó su aliento de fuego pues no deseaba terminar calcinada.

Le convenció de dejarla ahí y regresaron por donde vinieron, no es como si pudieran inculparlos con pruebas de ADN tomando en cuenta lo contaminado que se encontraba el lugar en cuanto a muestras, si lo llegaban a intenta seguramente tres cuartos de la ciudad saldrían positivos. Solo se aseguraron de mover el cuerpo a ese pequeño espacio separado del rio de mugre, no querían que su sangre resultara toxica y terminaran envenenando a una buena parte de la población por mera pereza de ambos. Aunque bueno, si la planta podía procesar todo el arsénico y demás toxinas en el agua no es como si un pequeño cadáver fuera a hacer algo, pero por si las moscas debían alejarlo del torrente del desagüe.

Salieron del lugar y volvieron al cuarto de motel, dándose una ducha profunda para eliminar hasta el más mínimo ápice de suciedad, incluso los que habían quedado entre las uñas de los pies. Entre los dos acabaron con el bote de champú que les proveía el hotel al igual que los demás productos de higiene corporal. Cuando salieron del baño ambos echaron sus prendas sucias en una bolsa de basura, quizá luego pudieran pensar en algo, más de momento no creía que fuera mínimamente sanitario conservarla.

Para la mañana siguiente se habían subido al auto después de pagarle a la chica de la mañana por ese último día de estadía. Ya era hora de regresar a casa e intentar descansar en lo que lidiaban con la situación global. Solo rezaban por que no apareciera algún maniaco como Abadón o Metatrón, eso solo les pondría en una situación más peliaguda.

Dean ahora fue el conductor en el camino de regreso, ahora Sam iba a ser el que se fuera en el asiento trasero tomando en cuenta que desde hacía días apenas y había tocado a su nena. La carretera estaba tranquila, por lo que se permitieron tener una buena charla con un poco de música rock de los 50s de fondo.

—¿sabes? Es una lástima que se haya tratado de ella, era una chica tan encantadora…que mal que no se dirigió a su casa o a algún lugar menos sospechoso que las alcantarillas —

—Sí, aparte de que es una lástima que ese par de ojos verdes solo sirvieran para matar a las personas —

—¿verdes? Creo que estabas soñando amigo, eran marrones —respondió Sam con burla, él estaba seguro de que eran de color café.

—No Sammy, me jugaría la vida a que eran de un vivo color verde — negó de nueva cuenta el hermano mayor, no estaba ebrio cuando fue a verla.

—Que no…espera, ¿no creerás que…? —

Dean se dio cuenta lo que proponía Sam. No era una idea tan descabellada si lo pensaba detenidamente.

—Quizá. Pero mejor no pensemos en eso, solo importa que la bastarda ya está muerta y nos aseguramos de eso —

Fue la sentencia final de Dean antes de subir el volumen del estéreo.


	4. Capitulo 3: el faro (Parte 1)

Ya que regresar a la base de los Letrados no sería sino una pérdida de tiempo, decidieron quedarse por los alrededores de Florida. Dando vueltas sin un rumbo especifico más allá de hacer algo de tiempo en lo que un nuevo caso aparecía para ser resuelto; durante varios días no hicieron mucho más que comer hamburguesas y ver algún programa de la televisión pública en cualquier motel que encontraran a un precio razonable respecto a los lujos que ofrecía. La cosa continuó de esa manera durante un par de semanas más, sin nada realmente importante que hacer. Suponía que hasta cierto punto se podía considerar algo bueno, un leve descanso después del riesgo que habían corrido al cazar al basilisco. Sam penaba que había sido un caso demasiado sencillo a diferencia de Dean, que no le parecía sospechoso en lo absoluto y agradecía que este no les hubiera dado ningún problema mayor. El consideraba una ayuda del cielo, irónico tomando en cuenta lo que sabían, l hecho de que hayan podido detenerla rápidamente sin un mayor cote de víctimas. Sí, era algo extraño que les hubiera llevado un solo día de investigación cuando normalmente sola tomarle al menos dos o tres días para darle caza a la creatura de turno, pero tampoco le iba a buscar las cinco patas al gato, solo quedaba aceptar la satisfacción de haberle matado antes de que cobrara las vidas de muchas más víctimas. Cuando le informaron a Garth de lo sucedido este solo les agradeció rápidamente y les colgó pues, aparentemente, estaba lidiando con una de esas cosas que comen grasa humana hasta matarte.  
Sam estaba llevando a cabo ese perturbador hobbie que tenia de investigar asesinos múltiples y diversos psicópatas que habían llevado a cabo cosas extrañas en su carrera criminal. Mientras tanto, Dean estaba riéndose con un programa de comedia nocturno que se había topado, en el que estaban haciendo un sketch sobre como un tipo que un policía detuvo por exceso de velocidad le hacía toda clase de bromas hilarantes al tránsito, un tipo gordo y de corta estatura, negro y con un bigote que solo le quitaba cualquier tipo de seriedad como agente de la ley.  
Ambos estaban entreteniéndose a su manera cuando la realidad tocó en sentido figurado su puerta, trayendo buenas y malas noticias. Se trataba de Charlie con nuevas noticias sobre el asunto de libro de los condenados, resultando en que creía estar segura de que lo había encontrado pero que ocupaba la ayuda de ambos con un asuntillo que se le había escapado de las manos. Dean miró a Sam hablando con alguien por teléfono, desconociendo de quién se trataba.  
— ¿Quién es? — Preguntó Dean desde su cama al verle responder a una llamada. Este solo obtuvo una seña de que esperara un momento, una manera eficaz de mandarle a callar en lo que Charlie decía lo que tenía que decir  
— ¿Hola? sí…habla más despacio, no te entiendo nada Charlie…—Bien, eso debía responder su pregunta sobre quien se trataba—…comprendo…bien, ya vamos para allá —Colgó el teléfono y se levantó de la silla, guardando su laptop mientras le hablaba a Dean. — Charlie ocupa ayuda, nos vamos a Virginia — Declaró con simpleza antes de ir por su maleta.  
No le quería decir a Dean sobre el libro de los condenados para no darle una falsa esperanza de una cura, aunque comprendía que este llevaba un poco mejor la situación que hace un par de meses, se le solía mirar mucho más calmado que antes, aunque se temía que solo se tratara de una fachada que usaba para no preocuparle. Dean, por otro lado, intentaba no pensar demasiado en ese asunto. No había absolutamente nada que pudiera hacer para arreglarlo excepto ser paciente y esperar a que Charlie encontrara el dichoso libro, no es que le preocupara más este que la chica pero enserio no sabía hasta donde podría mantener sus pensamientos alejados de la situación en la que se encontraba sumido, especialmente si tomaba en cuenta el detalle de que en cada ocasión que tenían un caso, su brazo le ardía de los mil demonios con cada minuto que no había asesinado al monstruo de turno, como si se tratara de un maldito adicto que pronto recibiría su ración de droga a lo grande.  
Debía admitir que había dejado de ver el asesinato de estas como una mera labor y había comenzado a disfrutarlo a lo grande, sintiéndose en éxtasis cada que las golpeaba, apuñalaba, quemaba o decapitaba; el solo pensamiento debería enfermarle, pero extrañamente le agradaba, lo que solo hacía que se asqueara a sí mismo. Se bajó de un brinco del colchón y apagó la televisión, apurándose al igual que su hermano para recoger sus pertenencias y largarse del lugar rumbo a Virginia como su hermano había dicho. Tomó lo poco que habían bajado y salieron de cuarto, bajando por el elevador y pasando por el hobby para regresar las llaves del cuarto en el que se habían hospedado. Salieron al estacionamiento y se dirigieron hacia el Impala, subiéndose Dean en el asiento del conductor como prácticamente era una ley divina, según él, en la que únicamente él podía conducir la belleza que les haba heredado su padre.  
El camino fue tranquilo, largo pues era un viaje de casi 10 horas en coche; pero no tuvieron problemas. Se detuvieron en Florence para comer algo y rellenar el tanque antes de continuar con su partida, llegado a eso de las siete de la mañana. Se turnaron para dormir en el camino, aunque al principio Dean se negó rotundamente, actuando como un perro rabioso que no quería soltar uno de sus juguetes favoritos. Pero finamente Sam le persuadió de que ocupaba dormir y poco después de Bennetsvile le convenció de que le permitiera conducir en lo que quedaba de camino.  
Cuando llegaron a Virginia Beach buscaron a Charlie de inmediato, marcándole para localizarla y que esta les diera de una vez para que los necesitaba pues no se los había dicho de inmediato, de hecho, le dio instrucciones muy específicas a Sam de que solo les diría una vez que llegaran.  
Esta les dio una dirección de un bar bastante bueno al oeste de la ciudad, prácticamente a la otra punta de la costa que era el atractivo turístico de la zona. Tuvieron que esperar a que fuera hora para que el local abriera, perdiendo la mayor parte de la mañana en dormir en su coche en un estacionamiento de Wal-Mart, pero finalmente llegó la hora y se dirigieron ahí y la esperaron con suma paciencia, llegando esta al cabo de unos quince minutos con su característico saludo.

— ¡Hola perras! —saludó tan energéticamente como era habitual en ella, notándosele de ese buen humor que tanto la caracterizaba. Ambos se alegraron bastante de verla pues la consideraban como una miembro de la familia, una que a duras penas se había mantenido después de todos los que habían fallecido con los Leviatanes y el apocalipsis.

— Hola Charlie —Dijeron casi al unísono los hermanos. Ambos se mirar extrañados por esa curiosa coincidencia, aunque rápidamente lo ignoraron.  
— Bueno, toma asiento —Le pidió Sam para que les explicara cual era la razón de que esta les llamara; esperando buenas noticias, aunque si por algo les había pedido ayuda era por una razón seguramente poco agradable. Dean quizá saber que era lo que la pelirroja necesitaba por lo que fue directo al grano— Y bueno, ¿Para qué era lo que necesitabas nuestra ayuda? — Interrogó

— Wow, Dean, directo al grano, ¿no? Todos se preguntan qué quiere Charlie, pero nadie se pregunta cómo esta Charlie —Bromeó aprovechándose de uno de los tantos memes que había en esos días por internet.

— Perdón, solo tenía curiosidad —se justificó Dean riendo, no había querido sonar tan tajante al preguntar la vez anterior. — pero ya que lo dices, ¿Cómo te ha ido? ¿has encontrado alguna chica linda? —Preguntó conociendo bastante bien la manera de matar el tiempo que tenía la chica cuando no jugaba a algún videojuego o usaba la red.

— Pues…— le hizo señas a las 7 en punto de Dean. Este volteó y de inmediato supo por qué eles había llevado a ese bar en específico. Una rubia de alrededor de unos 17 años, en muy buena condición física y con las curvas casi perfectas se hallaba atendiendo a una mesa. No sabían si era a propósito, pero se agachaba demasiado a la hora de pedir la orden, resaltando sus atributos en ese pantalón de mezclilla ajustado.

— Bien, ya sabemos que has estado disfrutando del paisaje local. ¿Pero para que ocupabas nuestra ayuda Charlie? — Volvió a preguntar en esta ocasión Sam, intentando que alguno de sus acompañantes dejara de babear por la camarera y volvieran a la realidad

— Ah sí, eso — La camarera se metió a la cocina, por lo que la pelirroja al menos tendría la cabeza clara durante u rato. — Sospecho que el libro quizá este resguardado en algún punto de la playa. Después de indagar durante días en varias bibliotecas todo parece indicar que, según la leyenda, el libro fue traído aquí para su destrucción — esa noticia pesó terriblemente en los hermanos, que se notaron extremadamente preocupados, pero entonces Charlie continuó— pero en su lugar fue robado y escondido en algún lugar de esta playa — explicó, lo que calmó en parte a los hermanos.

— Entonces, ¿nos llamaste para una búsqueda del tesoro a la antigua usanza? — preguntó Dean

— Supongo que podrías llamarlo así,  
si tuviéramos algún tipo de mapa que nos dijera donde se ubica la X. Más bien es para que me ayuden a buscar la aguja en el pajar, aunque tengo espero que sea mucho más sencillo de lo que aparenta ser, no es como si fuera a disfrutar de tenerles a ustedes, chicos, perdiendo el tiempo. —

— Comprendo, ¿tienes alguna pista?

— indagó Sam

— Pues…sí y no. —

— ¿cómo? —Dean no comprendía lo que la mujer quizá decir con eso.  
— Tengo la sospecha de que los hombres de letra se lo entregaron a las sirenas. No lo dice en ningún lado, pero es lo único que se me ocurre tomando en cuenta la enorme cantidad de supuestos avistamientos en esta zona en específico de la costa. —  
— ¿Y cómo se supone que las encontremos? ¿viajando por altamar, mirando a las chicas surfistas más hermosas o a las que mejor canten? —No iba a ser una tarea fácil sí ningún hombre las había visto en el último siglo. Se imaginaba que no se trataría de una mujer mitad pez por lo que, como era usual, seguramente su aspecto sería lo más humano posible para esconderse en esta área sin ser descubiertas.

— Pues…por eso les pedí ayuda a ustedes, esperaba que ya tuvieran algún tipo de experiencia como rastreadores. —  
— Sí —respondió Sam, pero continuó— Con monstruos de los que ya conocemos todos sus detalles, no con una con la que nunca hemos tratado y que la única información que tienen los libros es que tienen un canto hipnótico —

— Sí, bueno, sí. Comprendo que esto puede ser un poco más difícil de lo regular, pero recuerden: se trata del libro. Una oportunidad que, si es real, podría ser la solución a nuestros problemas — enfatizó en esa última oración apuntando al brazo derecho del hermano mayor, refiriéndose obviamente a la marca de Caín.

— Bien, quizá nos tome varios días e incluso semanas, pero puedo asegurarte que al final lo obtendremos —

— Bien…y bien — y todo el enfoque de Charlie se fue al diablo cuando la camarera fue a pedirles la orden, los tres pidieron obviamente una cerveza cada uno.  
Los tres decidieron comenzar la búsqueda al día siguiente pues Charlie deseaba ponerse al tanto con la situación de las últimas semanas y los hermanos de igual manera querían saber sobre las desventuras de la pelirroja, la cual les comentó como si fuera lo más gracioso del mundo que casi había muerto pues una especie de mafia de lo sobrenatural se le lanzó encima en Chicago cuando estaba intentando conseguir la información que necesitaba. También descubrió que se ocupaba un códice muy específico para poder leerlo con exactitud y precisión, no vaya a ser que intentando remover la marca terminaran sacando a Lucifer de la jaula o abriendo un portal al Purgatorio. Claro que, ola menos en la mente de Charlie, primero que nada, debían conseguir el libro antes de averiguar si lo podían traducir o no. Al cabo quizá conocieran a alguien que conociera el lenguaje en que este estaba escrito como Castell o quizá forzar a Metatron a decodificarlo para ellos, al cabo este no tenía muchas opciones ahora que vagaba por la tierra como un simple humano mortal.  
Cervezas iban y venían por la mesa hasta que se hizo mediodía, que fue cuando Charlie, ebria como nunca, propuso irse antes de que terminaran en un coma etílico. La voz de la razón de los hermanos tenía razón pues Sam hacia unas cuatro rondas que había quedado completamente dormido y apenas daba señales, aunque siendo francos era entendible tomando en cuenta que este no solía darse tanto a la bebida como bien podía hacerlo su hermano, que incluso planchaba la ropa con cerveza, o Charlie, quien tenía presumía haber ganado un concurso de bebidas en una feria medieval. Pagaron la cuenta y Dean intentó llevarse al ebrio de su hermano, sosteniéndole del brazo mientras caminaban rumbo al Impala. Lo arrojó al asiento trasero, quejándose de que este era demasiado pesado incluso para alguien de su tamaño, y se subió en el asiento delantero junto a la pelirroja. Esta les guio hasta el hotel donde se estaba quedando, uno donde si bien las vistas no eran las mejores comparados a los que estaban más cerca de la costa, al menos el precio era bastante bueno y las habitaciones lo suficientemente espaciosas como para no comenzar a sentir claustrofobia después el tercer día metidos en esas cuatro paredes. Sam apenas y podía caminar cuando llegaron, pero al menos ya estaba consciente. Eso sí, después de un par de bofetadas de su hermano.  
Pidieron un cuarto aparte del de su amiga y se dirigieron ahí, donde Dean volvió a arrojar al Winchester mayor en el colchón más cercano a la puerta. Dean tampoco tenía ganas de moverse demasiado y se tumbó en el colchón después de cerrar la puerta. Había dormido todo el camino, pero eso prácticamente solo era para matar tiempo, no había manera de descansar de manera apropiada en el Impala en plena carretera y menos en el durante el sol del verano impactando en el techo de aluminio, lo que solo les asoleaba más. Además, la cerveza siempre le daba sueño. Suspiro hondó el suave aroma de las sabanas recién lavadas y, casi sin darse cuenta, se quedó dormido.  
Las horas pasaron y la mañana siguiente llegó de golpe para ambos junto a una resaca debido a que tampoco habían tomado ni una sola gota de agua en todo ese tiempo. Charlie, que aparentemente si se había recuperado temprano de todo ello, había aparecido a despertarles a juzgar por los golpes en la puerta. Dean sentía su cabeza a reventar con cada uno de esos "toc" por lo que no tuvo de otra más que levantarse a abrir la puerta con un rostro que era un poema dedicado l mal humor y al dolor de cabeza.

— Buenos días perras, ¿Cuándo planean levantarse? Ya es tiempo de ir buscando ese pequeño libro — Su tono alegre contrastaba con la manera en que el Winchester mayor se sentía en sus momentos, como un trozo de basura que había sido arrollado múltiples veces por un camión antes de ser arrojado en una bomba a Hiroshima.

— Sí…solo danos un momento en lo que esta maldita resaca se nos pasa — acariciaba su cabeza buscando calmar la resaca, una especie de castigo divino para aquellos que buscaran propasarse con el elixir de la vida que era el alcohol.

— No tenemos tiempo Dean, tu más que nadie debería estar preocupado por recuperar el libro a la brevedad —

— Ya, pero si en cualquier caso no tenemos el famoso códice no hay razones para apurarse —

Un par de horas después este salió mucho más fresco del cuarto junto a Sam, que parecía salido de un sueño reparador por su falta de ojeras o aparente carencia de resaca o algún tipo de dolencia. Dean le envidiaba haber nacido con esa maldita bendición cuando lo único que bebía era tés, bebidas energéticas y agua natural.  
""""" MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL INFIERNO"""  
Crowley se había topado con una pequeña sorpresa, desconociendo muy bien como sentirse respecto a ello. Su madre había reaparecido después de todas las jugarretas sucias que le había hecho en el pasado al asesinar e inculpar a varios miembros de su comité. Se frotaba la barba como solía hacer cada vez que intentaba pensar que hacer con algo. Por más que detestara admitirlo no podría matar a su madre, la sangre humana aún seguía corriendo por sus venas y le infectaba con esas terribles sensaciones llamadas sentimientos. Debía admitir que al principio volver a sentir cosas había sido de agradable, como probar un dulce que uno no había catado desde su infancia, pero en los últimos meses solo había hecho aún más miserable de lo que de por sí ya era como rey del infierno. Era curioso pero debido a todas las reformas que había hecho ahora el infierno no era tan…bueno, infernal. Más bien se había convertido en un lugar igual o mi aburrido que un bloque de contabilidad porque eso era en la actualidad: una maldita burocracia donde todas las almas que ingresaban requerían su papeleo para llevar un censo preciso del número de almas que iban a parar cada año en busca de conseguir aumentar el número de estas que conseguían por mes. Era curioso pues durante años eso había sido de todo menos importante, pero él no quería que su gobierno fuera como el de Azazel o el de Abaddon; ambos habían sido un total desastre aun si el primero se había mantenido estable durante más de mil años.  
Pero se estaba desviando del tema al desvariar sobre cosas pasadas como ese par de maniacos sin un ápice de fineza. Debía pensar en el presente y en la situación que se le presentaba en esos instantes: qué hacer con la vieja bruja, en ambos sentidos, de su madre. No iba a matarla con la excusa de que podía serle útil a la larga pero tampoco era una opción viable dejarle ir, así como así, esta haría alguna artimaña para destronarlo o asesinarle. De momento la mandó a las instalaciones donde había mantenido a la madre de ese chico durante meses. ¿cómo era que se llamaba? ¿Kent? ¿Bryan? bah, no importaba ya que este se hallaba muerto y varios metros bajo tierra.  
Regresó a su trono y las reuniones continuaban, aunque las gráficas últimamente eran cada vez más complejas, se reportaba un mayor número de tratos, pero curiosamente eso no repercutía en los registros de almas en los últimos meses. Suponía que era a causa de un error de Contabilidad. Ya se encargaría de darles una lección sobre eficiencia al mandarlos a la sección menos "bonita" del infierno, quizá al cuarto círculo del infierno. Sí, con ello deberían aprender a valorar mucho más sus trabajos y a ser más prolijos en él. Le ordenó a un demonio de clase baja que hacía de guardia, uno de los pocos fieles a Azazel que aún quedaban con vida debido a que siempre había mostrado una mayor fidelidad a su persona. Esa era precisamente la única razón por la que no había sido ejecutado tras el asunto con Abaddon y su pseudo golpe de estado en el que había atentado de manea miserable sacarle del campo de juego. Quizá por aquel entonces hubiera perdido a muchos aliados, pero al menos sentía que este le era leal, algo totalmente improbable tratándose del mismo infierno. Quien sabe, quizá el mismo debería ser el que terminara yendo al noveno circulo por ser tan crédulo de los demás. Pero eso no era culpa suya, la culpa la tenía su maldita adicción a la sangre humana y todas las emociones que esta le evocaba. Maldito sea el día en que la había probado por primera vez y maldito sea el por caer en algo tan burdo como una adicción a la sangre. Todavía como un demonio debía aprender a tener ciertos límites en lo que metía a su cuerpo. Todavía uno podía mostrar algo de elegancia en el alcoholismo tomando bebidas exóticas como un buen whisky escoces o catando un vino añejado desde hacía siglos. Todo eso era aceptable pero no podía haber nada más bajo ni asqueroso que inyectarse la sangre de inocentes en él. El solo pensar en ello le daba escalofríos, ¿realmente tanta pena durante aquel tiempo? Enserio debía idear alguna manera de recuperar el respeto del resto de demonios antes de que alguien ideara algún plan para destronarle a él.  
Hizo un gesto e hizo que le trajeran un vaso del mejor alcohol de Scottsland que tuvieran guardado. Tomó asiento y se preparó mentalmente para la siguiente junta del consejo, en el que se tomaría varias horas para oír como iba el flujo de bienes y recursos en el Infierno y algunas propuestas para incrementarlo hasta un 15% a lo largo de años con un costo que realmente solo terminaría haciendo que ese aumento sea del 5% debido a los costos de producción y las pagas que había que hacer. Que lo condenaran por el maldito instante en que se le ocurrió burocratizar el infierno, al menos antes había algo interesante que hacer cada día. Solo esperaba que no tocara algún chico nuevo al que sus nervios lo hicieran de por si más desesperante, el infierno parecía estarse quedando corto de personal por ello.


	5. Capitulo 3: el faro (Parte 2)

"""""" _**De vuelta en la tierra, un par de semanas después"""""""""**_  
Tanto tiempo buscando y los avances que habían hecho eran mínimos, insignificantes si tomaban en cuenta el peso de o que buscaban y cuanto lo necesitaban. Sam había llenado una pizarra que había escondido debajo del colchón para que las encargadas de limpieza no hicieran más preguntas de las necesarias. Pero en ese instante solo se hallaban discutiendo todas las pruebas que habían encontrado. Habían estado moviendo cada maldita piedra en la playa en busca del maldito libro, pero no había nada. Incluso hicieron buceo para revisar todas las cuevas en busca de algún indicio de lo que tanto ansiaban encontrar, pero nada, todas estaban limpias. También habían visitado todos los karaokes, bares e incluso burdeles que tenía el condado en busca de alguna chica que encajara dentro de los parámetros de búsqueda de los hermanos.  
Claro que estos habían sido los que habían hecho la mayoría del trabajo de investigación pues su "hermana", como tan cariñosamente la percibían, no había podido hacer mucho de ayuda cuando se hallaba rodeada de féminas atractivas. Cada maldito día desde su llegada había resultado en vano puesto que no habían hecho ningún avance y los pocos que habían hecho resultaban ser meras mentiras o rumores locales sobre la ramera de la preparatoria. La paciencia de Dean comenzaba a colmarse, pero sabía que debía ser paciente para conseguir lo que tanto quería, después de todo el trabajo de un cazador podía extender se años, pero finalmente siempre terminaban encargándose de su objetivo.  
Sam y Charlie estaban investigaban de todo; desde periódicos hasta las redes sociales de cuanta parte de la ciudad que entraran dentro de los parámetros de su búsqueda. Aunque ahora, después de tanto tiempo yendo y viniendo en páginas baratas de citas y karaokes, que tal si se ponían a reflexionar sobre una nueva idea: ¿qué tal si en vez de buscar el presente mejor miraban todo lo que ofrecía el pasado? Quizá la solución no se hallaba en buscar chicas lindas con gusto por cantar en las redes sociales sino en revisar anuarios viejos y periódicos antiguos buscando rostros que se repitan a pesar del tiempo. Esa era una idea infalible, incluso si esta había pasado todo ese tiempo de incognito entre los humanos sin asesinar a nadie, tendría que haber aparecido por lo menos un par de veces en los últimos siglos.  
—¿Cuándo dices que ocurrió lo de que lo escondieran? — preguntó Sam solo para asegurarse  
—En…— Charlie se tomó un momento para pensar— el verano de 1883, cuando el condado Princess Anne se estaba construyendo apenas. —  
—Entonces ella debe llevar por lo menos 120 años por los alrededores, ¿o quizá serán ellas? —  
—Bueno…como tu comprenderás la mitología griega a veces es un poco "ambigua" por no decir que a veces pasa de todo y se limita a solo mencionar la cosas por encima. — dio una risa nerviosa— quien sabe, quizá incluso estamos cazando manatíes como explicaba Colon en sus diarios — Bromeó ante el estrés acumulad las últimas semanas.  
—Bueno, los vampiros obviamente son reales y no solo cadáveres llenos de gas por lo que enserio dudo que las explicaciones racionales nos sirvan de mucho en este caso. Pero si hay algo que recuerdo muy bien de la Odisea es que solo su canto era atractivo, nunca se menciona nada sobre si sus cuerpos o rostros son hermosos —  
—Entonces… ¿deberíamos ir buscando a la fea de cada clase y pasarle plata por encima? —  
—¿qué? ¡no! Eso sería estúpido Charlie. Me refiero a que quizá en lugar de buscar por preciosuras deberíamos buscar mujeres de influencia o cantantes que pasen por la ciudad con concurrencia. Sí son lo primero no habría necesidad de esconderse demasiado pues al final lo único que importa es a quienes controlen con dulces palabras y hermosos canticos —  
—Entendido…entonces habrá que ponernos los trajes y hacer de los agentes J y K…aunque en este caso seamos una pelirroja y un cuarentón que no se si sufre de gigantismo —  
Sam se ofendió por ese comentario y frunció el ceño todavía más de lo habitual, notándose como arrugaba el entrecejo. Eso era lo que Charlie llamaba su "cara de perra".  
—En primera: Solo tengo 35 — Respondió apuntándole con su dedo, enfatizando en bastante con ese gesto en un intento de darle más peso a sus palabras.  
—Claro, solo 35 años…pero de viejo —  
—Y segunda: No sé de qué te burlas tomando en cuenta que casi estamos iguales…señorita de 32 años — Respondió con una sonrisa victoriosa  
—¡¿y tú cómo demonios sabes eso?! Nunca se los he dicho y estoy de que parezco de veinte…tomando en cuenta que más de una chica me dijo que regresara a mi escuela — Oh sí, todos se habían burlado durante días de Charlie cuando una de las chicas, una de las que habían investigado bajo la sospechad e ser una sirena, le preguntó en que universidad estudiaba.  
—Bueno, como sea, sigues siendo tan solo dos años más joven que yo —  
—Choy tin sili dis añis mayir qui ti— le arremedó y fue a buscar los trajes, tenían que ponerse manos a la obra antes de que esa discusión se le terminara saliendo de las manos y empezaran de nuevo con las bromas pesadas.  
—Bueno, vamos — Replicó Dean que había todo ese tiempo en otra parte de la habitación leyendo en busca de información sobre sirenas. Cómo dijo Sam, no había absolutamente nada que detallara en gran extensión el lore de las sirenas  
—¿Iremos los tres? ¿no sería eso un poco sospechoso? Digo, no somos federales de verdad, pero estos casi siempre van en parejas —  
—¿Por qué no? Ya te nos has unido antes en esto y nadie ha hecho preguntas sospechosas — Respondió Sam antes de acompañarla a la puerta. Valía que eran casi familia, pero tampoco se iban a cambiar con ella presente. —Nos vemos en 20 minutos — tiempo suficiente para que esta encontrara la credencia que le habían creado entre el desastre que representaba su maleta.  
El tiempo asignado pasó y los tres se encontraban arriba del Impala con sus trajes y gabardinas que les daban la típica apariencia de detectives del Buró Federal de Investigación. Condujeron hacia el condado de Princess Anne para revisar los archivos federales pues esa era una de las zonas con mayores archivos históricos de los últimos 500 años junto a una que otra biblioteca estatal con datos de aquí y allá que podían serles útiles en cierta medida. 50 minutos después ya se encontraban bajando del coche en un estacionamiento público que se encontraba a tan solo unos 100 pies del archivo histórico. Debido a que supuestamente se encontraban en un edificio de carácter publico el asunto del FBI fue así innecesario. Cajas y cajas fue lo que colocaron encima de unas mesas dispuestas para los estudiantes que asistieran. Sabían que iba a ser una tarde larga pero obviamente su objetivo lo valía, valía lo que sea.  
Los tres se sentaron en diferentes mesas para trabajar con más espacio. El trabajo estaba equitativamente dividido entre los tres camaradas para que el trabajo fuera tan eficiente como les resultara posible pues estos coincidían en que ya comenzaba a cansarse del caso por la gran falta de pistas que este les daba y la ambigüedad de las mismas. De hecho, el pensar que podían investigar ahí era prácticamente el primer avance que habían tenido en los últimos 15 días.  
Las horas pasaron tranquilamente entre tazas de café y una que otra posible pista, que anotaban en un pequeño cuaderno que habían llevado para poder organizar el caso limpiamente. Pero finalmente encontraron algo después de unas cuantas crisis nerviosas y $20 en café barato para cada uno de ellos, finalmente descubrieron algo realmente útil después de que Charlie evidenciara paranoia ante una imagen. Una mujer, de pelo oscuro y con un rostro similar, aparecía en varias de las fotos e imágenes que se habían expuesto en periódicos y en toda clase de panfletos en el intimo sigo.  
Felicitaron a Charlie por su descubrimiento y se centraron e investigar la identidad de aquella Bella dame que parecía pavonearse frente al rostro de todos apareciendo y desapareciendo de manera periódica cada 50 años manos o menos. Siempre era la esposa de un político o de un mafioso, cualquiera que pudiera asegurarle algo de influencia sobre la gente de la ciudad sin necesidad se presentarse en el escenario, solo moviendo la voz entre cantos y susurros. Debían admitir que aquella mujer no era lo que uno esperaría de Sirena, era una tipa más bien común; de hecho, esa sería la manera más acertada de describir su rostro: "común". No tenía ninguna característica que pudiera destacarle, incluso uno podría decir que ella parecería completamente desapercibida a no ser que la estuvieras buscando desde un principio, lo suyo había sido un golpe de suerte combinado con una fuerte paranoia debido al estrés.  
Hojearon toda clase de libros, periódicos y archivos fiscales para descubrir algún patrón entre todas las identidades de la femme fatale con la que competían. Descubrieron algo curioso, siempre usaba un alias que empezara con "A" pero el apellido siempre era Bancroft. Alex Bancroft, Abigail, Andrea, etc… siempre se repetía ese apellido, ¿significaría algo para ella o solo se reduciría a la comodidad que representaba no tener que comerse la cabeza después de cada reaparición que hacía. Revisaron por mas información sobre ella, siendo específicos sobre sus esposos y la historia con ellos siempre terminaba trágicamente; un accidente, un asesinato o algún ahogamiento en un viaje en altamar. Ninguno de los dos nunca sobrevivía, aunque tampoco encontraron foto alguna de los dos cuerpos. Según el registro, la mujer siempre desaparecía tras cada encontronazo de su marido con la muerte y nunca más se le volvía a ver. Al menos hasta que pasara el tiempo suficiente como para que se olvidaran de su cara, seducía a otro político y volvía a las andadas, tirando de los hilos políticos y sociales a su conveniencia. Por suerte para ellos, no parecía tener mayor ambición que seducir a los políticos locales pues no había avanzado más hacia D.C., probablemente por su lejanía con la costa o debido a algo más que la atara a esa zona en específico. Rastrearon todo lo que pudieron de esa mujer incluyendo las fechas de cada una de sus "vidas". Lo más antiguo databa de 1871, cuando se casó con el Alcalde Anderson, un viejo médico militar que había participado en la guerra civil americana, participando en numerosas batallas como la de Knoxville, Petersburgo y la de Bentonville antes de regresar a casa, su vieja Dakota de sur. Ahí había gobernado en el periodo 1870-1879. Durante ese tiempo solo había hecho un puñado de cosas, pero los números coincidían con cierta estructura donde bien podía haber escondido el libro: El faro del cabo Henry. Se sentía endemoniadamente bien para todos al fi tener un conjunto de pistas sólidas, aun si se terminaban tratando de un puñado de mentiras o de un callejón sin salida, cualquier cosa era mejor que estar casi un mes rompiéndose la cabeza con esa investigación. Dean suspiró profundo antes de aventarse de cabeza a lo que tenían en mente, que era revisar, obviamente, el faro.  
Guardaron todo y agradecieron a los bibliotecarios por su ayuda en ese importante caso federal antes de retirarse del lugar y prácticamente correr al coche. Teniéndole tan cerca no iban a darle la ocasión de que la posibilidad de conseguir el libro se les esfumara entre las manos. Aparte de que, siendo ya de noche, tendrían más oportunidades de colarse sin que la policía local los capturara y encarcelara por colarse en un edificio histórico del estado, ¿Cuánto duraría esa condena? Ninguno pensaba descubrirlo por el método empírico así que esperarían hasta las dos de la mañana para asegurarse de poder investigar el lugar con relativa tranquilidad, tener a los de azul encima no le seria en lo más mínimo de ayuda a la causa. Se decidieron a ir a un restaurante de mariscos aprovechando que eran escazas las oportunidades de comerlo en la costa, un manjar de no tener que comerlo después e haber sido descongelado. Cuando llegaron al "Capitán Nemo", un restaurante cuyos dueños eran aparentemente centroamericanos, tomaron asiento y pidieron una buena orden de atún asado tal y como lo pedía en la nota aparte de un buen coctel de mariscos. Ya que la orden de atún era para cuatro, supusieron que habría que repartirlo entre los 3, para lo que Sam se preparó comiendo un poco de ese delicioso coctel a modo de preparación. Sabía que bajaban rápido por lo que sería una buena botana antes de hincarle el diente al plato principal.  
Los tres comieron hasta saciarse e incluso más pero finalmente se acabaron al condenado atún, que realmente no era tan pequeño como uno podría pensar gracias a las latas de este. El pescado, pese a que realmente habían pedido tan solo una pequeña ración comparado al resto del pez, era condenadamente grande y varias fotos del dueño de local en su hobby de pesca servían de evidencia para ello. En una de las que estaba colgada en la pared este aparecía en una lancha cargando un atún del tamaño de un niño de 8 años. Entonces Charlie la vio de reojo en uno de los cuadros, uno de tantos que uno bien podría pasarlo por alto. Ahí se hallaba la mujer, abrazando al pescador en lo que parecía la inauguración del local. Aprovechó cuando Sam llamó al mesero para preguntar por la dama de la foto. Este les respondió aun si se negó a hablar al principio, solo fue cuestión de mostrarle la placa para que este se mostrara más dispuesto a responder sus peticiones.

—Disculpen, pero como dije, no la conozco directamente. Solo soy el mesero. — respondió el joven de apenas unos 17 años, quizá apenas iría a acabar la preparatoria.

—¿entonces por qué te pones tan nervioso si eso era todo lo que tenías que decir? — preguntó Sam

—Porque son federales, no se lo tomen a mal, pero muchos de ustedes son bien prepotentes…unos tipos amenazaron con cerrar el local hace un par de años si no les hablábamos de ella —

—¿enserio? Eso es extraño…no nos dijeron que este era un caso ya investigado, quizá se les habrá pasado a los de arriba — murmuró Charlie. Ocupaba mantener el papel para que no comenzara a preguntar sobre el por qué habían reabierto el cazo. Seguramente en la ocasión anterior se tratará de otro par de cazadores que habían ido a esa ciudad por accidente, ¿eso significaba que había otros monstruos envueltos en el meollo? Eso solo complicaría aún más la situación, esperaban que solo se tratara de una mera confusión en cuanto a las razones, capaz y solo era un tipo al que le pareció muy guapa la mujer o algo del estilo.  
—¿Y qué les dijo? Lo mismo que ustedes, que es la ex esposa de mi tío. —  
Interesante; quizá tuvieran alguien a quien interrogar, pero sería más tarde. Ya comenzaba a hacerse muy de noche por lo que pagaron la cuenta y agradecieron al muchacho por su colaboración, diciendo lo típico de que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo para la nación al haberles dicho lo que sabía. Ahora solo les quedo retirarse e ir al Impala, tendrían que pasar el resto del tiempo esperando a que la hora concordada llegara. Dean puso la radio para entretenerse en el camino de vuelta al hotel, ahí descansarían y se prepararían para lo que iban a llevar a cabo.  
Se cambiaron pues llevaban todo el día con esos trajes de payasos que alguien había decidido poner como uniforme del FBI. Y se pusieron algo más cómodo, lo que usualmente solían llevar. Dean intentó pasar todo ese tiempo muerto con televisión de cable, pero su plan falló miserablemente cuando solo encontró canales de teletienda y noticias. Estuvo como 15 minutos cambiando de canal en canal hasta que finalmente le pareció encontrar algo decente, una de esas viejas películas de mafiosos; en específico la de Scarface. La película era buena, eso le resultaba indudable, pero seguía pareciéndole increíblemente exagerada la muerte. La sangre, los disparos y la forma en que su cuerpo se sacudía, suponía que era de esperarse tratándose de una típica película de los 80s donde todas las peleas eran a una falsa cámara lenta con movimiento súper exagerados para dar dramatismo. Pero seguía tratándose de un clásico y de los buenos; aparte de que tampoco podía quejarse tomando en cuenta que era esa película o montones de canales de teletienda o de noticias y, obviamente, iba a escoger una buena película de acciona antes que quedarse viendo una muleca vieja de porcelana de $300 creada por una compañía europea hacia más de medio siglo atrás.  
Dieron la 1:30 de la madrugada y los tres, casi en sincronía, salieron de sus habitaciones y subieron al coche negro que Dean tanto adoraba. Hacia una buena noche en lo que a Sam respectaba, estaba fresco y el aire de mar solo hacia aún más disfrutable inhalar hondo, sentir como este le limpiaba los pulmones y todas las obstrucciones que pudiera tener en sus vías respiratorias, simplemente era un gusto respirar la brisa marina en medio de la fría noche.  
Alzó su vista al cielo, rezando a lo que sea que estuviera vigilándolos por ayuda. Si encontraban lo que deseaban, quizá pudieran resolver su más grande consternación en los últimos meses. Si Dios, un ángel o quien sea qué estuviera al mando en esos instantes lograba escucharles, solo quería, aunque sea un poco de ayuda encontrando el libro de los condenados. Se subieron al auto y condujeron al lugar de destino en silencio, un silencio más tenso que incómodo. Los tres estaban estresados con el caso, tanto que incluso Charlie guardó silencio todo el camino. Llegaron al lugar después de unos 15 minutos en coche, pero se estacionaron lo más cerca posible para poder huir rápidamente de ser necesario. Se bajaron del coche con solo linternas de bolsillo y un napoleón en su mochila, un nombre curioso para un corta pernos, solo en caso de que fuera necesario para romper un candado o algo del estilo. Avanzaron intentando no hacer mayor ruido y se acercaron a la enorme estructura de hormigón que tenía la labor de guiar a los barcos de altamar y orientarlos hacia la costa. ¿sabes? Sí uno se lo pensaba quizá se tratará de una curiosa analogía sobre como la luz les estaba guiando a ellos en ese instante hacia su destino, ¿habría sido también un mensaje para las sirenas? Quien sabe, pero resulta segura una sola cosa: ya estaban cerca.  
Cuando llegaron se dieron cuenta de que quizá debían haber hecho un poco de reconocimiento antes de ir a ese lugar, pues resultaba que la única entrada era una puerta de acero que solo se abría con llave. Dean soltó un insulto rabioso ante ello, pero decidió improvisar y le ordenó a Sam que escondiera la corta pernos lejos y a Charlie le preguntó si tenía su credencial del FBI a lo que esta dijo que sí. Le explicó que armarían una pequeña artimaña para hacerlo salir y, en caso de que el controlador no les dejara entrar, lo noquearían. Claro que el único inconveniente de ese plan era suponer que había alguien dentro del lugar pues de lo contrario, no les quedaría otra sino reintentarlo en el horario de turistas. Tocaron con fuerza la puerta esperando que el encargado los escuchara, agradeciendo que las olas parecían estar baja en esos instantes pues de lo contrario sería casi imposible que si acaso pudieran oír sus pensamientos. Después de casi diez minutos tocando la puerta finalmente les abrieron, se trataba de un tipo alto y algo gordo de aparente ascendencia indoamericana.

—Disculpen, pero deben retirarse, esta es un área de gobierno — dijo a secas después de unos segundos observándolos y cerró la puerta, o al menos lo intentó pues Dean la detuvo con su mano.

—Lo sabemos amigo, por ello vinimos — dijo con un tono afable y le mostró las placas de ambos — Somos del FBI —

—Aja…— se lo pensó unos instantes y abrió la puerta para verles, aunque de inmediato se puso a analizarlos— ¿y puedo saber en qué puedo servirles? — interrogó con desconfianza

—Venimos a hacer una pequeña investigación rutinaria —  
—Me temo que entonces no hay mucho que revisar, ya pasó la inspectora hace un par de semanas para verificar el estado técnico del lugar y no encontró ningún problema —  
—Ya, pero suponíamos que no estaría de más que viéramos el lugar con nuestras propias manos —

—¿pero que busca el todo poderoso FBI en un video faro? No hay más que un foco gigante en la parte superior, un almacén en el sótano y una oficina en medio — Dean comenzaba a exasperarse con la terquedad del hombre

—Me temo que eso no es de su incumbencia, es una investigación federal y como tal no debe conocerse por el público a menos que Washington así lo diga— respondió entre dientes, pero con una sonrisa, no quería ponerse a discutir con el hombre.

El técnico sabía que podría terminar yendo a la cárcel por obstrucción de una investigación y, tomando en cuenta el carácter del hombre, uno que otro cargo inventado solo por molestarle. Abrió la puerta y les dejó entrar al interior del faro, ese que los turistas no podían acceder. Charlie agradeció en nombre de su compañero y se adentraron. Le pidieron que se dirigiera a su oficina en lo que hacían la investigación y una vez este salió de su vista llamaron a Sam con una señal de la linterna y este también entró.  
Se dividieron para buscar cualquier indicio del libro; Sam subió a la cúpula, Dean bajó al supuesto sótano y Charlie a la sala de control. Suponían que así apurarían el proceso de búsqueda.  
Charlie subió hasta el cuarto de control y tocó la puerta. A los pocos segundos le abrió el caballero de hace rato y, después de darle una mirada aburrida, la dejó pasar. Realmente no era muy grande, lo justo para cumplir su objetivo que era mantener a alguien que se encargara de supervisar el correcto funcionamiento del faro los 364 días del año. Había una pequeña computadora con un sistema básico de registro en el que se anotaba el estado del foco y si había ocurrido algún incidente. Ella inspeccionó el enorme librero lleno de registros de los últimos 5 años en busca de algo útil, quizá el libro estuviera escondido entre ellos. También buscó disimuladamente atrás de los muebles en busca de algún compartimento secreto que les pudiera servir.  
—Si no le molesta la dejare sola por unos momentos, iré a ver si su compañero ocupa algo allá abajo — le dijo el hombre al levantarse de su escritorio y dirigirse a la puerta. Charlie solo hizo uno sonido de asentimiento sin voltear a verle, seguía buscando por algún tipo de compartimento secreto o algo del estilo.  
El caballero salió tal y como había dicho, dejando a Charlie sola en la habitación y con mayor libertad para investigar.  
Sam, mientras tanto, estaba intentando buscar algo sin quedarse ciego por la luz de quien sabe cuántos millones de lúmenes de intensidad. Buscó tan bien como pudo comprobó e incluso intentó revisar cerca del gigantesco foco, pero fue en vano, en cualquier caso, por la extrema temperatura este ya se habría quemado o degenerado; aparte de que era dudoso que lo escondiera ahí pues cualquier técnico podría encontrárselo por accidente o incluso algún turista.  
Dean bajó al sótano después de lo equivalente a dos o tres pisos de escaleras. Al llegar al fondo se topó con una puerta de madera algo vieja y desgastada por el tiempo, parecía que llevaba ahí casi desde que edificaron el lugar o desde que lo reconstruyeron, o al menos esa era la impresión que le daba por su estado. La mayoría de la pintura estaba caída y las secciones que aun conservaban el color, mostraban una grave decoloración y erosión. Las partes que se miraban solo servían para evidenciar aún más lo descuidada que estaba pues la madera se hallaba en su mayoría agrietada y podrida, con bastante moho. Eso, curiosamente, ayudaba a aligerar las vistas al disimular pintura. Giró el pomo de la puerta, esforzándose un poco pues parecía que el mecanismo interno se hallaba un tanto oxidado. El interior se mostraba completamente oscuro por lo que sacó la linterna, dándose cuenta de que resultaba ser un pequeño almacén con todo tipo de piezas de repuesto o viejos libros de reportes sobre quien sabe qué cosa. En realidad, el lugar no era exageradamente grande, casi se podría decir que se miraba un poco as grande de lo que realmente era por que todo estaba ordenado de manera prolija. Un par de enormes cajas con los repuestos para el foco los faros se hallaban en una esquina mientras en la otra se hallaba una estantería con varios libros. El resto del espacio sobrante solo contenía una que otra caja de algún objeto como computadoras viejas o demás cosas de las que no sabía el nombre. Primero se dirigió a la estantería, sería un poco obvio, pero no estaría de más verificar solo por si acaso. Hojeó todos los libros, pero no encontró nada irregular en ellos. Se dispuso a investigar las cajas, que por suerte no eran tantas, aunque procuró tener cuidado de no terminar rompiéndolas pues dudaba que los focos fueran baratos. Iba a abrir la segunda caja cuando el técnico entró, preguntando si ocupaba ayuda en algo a lo que Dean asintió, no le vendría nada mal una mano moviendo las cajas de más de 15 kilogramos de cristal frágil.  
De vuelta a la sala de control, Charlie no había encontrado nada útil o sospechoso en toda la habitación, incluso había movido los muebles. En ello se dio cuenta que solo le faltaba el escritorio. Era algo viejo, pero no se miraba en mal estado, nada que una mano de pintura no pudiera ocultar, aunque obviamente dudaba que le hombre fuera a tomarse la molestia de repintar el mueble en el que trabajaba, era más probable que él lo hubiera dañado en alguna rabieta o por mero aburrimiento a que se tomara la molestia de repararlo. Revisó por encima las hojas que había sobre el escritorio, pero no encontró nada aparte de garabatos y apuntes para meter en Excel. Le echó un ojo al contenido de la computadora, pero a esta no tener mucha memoria ni mucha memoria, solo tenía un puñado de archivos de registros, el programa de control del faro y un solitario. Al no encontrar gran cosa pasó a revisar los cajones. Abrió el de arriba y solo había papel, bolígrafos Bic y algunas carpetas. Registró la de abajo y en ella había algunas carpetas más. Se puso a hojearlas y de una de ellas cayó una vieja fotografía. Se agachó a recogerla y se sorprendió ante lo que aparecía; una foto de la sirena. "Joderjoderjoder" se repetía en su cabeza al salir corriendo escaleras abajo, solo esperaba que aún no hubiera atacado a Dean.  
Este continuaba con las cajas, pero finalmente sacó la que estaba haciendo de pilar base de toda esa extraña estructura de cajas. Iba a abrirla cuando recibió un fuerte swing derecho en la cabeza por la espalda, noqueándolo. Precisamente en ese instante entró Charlie con un arma en mano, apuntándole al sujeto.  
Este alzó las manos al ver el arma y se alejó del Winchester mayor mientras Charlie se acercaba al inconsciente Dean, en el preciso instante en que esta se agachó para revisar el estado de Dean, el tipo se abalanzó sobre la pelirroja. Charlie intentó apuntar de vuelta, pero el sujeto alcanzó a darle un manotazo en el arma, logrando desviarla antes de que disparara y desequilibrarla. Sam, desde la cúpula del faro alcanzó a escuchar el sonido del arma por lo que bajó las escaleras corriendo en busca de su hermano y la pelirroja. Esta mientras tanto buscaba defenderse de alguna manera del agresor que la tenía sujeta por el cuello, intentaba asfixiarla para que luego su amada se encargue de ellos. La mujer ya estaba quedándose inconsciente cuando Sam llegó, por suerte su ayuda no fue necesaria pues Charlie, en un impulso desesperado, le propinó una patada con todas sus fuerzas a la entrepierna del agresor. El dolor lo hizo doblarse completamente y a los pocos segundos quedó noqueado por el mismo, no sin antes susurrar un "maldita zorra".  
—¿Estás bien, Charlie? — preguntó preocupado Sam al acercarse a ella. Luego de ello vio a su hermano tendido en el suelo y se acercó para intentar despertarlo.

—Cof cof…Sí… aunque de nueva cuenta me pregunto… —otro ataque de tos —…que le ven a esto los sadomasoquistas — se quejó tras recuperar un poco el aliento.

Sam intentó despertarlo con palabras, pero terminó abofeteando a Dean, lo que lo despertó de golpe y eso nunca fue más apropiado de decir.

—¿Qué...ocurrió? —dijo un Dean aun atontando por las tundas, pero al menos consciente.

—El tipo que nos abrió la puerta resulta ser la pareja de sirena — Explicó Charlie  
—Con que por eso no nos dejaba pasar. Bueno, continúen buscando en lo que yo ato a este bastardo — Respondió Dean antes de levantarse y sacar un par de esposas que traía escondidas por si acaso.  
Continuaron removiendo lo que faltaba, pero Sam finalmente encontró el libro después de mover la caja que le había faltado a Dean. Debajo de esta había una pequeña placa de suelo falso y, debajo de ella, había un pequeño objeto envuelto por una manta de lino viejo; lo desenvolvió con sumo cuidado y lo que se encontró le dijo que todo lo había valido, se trataba del libro de los condenados en perfecto estado pese a intemperie del lugar donde se encontraba. Sam pocas veces había sentido tanto gozo en su vida como en su vida como en ese instante. Lo tomó delicadamente con sus manos sentía sus dedos temblar ente el miedo de que se tratara de un simple sueño que podría desaparecer en un parpadeo. Llamó a Dean con alborozo al darse cuenta de que lo que sostenía no era meramente una ilusión o un chiste de mal gusto. Charlie se acercó en lo que Dean terminaba de atar al cuidador del faro a una columna de cemento, revisando la portada para asegurarse de que la portada fuera exactamente la misma que había en los registros e imágenes que había encontrado, mirando con una mezcla rara de agrado y desagrado que efectivamente se trata de la misma horrorosa pasta con símbolos de rostros en aflicción y tormento.  
Dean se aproximó a ellos y les dio un fuerte abrazo al ver lo que habían encontrado, casi al borde del llanto por el torrente de emociones que estaba sintiendo en ese momento a causa de finalmente haber encontrado lo que buscaban. Quizá, tan solo quizá, pronto estaría libre de aquella marca que tanto lo acosaba en cada minuto de su vida.  
—Hey chicos, creo que deberíamos irnos. Ya saben, ahora que tenemos el libro lo mejor sería correr antes de que los verdaderos tipos de azul lleguen — dijo Charlie algo nerviosa por el tipo que se encontraba inconsciente a unos cuantos metros de distancia de ellos.  
—Sí, creo que tienes razón — Respondió Dean soltándolos y ayudándole a su hermano a levantarse, todos se habían recargado sobre él, por lo que probablemente sus rodillas deberían estar bastante destrozadas. Le dio su mano y jaló de este para ayudarle a levantarse. Sam se desempolvó un poco el pantalón y se adelantó a las escaleras, siendo seguido por su hermano mayor y la pelirroja.  
Devuelta al hotel, los tres ahora se hallaban pensando que hacer en cuanto al libro.  
—Bueno, creo que es obvio que debemos guardarlo hasta que encontremos la manera de traducirlo…por qué no hay ni una sola palabra aquí que venga de algún sistema de escritura, ni muerto ni vivo ni codificado ni nada. — explicó Sam mientras hojeaba el libro  
—Concuerdo con Sam — Acordó Charlie hojeando un libro en busca de algún tipo de escritura lejanamente similar a lo que tengan delante de ellos. — Me lo llevaría yo, pero creo que estará más seguro si lo guardan en la bóveda, chicos. —  
Dean se acarició el brazo, en particular donde estaba la marca. Estaba completamente frustrado y no solo porque no tuvo la oportunidad de asesinar a la sirena, sino que también había resultado que la búsqueda del libro había sido completamente inútil. Ahora que lo tenían en sus manos, el tomo con la magia más poderosa conocida, capaz de incluso desafiarlos las maldiciones de Dios y resultaba ser una enorme estafa pues era incapaz de ser leído por cualquiera a menos que tuviera un código. Estuvo tentado a llamar a Crowley, pero sabía que eso será lo peor que podría hacer. Si se atrevía a llamarle lo más probable era que se los robara y no quería ni imaginarse lo que haría con tal poder en sus manos si es que este descubría como transcribir lo que este contenía y aprovecharlo a su favor. Pensaba en toda clase de opciones, pero ninguna era buena o sin graves consecuencias.  
—Bien, entonces solo guardemos a esta pobre cosita fea en donde nadie pueda encontrarla. — golpeó la mesa para llamar la atención de sus dos compañeros y tomó el libro, yendo a buscar algo donde guardarlo.  
—Sí Dean, pero…— dijo Sam  
—¿Pero qué, Sammy? — interrogó  
—Pero solo no pierdas la esperanza, ya tenemos el Libro de los condenados y solo nos hace falta obtener el códice —  
—Claro Dean, solo es cuestión de tiempo o de esfuerzo que obtengamos el códice — agregó Charlie optimista  
—Si es que este aún existe, claro —opuso pesimista Dean— el que el libro aun exista es porque fue protegido, ¿pero ¿quién dice que hicieron lo mismo con el códice? Los letrados bien pudieron no haberlo conseguido o lo quemaron en cuanto lo obtuvieron —

—Bueno, si nos vamos a poner a enumerar malas posibilidades también podría caer un meteorito en este mismo instante y atravesarte el corazón, pero intentamos no pensar en eso — Respondió Sam desde su asiento— así que intentemos mantenernos positivos, como siempre lo hemos hecho, y busquemos el maldito códice antes de intentar tirar la toalla que Charlie no se jugó el cuello en vano —

Dean se quedó callado y accedió a ser paciente, sentía como la marca de Caín lo consumía por dentro pero igual debía ser paciente y, como era usual, esperar a que la oportunidad perfecta se les presentara.  
Después de aquello se quedaron lo que quedaba de semana para disfrutar apropiadamente de la playa, comiendo mariscos y disfrutando durante unos días de todo lo que Virginia Beach tenia para ofrecerles. Bebieron, comieron y disfrutaron del lugar a manera de micro vacaciones después de casi un mes de intensa investigación. Pero cuando finalmente llegó la hora de despedirse cada uno le dio un abrazo a Charlie y se subieron al Impala.  
—Vamos Dean, tenemos que mantenernos optimistas sobre esto. Quizá encontremos algo mañana, la semana que viene o cuando sea. —  
—¡No ocupas decirme eso todo el jodido día Sam! — le dejó ya harto que Sam le lamiera las botas. Pero luego continuó intentando arreglar un poco la situación— Estoy siendo paciente, muy paciente; capto que no podemos esperar que mañana mismo aparezca en nuestra puerta el códice, pero deberías entender que si intentas apoyarme en todo esto lo mejor que puedes hacer es hacer como si nada de esto pasara — pasó su mano por su frente para intentar calmarse.— Así que si no es molestia, déjame escuchar Paranoidd de Led Zeppelin sin sentirme paranoico sorbe que voy a perder el control o algo parecido. Y si vas a abrir la maldita boca, que sea cuanto menos para algo útil o para avisar que ocupas ir al baño —  
El silencio fue lo único que quedó durante el resto del camino de vuelta a su hogar


	6. Capitulo 4: Servus (Parte 1)

_**Buenas, en este episodio me dió por jugar un poco más con la narrativa. Simplemente, les aviso que cuando aparezcan lineas de ":::", es un cambio de escena. Lo mismo si aparece esto —. Eso seria todo, ¡que disfruten!**_

Ya habían pasado un par de meses desde su último caso con la sirena. La despedida, algo larga como era usual, fue para mejor pues sabían lo peligrosas que podrían ponerse las cosas con ellos cerca.

Sam se había pasado las semanas acomodando a placer el almacén de los Hombres de letras e intentando matar un poco el tiempo al no tener otra opción más que esperar a que Charlie cruzara la puerta con el preciado códice; gritando: "¡Perras, tengo el maldito códice!" o algo del estilo. De momento decidieron que lo mejor sería que ella se llevara el libro de los malditos. Por más irónico que pareciera, el Libro era demasiado preciado y ellos tenían demasiados enemigos en contra como para arriesgarse a tenerle cerca de ellos.

En tanto, Dean había pasado el tiempo encerrado en su recamara, acompañado únicamente por ginebra barata y su, ya clásico, rock clásico. Black Dog de Led Zeppelin se oía con claridad hasta la cocina, impregnada de ese acre olor ganado a través de sus décadas de existencia en desuso. Ahí Sam estaba leyendo un poco sobre algunas creaturas que el desconocía, preparándose solo en caso de que fuera necesario cruzárselos: Kelpies, Pukas, drowned, Djinn, etcétera. Todas esas creaturas de las que nunca había oído hablar, pero que si estaban registradas era por algo.

Un golpe se hizo oír desde el pasillo seguido del llamado de Dean, aparentemente había encontrado un caso o un caso les había encontrado a ellos.

...

Y así es como habían terminado en ese hotel de mala muerte en la costera ciudad de Seattle. Castiel les había dado un caso que en particular resultaba imperioso. El serafín dijo que era demasiado importante como para decirlo por teléfono, por lo que solo les dio una fecha y un lugar: 24 de marzo en Seattle, Washington. El tiempo resulto apremiante al solo haberles dado una semana, pero habían llegado a tiempo. De hecho, habían llegado con tanta anterioridad que a Dean le había dado tiempo a asaltar el bar más cercano, en la intersección entre la calle Hamilton y la Reynolds. Prácticamente se había paseado por el lugar como si fuera su casa, probando cada una de las bebidas que el menú del lugar tenia para ofrecer y un par que ni siquiera sabía de dónde demonios las había sacado.

De hecho, el sonido de ahorcadas que salía del baño del cuarto donde se estaban quedando era lo único que quedaba de esa noche aparte del difuso recuerdo de su hermano, que no pareaba de balbucear sobre una nena latina con una hermosa sonrisa. No quería ni acercarse a su hermano por el apestoso olor a vómito, bilis y alcohol que debía despedir, por lo que mejor tomó asiento en el pequeño escritorio que hoy en día venia en todas las habitaciones de tamaño familiar. En el había una vieja lámpara de escritorio a la que ni siquiera le habían quitado la etiqueta, demostrando ser meramente una baratija de ocho dólares americanos. Tomó el diario de su padre y lo hojeó una vez más, revisando todas las anotaciones que había hecho sobre la marca de Caín a lo largo de los últimos 4 meses. Nada nuevo y nada que anotar, especialmente por esa actitud tan reservada que su hermano había tomado tras la cacería de Sioux Falls, tras la cual Dean había caído en una espiral depresiva tan terrible que incluso lograba atraerle a él por más que intentara mantenerse optimista de la situación actual.

Miró por la ventana y se encontró con un panorama de color rojizo y gris: la gran jungla de concreto durante el amanecer. Ese seguramente sería un panorama llamativo de no ser porque lo único que realmente se miraba era una pared de ladrillo y la cartelera de una tienda de antigüedades. Aparentemente tenían promoción los viernes, algo interesante, aunque lastimosamente no estarían ahí ese día para aprovechar la promoción.

Dean cruzó el umbral de la puerta del baño al tiempo que sonaba el reloj de Sam, tras sacarlo y leer el lector de llamadas se dio cuenta de que ya iba a ser la hora. Le arrojó el teléfono al más bajo y se metió a duchar.

Dean tomó el pequeño aparato entre sus manos y presionó el botón de responder llamadas.

— Hey Cass, ¿Qué cuentas? —

— Hola Dean —Respondió el serafín desde el otro lado de la línea con su ya clásica voz carrasposa.

— Entonces, ¿nos dirás de una vez cual es el caso? —

— Pronto Dean, Esta situación...es algo peligrosa, solo te pido un poco más de paciencia. —

Cass se sentó sobre un tronco muerto y levemente quemado. En algunas partes se miraban golpes y partes arrancadas. A los pies de Castiel yacía un camarada muerto, con evidentes heridas por todo su cuerpo. Castiel conocía muy poco de la anatomía humana pese a llevar ya varios años encerrado en un cuerpo de esa especie. Pero aun con su escaso conocimiento, podría asegurar que las articulaciones no se retorcían en esos sentidos ni la quijada iba a la altura de la pelvis. Era todo un espectáculo sangriento y asqueroso, pero no le quedaba de otra más que observar paciente ya que tampoco se atrevía a moverlo. Le dijo a Dean donde encontrarlo, que le buscara en la reserva natural del lago Gazzam. Le dio un par de indicaciones más para llegar al lugar exacto y colgó sin contarle aun sobre el caso. Se levantó para inspeccionar el cuerpo por decimotercera vez.

Ese resultaba ser el tercer cuerpo que había hallado en el área. El compañero por el que había hecho la llamada, ya hacia 8 lunas, era debido a otro antiguo camarada suyo que presentaba heridas similares, aunque, por mucho, menos perversas. Solo verlo le resultaba repugnante. No es como si fuera a vomitar, de hecho, le resultaba imposible al no tener realmente actos reflejos como los humanos ni instintos similares; pero aun así sentía una enorme repugnancia por la visión al igual que un tremendo miedo. Tomó asiento para reflexionar de que se podría tratar. Un monstruo común resultaba completamente improbable al no contar con el poder necesario para llevar a cabo ese cometido; incluso un alfa no tendría el poder para hacer eso sin salir herido y menos tres veces seguidas. Ningún demonio podría hacer eso y los pocos que lo tenían no serían tan piadosos, pues seguramente se llevarían a su víctima para torturarla antes de asesinarla y aquel cuerpo no presentaba ningún signo de haber sido flagelado de esa manera. Todas sus heridas eran brutales.

— Entonces, ¿qué es? —

Se preguntó el soldado de YHWH en voz alta. Tomó asiento en el tronco, otra evidencia más de las luchas y el forcejeo que había sucedido en aquel lugar. La madera estaba levemente quemada en sus capas más expuestas, pero eso no era lo llamativo. Lo realmente inaudito era que aquel imponente roble se había visto reducido a meros tarugos en sus secciones más cercanas al suelo. Su diámetro debía ser de metro y medio, pero aun así parecía que una fuerza descomunal la había destrozado como si en lugar de tratarse de un imponente árbol que debía ser más antiguo que la nación en la que existía, se tratara de un mero álamo. Seguía preguntándose, ¿Qué clase de creatura podría hacer semejante demostración de fuerza? Simplemente no tenía sentido. Pero eso no era lo que realmente le asustaba, no señor. Lo que le asustaba era el cuerpo anterior.

Cuando los encontraron los restos ya se hallaban en mal estado, pero eso no explicaba lo que había en su boca. De sus labios salía una bilis negra y su piel, pálida como era de esperarse de un cuerpo, se hallaba repleta de pequeñas venas de color negro llenas de pus del mismo color. Esa muerte solo la podía producir una única creatura: los...

— ¡Cass! — Oyó a alguien llamar su voz a la distancia y lo reconoció enseguida, se trataba de Dean.

Tallo su boca con su mano para intentar contener las náuseas que tenía en esos instantes y fue a la dirección de donde había escuchado aquel llamado.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

Sam y Dean llegaron tras alrededor de una hora de viaje en coche. Lo peor de ese detalle es que la distancia entre ambos puntos no era tan grande, pero debido a que se hallaban en una metrópoli tan grande y concurrida como lo era Seattle, no tenían la misma libertad que tendrían en un pueblo o en una ciudad pequeña. Habían tomado el tercer sendero a la derecha como su amigo les había indicado, hasta llegar a un pequeño claro de pasto con algunas matas de hierba entre el, lugar en el que estacionaron el impala pues tenían que continuar a pie con el resto del trayecto. Se dirigieron al sur a partir de ese punto, continuando con una serie de pequeñas indicaciones que, en teoría, deberían guiarles hasta el punto de encuentro.

Pero la cosa no resulto como esperaban, pues en el lugar del encuentro, no había ningún ángel. Parecía un pequeño campamento improvisado, lo que les indicaba que Castiel ya debía llevar en ese lugar al menos un par de semanas por la cantidad de insumos que se miraban tirados en el suelo y la tierra ya consolidadamente seca que rodeaba la fogata. Dean, no dispuesto a pasar más tiempo del necesario en aquel lugar tan lejos de la mano del hombre, comenzó a llamarle en voz alta, esperando que le escuche. Gritó su nombre durante un par de minutos hasta que el tipo, con su usual cara de tener algo metido por el trasero y ropa de contador, salió de unos arbustos altos que cubrían la vista hacia la atrocidad que se hallaba expuesta en un claro a tan solo unas decenas de metros de ahí.

— Hola, chicos. —

— Hola, Cass — Respondió Dean

— Hola, Castiel — Respondió Sam. Prosiguiendo a preguntar el qué hacían en aquel lugar.

— Oh, yo...tengo un caso algo llamativo. Quizá solo sea mi imaginación o un error en mi memoria, pero...bueno, ocupan verlo con sus propios ojos. —

Castiel no dijo nada más. Solo hizo un gesto para pedir que lo siguieran y les guio hasta un pequeño claro artificial, en el que el espectáculo sangriento y asqueroso que se hallaba en el suelo era lo que llamaba más la atención. Un cuerpo en el suelo, completamente deformado por una fuerza extraña y con múltiples heridas de gravedad. Sus piernas parecían completamente pulverizadas al igual que su único brazo, pues el otro había sido arrancado con la misma brutalidad que su mandíbula. Toda una escena inquietante por sí misma, que lograría hacer regresar su desayuno al hombre común. Pero para ellos, eso no era lo más llamativo, sino las marcas en el suelo.

La hierba estaba quemada con el grabado de un par de alas y sus ojos parecían haber desaparecido por el infernal calor que había incinerado el suelo. Sam se acercó para inspeccionar las marcas en su rostro, sorprendiéndose por encontrar un familiar liquido negro fuera de su boca al igual que en sus venas. Sabía que podía hacerle eso a un ángel y no eran buenas noticias bajo ningún termino.

— Esto es un...— Sam quizá decir, pero Castiel le cortó a mitad de la oración.

— Leviatán, lo sé, por eso los llamé. — Explicó el serafín con su monótono tono cambiado por uno que expresaba temor y horror. Y no era para menos; los leviatanes habían sido rivales terribles y que casi habían llevado el mundo de los humanos a su fin de no ser por la unión de fuerzas de demonios y ángeles. La posibilidad de que hubieran escapado era nula, tendrían que haber encontrado otro huésped humano al igual que Benny lo hizo con Dean. No, tenía que ser otra cosa, aunque la evidencia dijera lo contrario, era imposible que uno solo de esos monstruos escapara del purgatorio.

— Pero eso es imposible. — Exclamó Dean. — Nosotros mismos mandamos a todos esos bastardos de vuelta a su pequeña y triste caja. —

— Lo sé, pero esto...demuestra todo lo contrario. Lo peor es que no es el primero. Ya van tres camaradas caídos desde la ocasión en que les pedí que vinieran, pero este...es por lejos el caso más brutal. Con el resto se habían empecinado, mostraban haber sido golpeados varias veces, pero al menos no era tan grave como este. —

— ¿y tú pequeño ejército de ángeles? —Preguntó Sam, algo seguramente podría hacer la red de conocidos que tenía Castiel.

— Buscando, pero no encuentran nada aparte de un par de casos llamativos de canibalismo. Pero, hasta donde han encontrado, se trataba de monstruos poco comunes; tampoco tendrían el poder como para tener la posibilidad de llevar a cabo un espectáculo tan...horrendo como este. —

— Así que, ¿qué puede ser? Digo, porque no quiero ser redundante y repetirme una y otra vez. — Explicó Sam, para reafirmar su posición. — Pero es imposible que un solo leviatán haya escapado al purgatorio.

— Sí, Castiel. — continuó Dean— es literalmente del 0%. —

Castiel suspiró y se apoyó en el mismo tronco ruido y ya podrido que antes.

— Chicos, estoy como ustedes...no tengo ni la más mínima idea de qué demonios puede ser esto. Incluso mandé a interrogar a Metatron, pero dice no tener ni idea. —

— ¿Has intentado ser más persuasivo con él? Ya lo conoces, seguramente si sabe algo, pero no va a decírtelo porque es su herramienta de negociación o algo así. — Explicó Sam

— Sí, deberías dejárnoslo un rato para ver si se vuelve más comunicativo con nosotros. — La sonrisa de Dean se amplió con la posibilidad de desquitarse un poco con el escriba. Sus palabras eran alargadas al intentar escogerlas correctamente para disuadir a su amigo de gabardina. — Digo, dudo que desde la otra vez le queden muchas ganas de creerse el listillo en mi presencia. —

— No hay manera de que eso pase Dean. — Se disculpó Castiel con un pequeño encogimiento de hombros. — No soy un emperador o algo así, los demás ángeles tienen que acceder a dármelo y no creo que confíen en ti desde que lo traje medio muerto en aquella ocasión. —hizo una pequeña pausa, buscando la manera adecuada de decir lo siguiente sin molestarlo. — De hecho, ni siquiera yo lo hago. —Al ver la cara ofendía de Dean, continuó rápidamente. — No te ofendas, sigues siendo mi mejor amigo, pero...sigues teniendo la marca de Caín y la posibilidad de que sucumbas a ella es bastante alta. No podemos permitirnos matar a Metatron, aunque se lo merezca, es una buena fuente de información sobre el pasado. —

— Sí, especialmente de todos los pequeños secretos sucios de Dios. —

Pasaron la siguiente media hora inspeccionando el cuerpo. Dean pasó la mayoría de ese tiempo hablando de trivialidades con Castiel para intentar relajarlo, no era conveniente que se apresurara demasiado con la conclusión y menos que se estresara con ello. Claro que el ángel solía ignorarlo, al no estar especialmente interesado en hablar sobre una nimiedad tal y como era el clima. Lo único de lo que le hablo es de lo que había hecho en los últimos meses, explicándole que habían conseguido convencer a algunos de los ángeles rebeldes con la condición de que se reportaran periódicamente con el Cielo. Para él, eso era toda una victoria pues ellos podrían mantener su libertad a la vez que continuaban su labor divina.

Tras acabar con el cuerpo, pasaron a revisar el área. Samuel observó con sorpresa como todo ese clero parecía haber sido hecho a base de arrancar los arboles del área. ¿Qué podría haber provocado algo de esa magnitud? Eran escasas las creaturas que contaban con el vigor físico para llevar a cabo tal titánica tarea y aun menor la posibilidad de que su caso se tratara de alguna de ellas.

— Oye, Sam, ¿y si es un golem? — Propuso Dean. Ya habían enfrentado una con anterioridad y había demostrado tal fuerza física y salvajismo en cuanto al trato de sus víctimas. Samuel iba a apoyarlo cuando Castiel le interrumpió.

— Lo dudo mucho. Quizá si la victima fuera humana te podría dar la razón Dean, pero cualquier ángel podría deshacerse de un golem de barro con tan solo un gesto de su mano. Aparte, se te olvida tomar en cuenta que los ángeles somos muchos más difíciles de herir que cualquier humano. —

Dean lo pensó un poco, pero finalmente tuvo que darle la victoria.

— Supongo que tienes razón Cass. Pero entonces, ¿qué demonios podría hacer todo esto y, aparte, poder matar de esa manera a un ángel?

Castiel le miró durante unos segundos, pensando en todos los monstruos conocidos y desconocidos por el hombre, pero ninguno terminaba de encajar.

— No tengo idea Dean. —Fue lo único que atinó a responder, con un leve gesto de negación.

— Bueno, pues entonces vamos a darle un entierro digno a tu amigo antes de que alguien más lo encuentre y de ahí a comer. ¿Qué dices Cass? —

Castiel accedió y fueron al coche por palas, regresando al cabo de un rato con las herramientas necesarias para enterrar el cuerpo. Al principio pensaron en darle un funeral crematorio, tal y como hacían ya por tradición, pero eso no tendría mucho sentido; el ángel no iba a regresar como un fantasma y el cuerpo, por sí mismo, era poco probable que presentara a algún fantasma. Es decir, según Castiel tras sus muertes varias Jimmy Novak ya no estaba en ese cuerpo y nunca se había cruzado con un caso donde este fuera el fantasma. De hecho, incluso cuando ya llevaba casi una década desde que el apocalipsis comenzó y los ángeles fueron masacrados, nunca ha habido un solo caso donde el alma del recipiente apareciera para hacer alboroto por ello.

Así que simplemente le enterraron algunos metros bajo tierra, cuidando de no maltratar aún más el cuerpo por mero respeto. Tras ello se fueron al coche y de ahí al restaurante más barato y cercano que encontraron. Tomaron asiento en una mesa con vistas al puerto y ordenaron algunas hamburguesas; Dean le ofreció una a Castiel, pero la rechazó, como ángel no tenía mucho sentido que se pusiera a comer cuando su cuerpo no tenía ninguna necesidad de ese tipo y ni siquiera podría disfrutar del sabor al tener su gracia de vuelta con él. Solo les acompañó y debatió con ellos de lo que podría ser.

La mesera llegó a los quince minutos con dos hamburguesas y dos sodas sabor a Cola. Como era de esperarse, la de Dean era gigante la comparación a la de su hermano. Ambos consumieron sus órdenes y, tras pagar la orden, Castiel les propuso llevarlos al cielo para ver si había algún avancé. Ambos accedieron, pero primero debían ir a un lugar en el que su repentina aparición no fuera a llamar demasiado la atención, estaban ahí para protegerlos, no para llamar la atención innecesaria mente. Se subieron al coche y ya adentro, Castiel le puso la mano en el hombro a cada uno y, en menos de lo que dura un parpadeo, una intensa luz les rodeó y aparecieron de pie fuera de un parque infantil.

— Díganme, ¿ustedes escogieron el lugar o por mero capricho divino el portal al cielo está en un parque infantil? —

— No estoy seguro, Metatron fue el que abrió los portales con ayuda de la tableta de los ángeles. El resto no tenemos ni idea de cómo abrir otros portales, solo podemos acceder a los que él nos abrió con anterioridad. —

Se acercó a un par de muchachas que estaban jugando en el área e hizo un gesto con su mano, a lo que estas solo asintieron e hicieron un dibujo en el suelo. Tras eso, el símbolo del piso se iluminó y un destello de luz cayó del cielo. El portal se había abierto y les pidió a los muchos que le siguieran, pues los ocuparía para el debate que seguiría a esos instantes.

— ¡No, no hay manera Castiel! —La voz de un ángel femenino se oía con claridad en toda la habitación en la que nuestros héroes se encontraban. Este les había explicado el por qué la ayuda de los Winchester era necesaria en esa situación, pero al parecer alguno de los lideres revolucionarios se negaban a concederle su petición. — Te respetamos Castiel, siempre has hecho lo que considerabas mejor y, entre todas esas cosas, está el enseñarnos lo que es la libertad a los ángeles. Pero no le permitiremos a este...simio acercarse a Metatron. — Sus palabras despedían veneno. Aunque los muchachos ya estaban acostumbrados a ser considerados inferiores que los ángeles, a Dean ese comentario hizo que sintiera un leve ardor en el brazo y unas súbitas ganas de ahorcar a esa chica y separar su cabeza de su cuello usando meramente sus manos. Pero debía controlarse, no podía darse el lujo de dejarse manipular por la marca o todo se iría al garete antes de darse cuenta. Aparte, no quería tener a todo el puñetero cielo detrás de el de nuevo.

— Pero...—Castiel intentó razonar con ella, pero ninguno de ellos le iba a ceder la razón en tal situación.

— Pero nada Castiel. Sabemos que tienes buenas intenciones y que lo haces por nuestra gente, pero ese humano de ahí tiene la marca de Caín. — Respondió un segundo ángel que usaba un recipiente afroamericano de 50 años.

— Vamos Gamaliel, ¿por qué no me apoyas en esta situación? — Castiel volteó a ver a un ángel que portaba un cuerpo infantil, una niña rubia de unos 13 años de edad.

— Perdón Castiel, pero sabes que no podemos darnos el riesgo de que pase lo de la última vez. ¿y si esta vez no son capaces de detener a tu amigo antes de que liquide al Escriba? Tú sabes que no tenemos muchas maneras de obtener la información que solo él tiene. Todos sabemos que nuestro hermano se merece la muerte por todo el caos que causó, pero ocupamos su conocimiento...—

— ¿Y si Dean no va con él? Por favor, ni siquiera ocupamos sacarlo de la su celda. Con que nos den 5 minutos a solas con él sería suficiente. —

Los ángeles se vieron entre sí, pensando qué hacer. Tras unos instantes de un incómodo silenció, finalmente parecieron llegar a una conclusión.

— Les daremos permiso Castiel. — Pronunció el que parecía de mediana edad. — Con la conclusión de que Dean Winchester no entre, dejes tu daga con nosotros y Sam sea inspeccionado para asegurarnos de que no lleva nada peligroso con él. —

Castiel se lo pensó un poco. las condiciones realmente no eran tan malas. Desde el principio sabían que intimidarlo no era una opción pues la última vez había comenzado a inventar cosas al verse acorralado.

— Esta...bien. — Terminó aceptando los términos, no tenían muchas opciones, en cualquier caso.

— Pero, ¡Cass...! —

— No está a discusión Dean. Ellos tienen razón, es muy grande el riesgo de que pierdas el control sobre la marca y le mates. —Dean se veía ofendido por esa declaración. Eran completamente ciertas, aun quería vengarse por haberlo asesinado en una ocasión, pero eso no le daba ninguna razón al ángel para restregarle aquello en la cara.

— Quizá, pero no puedes negar que soy una excelente herramienta de negociación. —De manera un tanto desesperada, intentaba convencerlo de que insistiera para que le permitieran ser parte del interrogatorio del escriba de Dios.

Castiel solo negó con la cabeza.

— No es no, Dean. Tranquilo, siempre podemos usarte como amenaza, pero no vamos a permitirte que estés en el mismo cuarto que él. —

Sam se había quedado callado durante todo ese debate, no le veía el caso a tratar de negociar con los ángeles conociendo lo tercos que eran estos y lo obstinado que podía llegar a ser su hermano. Simplemente esperó a que Castiel decidiera que era momento de proceder a interrogar a Metatron para seguirle a los calabozos.

Entraron a la diminuta habitación donde se hallaban todas las celdas del cielo. Tras la caída casi todos los prisioneros habían sido liberados bajo la creencia de que los presos eran lo u e eran a causa de la tiranía que habían colocado sobre ellos sus hermanos mayores; los pocos que pudieron haberse considerado presos reales debido a sus crímenes o a sus errores habían muerto en el impacto o habían sido asesinados al poco tiempo, lo que hacía que ya solo quedara un único prisionero en aquel lugar. El ángel que se había creído por encima de Dios y de sus hermanos, aquel que había escrito la mismísima palabra del Hombre de arriba: Metatron.

— Oh, ¡pero si son mi serafín y Winchester favoritos! —Exclamó con sarcasmo apenas les vio a través de las barras. Estos ingresaron a la celda con él, al cabo estaba totalmente atado y encadenado, no podría hacerles nada. — ¿A qué vinieron ahora? Van a intentar acabar el trabajo de nuevo, ¿no es así? espera, pero si no pueden asesinarme porque...—

Castiel lo cayó con un golpe en el rostro, no demasiado fuerte pues no quería maltratarlo demasiado, pero al menos lo mantendría silenciado unos momentos.

— Tu sabes a lo que vinimos Metatron. — Dijo Sam

— Oh, ¿enserio? Porque hasta este momento ni siquiera me han dicho nada, a menos que los puñetazos sean un nuevo lenguaje que desconocía. —

Sam prefirió ignorar el sarcasmo del ángel y continuó con el interrogatorio.

— ¿Qué puede asesinar a un ángel? —

— Bueno, ¿qué pregunta más ridícula es esa? Un alfa, una espada de ángel, otro ángel, un arcángel, etcétera. —

— Todo eso ya lo sabemos, idiota. Hablamos de algún monstruo con capacidad de matar a uno desarmado. —

— Y que no sea un leviatán. —Agregó Castiel antes de que Metatron intentara pasarse de listo.

Metatron los miró extrañado unos momentos, realmente no tenía ni idea de que hablaban.

— En primeras, no tengo idea de que hablan. En segunda, aun si lo supiera, ¿qué recibiría yo a cambio? Dudo que me den la gracia de algún hermano fallecido o me devuelvan la mía, ¿así que, por qué en las nueve esferas del cielo o en los nueve círculos del infierno, yo les diría lo que quieren? —

— Porque no quieres pasar 5 minutos a solas con Dean. — Respondió a secas Sam.

— Oh, por favor —Metatron giró los ojos ante esa amenaza. — Aun si los ángeles accedieran a dejar que Dean entre al cielo, nunca lo dejarían entrar aquí con nosotros. Nuestros hermanos podrán odiarme, pero dudo que tengan sus cabezas tan metidas en su propio trasero como para dejar al portador de la marca, quien en una ocasión casi me mata en uno de estos "interrogatorios", —No podían verlo, pero su tono describía a la perfección las comillas que haría con las manos. — se volviera a acercar a su única fuente de información relativamente confiable sobre el mundo cuando papá era el que realmente tenia las riendas del lugar. —

Castiel se le quedó viendo con un rostro inexpresivo y Sam tenía un rostro pensativo, se habían quedado con ideas para proceder. Si la situación fuera otra, habrían usado la daga de Castiel para forzarlo a hablar mediante métodos más brutos, pero los habían despojado de todas sus armas antes de que entraran al lugar. Lo único que le quedaba era la negociación.

— Bien, dinos que es lo que quieres. — Pidió Sam con un tono demandante.

— Bueno, mi libertad no estaría para nada mal. — dijo haciéndose el inocente.

— No, eso está fuera de discusión. — Aclaró Castiel antes de proseguir, de ninguna forma dejarían ese loco andar por donde quiera.

— Entonces, al menos podrían...—

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

Mientras tanto, en el infierno seguían llegándole reportes a Crowley sobre toda clase de desastres entre sus filas.

— Maldita sea, ¡¿Es que nadie puede explicarle a su rey qué demonios está ocurriendo en su reino?! —

Exclamó furico por la situación actual. Para empezar, la producción de almas había decaído en un 40%, ¿es qué acaso, de repente, la humanidad había cambiado su rumbo? Bah, esas serían meras tonterías. Aun si había menos asesinos, violadores y pedófilos; no importaba. Su ciega anual de almas no venía de eso, la gran mayoría venia de tratos con sus miembros y demás situaciones fuera del control de los humanos.

Uno de sus subordinados, un tipo delgaducho que podría aparentar los 35 años de edad y vestido con un traje de etiqueta que solo le hacía ver aún más alargado, dio un paso al frente para intentar dar su opinión.

— Bueno, mi rey, creemos que puede ser a algún cambió del mundo espiritual, quizá una suerte de evento muy importante como para afectar el Manto. — Explicó, era probable que de nuevo los Winchester o algún otro idiota causaran una catástrofe que liberara a todas esas pobres almas, que ya debían estar agonizantes a causa de la espera.

— ¿Alguna prueba de lo que dices? —

— Bueno, se han registrado varios fallecimientos de ángeles bajo condiciones misteriosas. Creo que le interesara ver algunas fotografías sobre los cuerpos. —entró un demonio de aspecto asiático, con cuerpo femenino. Crowley le hizo un gesto, pidiéndole la carpeta con las fotografías que comentaba.

Cuando vio las imágenes que guardaba la carpeta, tuvo que hacer un titánico esfuerzo consciente para no demostrar el pavor y horror que sintió en esos instantes. Claro que reconocía el estado de los cuerpos, aun estando decaídos por la putrefacción que ya hacia mella en ellos, se notaba a la perfección quien, o mejor dicho que, era el artífice de tan macabras obras. Tardó unos segundos en procesar todo el peso que tenía la situación. ¿qué clase de idiota los habría liberado de nueva cuenta? Dudaba que Castiel, pese a no ser uno de los ángeles más alumbrados, fuera tan idiota como para volver a abrir la brecha entre el mundo terrenal y el purgatorio. No, era otra cosa, TENIA que serlo.

— Quiero que inicien una investigación a fondo sobre el asunto. —Demandó con lentitud, como si intentara evitar que se notara el temblor de su voz. Por suerte para él, al ser un demonio tenía muchas dificultades para demostrar algo de lo que sentía. — ¡DE inmediato! —Exclamó al verlos quedarse ahí parados.

— Claro mi señor. — Respondió el hombre de cuerpo delgado, temblando cual rama al viento al notarla ira del rey del infierno. Antes de que se fueran, llamó al tercer demonio de la habitación.

— Berenice, ¿cómo va la vigilancia a mi madre? — Preguntó la vieja loca podría tener la culpa de la situación, uno nunca podía estar seguro de lo que podría traerse entre manos una vieja loca de más de mil años de edad.

— Pues todo bien, mi señor. No se ha reportado nada aparte de un par de algunas extorsiones, amenazas e intentos de crear un sequito de brujas. — Era lo normal. Su madre hacia algún tiempo que tenía la loca idea de formar un nuevo grupo de brujas, de las que ella podría ser la líder. Lamentablemente, parecía que las mujeres actuales eran demasiado idiotas o superficiales como para que el grupo sirviera de algo a la larga, pues las pobres inútiles ni siquiera eran capaces de envenenar a alguien sin romperse a llorar y abandonarla...claro que eso ultimo no solía acabar bien para ellas.

— Bien. — apoyó su rostro sobre su puño, meditativo sobre lo que haría. — ¿aun sigues aquí? ¡Lárgate! — Le ordenó impaciente, necesitaba tiempo a solar para pensar en el siguiente paso.


	7. Capitulo 4: Servus (parte 2)

A la larga apenas y le habían sacado información útil a Metatron. Este se había negado a todos los intentos de negociación. Incluso habían terminado dándole una paliza a la larga, pero este solo había murmurado un par de maldiciones antes de que lo arrojaran contra la pared. En última instancia lograron hacerle hablar un poco, cuando Castiel hizo el intento de tocar su "alma", algo terriblemente doloroso independientemente de que un ángel, aun sin gracia, no tenía nada similar al alma humana. No, nada podría compararse con el valor de las almas.

Entre ese agónico dolor lograron hacerlo hablar, delirando algo sobre una _bestia tan antigua como Gaia y tan vasta como el desierto, que mora en el Dandain; que su vigor es incomparable y su fuerza inconmensurable; tan grande que todas las bestias, tanto en el mar como en la tierra, la adoran y veneran._ Puras tonterías con el fin de que lo dejaran en paz, pero tal vez entre todo eso pudieran hallar algo verdaderamente útil. Cuando abandonaron el lugar dejaron todo en orden, incluso curaron a Metatron, para que nadie pusiera darles una sola objeción en caso de verse forzado a volver a acudir con el exsecretario de Dios.

Apenas salieron, se hallaron a un Dean quejándose con los ángeles por no haber podido acceder al interrogatorio, argumentando que podría haber sido útil para la investigación. Castiel agradecía su entusiasmo y Sam comprendía su necesidad por no sentirse como uno de los malos, pero también esperaban que este entendiera que con la marca de Caín no podían darle la oportunidad de cometer alguna estupidez que arruinara los siguientes pasos de a investigación.

Agradecieron la ayuda y Samuel se llevó a su hermano a la salida, esperando un poco pues iban a necesitar que su amigo les llevara de vuelta al estacionamiento donde se hallaba su transporte. Castiel le pidió a un segundo ángel que se los llevara tras darle un par de coordenadas, indicándoles que les llamaría pronto pues necesitaba discutir algunas cosas con el resto de ángeles, con la leve esperanza de obtener la identidad de los monstruos. Los chicos también harían lo mismo, aun si tenían que pasarse los siguientes 3 meses con la cabeza metida en un libro.

\- Entonces, ¿dices que Metatron les habló sobre esta creatura "súper poderosa y definitiva" de Dios? Sam, incluso tú tienes que admitir que eso suena a puro cuento barato para que lo soltaran. -

Sam y Dean iban discutiendo en el Impala de camino al hotel. Les hubiera gustado ir a la base de los hombres de letras, pero ya iban varios ángeles muertos en la ciudad, por lo que no tendrían muchas opciones para retirarse de la ciudad y, aun menos, perder tiempo en el viaje de una semana hasta el lugar.

\- Lo sé Dean, pero no tenemos otra opción más que aceptar que sabía a lo que nos referimos, que algo de lo que dijo es verdad y que es posible encontrar cualquier cosa sobre eso. Es decir, dijo algo sobre el Dandain y como era el principio de los caminos de Dios. Digo, quizá lo último si sea una mentira, pero al menos lo primero suena a algo que podemos rastrear y buscar referencias. -

\- Bueno, como tu digas, perra. -

\- Idiota. - Respondió Sam de vuelta.

El silencio se hizo palpable durante largas horas. Incluso tras llegar a su habitación de hotel, cada uno se encerró en una esquina diferente de aquel diminuto cuarto. Sam estaba sobre aquel escritorio en el que había comenzado su mañana, leyendo por toda la red diferentes artículos sobre el desierto del Dandain. El Dandain apenas y parecía tener referencias en algunos antiguos textos mesopotámicos y abrahamicos. Para su mala suerte, casi toda la información se hallaba en sus respectivos idiomas y el traductor no estaba siendo precisamente amable con él, rompiéndose la cabeza en varias ocasiones debido a maneras incorrectas de comprender algunos vocablos o algunos versos que directamente carecían de sentido independientemente de la manera en que se orientaran estas palabras. Para terminar de joderle, el escritorio no era más que una baratija vieja y roída por el pasar del tiempo; la madera se hallaba hinchada en la parte trasera del mueble, haciendo que se recargara constantemente para ese lado a causa de las flojas patas. Era exasperante el solo intentar teclear algo en el buscador. Por último, lo que más le desesperaba y enfurecía era, por lejos, que ya se habría cambiado a un lugar más cómodo como era la cama, pero el único enchufe cerca de ahí estaba defectuoso, con picos y bajones en la corriente que podrían terminar destrozando los componentes de su computadora.

Dean, por otro lado, se hallaba cómodamente relajado en una de las camas mientras buscaba algo similar a lo descrito, con un viejo libro con tapa de cuero en una mano y una botella de cerveza en la otra. Quien quiera que lo viera desde lejos podría pensar que incluso se estaba divirtiendo por su expresión despreocupada y desenfadada. Pero la realidad no podía estar tan alejada de las apariencias, pues la verdad es que estaba tan preocupado por el asunto como su hermano e incluso más. Y no era para menos, pues en caso de descuidarse su amigo alado podría pagarlo en gran medida. No, eso no era algo que pudiera permitirse tras haber perdido a tanta gente en ese tiempo, menos con él. La muerte de Bobby seguía calándole hondo, incluso más que la de su propio padre y no va a permitirle a esos bastardos que le arrebataran a un solo compañero más. Arrojó el libro a una pequeña pila de libros que se hallaba en la cama vecina. Tomó otro y continuó con la búsqueda.

Para cuando el ocaso llegó, Sam ya estaba hecho un manojo de nervios por el mal estado del mueble y la repentina caída de la red que había sucedido gracias a una clásica llovizna de Seattle. En tanto, Dean ya se había acabado todos los libros que habían traído y había pasado a leer el diario de su padre. Era casi imposible que se hubiera cruzado algo similar, pero uno nunca conocía realmente todos los secretos de ese hombre.

Sam apagó su computadora y la guardó en su maletín, decidiéndose a descansar, aunque sean 30 míseros minutos antes de continuar con esa aparentemente inútil búsqueda. Se dejó caer en el colchón como un tronco viejo, ni siquiera molestándose en mover los libros que su hermano había dejado de manera descuidada sobre su espacio para dormir, ya en otro momento le gritaría que los guarde y acomode.

\- ¿Encontraste algo Sammy? -

\- No... ¿y tú? -el cansancio se notaba en su voz por la manera tan lenta en que arrastraba cada una de las palabras.

\- Ni una mierda. Creo que nuestro viejo amigo nos mintió. -

\- Sí...vamos a tener que esperar a que Castiel...nos diga si ellos encontraron algo. -

La conversación acabó ahí, seguida por un largo periodo de silencio en el que ambos únicamente pretendieron descansar de toda la fatiga que les producía la investigación. Poco a poco se iba notando que ya no eran tan jóvenes como el día en que Dean irrumpió en su apartamento universitario.

A eso de las 10 de la noche recibieron una llamada de su amigo, indicándoles que lo encontraran en cierto McDonald's a eso de las 8 de la mañana, creía haber encontrado la posible ubicación de la creatura. Dean intentó preguntarle como si desconocían su tipo, intentó razonar con él pues ni siquiera conocían su debilidad; pero este simplemente dijo que no podrían darse el lujo de perder más tiempo y darles la posibilidad de reducir aún más la casi extinta raza de los ángeles. Todo intento de razonar con el terminó de manera estrepitosa, pues el ángel ya estaba decidido a atacar ese nido bajo cualquier precepto, eso tenía que terminar tan pronto como pudieran.

\- Vamos Cass, hasta tu sabes que esa es una decisión estúpida. Ya han matado a varios de los tuyos y ni siquiera sabes su punto débil, si es que tienen uno. -

\- Eso no importa Dean. Aparte, tú no tienes ningún derecho a sermonearme sobre lo que he o no de hacer. -

Eso fue un golpe bajo para el hermano mayor, pues este tenía razón en que casi todas las grandes tragedias recientes habían sucedido por causa suya y de su estúpido ego.

\- Precisamente por eso te lo digo Cass, ¿enserio te arrojaras a ese lugar sin más? Al menos llévate algunos refuerzos amigos. - Insistió Dean.

\- ¿Quién es? - Preguntó Sam somnoliento, se había despertado.

Dean tapó unos instantes la bocina del teléfono para responder a su hermano.

\- Es Cass. El idiota creé que es una buena idea ir al escondite de esa cosa en esos instantes.

\- Esa no es una gran idea. - comentó Sam.

\- Lo sé. Pero aparentemente tiene el cráneo muy grueso o algo, porque parece que no le está llegando oxígeno al cerebro. -

Sam extendió el brazo, pidiéndole el teléfono. Dean se lo entregó, aunque no creía que este fuera a conseguir mejores resultados que él.

\- Buenas, ¿Castiel? Sí, no, los tres sabemos que es una pésima idea...No Castiel. ¿qué tal si al menos haces un poco de investigación? Así al menos tendrías ese punto a tu favor si resulta que el monstruo se halla ahí, no te podrá tomar por sorpresa...Sí, comprendo tu punto Cass, pero el suicidio no es una opción...Solo pon un toque de queda y llama a todos al cielo, digo, en teoría es el lugar más seguro que existe ya que solo ustedes y las Parcas tienen acceso. Sí, okay, mañana te veremos ahí. -Samuel colgó el teléfono y se lo arrojó de vuelta a Dean. Realmente necesitaba dormir de manera decente. No había podido dormir adecuadamente durante todo el viaje y el descanso que tomaron cuando llegaron no había sido suficiente, especialmente con su ritmo de vida.

\- ¿Y? - Preguntó Dean, inquietado por el resultado.

\- Aceptó postergarlo al menos un día. Pero que sí hay una sola muerte más, no esperaría siquiera un segundo antes de ir. -

\- Bien. -

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Castiel miró la pantalla del móvil, verificando que había colgado adecuadamente. Los humanos eran seres relativamente salvajes y primitivos, pero aun así no lograba terminar de comprender su tecnología. No le malentiendan, comprendía la función y motivo de cada componente que se hallaba en esa pequeña caja de plástico y cristal que era su teléfono móvil. Desde su composición hasta su creador, todo eso se hallaba dando vueltas en su cabeza con tan solo verlo. Y, sin embargo, era tan incómodo para él usarlos.

El comunicarse con una mera bocina y un micrófono era algo que los humanos ya hacían desde hacía un par de siglos atrás, él mismo se paseó por la casa blanca cuando instalaron por primera vez los cables telegráficos en el lugar para que el presidente pudiera comunicarse con la costa oeste en cuestión de segundos. Llevaba prácticamente diez lustros observándolos haciendo eso y, aun así, parecía que aquella experiencia le resultaba tan...lejana.

Se guardó el teléfono en uno de los bolsillos de la gabardina y avanzó por el espeso bosque que yacía enfrente de la carretera donde estaba de pie, a unos 60 Km al noroeste de donde había encontrado a sus amigos esa mañana.

El cielo se hallaba carente de nubes, mostrándose aquella noche casi todas las estrellas del cielo a excepción de unas cuantas que no se miraban durante esa temporada del año. Pero no por ello la Creación era menos perfecta y hermosa. Aun con todo su caos, era algo que valía la pena pararse a observar a ratos, aunque fuera tan solo unos momentos, para ser capaz de apreciar toda su belleza de la manera adecuada. Lo único que arruinaba tan perfecto paisaje eran las luces de la ciudad, pues no permitían distinguir de manera precisa cada uno de los pequeños detalles de tan pintoresca obra que era la bóveda celeste. Lo más gracioso, e irónico de ello, era que si uno lo miraba desde el lugar indicado las ciudades humanas pasaban a ser reflejos casi idénticos del cielo nocturno. Con sus lámparas, luces y demás fuentes de luz, casi parecían como una especie de trozo de cielo en la tierra. Era por eso que siempre le habían llamado tanto la atención, puesto que incluso antes de desertar a todo aquello, las ciudades humanas siempre le habían parecido mucho más hermosas que el mismo Cielo, tan monocromático y monótono. Era toda una lástima que ahí se entremezclara y escondieran tantas plagas y crímenes contra el propio hombre, que parecía destinado a intentar destruirse a si mismo.

Una oscura nube cubrió la luna de marfil, oscureciendo el camino de aquella creatura del señor. Castiel solo cerró los ojos e intentó continuar, guiándose por todos sus 4 sentidos restantes, centrandose en la audición. No había objetivos en intentar abrir los ojos, lo único que vería seria penumbra y sombras, algo que a la larga solo jugaría con su cabeza. Mejor confió en su tacto y en su oído, apoyando en la sutil melodía de la vida que componían aquellos árboles para él en aquella noche tan bella. Su tono era casi triste, sin embargo, le emitía una extraña sensación de confianza, de que todo estaría bien, Ya había pasado al mundo espiritual, pues el terrenal poco tenía que ofrecerle más halla del desafinado silbido del viento y el chapoteo de sus pies en la tierra, aun húmeda a causa de la llovizna vespertina.

Finalmente juzgó llegar al lugar indicado, abriendo los ojos para asegurarse de que el lugar que tanto buscaba estaba ahí. Y así era, una vieja choza decaída y maltrecha por el tiempo se encontraba en el medio de un claro. Las ventanas se hallaban destrozadas y las paredes vandalizadas por sinvergüenzas o enmohecidas por las comunes lloviznas de Seattle. El techo, apenas y se hallaba en un estado aceptable y la puerta, o lo que quedaba de ella, se hallaba colgando de una única charnela.

Lo que iba a hacer era probablemente estúpido y lo sabía, pero no tenía mucho tiempo. Quizá Sam y Dean se molestarían con él por la mañana, pero ya hallaría la forma de calmarlos, después de todo era improbable que le pasara algo. Las posibilidades de que encontrara lo que buscaba era prácticamente nula, habiendo realmente cientos de sitios donde era probable hallar lo que buscaba. Pero tenía que ser, el mismo bosque parecía vibrar conjuntamente por una presencia no bienvenida.

Acarició la daga entre sus dedos, pensando en si realmente valía la pena lo que iba a hacer a continuación. Si lo pensaba fríamente y de una manera egoísta, tenía que admitir que esa no había sido la mejor decisión que había tomado en todo su tiempo de libre albedrio. Pese a eso, el riesgo de que fuera lo que tenía un peso mayor a su propia muerte. Con el cuchillo en manos, se dirigió a la casa.

Sabía lo que había asesinado a sus hermanos. Tras no encontrar nada en el parque donde su hermano habia muerto, regresó sin advertirle a sus hermanos que visitaría a su preso y se encerró en la jaula con él, procediendo a interrogarle de una manera poco sutil. Tuvo que tumbarle un par de dientes a golpes antes de que este finalmente decidiera hablar sobre lo que realmente era la amenaza.

\- _Solo dímelo Metatron, ¿qué ganas guardando silencio? No vas a conseguir nada, ni tu libertad ni la admiración de una sola alma más. -_

\- _Entonces no hay razón para decirte una mierda, hermanito. ¿Acaso no lo ves Castiel? Lo que te diga, no tiene punto, no van a poder matarlo o expulsarlo de este plano. Entonces, ¿cuál es el punto de decírtelo?_

Entró por el umbral de la puerta y avanzó a pasos lentos por el pasillo, sintiendo la podrida madera bajos las suelas de sus zapatos. El viento traicionero llamaba su atención desde todos lados, oyendo el crujir de las puertas en el segundo piso, un silbido desde afuera o un agonizante y aterrador silenció. Esos momentos eran los peores, el terrible silencio se asentaba de repente, ocasionando que lo único que pudiera oír fuera el acelerado sonido del palpitar de su corazón, que retumbaba en sus sienes de una manera que solo lo estresaba más. ¿Eso era lo que sentían los humanos cuando tenían miedo? Era terrible, especialmente porque cuando sintió una respiración en su nuca su cuerpo no respondió. En cambio, parecía que todos y cada uno de sus músculos se habían determinado a quedarse completamente tiesos. Casi se sentía como una estatua de cal, blanco como el yeso y frio como el hielo.

\- _Que, si me lo dices, puedo hacer que el dolor se detenga. -_

Requirió de toda su fuerza de voluntad el mero acto de darse la vuelta, pero lastimosamente para él, eso solo quedó como un mero intento. Antes de que, siquiera, alcanzara a girar la cabeza, una garrafal fuerza le arrojó por la pared como si se tratara de un muñeco de trapo.

\- _Claro, ¿por qué confiaría en ti? -_

Atravesó la pared como si de cartón se tratara y se estrelló contra la mesa de la cocina, que se destrozó bajo la fuerza del impacto. La daga se le cayó en el acto, dejándolo indefenso para la creatura. Castiel intentó levantarse con dificultad, sintiendo como parte de su ropa se había rasgado y las astillas se había clavado en su piel.

 _Castiel le tomó por la lengua de manera rápida, presionando firmemente con sus dedos. -Porque si no hablas ahora, me asegurare de que no hables nunca más Metatron. Así que dime de una maldita vez, ¿Qué son? - Metatron asintió y Castiel le dejó irse, curándole para que pudiera hablar con claridad._

Rodó hacia un costado al ver algo viniendo en dirección suya. Su rival atravesó el muro de la cocina a la sala, haciendo que la casa entera se sacudiera con violencia. Se levantó y se arrojó en la dirección en que se hallaba su estilete seráfico. Se puso de pie frente suya, atento frente a lo que estaba delante suyo.

\- Bien, ya que lo pides con tanta amabilidad...- el ex ángel intentó recordar con precisión lo que Dios le había contado cuando trabajaba directamente para Él. Durante aquella era, solía registrar todo lo que Dios le pedía, lo que le dotaba de ciertos conocimientos que solo eran conocidos por él y el Padre, incluso conocimientos que Él habia sepultado en el olvido ya hacía una eternidad. - _**"Presta atención a Behemot. Se alimenta de hierba como el buey. ¡Mira que fuerza en su lomo! El vigor en los músculos de su vientre. Los nervios de sus muslos están entrelazados y sus músculos están robustecidos. Sus huesos son tubos de cobre y sus miembros, barras de hierro." ...-**_ Guardó silencio durante unos segundos antes de continuar, pensando en cualquier otra cosa que Dios le hubiera dicho sobre esos monstruos. - _**Es imposible que lo venzas, es la primera de las obras de Dios. Él lo nombró rey por sobre sus compañeros. Le pagan tributo las montañas y todas las fieras que en ellas retozan, yaciendo entre las sombras de cañas y lotos. Aun si todo el Jordán se estrellaran contra su boca, él no se inquietaría. ¿Quién, aparte de su creador, podría apresarlo o sacrificarlo?**_ -

El behemot dio un paso, dejándose alumbrar por la tenue luz de la luna llena. Su piel parecía como roca negra, similar a la obsidiana, con pequeñas incrustaciones de crisoberilo y cobre, entre otras piedras preciosas que sobresalían por toda su piel. Su cabello parecía hecho de hebras de oro y plata entrelazadas que emergían de su piel. Sin embargo, de tan magnifica creatura, lo que realmente llamaba la atención eran sus ojos. Estos eran un par de rubís que parecían brillar con un vivo fulgor, tan antinatural que solo podia asemejarse a las llamas del infierno.

Se miraba herido por sus luchas pasadas con los demás ángeles. Algunas de las losas de hierro que componían su vientre estaban resquebrajadas y de su brazo seguía goteando un líquido ardiente, similar en aspecto al magma que fluía bajo la tierra. Recordó lo que Metatron había dicho, enserio era algo temible, pero incluso los dioses pueden ser matados y una vil bestia no sería la excepción. Debido a que conservaba sus heridas, apenas sanadas, era obvio que no tenía el mismo factor regenerativo que tenían los leviatanes, pero no debía descuidarse. Este ya había mostrado que lo superaba por mucho en fuerza y podría asesinarlo con aquel liquido negro que parecía componer su bilis, o al menos eso parecía cada que tenía la desgracia de verlo correr por la boca de sus hermanos.

La creatura se arrojó en su dirección, pero aprovechándose de la lentitud de su oponente, este logró esquivar el zarpazo que iba dirigido a su rostro justo en el momento preciso, escapándose por debajo de su brazo y aprovechándose de esos preciados instantes para apuñalarlo entre las placas que cubrían la carne mortal de la bestia, punzando en uno de sus riñones. Este rugió de dolor y le propinó un codazo en la espalda, y lo arrojó fuera de la casa de una sola patada. Afuera la lluvia había vuelto a comenzar, atenuando los rugidos de la bestia que habitaba en aquella vieja choza y los gritos de dolor del serafín. Castiel no soltó la espada en ningún momento, si por un solo instante, aunque fura un mísero microsegundo, la soltaba, seguramente terminaría encontrando a su creador. La bestia arrojó uno de los trozos de la mesa en su dirección, fallando por margen de tan solo unos centímetros antes de que se levantara y procediendo a arrojarle otra. La madera, como simple materia, no le hizo ningún daño, peor servía para recordar la fortaleza y vigor de esa cosa. El behemot tocó su herida y vio aquel brillante liquido entre sus dedos, ocasionando que entre nuevamente en un frenesí. Antes de que Castiel si acaso pudiera recuperarse, el monstruo se arrojó en su dirección, embistiéndole contra una viga de madera que componía parte de la estructura de la casa. Castiel solo supo reaccionar como un guerrero, clavándole desesperadamente la cuchilla en la espalda, tratando de atravesar algunas de las varias placas de hierro que componían su piel. Finalmente, la daga se coló y se hundió en sus músculos, llegando a perforar uno de sus pulmones o eso juraba, pues este comenzó a babear algo de ese líquido similar al magma. Este, adolorido, le soltó y se tambaleó hacia atrás, llevándose con él el estilete del ángel. Castiel se dio cuenta de lo mala de la situación cuando este le dio un golpe en el estómago que le sacó todo el aire.

Había sufrido dolores su vida entera, incluso había experimentado lo que era ser destrozado a nivel molecular por los ángeles o torturado por Naomi. Pero, aun así, tenía que admitir que se era uno de los peores dolores que había sentido. No podía respirar, no lo necesitaba, pero la falta de aire era tal que simplemente no podía pensar. Trataba de recuperar, aunque sea una bocanada de aire. El monstruo le tomó del rostro antes de que cayera y lo arrojó por la ventana, haciendo gala de esa temible fuerza que parecía disforme incluso para los relatos que le precedían.

Castiel cayó sobre el lodo, sintiendo el agua caer sobre él y escuchando los truenos resonando a lo lejos. Abrió los ojos, esperanzado de ver el cielo estrellado al menos una vez más antes de morir. No podía huir, entre todo eso el behemot había roto su pierna derecha y, aun si lograra hacerlo, estaba seguro que este le atraparía a la larga. Había sido un idiota y un terco, tenía que admitirlo, ¿pero esa iba a ser la forma en que iba a morir?

Los pasos se acercaban lentamente a él, parecía que la bestia no se iba a apurar. O, no, este se iba a tomar su tiempo con el ángel antes de asesinarlo apropiadamente.

Pensó en sus hermanos, en sus experiencias. En el hecho de que nunca vio el rostro de su padre. Pensó en Sam y, por último, pensó en el assbutt de Dean. Este le había insistido para que no desistiera, pero su testarudez y sentido del orgullo lo habían llevado hasta ahí, al sitio de su muerte. Lo más triste de todo, era que no podría ver aquel cielo estrellado que tan hermoso una vez más antes de morir.

El behemot se acercó a él y le miró durante unos minutos antes de sacar la daga que aún continuaba clavada entre sus costillas. Sus ojos ya no solo parecían brillar con fuego, sino que podría jurar que eran portales al mismo infierno. Hizo un sonido horrendo, similar a una carcajada grave y lenta. Alzó el cuchillo en el aire, dispuesto a apuñalarle. Cass cerró los ojos, ya listo para morir, pero el frio filo de la daga nunca llegó. En su lugar, sintió un intenso calor y luz.

Un rayo cayó sobre aquella bestia de bronce y acero, causando que muera en el instante a causa de múltiples heridas internas y externas. Algo de humo salió de este y cayó de espaldas sobre el pasto, completamente fulminado.

Castiel tuvo que hacer el enorme esfuerzo de levantarse sobre su pierna buena, intentando sanar la pierna que seguía herida con el poco poder que le quedaba tras semejante paliza. Se irguió y, cojeando, se aproximó a los restos de la bestia. Una tenue nube de hollín se alzaba sobre su cuerpo inmóvil, quieto y tieso como si de una verdadera estatua de roca se acercara. En su mano, aún seguía sosteniendo la daga con una firmeza sorprendente para un cuerpo sin vida. Intentó tomarlo, pero le costó bastante lograr arrancarla de los fríos y agarrotados dedos del behemot.

Tras recuperar su daga, se apoyó en un joven roble que se erguía a unos metros de ahí. Presionó su mano contra su pecho, intentando recuperar el aliento que el monstruo no le había permitido recuperar. La boca de su estómago seguía ardiéndole y sus costillas se expandían y contraían lenta y dolorosamente, permitiendo algo de aire ingresar a sus pulmones.

Miro durante unos instantes el cuerpo inerte de aquel engendro y luego elevó su vista al cielo, poco importándole las frías gotas de lluvia que caían sobre él.

 _¿Quién, aparte de su creador, podría apresarlo o sacrificarlo?_

Fue entonces que recordó las palabras de Metatron. Vaya ironía que el rayo, un antiguo exponente del poder de Dios, haya sido el que aniquiló a tan terrible y magnifica creatura. O quien sabe, quizá sí se hubiera tratado de la voluntad divina, pero eso no importaba en realidad. Usó sus alas para aparecer en el apartamento de los muchachos, tumbándose sobre el sofá sin avisarles o saludarles. El cansancio en su cuerpo fue tal, que a los pocos minutos se había quedado dormido; algo totalmente impensable para un ángel.

A la maña siguiente, fue despertado por cierto cazador de ojos verdes. Dean lo sacudió un poco para ver si despertaba, esperando con una botella en su mano izquierda a que este despertara.

\- Buenos días, Cass. -

\- Buenas, Dean. - Respondió el serafín, irguiéndose con parsimonia y pereza.

\- ¿Podrías explicarnos qué haces aquí, en nuestro apartamento? - Preguntó Sam desde su cama.

\- Oh. El Behemot está muerto. -

\- ¿El qué? -

Castiel les explicó a los hermanos su descubrimiento y lucha contra el titánico ser, hablando con lujo de detalles todo lo que Metatron había dicho y hablado sobre ellos.

\- Entonces, ¿ya no debemos preocuparnos? Digo, si el único espécimen está muerto, no hay razón para temer. -

\- Por el contrario, Dean, es peor de lo que pensábamos. -

\- ¿De qué hablas, Castiel? - Interrogó Sam.

\- Justo antes de irme del lugar, escuché algo. -

\- ¿qué cosa Cass? No te hagas del rogar y dinos de una vez. - Exigió Dean preocupado por su amigo.

\- No sabría decir que era con precisión. Se oyó un sonido a lo lejos. La tierra tembló y los árboles se sacudieron con violencia. Era como si la misma Tierra llorara por la muerte de ese behemot y las montañas sollozaran. Un nuevo rugido se hizo oír, pero la segunda vez lo reconocí a la perfección. Pero esta vez no venía solo, eran varios, quizá una docena de bramidos ensordecedores. Creo que hay muchos más de donde salió ese. -

""""""""""""""

Hey, perdón por el corte tan súbito, pero hasta acá dejare el episodio de hoy. Perdonen por la tardanza, pero honestamente no había hallado ni la inspiración ni el tiempo para continuar con esta cosa. Pero, prometo que pronto continuare actualizando más seguido esta historia, que aún le falta bastante para llegar a su fin, de hecho, ¡Apenas es el comienzo de la verdadera aventura!

Cualquier comentario es buen recibido. Recomienden creaturas, quizá logre colarlas en algún episodio, ¡y disfruten de esta saga de Cthonic!


	8. Capitulo 5: Crassus (Parte 1)

_**Buenas, nuevo episodio y en menos de un mes. Perdonen las faltas ortográficas, ya conocen el disclaimer y, por favor, disfrútenlo y siéntanse libres de darme sus opiniones.**_ **Estas seran bienvenidas para lograr una mejor narrativa.**

Castiel recién acababa de volver tras su encuentro con una de las más grandes bestias de dios, sobreviviendo por los pelos. ¿y qué obtenía al llegar a la casa de sus amigos? Meros reproches y regaños. El Winchester mayor no hacia otra cosa más que quejarse, preocupado por lo que les había pasado a los otros ángeles, ¿acaso eso no había sido evidencia suficiente para él de que no debía acercarse a los enemigos el solo? Aparentemente, no. Castiel se había arrojado como un cabeza dura al peligro tras apenas averiguar dónde podría estar, que seguía teniendo la duda de cómo demonios le había hecho para hallarle.

— ¡¿por qué demonios fuiste solo Cass?! Pudieron haberte matado y dudo que de nuevo te reparen por intervención divina o cualquier maldita razón por la que te han reconstruido tantas veces. —

— Pero...Dean...— Castiel intentó defenderse, aunque fue en vano, el humano ni siquiera le dio oportunidad de hablar

— Pero nada. No creo que no te dieras cuenta de cuan peligros era, tú mismo inspeccionaste varios cuerpos antes que nosotros. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera caído aquel rayo? Estarías muerto, kaboom, hecho picadillo. Solo mira tu ropa, se nota que el tipo trapeó el suelo contigo antes de que terminara ahumado...—

Y Dean siguió hablando y hablando sobre cuán irresponsable, estúpido e innecesario había sido darle caza al Behemot. Castiel, apabullado por el sermón que estaba recibiendo de su amigo, buscó ayuda en los ojos del hermano menor del humano. Este había estado cruzado de brazo viendo el pequeño espectáculo que armó su hermano, fruto de su preocupación, desde la comodidad del otro sillón que había en aquella pequeña sala de aquel humilde cuarto de hotel.

Sam solo se rio un poco por la mirada de Castiel, similar a la de un niño suplicando por ayuda cuando su madre lo regaña, antes de intervenir para que su hermano terminara de lloriquear por la imprudencia de su amigo.

— Entonces, Cass, ¿cómo habías dicho que se llamaban estas creaturas? — Dean tuvo que callarse para dejar que el serafín hablara por primera vez en los últimos 20 minutos.

— Behemots... Según Metaton, son una de las primeras y más importantes creaciones de Dios. —Explicó con serenidad, tras al fin tener un momento de paz. — aparentemente, son el equivalente de los Leviatanes en tierra firme, creados para gobernar a todas sus demás obras. —

— Si es así, ¿cómo es que hasta ahora van apareciendo? — Interrogó Sam

— Según el mito, tras ver que su creación se exhibía tan poderosa y sublime, Dios los castigó por su orgullo y vanagloria. Aunque Metaton dice que hay otra razón. —

— ¿Y esa sería...? — preguntó Dean con tono burlón. Había tomado una cerveza del mini bar en lo que intentaba calmarse, aparte de tumbarse en su cama.

— Aparentemente, comenzaron a cruzarse con los Leviatanes. — Dijo a secas, algo que causó que el Winchester mayor casi se ahogara con su bebida debido al asombro de su situación, tosió un poco y recuperó el aliento.

— ¡¿Qué?! —

— ¿Va enserio, Castiel? — Preguntó Sam, incrédulo.

— Sí, aunque Metaton no tiene idea de que ocurrió con las crías. Solo explicó que esa es la razón por la que los Behemots no estaban en el Purgatorio, sino en alguna otra prisión oculta. —

— Y ahora salen a reclamar lo que en teoría Dios les dio por derecho...vaya mierda. — Dijo Dean, molesto y algo temeroso con lo que podría pasar.

— Quizá...pero aun no podemos asegurar nada, no hasta que logremos averiguar que planean. —

— ¿y cómo haríamos eso? No parecen ser tan amables para charlar, Cass, y definitivamente no los vamos a lograr inmovilizar para hablar. Me pregunto si, acaso, sabrán como hablar. —

Castiel, Dean y Sam continuaron discutiendo durante un largo rato. Tras ese descubrimiento, ¿Cuál sería el paso a seguir? No tenían ni el conocimiento para lidiar con ellos ni la suerte como para que un rayo cayera sobre ellos cada que se toparan con uno. Primero que nada, deberían averiguar cuál era su debilidad para poder eliminarlos o, como mínimo, inmovilizarlos.

Esa discusión, que nos los estaba llevando a ningún lado, hubiera continuado durante un par de horas de no ser porque Castiel recibió una llamada de sus hermanos. Sacó el pequeño Nokia que usaba para comunicarse y respondió a sus hermanos, escuchando con atención a Gamaliel. Este le comentaba de ciertos rumores sobre una creatura con la descripción dotada por Metatron la noche anterior, especificándole que se dirigiera al lugar lo más pronto posible.

— ¿Qué pasa Cass? — Preguntó Dean.

— ¿Hay otro ángel muerto? — Interrogó Sam, con temor de que esa aparente cacería de ángeles haya continuado.

— No, solo rumores. — Aclaró Cass. — Parece que hay avistamientos de Behemots en Skamokawa. —

— Smamo... ¿qué? —

— Skamokawa, un pequeño pueblo ubicado al sur de aquí. Estimo que a unas dos horas en coche. — El ángel meramente se redujo a repetir la información que su compañera le había brindado. —

— Si nos vamos ahora, podríamos llegar antes de la merienda. — comentó Sam, aunque no le quedaban muchas ganas de ir tras la larga jornada que les había significado el llegar a Seattle, realmente ni siquiera habían descansado puesto que se habían pasado la mayoría de la noche buscando algo de información que les pudiera servir para darle caza a behemot.

Dean se levantó de un brinco de su asiento y se dirigió a tomar su maleta, más que contento de abandonar aquel motel de mala muerte, al fin y al cabo, aún no habían pagado lo de ese día y lo más probable es que pronto el casero de lugar se personara para echarles o cobrarles otra noche de estadía.

— Vamos Sam, alista tus cosas. Debemos matar a ese pequeño bastardo divino antes de que se llevé a más gente por delante. Toma la maleta y vamos hasta Smamowa, de paso llevamos a Cass. —

Sam estaba sorprendido por aquella actitud tan apurada de su hermano, pero tenía razón, debían apurarse o el behemot podría matar a alguien.

— Está bien, aunque tal vez sabe deberíamos comprar un par de tasers de camino. Al menos sabemos que es no es inmune a la electricidad. —

Dean solo asintió y terminó de acomodar las cosas de su maleta. La colgó de su hombro y esperó a que su hermano terminara, largándose de ahí sin haber dejado un solo rastro de su presencia.

— Cass, ¿qué esperas? No podemos esperarte aquí todo el día. —

— De hecho, estaba pensando en simplemente vo..—

— Nada de eso, iras con nosotros. Hace un buen tiempo que no hablamos y te serviría para descansar un poco, no creo que con una pequeña siesta te hayas recuperado de la paliza que te dio ese tipo anoche. —

— Bueno...tienes razón...—

— Entonces no hay nada que discutir.

Dean abrió la puerta y se retiró del lugar, siendo seguido por su amigo y por su hermano. Se subieron al coche y se largaron del lugar. Dean se dirigió a la salida sur en lo que su hermano buscaba la dichosa ciudad a la que se dirigían. En tanto, Cass escuchaba la radio o charlaba con los Winchester de los avances que estos hubieran hecho en el asunto de la marca.

Finalmente llegaron a aquel pueblucho decacente. Pese a que miraban a la gente ir y venir por las calles, no podían atreverse a decir que la ciudad estuviera viva. Por el contrario, Sam sentía que lo apropiado seria calificarla con el epíteto de "muerta en vida". Algunos pequeños botes decoraban el rio y su abertura a mar abierto, pero debido a su estado tan decadente y a la torpe manera en que se movían por el agua, también podrían llevarse aquel adjetivo tan degradante. Parecía el sitio perfecto para la creatura a la que le estaban dando caza. Se trataba del único poblado en varios kilómetros y la gente del lugar no parecía muy movida. Aparte, la zona montañosa estaba cubierta por una espesa capa de matorrales y arboledas tan espesas que la luz del sol a duras penas lograba colar entre las hojas de los árboles que ahí se hallaban.

La ciudad parecía tan deprimente que ni siquiera tenían un hotel o un motel en el pueblo. Algo medianamente razonable, tomando en cuenta que una de las ciudades más llamativas de Norteamérica se hallaba ubicada a tan solo algunos kilómetros de ahí. Finalmente hallaron lugar en estacionamiento de un pequeño establecimiento donde se dedicaban a la compra-venta de pescados. La fachada era de color azul con el dibujo de un caricaturesco pescado antropomorfo sonriendo, diciendo el eslogan de la compañía: "Pescados tan frescos, ¡que hablan!"

Dejaron el coche ahí, la pintura maltrecha del frente del local indicaba que nadie iba a quejarse porque se quedaran ahí más tiempo del indicado. Los hermanos fueron los primeros en bajarse del coche, seguidos por Castiel que ya se hallaba algo incómodo pues no estaba acostumbrado a descansar en la parte trasera de un vehículo que para el día de hoy ya podría pasar por reliquia. El día se hallaba un poco más claro que el anterior, pero seguían viéndose varios nubarrones negros en el claro cielo azulado.

— Bueno, si tenemos bastante suerte, puede que a este también le caiga un rayo. — Comentó Dean de manera optimista.

— Claro, como si el universo fuera tan amable con nosotros. — Se quejó Sam con tono cómico. — Pero tienes razón, estaría bien que a este también lo azote un rayo. —

Sam checó su bolsillo izquierdo, comprobando si su pequeño "rayo de mano" seguía en su lugar, comprobando que este efectivamente seguía en su posesión.

— Bueno, Cass, ¿quién es tu contacto? — Preguntó Dean tras terminar de estirar un poco sus piernas.

— Oh, es uno...de mis hermanos, Gamaliel. — Dijo con ese tono algo introvertido y torpe que era común en él. Desde su punto de vista, era información confiable. — Creo que ustedes pueden reconocerlo como la niña pequeña que estaba en nuestro pequeño debate sobre Metatron. —

— Claro. —Dean sintió un leve ardor en su brazo tras pensar en la manera tan mala en que hablaron de él durante aquella discusión. Suspiró hondo para controlarse, no iba a ganar nada dejándose llevar por la ira y menos si no tenía acceso al cielo para hacer a esos pequeños bastardos alados suplicar por algo de piedad.

— ¿y te dio algo más de información? — Intervino el wínchester mayor al notar la reacción algo agresiva de su hermano mayor. — ¿quizá algo de su historia o las debilidades de la creatura o dónde había sido vista, precisamente? —

Castiel suspiró ante la petición del menor. Miró hacia las montañas, pensando en que punto de aquellos valles y montes se ubicaría tan magnifica y terrible creatura.

— Bueno, se reducía a lo mismo que dijo Metatron. "Es el rey de todas sus creaciones", fue lo que dijeron; entre otros adjetivos y cualidades, como que incluso las partes más blandas de su carne están endurecidas...o que no teme a las armas, siendo como paja para él. — Metió su mano en su bolsillo izquierdo, sintiendo la fría sensación del metal contra su piel. — Pero tampoco deberíamos confiarnos en los mitos...logre herirle en nuestro encuentro. —

— Si sangra, puede morir. Si tú lo mataste, entonces estoy seguro que los tres podremos. —

— No te confundas, Sam. Logré herirle, pero dudo que lo haya podido matar. Ahora mismo estaría muerto de no ser por ese rayo. —

La conversación cerró con un incómodo silencio que duró unos cuantos minutos, hasta que Dean se hartó y propuso que empezaran a buscar. Al fin y al cabo, tenían bastante hasta que el ocaso llegara.

Primero lo primero, tenían que hablar con los locales para ver que sabían sobre la bestia. Dean sacó un par de trajes que siempre llevaban consigo, decir que eran de alguna organización gubernamental siempre era lo mejor si deseaban que la gente hable. Dean tomó una pequeña maleta con las prendas de ambos y se inmiscuyó en la tienda, quebrando una de las ventanas de la parte trasera y entrando de un solo brinco. Adentro el aire era espeso y polvoso, pero como solo les interesaba para cambiarse, no importaba demasiado realmente. Se dirigió a la puerta y abrió los candados y barras que la aseguraban, permitiéndole a su hermano y al ángel que también se alojaran en el lugar.

— Vamos, Sammy. —

El Winchester mayor arrojó un traje hecho bola a su hermano, golpeando a este en el estómago antes de que lo atrapara, sería una lástima que se enlodara y perdieran tiempo limpiándolo. Ambos se dirigieron a pequeñas secciones más o menos privadas y se cambiaron, volviendo al poco rato, ya vestidos con sus respectivos trajes.

Tras eso, solo fue cuestión de tiempo encontrar a alguien. Al fin y al cabo, dudaban de que ese pueblo, si es que sí se le podía llamar así, superara el kilómetro cuadrado en área total. No fue difícil dar con una pequeña tienda de comida a un par de minutos a pie. La jefa, era una señora que ya debía superar los 50 años en edad y quizá triplicar esa cifra en peso. Era una mujer descomunal, no solo por su robustez, sino que también era una gigante, algo de lo que uno se daba cuenta, aunque pareciera hallarse postrada en una silla. Intentaron hablar con ella, pero solo fueron insultados hasta que llegó quien parecía ser su marido o, quién sabe, su hijo. Se trataba de un hombre diminuto y de facciones algo toscas, tal vez fuera de ascendencia indígena. Era de una corta estatura, a lo mucho midiendo poco más de unos seis pies. Era escuálido, en ese punto en que si bien, no parecía antinatural como un anoréxico o un desnutrido, resultaba llamativo para el ojo de un espectador común y aún más para alguien impresionable. Sin embargo, eso no era lo llamativo de tan extraño sujeto. Lo que realmente era peculiar de aquel sujeto, era que uno no podía quitar la mirada de encima de este. Para Sam, simplemente era que se trataba de un bicho raro, pero para Dean el término "bicho" era algo que encajaba bastante bien con el tipo. La forma algo chata de su cabeza y sus ojos oscuros, la manera tan extraña en que movía las manos para calmar a la señora, todo eso le recordaba de alguna manera a un insecto, uno especialmente feo. Cuando le pidieron hablar con él, el caballero respondió cordialmente que les atendería en un momento y se metió en la cocina, para Dean era como ver a una cucaracha huir cuando se sentía amenazada.

— ¿No se te hace extraño? — Le susurró Dean a Sam.

— Claro, es un tipo bastante curioso.

— No en ese sentido...creo que habrá que investigarlo a él. — Aclaró Dean.

— Vamos Dean, estamos ocupados con cosas más importantes. —

— Hablo en serio, Sammy. Deberíamos investigar al tipo. —Instó el hermano mayor.

La discusión acabó con el regreso del hombre, con una sonrisa nerviosa que denotaba preocupación.

— Bueno, caballero. ¿Cuál es su nombre? —

— Philip, Philip Wilson. — Dijo, frotándose las manos por el frio del lugar.

— Bueno, Philip, ¿podría decirnos si ha visto algo sospechoso últimamente en la zona? —Se adelantó Sam a preguntar, no quería que Dean estropeara la investigación por una sospecha sin sentido.

— No, aunque el tipo que me vende los pescados dice que últimamente se ven animales extraños en el rio. —Habló rápidamente, apenas se le entendía lo que decía y su peculiar acento no ayudaba en lo más mínimo. — pero ya conoce como es la gente mayor, llegado cierto punto confunden sus cataratas con espectros o algo así. — Explicó un poco más calmado para que su actitud anterior no llamara demasiado la atención

El interrogatorio continuó por alrededor de unos 20 minutos más, excediendo por mucho a los 5 minutos que Sam tenía planeado para cada interrogatorio. Durante todo ese tiempo, la mujer se había quedado en silencio, observando la charla de su marido con una expresión que solo le causaba repulsión al hermano mayor e inquietud al menor. Una sensación difícil de explicar, pero si tuvieran que resumirlo a pocas palabras: sentían que no eran bienvenidos en aquel lugar.

Finalmente, la conversación termino y tuvieron que retirarse del lugar. Dean le dejó una de sus cartas de presentación falsas al diminuto hombre y Sam se despidió, el curioso hombrecillo solo les devolvió un gesto amable y la señora hizo un murmuro que ninguno de los dos comprendió. En el camino a la siguiente tienda, charlaron sobre lo acontecido.

— Así que, ¿qué piensas? — Preguntó Dean a su hermano.

— Dúo extraño, sin embargo, dudo que sean culpables de nada. Quizá el tipo vende drogas, pero no es nuestra zona. —

— ¿No se te hizo en lo absoluto, sospechoso? —

— En lo absoluto. Aparte, ¿de qué seria sospechoso? Venimos a cazar un behemot, no a lidiar con drogadictos. —

Dean guardó silencio ante eso, sabía que su hermano tenía toda la razón en eso.

Ahora la imagen estaba situada en el infierno. Una mujer de cabellos rojizos se hallaba en el medio de una enorme habitación, cuyo estilo recordaba un poco a los castillos victorianos. Estaba postrada frente a un trono de ébano y sangre seca, decorado con oro y terciopelo en las secciones que necesitaban de mayor comodidad. El hombre, frente al cual se hallaba de rodillas y amenazada de muerte, no era ni más ni menos que su propio hijo Crowley, el rey del infierno.

— Así que, ¿por qué tengo el placer de hablar con mi hijo favorito? — Dijo Rowena con ese tono algo déspota que la caracterizaba la mayoría del tiempo.

— Tu sabes muy bien el por qué, madre. —

— Oh, cariño. ¿acaso es por ese par de demonios que maldije la semana pasada? —Preguntó, había bastantes razones para que Crowley quisiera verla. Y casi ninguna era buena para ella. — No debiste ponerlos a espiarme, ¿no sabes que la privacidad de una madre es algo en lo que su hijo nunca debe inmiscuirse? —

— Lo que hagas en tu intimidad no podría importarme menos madre, no puede ser peor que la ocasión en que casi haces que me destronen para quedarte tú con el poder. — Su voz era calmada, aunque denotaba cierto rencor hacia ella. — No, la situación que nos conviene el día de hoy es otra. Hay creencias de que los Leviatanes están de vuelta... ¿acaso, fuiste tú quien los sacó de su vieja jaula? — la expresión de la mujer explicó su opinión mejor que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

— ¡En lo absoluto! — Rowena forcejeó con sus cadenas, la mera idea hacia que le dieran ganas de huir.

— Entonces, ¿cómo explicas que...? —

Repentinamente, un demonio apareció al costado del rey del inframundo y le entregó una carpeta, diciendo que era información "alarmante" y que "debía hablar con él en ese mismo instante". Crowley terminó aceptando y, con tronido de sus dedos, Rowena estaba en la habitación de motel que había estado rentando desde hacía un par de días.

De vuelta con Crowley, este se hallaba revisando un archivo con un montón de imágenes de cuerpos de ángeles y demás información que ya conocía bastante bien.

— Entonces... ¡¿me hiciste perder mi preciado tiempo para contarme algo que ya sabía, zoquete?! — Estuvo a punto de mandar a ejecutar a su sirviente cuando este le mostró una foto en particular. Se trataba del cuerpo del behemot, aunque era algo difícil discernir lo que era al solo aparentar un montón de escombros. — ¿y eso qué se supone que sea? —

— Según nuestros contactos, se trata de un equivalente a leviatán, mi señor. —

— ¿Cómo? —

— Bueno, los datos son algo difusos. Lo único que sabemos, es que ambos están a la par en poder y vigor, pero desconocemos mucho sobre este último. —

— Aparte de que se puede matar. —

— Efectivamente, señor. —

— ¿cómo lo han matado? Esa cosa no debería caer tan fácil si lo que dices es cierto, ¿cómo es que ahora no es más que una pila de rocas en una montaña? —

— ...— El sirviente guardó silencio. Los restos no presentaban heridas significativas y nadie conocía si este podía tener alguna debilidad.

— ¿Y bien? — Insistió Crowley, no tenía ni el tiempo ni la paciencia para que su siervo le hiciera perder alguno de los dos.

— No tenemos idea, mi rey. Todo lo que ha oído es todo lo que sé, me temo que no hay más información disponible. —

— Terrible elección de palabras. —

El rey tronó sus dedos y su ayudante se convirtió en poco más que una masa amorfa de carne y huesos molidos. Fue piadoso con él, a otros les habría hecho gritar durante años antes de darles la tan ansiada muerte.

A Castiel no le había ido en lo absoluto bien durante los interrogatorios que había llevado a cabo. Constantemente se equivocaba a la hora de mostrar la placa, decir los nombres o el simple hecho relacionarse con los humanos. Pese a que ya llevaba años viviendo entre ellos, nunca había podido acostumbrarse a hablar con ellos, suponía que simplemente era lo que ellos llamarían un "introvertido". Pero eso no justificaba en lo más mínimo la situación en la que se encontraba en esos momentos.

Todas sus investigaciones en es condenado pueblo habían terminado con resultados escabrosos o, si tenía suerte, nulos. En su último intento, había subido por el pequeño arroyo que les llegaba desde la montaña hasta topar con una procesadora de cárnicos, aparentemente centrándose en el pescado y en otros productos no demasiado pesados, como era el pollo. Pese a que se miraba algo abandonado, el tenue humo que salía de la parte superior le indicaba que aún seguía en funcionamiento o que, como mínimo, aún era habitado. Lo peor que podría pasar es que algún drogadicto intentara asaltarlo, nada que realmente le preocupara demasiado.

Tocó la puerta, pero no escuchó nada, nada más allá de los cantos de las aves y los susurros del viento. Golpeó dos veces la puerta, pero no hubo respuesta alguna, aparentemente los dueños no estaban. No quizá dañar propiedad ajena, por lo que simplemente decidió dar la vuelta y colarse por la entrada trasera.

El patio trasero estaba cubierto por una valla metálica que, en teoría, debía mantener alejados a los inquilinos indeseados. Pero el paso del tiempo había resultado poco amable. En la actualidad, el cercado estaba plagado de agujeros grandes y pequeños; secciones oxidadas y otras en las que prácticamente la cerca se hacía notar por su ausencia, pues el viento o los infractores habían terminado por deformarla tanto que meramente uno podría pasar si se esforzaba un poco. Pegó un pequeño brinco por sobre una de las secciones más bajas de la cerca y aterrizó en el suelo de tierra negruzca. La caída fue suave pero no tanto como lo que siguió. Volteó hacia arriba y su sorpresa fue ingrata al verse frente a frente con un perro de color pardo, gruñéndole y que parecía más que dispuesto a morderlo. El animal se le abalanzó, pero él no tuvo problemas en interceptarlo y sujetarlo con sus manos, colocando una de sus manos en el hocico del canino para evitar que rasgara sus ropas. Debía agradecer tener su gracia de vuelta, gracias a ello no sentía ni el más mínimo ápice de color en su mano. El perro mordía y sacudía su cabeza violentamente, pero Castiel no sentía nada, aparte de una leve presión en el dorso de su mano.

Acarició un poco su cabeza para calmarle y le pidió que se fuera, algo que el animalito pareció comprender. Rompió el collar que lo encadenaba a cuidar el área y, con su libertad ya garantizada, entró al edificio. No fue lamente muy difícil ingresar, solo forzó el candado y rompió el picaporte, arrancándola de una sola patada dada de manera precisa. Su plan era solamente romper el picaporte, pero la vieja y algo roída puerta simplemente terminó cediendo entera cayendo hacia al frente como si no hubiera estado sujeta por nada en lo absoluto.

Lo que se encontró fue algo indescriptible para los ojos del hombre y ajeno para él, incluso a un ángel el lugar le parecía extraño. El aire era extrañamente húmedo y caliente en aquel lugar, cargado de un fuerte olor acre, similar a la madera podrida. No estaba seguro de que palabras se usarían en el lenguaje humano para describir tan curiosa y extraña pestilencia, pero no era de extrañarse tomando en cuenta el estado de la fábrica. Sí, el olor sería lo más normal del mundo tomando en cuenta la situación y el lugar en el que se encontraba, en una fábrica abandonada hace quien sabe cuántos años ubicada justo al lado de un rio fangoso pero lleno hasta casi alcanzar el desborde debido a las fuertes lluvias que habían acaecido la noche anterior sobre ese territorio.

No, eso no era en lo absoluto lo que hacía que se sintiera vagamente incomodo en aquel lugar, sino aquella sustancia que cubría las paredes y el techo del lugar. Era de un color similar al ámbar o a la miel, pero sus impurezas le daban un tono rojizo que lo asemejaba más a la sangre a medio coagular, un detalle curioso, pues la viscosidad encajaba a la perfección al igual que la temperatura del lugar lo hacía con la temperatura interna del cuerpo humano.

Unas gotas de aquella mucosidad cayeron sobre su gabardina, haciendo que Castiel levantara la vista para ver de qué se trataba. Poca grata fue su sorpresa al ver un cuerpo colgando del techo, en un avanzado estado de descomposición y con una expresión que solo indicaba el terror más puro que pudiera conocer.

El cuerpo debía haber estado ahí durante semanas o quizá meses, no podía estar seguro pues las mordidas y rasguños que plagaban aquellos decrépitos restos lo hacía más difícil de adivinar. Era sujetado por la sustancia a duras penas, pues lo poco que no era cubierto por la sustancia, se encontraba colgando en medio del aire. Tales eran sus brazos y sus piernas, ya descubiertos pues los pocos harapos que alguna vez fueron prendas poco o nada podía decirse que cubrieran. El rostro apenas y era humano, pues los labios parecían haber sido devorados y la nariz arrancada o caída, incluso había perdido uno de sus ojos. El otro, tampoco parecía correr una mejor suerte, pues colgaba de la cuenca sujetad levemente por una fina hebra de carne y nervios entretejidos.

Castiel se hallaba sorprendido por tan mordido espectáculo. Sin embargo, eso solo era un problema. Parecía que la información que le habían dado era errónea, no lidiaban con un behemot. No, era otra cosa más mundana pero no por ello menos cruel. Dio vuelta ahí mismo, tan asqueado como intrigado sobre lo que podría haber hecho eso. Algo era seguro, no se trataba de algo que él conociera, se preguntaba si los Winchester podrían tener alguna idea de que se trataba, más no podría asegurarlo hasta hablar con ellos. Salió por la puerta sin medir palabra alguna, solo volteando una vez más a aquel cuerpo para asegurarse de que lo que había acabado de ver no era únicamente un juego de su mente, casi rogando porque sea un signo de locura. Pero no, cuando volvió a subir la vista, seguía ahí.

 **Recuerden, solo es la mitad. Si notan un cambio brusco, seguramente se deba a un "cambio de escena" que no se registró al pasarlo de Word a Wattpad, disculpen.**


	9. Capitulo 5: Crassus (Parte 2)

_**Segunda parte, espero que disfruten.**_

Dean y Sam estaban hartos de ese pequeño pueblucho, hartos de esos campesinos que lo único que parecían hacer era causarles aún más problemas de los que actualmente tenían, casi parecia como si esa gente más que ayudarles a cazar a los monstruos, estuvieran de su lado. Después de aquel extraño sujeto y su mujer, habían entrevistado a alrededor de una veintena de personas más, de los cuales, ninguno había dicho nada realmente útil. De buenas a primeras, 10 de ellos eran unos paranoicos que no les creían en lo absoluto y que no parecían terminar de tragarse aquello de que eran agentes del FBI; y si les creían, igual desconfiaban del gobierno, pues aparentemente ellos eran los que tenían la culpa de que aquel lugar haya terminado en aquel estado de ruina perpetua. El resto de ellos, parecían demasiado dementes para contestarles, pero no estaban seguros si era por mera extravagancia o si la senilidad de algunos de ellos tenía algo que ver con tan catastrófico resultado.

Ambos hermanos habían terminado dirigiéndose al único resquicio que quedaba de la civilización en aquel pueblito, un _sevenleven._ Ahí compraron algo de comer y beber tras una jornada tan extenuante y desesperante, apenas fructífera, pues al menos la mayoría de locales habían coincidido en que últimamente algo se movía por las noches en las calles de la ciudad y los pescadores reportaban figuras en la hierba alta o creaturas grandes como osos en la montaña. Las descripciones eran variadas, vagas e imprecisas. Ninguno había coincidido en lo que decía, algunos relatándolos como si de pequeñas creaturas no más grandes que un perro, pero otros los nombraban como auténticos titanes, superando los dos metros de longitud. Lo único en lo que los hermanos parecían coincidir era en que realmente había algo sospechoso. No solo era la actitud de la gente, si el contacto de Castiel les había dicho que el behemot estaba ahí, aun si se equivocaba de creatura, era porque algo debía estar ahí, escondido y esperando a devorar a otra víctima indefensa.

Cuando Castiel llegó para contarles su descubrimiento, Dean estaba tomándose una soda, apoyado contra el capó de su auto y Sam estaba dentro, acomodando la información del ultimo asesino serial que había agregado a su colección.

— ¿Qué cuentas, Cass? — dijo Dean alzando la mano apenas vio a su amigo. Castiel se miraba algo mal de sus ropas, pero lo que mayor preocupación le producía era el gesto de angustia que cargaba en su rostro, parecía haber encontrado algo poco agradable.

— Pues...resulta que la creatura no es un behemot...— Explicó a sus amigos, pensando en cómo explicarles lo que había visto.

— ¿Enserio? — Preguntó Sam desde el vehículo, bajándose apuradamente para ver de qué monstruo se trataba.

— No tengo idea...esperaba que ustedes supieran. — Explicó Castiel.

— Entonces, ¿cómo se veía? —

— No lo sé...solo mire el nido del ente. — Lo pensó unos momentos, pero no sabría cómo describir el lugar en términos humanos. — deberían...verlo por ustedes mismos, así entenderán mejor. —

Se subió al carro antes de dar cualquier indicación a sus amigos. Dean solo miró extrañado a Sam, pero se subió de todas maneras, tenían un caso que atender y vidas que salvar. Dean arrancó el motor y se dirigió a donde Castiel le indicaba, haciendo algunas maniobras extrañas en la montaña y atravesando por el lodoso terreno, realmente Dean maldecía entre dientes, pues sería una pesadilla limpiar más tarde el Impala. Finalmente, Castiel dio la indicación de estacionar el coche al lado de la ribera. Dean fue el primero en bajarse, viendo como a unos doscientos metros de donde estaban, donde el rio comenzaba. También vio como una humareda comenzaba a salir de la parte superior de aquella antigua fábrica.

Era una bella tarde en aquella bahía. La brisa marina daba en su rostro mientras miraba el bello atardecer. Era una de esas puestas de sol que uno cree que solo se pueden ver en películas, pues los dorados rayos del sol se entremezclaban de manera armoniosa con el rojo del cielo; lo que, en conjunto con el casi perfecto reflejo del agua, terminada creando toda una maravilla visual, digna de un cuadro. Sí, sin duda es de la clase de cosas que Crowley podría disfrutar con una buena copa de vino en la mano, si no se hallara ahí para revisar la información de las supuestas fuentes de aquel demonio de pacotilla que trabajaba para él. En esos momentos se hallaba charlando con uno de los segadores de Dios, un ángel de la muerte que solía hacer pequeños trabajitos para él; no eran nada importantes en realidad, solo contarle lo que sea que murmuraran los de arriba. En esos momentos, se hallaba corroborando el número de ángeles muertos, a lo que Abathar simplemente parecía corroborar lo que ya sabía. Crowley era un demonio listo y sabía que su oscuro camarada le mentía, después de todo había sido su perspicacia y capacidad para los negocios lo que lo colocó como el líder de los demonios de cruzada y llevó hasta ser considerado rey del infierno.

Antiguamente no habría sido capaz de amenazar a un ángel ni, aunque usara todos sus medios, pero tras la caída, parecía que todos ellos se habían debilitado grandemente, aparte de que sus dagas eran ya tan fáciles de encontrar que casi podría jurar que hasta un niño humano podría tener alguna entre sus juguetes. De manera hábil, tomó al ángel del cuello de sus ropajes y acercó la daga a su cuello, rozando el cuello de aquella excusa de cuerpo humano que usaba el segador. Este aparentaba ser una joven asiática de entre unos 20 a 25 años de edad, realmente una chica bonita en su opinión la que el bastardo ex-alado escogió. Avatar se pegó contra la pared de ladrillo del callejón detrás suyo, intentando huir inútilmente del peligro. En momentos como esos es cuando realmente maldecía a Metatron y que haya hecho que todos los ángeles perdieran sus alas. Sin duda, sus alas eran lo que más deseaba en esos momentos.

— Sabes que soy el rey del infierno, amiga. ¿Crees que podría haber llegado hasta donde estoy si dejara a cualquier inepto mentirme? — La punta rozó levemente su piel, dejando que unas cuantas gotas de sangre escaparan, pero sin realmente llegar a herirla de manera importante. — ¡¿intentaste mentirme a mí?! ¡¿El maldito rey del infierno?! —

— No...señor. — Dijo Abathar asustado.

— Entonces, me dirás el número de ángeles muertos y todo lo que sepas. Y por cada respuesta que me deje insatisfecho, clavare una pulgada la daga en tu linda garganta. —

La chica solo asintió. Crowley retiró la daga unos centímetros, permitiéndole que hablara.

— No se sabe el número actual de ángeles muertos por Behemot en las últimas semanas, la cifra solo sigue creciendo con cada día que pasa. Cada mañana encontramos a nuestros hermanos muertos, degollados o tan heridos por dentro y por fuera que son irrecuperables, a esos les damos eutanasia. — Explicó, apuradamente.

Crowley acercó la daga a su cuello unos centímetros antes de proceder con la siguiente pregunta.

— ¿Alguna pista de si tienen algún líder, base o cualquier tipo de organización? —

— No, pero buscamos desesperadamente. —

— ¿Tienen algún censo de cuantos son? —

— Imposible, solo uno ha sido visto muerto y el resto matan a los agentes que enviamos, imposible saber si se trata del mismo que liquida a varios o de múltiples creaturas. —

Crowley acercó la daga al cuello de la mujer, presionándola suavemente contra su garganta hasta que hizo otro corte, más superficial que el otro. Crowley estuvo tentado a darle un castigo por su inaptitud y mediocridad, de nada le servía un informante que no le daba información útil. Quería degollarla ahí mismo; sería fácil, se imaginó deslizando su brazo limpiamente hacia la izquierda y la sangre saliendo junto a la vida de la mujer, pero algo no lo dejaba. Su manó tembló un poco, apenas unos instantes, antes de retirarla. No podía hacerlo, maldijo a la sangre humana y a su debilidad seguía siendo impuro debido a ello.

— Te...daré una segunda oportunidad. No la desperdicies, Abath, porque créeme que no habrá otra. ¿Entendido? — Le tomó del pelo para asegurarse de que esta le había escuchado.

El ángel solo asintió, muerto de miedo. Crowley tronó los dedos y, tan rápido como sus dedos se movieron, él había desaparecido del lugar, dejando a aquella mujer sola en el callejón, únicamente acompañada por el eco que el chasquido.

Los Winchester no tenían idea de que podría tratarse, Castiel se negaba a explicarles, excusándose con que no tenía ni idea de lo que podría ser. Hicieron lo que terminaron creyendo mejor, ir armados hasta los dientes Dean abrió la cajuela del coche y tomó una escopeta, arrojándosela a su hermano junto a un machete para que tuviera algo con lo que defenderse; aparte de él tomar algunas cosas, como una pistola con balas de plata; un machete con sangre de hombre muerto en el filo y una escopeta cargada con balas de sal y de plomo.

Decidieron aventurarse a entrar a la casa una vez tuvieran todo lo que creían necesario listo. Para poder ser eficaces en la corta y en la larga distancia, Sam había decidido tomar un revolver de alto calibre en una mano y en la otra, la susodicha escopeta anti-animas. Dean, en cambio, solo vio necesario cargar con él un trabuco y un machete; este, pese a ser un arma algo rudimentaria, seguía siendo increíblemente útil ante casi cualquier creatura.

El día era nublado, aunque dudaban que lloviera, sería extraño que lloviera dos días seguidos y más si la noche anterior el aguacero había sido casi torrencial. Aparte, no podían tener tan mala suerte. El terreno ya era lodoso de por sí y el aire apestaba a humedad. Sin tiempo que perder, se encaminaron hacia aquella fábrica de humo.

El hollín era algo que se intensificaba conforme se acercaban a su fuente, algo de esperarse. Lo que extrañaba y perturbaba a Sam, era el olor. No era solo la peste a carbón y a humo lo que no le agradaba, ni siquiera que, de alguna manera extraña, aquel humo le recordara vagamente al olor que se desprendía de un cigarrillo a medio extinguir. Lo insólito era el sutil hedor a carne quemada. La grasa que flotaba junto al tizne era lo que realmente volvía desagradable el solo estar en la zona.

En el caso de Dean, intentaba meramente lidiar con el tufo en la zona, pensando que tenían mejores cosas en las que pensar que el olor del humo de la fábrica, centrándose mejor en buscar un punto de acceso. Castiel, que iba detrás de ambos, ciertamente había notado el humo, pero prefirió ignorarlo. Al menos así había hecho, hasta que cayó en cuenta de un detalle que ninguno de los Winchester se había percatado. Una de las ventajas que tenía ser un ángel es un nivel de conciencia superior, pues los sentidos humanos se veían mejorados en gran manera, hasta llevarlos a límites insospechados. Tal era el caso del sentido del gusto, que había perdido esa mera noción de experiencia sensorial para convertirsé en toda una ciencia.

Ya no era algo tan vago como "dulce" o "salado", sino que su paladar era capaz de indicarle con una gran exactitud la composición y distribución de los compuestos químicos que contienen los alimentos, 1traduciéndose esas experiencias como "sacarosa", con todos los átomos que esta tenia; o cloruro de sodio, dando detalladamente el numero moléculas que existen ahí. Y para ese caso, su olfato ya le había revelado la identidad de aquel tejido adiposo, se trataba de carne y grasa humana.

Castiel fijó su vista en el lugar de dónde venía todo eso, una chimenea de la cual brotaba una humareda negra y espesa, que le recordaba vagamente al aliento de un dragón. Pero algo extraño estaba ocurriendo en esos momentos, le daba la leve sensación de que, por cada paso que se acercaban, el humo que brotaba de aquella tráquea de hormigón era menos y más claro. Miró fijamente el humo durante unos momentos antes de llegar a un veredicto rápido: el monstruo que estaban cazando había huido al verse amenazada, ¿cómo lo averiguó? El lugar apenas y tenía ventanas, aparte de que las pocas ventanas que tenían estaban totalmente inusable debido a su disposición, estaba seguro de que se encontraban cubiertas de aquella mucosidad que tanto desagrado le había causado. Con un gesto de su mano, les avisó a los humanos que rodearía el lugar, haciendo guardia en caso de que este haya huido o que estuviera afuera, esperando a tener la oportunidad de emboscarlos.

Ambos entendieron y aceptaron, Dean dándole un pulgar arriba y Sam asintiendo un par de veces con la cabeza, a continuación, Castiel se separó del grupo para andar por la maleza alta, rodeando la enorme construcción con sigilo. Por suerte para él, el color de la maleza resultaba similar al de su gabardina, ocultándolo a plena vista de cualquier cosa que fuera su enemigo de turno.

Los humanos ingresaron por la ruta que Castiel les había descrito, saltándose la valla de aluminio con una facilidad extrema; ya se habían colado decenas, sino es que miles, de veces en propiedades ajenas y en un mejor estado, pasar por encima de una cerca en un terrible estado no sería ni por asomo el mayor problema al que se habrían enfrentado. Pasaron enfrente de donde el perro solía estar, viendo poco más que unas cadenas rotas y un collar tirados en el suelo. Sam se agachó para tomarlos, viendo que estos solo tenían un par de datos: la dirección de donde se encontraban y unas iniciales que debían ser del dueño. Lamentablemente, el collar estaba en tan terrible estado que estas apenas eran distinguibles, quizá hubieran contenido "V.P.", pero no podía asegurarlo. Dejó el collar en el suelo y volvió a lo que estaban haciendo, entrando al lugar en el que Castiel decía que se hallaba el verdadero espectáculo.

En cuanto entraron, ambos sintieron el calor y la humedad el lugar de golpe, casi como si hubieran sido teletransportados a un sauna; incluso eso, les parecía que era algo frio para lo que buscaban describir. No solo la temperatura resultaba más intensa dentro, sino que también las sensaciones. El olor a humo se había intensificado hasta niveles que resultaban irrespirables, pero, extrañamente, nada de humo se miraba en el lugar, ni siquiera esa típica irritación en los ojos que este suele provocar. Avanzaron, viendo con asco y asombro todo aquel lugar, con aquel extraño liquido similar en textura a la miel; pero con un color tan intenso y un olor tan horrendo, que resultaba imposible no compararla más bien a la sangre coagulada, incluso putrefacta, de un cuerpo en decadencia. Y hablando de cuerpos...

Se encontraron la fuente de aquel inusual olor a grasa, resultaba ser grasa humana. De la caldera principal, expuesta a simple vista, aunque cubierta por una cantidad abismal de aquella sustancia extraña, colgaba un cuerpo humano. Conocer la fuente de tan terrible peste resultó ser demasiado para el estómago de los hermanos y, aunque Dean fue capaz de contener por poco, Sam no pudo evitar correr hacia una esquina para vaciar todo el contenido de su estómago en una esquina, en un impulso involuntario para librarse del asco. Tras un par de minutos, finalmente terminó y volvió con su hermano, intentando recuperar su compostura tras eso. Por Dios, o lo que sea que haya arriba, para el menor de los Winchester, el aire ahora verdaderamente le resultaba imposible de respirar, conocer la fuente se lo impedía. Tomó un pañuelo y cubrió su rostro, cubriendo su rostro para, cuanto menos, contener algo del asco que sentía. Dean no estaba en un mejor estado que su hermano, pero hacia el esfuerzo de contenerse, un detalle tan simple como el olorno podía distraerlos de su misión, sin importar de donde viniera. Dean se enfocó en el gigantesco horno de donde venía el olor, observando el estado tan decrepito del cuerpo. Si bien lo único que asomaba de aquella puerta metálica era un miembro, su estado tan corrupto era de temer. La piel ya hacía rato que se había ido, consumida por las llamas y a la carne no le había ido demasiado mejor; aún quedaban algunos trozos, pero la mayoría del musculo había sido carcomido por las llamas hasta el punto de dejar expuestos los huesos. De sus manos ya no quedaba nada mínimamente reconocible, habiéndose fundido todo hasta que solo un muñón amorfo, del que solo era posible distinguir algo de los huesos del dedo pulgar.

No le cabía duda de que se trataba de un espectáculo tan terrorífico como asqueroso, una visión tan visceral y perturbadora que solo podría formar parte de una pesadilla. Pero, eso no era lo que realmente importaba en esos momentos, sino capturar al bastardo que había organizado tan horrible espectáculo. Bajó su mirada hacia el suelo, notando como las cenizas formaban un extraño patrón en el suelo, similar a pisadas, aunque estos eran por mucho más pequeños de lo que deberían. El patrón era extraño pero lo que era resultaba obvio, era un rastro de la creatura de turno.

Dean sacó su trabuco, comprobando la carga antes de indicarle a Sam que le siguiera. Su hermano también se percató de las pisadas, tomando uno de los machetes con firmeza en una de sus manos, mientras con la otra sujetaba el pañuelo en su lugar.

Siguieron el pequeño rastro escaleras arriba, bien ser do como la capa de ceniza era tan gruesa que incluso habían logrado colorear de negro aquellas amarillentas y oxidadas escaleras de metal. Continuaron por los pasillos elevadizos hasta llegar a lo que suponían que suponían que en su momento debió ser la oficina del jefe; ahora completamente a oscuras y con la puerta venida abajo. Dean maldijo no tener ninguna lámpara en esos momentos, pero sin otra opción, simplemente se adentró en la oscuridad.

Adentro no podía ver más allá de sus narices, sumiéndose en un mundo de oscuridad y tinieblas en el que, lo único que podría ver, eran las sombras a las que su mente daba formas terribles y amorfas. Al menos así era, hasta que escuchó removerse a su izquierda, acompañado de una embestida a los pocos segundos. Dean apenas y tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, tratando inútilmente de apuntar hacia lo que sea que fuera esa cosa, disparando a la nada antes del impacto. Pero al recibir el golpe, su arma se cayó de sus manos. Sam escucho el ruido y de inmediato entró al lugar, corriendo hacia donde iban los golpes. Arrojó el pañuelo al suelo para desocupar esa mano, aprovechando el instante de luz que dio el disparo para ubicar a ambos. Se precipitó con el machete a atacar lo que fuera que sea esa cosa, pero recibió una potente patada en el estómago, que le arrojó directo a una mesa que estaba ahí. Cuando aterrizó, sintió un fuerte dolor en su espalda acompañado de una angustiante necesidad de aire; el golpe le había sacado todo el aire y ahora le estaba costando respirar. Dean hacia todo lo que podía para sobrevivir, lanzando golpes al azar, esperando que alguno surtiera efecto sobre aquel monstruo. Finalmente acertó en lo que parecía ser uno de sus ojos, por lo asquerosos que se sintió aquel bulto al reventar, era lo único que se le venía a la mente. La creatura chilló de dolor y lo arrojó lejos, hasta que este golpeó en una de las barandillas que tenía el segundo piso de aquella estructura.

Sintió su espalda crujir, quizá se hubiera roto alguna costilla o, incluso peor, la columna. No sabía, pero el dolor no le permitió moverse. Quería apartarse, pero su cuerpo no le respondía. Enserio que lo trataba, con todas sus fuerzas, pero sus piernas no le respondían en lo más mínimo. Fue entonces que el ardor en su brazo volvió, escalando desde una simple molestia a sentir que la mitad derecha de su cuerpo estaba siendo incinerado. Esa sensación se intensificó en potencia y redujo en área, hasta sentir como si todo el maldito infierno se hallara en un diminuto punto entre sus omoplatos. Pero, en menos de lo que dura un parpadeo, el dolor cesó y sus piernas le respondieron, levantándose impresionado por aquella sensación tan extraña. ¿Acaso la marca había logrado reparar su columna? Eso sí era algo por lo que estaba impresionado.

Pero, el resto de los efectos de la marca no se hicieron de esperar. La sed de sangre, la angustia por herir; todas las sensaciones llegaron de golpe y con una intensidad sobresaliente. Se arrojó contra la creatura con todo el peso de su cuerpo. El impactó fue duro debido a la dura piel que cubría a la creatura, similar a una armadura de hierro. Pero eso no importó en lo más mínimo para el portador de la marca de Caín, tomando uno de sus variados miembros para arrancarlo de un solo tirón.

Por suerte para él, no llegó a tomarlo por el extremo, pues este parecía ser filoso como una cuchilla. La creatura trató de arrojarle con una patada, pero en su lugar apenas y logró apartarlo unos pocos metros. Aun sin haber sido lo que buscaba, este salió corriendo por la puerta y saltó por encima de la barandilla en la que había impactado Dean, la cual se hallaba levemente deformada debido a la fuerza del impacto. Dean y Sam lo siguieron; este último ya se había recuperado del ataque de la creatura, aunque le seguían doliendo las costillas. Dean saltó por encima de este, intentando darle caza de la manera más rápida posible, aunque era bastante peligroso, especialmente porque todo estaba cubierto de aquella extraña sustancia que corroía la carne. Sam, en cambio, optó por dar una vuelta más larga por las escaleras, corriendo por estas para evitar perder demasiado tiempo.

El monstruo, pese a la potencia tan bestial que guardaban sus piernas a la hora de dar patadas, no parecía demasiado hábil a la hora de correr. A Dean le estaba costando bastante esfuerzo, pero estaba logrando alcanzarlo poco a poco. Esta huyó hacia la sección donde estaban las enormes calderas del lugar, acompañadas por una maquinaria tan grande que le costaba imaginar para qué podrían servir.

Sam iba detrás de ellos, con las armas en las manos. A diferencia de Dean, que había salido sin pensar, él se tomó la molestia de recoger las armas, pensando en que podrían ser útiles en esa situación tan peculiar.

Y pensaba sacar provecho de ellas en ese mismo instante. Dio una señal y su hermano se arrojó a aquel suelo color grisáceo por las cenizas, dejando a su enemigo expuesto ante el tino de su hermano. Sam se detuvo durante apenas unas fracciones de segundo para asegurar el tiro y dio de lleno en la espalda de la creatura, pero los efectos fueron más bien pocos: el arma había usado el perdigón de sal. Solo se escuchó un quejido antes de que la creatura se escondiera entre las sombras.

Sam maldijo eso mientras su hermano se levantaba, sacudiendo sus prendas para quitarse algo de la ceniza que quedaba sobre él. Dean iba a insultar a Sam, pero mejor se mordió la lengua y le quitó el machete, corriendo hacia aquel lugar para darle caza al monstruo.

Adentro era como un maldito laberinto, pues las enormes maquinas cubrían de manera poco amigable la mayoría de su campo de visión; y lo que no, era escondido entre las enormes calderas. Dean guardó silencio durante unos segundos, intentando prestar atención a cualquier ruido que pudiera indicarle donde se encontraba aquella extraña bestia

Seguía intentando pensar de qué se podría tratar, no había visto ni oído de nada similar en toda su vida. Era cierto que no resultaba un enemigo tan formidable como un behemot, fénix o alguna de esas creaturas que realmente podrían considerarse míticas; pero su extrañeza era algo que valía la pena resaltar. Escuchó un repiqueteo a su izquierda y lanzó el machete sin pensar, acertando cerca de un pequeño grupo de escarabajos que echaron a volar apenas y el enrome objeto metálico pasó cerca de ellos. Dean suspiró, pero la comodidad no le duró mucho, pues oyó un grito a lo lejos, un grito que solo podría provenir de su hermano.

Sam había seguido a su hermano a través de aquel extraño laberinto de la segunda revolución industrial, observando con asombro aquellas gigantescas estructuras de hierro y cobre. Seguía pensando en que podría ser aquella creatura, le sonaba de algún mito, pero no lograba identificarla con claridad. Fue mientras estaba encerrado en sus pensamientos que fue atacado. La creatura vino de frente, ¿cómo es que no la vio? Esta le dio un cabezazo en el pecho, como hizo con su hermano cuando lo emboscó en la oficina, pero él no fue tan tonto y no soltó el arma. Gritó para avisar a Dean mientras él intentaba evitar que alguno de los miembros restantes de la creatura lo cercenara vivo.

¿Qué demonios era? No era similar, en lo absoluto a nada que hubiera visto antes. Su rostro apenas y era humano, conformado en su mayoría por una enorme mandíbula similar a la de algunos insectos, que se abría y cerraba para intentar arrancar un trozo de su carne. Uno de sus ojos estaba reventado por la pelea anterior, pero el otro estaba conformado de miles de pequeños fragmentos que solo lo reflejaban a él. Sus brazos, o lo que quedaba de ellos, era un conjunto de extremidades amorfas y carentes de dimensiones remotamente humanas, contorsionándose de manera esporádica y salvaje, incluso parecía que se estaba convulsionando. Aparte, su cuerpo estaba formado por enormes placas de un material orgánico similar a las uñas en textura y dureza, pero debía ser sorprendentemente duro si era capaz de resistir tan bien los embates. Sam lo golpeaba con la culata con tanta fuerza como podía, asegurándose de golpear con la cantonera para cerciorarse de hacer el máximo daño posible. Más todo eso le era imposible por culpa de la gruesa armadura de la creatura, poco afectándole los golpes. Tampoco podía dispararle, este se movía demasiado para darle un disparo certero; y jalar el gatillo sin apuntar sería lo más estúpido que podría hacer, tomando en cuenta que solo quedaba un perdigón cargado.

Seguía maldiciéndose por su inaptitud, creyendo que moriría ahí mismo a ese paso si no pasaba algo en ese mismo instante. Y casi como si allá arriba aun quedara alguien a quien le importaran sus plegarias, algo ocurrió. Un machete atravesó el torso de la creatura de una manera tan concisa y directa que esta parecía hecha de papel en lugar de aquella extraña carcasa. Su hermano, como era usual, le había salvado el pellejo.

Dean aprovechó ese momento para darle un golpe con todas sus fuerzas en la cabeza, forzando a la agonizante creatura a que lo soltara. Tras esto, y ver que no moría pese a que Dean había tenido el sadismo de retorcer el arma dentro de su pecho; disparó a quemarropa.  
La mayoría de balines rebotaron inertes al suelo, pero algunos lograron salir despedidos con la suficiente fuerza como para penetrar en esa dura carcaza. El monstruo lanzó otro grito al aire, pero con apenas fuerza debido a que su interior ya estaba seriamente dañado, ni siquiera la bestia más fuerte podría sobrevivir a tanto maltrato interno.

Este simplemente desfalleció al suelo, perdiendo su transformación pocos segundos antes de morir. Lo que miraron sorprendió a Sam, pero solo le dio una sonrisa orgullosa a Dean. Tenía razón, siempre la había tenido.

El tipo que se hallaba tirado en el suelo, desangrándose y con apenas las fuerzas mínimas para convulsionar debido a los espasmos que, hacia su cuerpo, en un último e inútil esfuerzo para que no se le escurra la vida de entre los dedos. Para Sam, eso era un espectáculo deplorable que le producía pena por el pobre bastardo. En cambio, para Dean, era todo lo contrario. El tipo le daba asco y las ganas de terminar el trabajo era algo que le sobraba, pero debía controlarse. Una cosa era asesinar para evitar muerte y salvar a su hermano, pero otra muy diferente era hacerlo por diversión. Respiró hondo hasta que el ardor en su brazo cesó, aunque seguía sintiendo ese leve cosquilleo que deja una cicatriz al recién formarse.

Dean y Sam llegaron la resolución de quemar todo el lugar, no solo para no dejar rastros de su presencia ahí, sino que para eliminar aquella sustancia tan extraña que cubría la zona principal.

Salieron a buscar algo de gasolina y cerillos, lo que sea que les ayudara a terminar con aquel monstruoso lugar lleno de quien sabe que basura. Se encontraron con Castiel en su camino, avisándole que ya habían terminado con la nefasta creatura. Le dieron algunos detalles sobre el aspecto del aberrante ser y continuar con su camino, ya acompañados por su amigo.

Volvieron algunos minutos después con lo necesario para quemar ese lugar y demonios, sí que lo harían.

Para Crowley, aquella situación con los behemot había pasado de preocupante a exasperante; todo aquello le parecía una tontería o un mal sueño, como mínimo. Es más, incluso llegó a usar uno que otro hechizo para comprobar que no estuviera bajo los efectos de algún maleficio que afectara el sueño. Pero no, resultaba que todo aquello era tan real como el hecho de que su madre lo había vendido por tres cerdos.

La razón de que el número de sus tratos bajaran en las últimas semanas y de que poco a poco se estuviera quedando sin ayudantes, no era más que una sola: Behemots. Aquellos malditos bastardos no solo habían estado cazando ángeles por deporte, sino que habían estado depredando demonios desde hacía semanas. Aparentemente nadie le había informado bajo la excusa de que creían que él los había ejecutado; y los que no tenían excusa, era porque habían muerto. Estuvo haciendo registros de los únicos dos cuerpos que habían encontrado en aquel tiempo, comprobando que en su estómago había restos de gracia de ángel y de lo que parecían ser, trazas del alma demoniaca. Era poco probable que se equivocara, al fin y al cabo, esta tenía una esencia general muy característica. Aparte, eso explicaría porque no se registraban tratos: simplemente no había demonios para hacerlos. ¿cómo había permitido que la situación se le escapara por debajo de la mesa? Era inaudito. Él, Crowley, el maldito rey del infierno, no se había dado cuenta de que la mitad de sus demonios de cruzada había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra hasta que sus ganancias se redujeron de manera drástica y que su mano derecha casi muriera en manos de una de esas bestias.

Maldijo por lo bajo y abrió una investigación seria sobre el asunto, temiendose que tendría que recurrir a unos viejos amigos para zanjar el asunto de manera definitiva, seguramente los idiotas tendrían algo que ver con alguno de los que estaban muertos. Solo esperaba no tener que lidiar con su viejo compañero de negocios, Castiel.

El lugar había ardido hasta los cimientos mientras ellos se dirigían devuelta a la ciudad, para revisar que sucedía con la extraña mujer. Grata fue su sorpresa al verla como si nunca hubiera estado enferma.

Su cuerpo parecía haber rejuvenecido nos 15 años y perdió casi la mitad de su peso, quedando como una ama de casa común. Se miraba confundida y extrañada, como si no reconociera donde se encontraba. Dean y Sam se miraron entre sí, preguntándose qué demonios habría pasado. Sam tenía una pequeña teoría en torno a algún parasito del hombre insecto, pero nada firme. Castiel la revisó disimuladamente mientras le mostraba su placa y le hacia una pequeña encuesta para comprobar su estado mental y que no fuera otro monstruo de ese tipo.

No arrojó nada, por lo que simplemente la dejaron ser. Parecía recordar las cosas a medias, por lo que solo les siguieron el juego a sus preguntas y se largaron tan pronto como les fue posible.

— Así que, ¿qué demonios pasó con tu fuente de información, Cass? — Preguntó Dean con tono burlón hacia su amigo, todo eso había sido una enorme pérdida de tiempo.

— Ya lo hablé con el buró, explicaron que fue un simple malentendido...aparte, no fue una pérdida de tiempo. —

— No, ¿cómo? —

— Cazamos un monstruo y salvamos a bastante gente de terminar como el sujeto del techo. —

— Caldera. — corrigió Sam.— Parece que Philip murió el cuerpo a uno de los hornos para deshacerse de la evidencia, aunque la cosa estaba cubierta por todo el techo. —

— Sí, Dean. Aparte, ayudamos a la mujer. De no ser por nosotros, quien sabe cómo hubiera acabado. —

— En eso tienes razón, Cass. Es solo que me preocupa todo este asunto de los Behemots, ¿sabes? Apenas y sabemos algo de ellos y no creo que con los ángeles les sea suficiente, pronto comenzaran a asesinar humanos, si no lo han hecho ya. —

La conversación acabó ahí, no había nada más que discutir. En el camino de vuelta a la base, pararon en una estación de servicio. Castiel les dio otro número telefónico, un maldito número de emergencias para llamar al cielo o a él.

"Si ocupan algo, háganmelo saber." Fue lo que dijo antes de desaparecer en menos de un parpadeo, dejando a los muchachos sorprendidos y solos en el auto, escuchando rock clásico durante todo el resto del camino.

 **Eso seria todo, perdonen si el final parece cortado pero realmente no tenia idea de como acabar este episodio. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, estas cosas realmente no se escriben en 5 minutos. Diganme su opinión, sus ideas y sus todos consejos; todo es bienvenido en pos de mejorar.**


	10. Capitulo 6: Salutem (Primera parte)

_**Buenos dias, tardes o noches. Ya iba tocando una actualización, ¿no? Bueno, finalmente llega la sexta parte de esta historia que me he sacado del bolsillo despues de una apuesta. Para los que si acaso se moleste en leer esto, aviso que este capitulo sera dividido en 3 partes, debido a que siento que sera un poco más largo de lo usual. Aparte, no subire los 3 juntos debido a su longitud; subire esta parte hoy, la proxima este martes y la ultima, entre el viernes y el domingo.**_

 _ **Ya conocen los disclaimer, nada de esto es mío a excepción de los personajes FC's y la historia creada aqui. El resto pertenece a sus respectivos autores**_.

Semanas enteras habían transcurrido desde el incidente del insecto de Skamokawa, un largo periodo de tiempo en el que los hermanos no habían hecho más que encerrarse en el bunker de los Hombres de letras para investigar toda la información posible sobre esas extrañas creaturas con las que se habían encontrado últimamente, centrándose especialmente en aquella extraña creatura que les daba caza a los ángeles. Aquel ser, de nombre "Behemot", había resultado ser uno de los mayores secretos de Dios y uno de los mayores peligros a los que se habían enfrentado. Quizás no fueran inmortales como los Leviatanes, pero su resistencia y poderío físico era temible.

Pero lo peor no era aquello, sino la falta de información que había sobre ellos. Literalmente, el único que tenía alguna mísera idea sobre ellos y su origen, poco sabia aparte de lo que Cass les había contado.  
Este fue a darle otra "visita" al escriba del hombre de arriba, pero de nada sirvió. Las horas de tortura física y mental no habían sacado nada a Metatron, el cual, en medio de su desespero, comenzó a decir medias verdades y falsos discursos sobre este. Esos datos falsos costaron las vidas a otros 5 ángeles, de los cuales 2 aún no habían sido encontrados. Pero no era necesario averiguar dónde estaban para hacerse una idea de cómo habían terminado.

Era tal la situación, que incluso Dean comenzó a ignorar del asunto de la marca para comenzar a centrarse en la amenaza que se cernía sobre ellos. Quien sabe, podría serles útiles para enfrentar a lo que se avecinaba.

En ese mismo instante, los únicos dos Winchester que quedaban estaban ocupados con un grueso tomo salido de quien sabe dónde. Sam era el que estaba intentando tomarse con más calma el asunto, mientras que Dean, preocupado por su amigo alado, intentaba buscar información a como dé lugar. Fueron meses de búsqueda inútil, pues no había absolutamente nada sobre tales creaturas más allá de una pequeña mención en uno que otro libro. Al final de aquella larga mesa que decoraba la sala principal, se hallaba una pila de libros que fácilmente ya debía superar el medio metro de altitud.

Sam dejo el pergamino que había estado leyendo durante la última media hora a un lado suyo, tomando un momento para descansar. Apoyó su cabeza sobre su mano derecha y frotó el puente de la nariz para intentar descansar la vista unos momentos de todo ese asunto. Volteó a ver a su hermano tras relajarse un poco viendo como este seguía leyendo uno de esos manuscritos con una cerveza en la mano.

\- Dean, entiendo que esto es importante, pero ya llevamos días sin dormir más de una hora. ¿No crees que deberíamos descansar? - dijo Sam, con un tono cansado y titubeante.

\- Vamos, Sam, estamos cerca, puedo sentirlo. -

\- Dean, dudo que puedas encontrar algo útil ebrio y sin apenas poder mantener los ojos abiertos. No has dejado de tomar desde esta mañana, me pregunto cómo es que aún no has perdido un riñón o dos. -

\- ¡Aja! Ahí es donde te equivocas, esto no es cerveza. -

\- No, ¿entonces qué es? - Preguntó Sam inquisitivo

\- Una bebida energética mezclada con un producto altamente fermentado. -

\- ¿Has mezclado Red Bull con cerveza? Amigo, eso es un acceso directo a un infarto. -

\- ¿Y quién eres tú para juzgarme? ¿Mi médico? - Preguntó en un tono molesto, la falta de sueño y el alcohol eran definitivamente una mala combinación para el humor de una persona. - Ya estoy mayor para decidir qué pasa con mi cuerpo. -

Sam solo negó con la cabeza, dispuesto a seguir debatiendo con su hermano, cuando un inesperado visitante apareció súbitamente en el lugar. Se trataba de más ni menos que Crowley, el mismo rey del infierno, que ahora se hallaba sentado cómodamente en una de las sillas de la sala de estar. Tenía un vaso de cristal entre sus dedos, probablemente se tratará de ese ron escoces que tanto parecía gustarle, no recordaban haberlo visto beber alguna otra cosa.

De inmediato, ambos hermanos se pusieron en guardia. Quizá pudieran excusarse de que el sujeto era un peligro enorme y un sádico de primera, que disfrutaba de violar y torturar a inocentes mientras por la mañana le servían tripas de un primogénito para merendar. Pero debían ser honestos, el tipo raramente suponía una amenaza para ellos. Ni siquiera Sam, que era con el que tenía más fricciones, se tomaba enserio a Crowley después de haber visto aquel penoso incidente con la sangre. Más bien era la combinación de insomnio, estrés y cantidades industriales de alcohol en sus sistemas lo que los había puesto así.

Crowley solo los miró despectivamente antes de hablar.

\- Hola, muchachos. - dijo tranquilidad, como si el hecho de que Sam Winchester le estuviera apuntando con una Glock 19, con una munición modificada para cargar plata bendita, fuera lo más normal del mundo. - Alce, deja de apuntarme con eso. No soy un vampiro, ¿sabes? Aunque te agradecería la acupuntura, ser rey del infierno es un trabajo bastante estresante. -

\- ¿Qué quieres, Crowley? - Dijo Dean cortante, no tenía ni el humor ni el autocontrol como para soportar los juegos del demonio.

\- Bueno, ardilla, simplemente me pasaba y quería saludarles, ¿acaso ya no puedo saludar a mi compinche de be...? - Alzó aquel pequeño vaso en señal de camaradería. Verlos así, le debía extremadamente divertido o algo del estilo. No alcanzó a terminar la frase pues alguien lo interrumpió

\- Ya escúpelo, ¿qué quieres, Crowley? - Sam ya había bajado el arma, sabía que Crowley tenía razón, por lo que mejor optó por tomar el cuchillo "mata demonios". Tampoco era muy amenazador para Crowley, el tipo prácticamente podía teletranportarse en cuanto quisiera a donde quisiera.

\- Bien, _Moose_ , te lo diré solo porque no eres tan amargado como este rebelde de acá. - hizo un ademan señalando a Dean y se levantó, dirigiéndose a donde ellos estaban, hasta quedar a tan solo un par de pasos de ellos. Tampoco estaba loco y no le apetecía una puñalada, al menos no esa bella mañana. - Estoy al tanto de que su amiguito está en peligro por otro de los desastres que _Abba_ escondió bajo la alfombra antes de desaparecer, por lo que les tengo un pequeño obsequio: les doy la ubicación de uno de ellos para que le den caza. - Crowley gesticuló con sus manos para acentuar el enorme regalo que les estaba dando.

\- ¿Y tú que ganarías? - La mirada de Dean era afilada, no se fiaba en lo absoluto del escocés. Después de todo, no habría llegado a donde se encuentra actualmente si fuera alguien con quien conviniera hacer tratos.

\- Vamos, ¿acaso uno no puede hacer una buena voluntad de vez en cuando? - Crowley se vio ofendido por la actitud de los Winchester hacia él.

\- Crowley, eres el maldito rey del infierno. Si algo hemos aprendido, es que uno nunca recibe nada de un demonio que sea bueno y mucho menos gratis. - Dijo Sam.

\- Tranquilos, no los estoy enviando a la matanza. De hecho, les deseo éxito en la cacería. -

\- ¿por qué? - Preguntó Dean

\- No ocupan detalles, solo sepan que estas cosas no son lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado al negocio. - Se encogió de hombros. Consciente de que no obtendría una charla decente con los Winchester, dejó un pequeño papel hecho bolita sobre la mesa y se acabó su bebida de un solo trago antes de desaparecer de la vista de aquel par de cabezas huecas.

Se miraron entre si unos momentos antes de acercarse a tomar aquella extraña nota. Si Crowley decía la verdad, algo extraño si uno tomaba en cuenta de quien estaban hablando, la información que acababa de proporcionarles debía resultar de lo más útil que habían encontrado en las últimas semanas, tras el extraño fiasco del hombre insecto. Sam fue el que lo recogió para ver su contenido, sorprendiéndose por el contenido tan simple del papel: "45.12, -83.33". Solo se trataba de un par de números, parecían dos meras cifras arbitrarias, pero él sabía muy bien a que se referían.

\- ¿Qué es? ¿Qué es lo que dice? - Interrogó Dean a su hermano, pidiéndole el papel para ver su contenido.

Sam se lo entregó para que le echara un ojo en lo que iba por su laptop, volviendo a los pocos minutos con esta. La colocó sobre la mesa y la encendió, dejando que el brillo de la pantalla iluminase su cansado rostro. Realmente era increíble cómo los años habían pasado y de manera poco agraciada para ellos. No es que se vieran decrépitos, pero para su edad ya habían sufrido demasiadas cosas, incluso más de las que cabría esperar en varias vidas.

Sam, de hecho, ya tenía canas, algo curioso si tomaba en cuenta que Dean, un traga años de primera, no tenía ni una sola que él supiera pese a ser varios años mayor. Quien sabe, quizá se tiñera el pelo o algo así. Como sea, no era algo que su estimado y querido hermano mayor iba a desaprovechar para burlarse de él.

Entró a la red y tecleó rápidamente los datos que Crowley les había facilitado, viendo a donde debían dirigirse. Dean se acercó a él para ver sobre su hombro cuál sería su siguiente destino.

\- ¿Es en serio, amigo? ¿Acaso ya ningún maldito caso nos queda cerca? - Se quejó Dean al ver el punto en el mapa, tendrían que atravesar el país de norte a sur.

\- Eso parece. - fue lo único que Sam se resignó a decir.

\- Entonces lo mejor será irse en la mañana, ahora debe estar por anochecer y estoy cansado; sería estúpido morir por un accidente automovilístico tras todo lo que hemos pasado solo por no dormir bien. -

\- Y estar ebrio. - completó Sam y se levantó cerrando la laptop, pensando en su siguiente destino: Michigan. Claro que antes harían una pequeña parada en la cama.

Sam y Dean se hallaban paseándose por un bosque algo poblado, cada uno con un teléfono en la mano buscando las coordenadas exactas. Buscaban cualquier pista que pudieran obtener de su "benefactor", no creían que este hubiera sido tan flojo como para simplemente arrojarlos al norte de Michigan, esperando que mágicamente el Behemot apareciera y muriera frente a ellos. No, ni siquiera Crowley era capaz de dejarlos a su suerte en un lugar tan amplio como lo era todo el estado. Finalmente llegaron a las coordenadas precisas del lugar, topándose con lo que parecía un pequeño terreno; quizás alguna casa de campo o se habían metido al terreno de algún desconocido. Por si las moscas, decidieron apurarse para no terminar metiéndose en más problemas legales de los necesarios, la última vez terminaron fingiendo sus propias muertes pues se las arreglaron para que todo el país estuviera tras ellos, prácticamente volviéndose enemigos públicos. Dean revisó su teléfono para comprobar que estuvieran en el lugar indicado, tras eso y ver que no había nada especial en el área, creyó que había sido una búsqueda inútil.

\- Acá no hay nada, Sammy. Deberíamos irnos antes de que algún granjero loco nos dispare por pisar su césped. -

\- Sigue buscando, quizá está escondido. -

\- ¿qué cosa? No sabemos que se supone que tengamos que encontrar. - Se quejó Dean, más despierto y con menos alcohol en su sistema.

\- Lo que sea que haya escondido Crowley. - dijo a secas y se dispuso a buscar.

Durante un rato estuvieron buscando hasta debajo de las piedras. Dean de repente resbaló y se cayó de bruces al no tener tiempo de reaccionar; por suerte para él, la tierra era blanda y no pasó la gran cosa, aparte de terminar como "el abominable hombre de lodo".

Sam sonrió por su hermano, viéndolo con una amplia sonrisa burlona.

\- Supongo que ya que comes como cerdo, solo te faltaba bañarte como uno. - su sonrisa se amplió al ver a su hermano limpiándose.

\- Ja, ja, ja. - dijo amargado, no era tan gracioso que se rieran de él al parecer. - ¿Algún comentario útil? -

\- Tu dime. ¿con qué resbalaste, "Oink-oink". -

\- No sé, creo que metí el pie en una charca de lodo o algo así. -

Dean se terminó de sacudir el fango de sus prendas y se levantó con algo de ayuda de su hermano menor. Se preguntaba con qué demonios podría haberse caído, no es que como que el suelo ahí fuera precisamente húmedo o irregular. Se agachó un poco a inspeccionar donde su pie se había hundido, notando que la tierra estaba suelta, como si alguien hubiera cavado recientemente ahí.

Sonriendo para sus adentros, se dispuso a cavar con sus propias manos, excavando apuradamente, preguntándose que podría haber dejado el bastardo de Crowley ahí, tan escondido que les tomó casi media hora encontrarlo. Finalmente, Dean tocó algo sólido. Removió la tierra alrededor del objeto, sacándolo del agujero en el que se encontraba. Se trataba de una caja de tamaño mediano y algo pesada. Sam miró curioso, ¿de qué se trataría?

\- Ábrela. - pidió Sam. Dean estuvo a punto de decirle un comentario sarcástico, pero era mejor hacer caso por una vez y averiguar que era.

Dean inspeccionó la caja. Esta era de metal, quizá hierro antiguo, lo que la hacía sorprendentemente pesada. Aparte de eso, tenía un par de símbolos contra ángeles y parecía haber sido bañada con un poco de agua pura. El hecho de que el demonio se hubiera tomado tantas molestias era algo extraño, que solo aumentaba su curiosidad por su contenido. Con cuidado, retiró la tapa para evidenciar el regalo del Diablo.

Sam miró anonadado de lo que se trataba mientras que Dean no se lo podía creer, ¿cómo había llegado ahí? Un objeto que había desechado por idiota ya hacia un largo tiempo atrás. Arrojó la tapadera sin darse cuenta debido a la emoción que sentía en esos momentos.

Se trataba de la Colt, un arma legendaria que podía aniquilar a cualquier ser en la creación a excepción de unos contados malnacidos. Por Dios, que esas cosas no fueran inmunes a ello. La tomó con cuidado, sintiendo su ya familiar peso entre sus manos y su elaborado grabado contra las yemas de sus dedos, sin duda se trataba de toda una obra de arte. Una oda a todo lo que representaba ser un cazador y la realización de su sueño último.

\- ¿Eso es lo que creo que es? - Pregunto Sam.

\- Sí, reconocería su peso y tallado, aunque tuviera los ojos vendados. - Por primera vez en semanas, Dean sonreía con honestidad. Dean expuso el barril, comprobando que estuviera cargada. - Crowley incluso creó balas para esta belleza. -

\- Eso explica porque lo resguardó tanto. -

\- Sí...- Dean apenas le prestaba atención a Sam, estaba demasiado centrado en el arma que tenía entre manos. Demonios, incluso se emocionó y estuvo a punto de dispararle a una ardilla que pasaba por ahí. Pero se contuvo, tenían que cuidar hasta la última bala si querían asegurar sus cuellos en esa guerra.

\- Espera, ¿qué más hay ahí? - Sam se agachó para revisar la caja. De ella sacó una pequeña bolsa, quizá de tela o cuero, con un extraño símbolo escrito sobre ella con lo que deseaba que fuera tinta roja.

Deshizo el nudo que la mantenía cerrada y vació su contenido sobre su palma izquierda, encontrándose con la pequeña sorpresa de que el otro regalo que les tenía su...aliado, por decirlo de alguna manera, era un teléfono; uno de esos Nokia que parecía tener una batería eterna y que podía superar en resistencia cualquier otro material creado por el hombre.

Rápidamente lo encendió y revisó toda la información almacenaba, Estaba casi como si fuera la primera vez que se encendía, tenía la batería completamente cargada y su carcasa se miraba en perfecto estado.

Únicamente tenía un número telefónico, "¿Debería llamar?" Se preguntaba Sam, sin terminar de entender por qué Crowley no se los dio directamente, realmente no lograba entender a qué se debía esa tonta búsqueda del tesoro. Seleccionó el numero en la agenda y presionó el botón de llamar, colocándolo en su oreja.

Uno, dos, tres...hasta el pitido, el rey de los demonios se dignó en responder la llamada.

\- Hola, ¿Funeraria? - se escuchó desde el otro lado de la línea.

Para ese momento, Dean ya estaba de pie y prestaba extrema atención a la conversación de su hermano menor.

\- Bien Crowley, ya ganamos en esta pequeña búsqueda del tesoro. Ahora dinos dónde está el behemot. - Exigió Sam, cada minuto que perdían con juegos, eran vidas que se les resbalaban entre los dedos; independientemente de que ahora cazaran ángeles o humanos, debían ser detenidos si querían evitar que esa crisis escalara a mayores.

\- No desesperes, alce. Esto me interesa tanto a ti como a mí, recuérdalo, así que si eres tan amable... ¡cállate y escucha! - A Sam le dolió el oído por el chirrido que era la voz de Crowley gritando.

\- Okay, okay. Solo dilo rápido. - No le gustaba tener que obedecer al demomio, realmente detestaba a ese escoses.

\- No hablare contigo **Moose** _ **,**_ pásame a la ardilla. - su voz era más calmada.

Desde el otro lado de la línea, Crowley se hallaba sentado en su trono con un portafolio enorme entre sus manos, en el que se encontraba todos los datos que el rey del infierno había podido recolectar desde que esas malditas creaturas se volvieron un verdadero problema para él y sus inversionistas; obtenida a través de sus casi infinitos contactos. Ser el rey de todo el maldito infierno tenía sus ventajas, como un suministro casi infinito de almas (en la última ocasión que las contó, ya eran 11 cifras); lo que venía como anillo al dedo a sus habilidades para negociar, obtenidas a través de milenios trabajando como un demonio de cruzada. Maldita sea, ¡había sido el líder de todos ellos incluso antes de ser gobernar todo el infierno!

Hojeó los archivos uno a uno, la gran mayoría no era más que meros datos falsos. Y cuando llegaban a ser reales apenas y rascaban la superficie de la realidad, repitiendo lo que ya le habían contado todos los demás como si a todos lo hubieran escuchado del mismo informante. ¿quién era el que contaba esos viejos cuentos? Ni idea, pero parecía que únicamente se sabía un par de segmentos y era lo que repetía.

\- Bala, bala, bala. Que son otra de las creaciones que Dios ocultó dentro del closet; que son casi indestructibles... ¿cómo demonios llegó un CD de Miley Cyrus aquí? - arrojó el disco lejos y continuó buscando. - Aquí esta. -

\- ¿Qué es, Crowley? - Preguntó esta vez Dean desde el otro lado de la pantalla.

\- La ubicación de nuestro amiguito. -

\- Bueno, adelante, dilo. - Pidió Dean intentando no caer en su juego

\- Oh, vaya. A que no adivinas donde es. -

\- Nope, ni idea de donde podría estar. -

\- Vamos Dean, ¿ni siquiera un intento? Hazme el día. - Crowley se burlaba de ellos con ese juego tan ridículo.

\- No tenemos tiempo para eso, Crowley, ya casi anochece. ¡Así que di de una puta vez donde está el maldito behemot! -

\- ¡Bien! Bien, no te vuelvas loco, Dean, o la marca podría tomar el control. Digo, eso no me molestaría, estaría bien tener a mi compañero de parranda de vuelta. -

\- Hijo de p... -

\- Está en "Packard Automotive plant", apuesto a que lo encuentras. - Dijo y colgó la llamada.

A ambos solo les tomó un par de segundos ubicar el lugar al que se refería Crowley. Se trataba de uno de los lugares más conocidos de la abandonada Detroit, no siendo visitado por las mejores razones que uno podría imaginarse. El lugar se remontaba a aquella época de expansión económica en la que se creía que la ciudad se convertiría en una de las más ricas y prosperas del país al ir a la cabeza en lo que industria refería, cuando todo se fue al diablo el lugar quedó completamente abandonado, como una especie de ciudad fantasma. Y si Detroit era una ciudad fantasma, Packard automovile plant podría ser considerada su capitolio.

Ambos sabían lo que tenían que hacer, correr antes de que aquel bastardo de roca se les escapara. Corrieron a través del bosque hasta llegar al camino en el que habían dejado estacionado el impala. Apoyandose contra la cajuela del coche, estaba su mejor amigo, el serafín Castiel. El ángel se acercó al ver a sus amigos volver, ¿qué podría ser lo que les dejó Crowley?

\- Hola chicos, ¿qué encontraron? - Dean alzó la colt para que Cass la viera.

\- Sabemos dónde está él. - dijo Sam con tono serio y se metió al coche, acción que imitó Dean.

Castiel entonces supo que lo mejor era callar, que los chicos no le responderían nada hasta llegar. Dean sentía el sudor correr por su espalda, pegándosele como si de grasoso aceite se tratara.

¿Así era como irían? ¿Sin algún plan? Bueno, era lo que había resultado durante todos aquellos años y creía que la Colt era mejor que un plan. De hecho, era lo mejor que tenían. La guardó en su chaqueta, esperando al momento indicado para usarla. Tomó las llaves de su bolsillo y con mano temblorosa, casi como si se la maldita tierra estuviera temblando, la insertó en el cilindro de encendido.

¿por qué tenía miedo? Ya se había enfrentado a cosas peores con menos armas a su disposición y en ninguna de esas situaciones experimentó algo así, mucho menos estando a varios kilómetros de donde se suponía que estuviera. ¡Incluso se enfrentó al mismo Lucifer y ganó!

Pisó el acelerador hasta el fondo y el coche correspondió con un estruendoso rugido, casi como si el Impala tuviera vida propia. Ese auto, el único legado realmente bueno que su padre le había dejado, corría por los enlodados caminos de Michigan. Todo se tornaba cada vez más oscuro dado el inminente atardecer, que teñía el cielo de un tono rojizo similar al carmín, incitándole a correr aún más contra el tiempo. Entró a la carretera y serpenteó entre los coches con habilidad, tratando de inmiscuirse a como dé lugar. Cuando llegaron a una intersección se pasó el rojo, casi chocando contra uno de los vehículos. Literalmente podría haber jurado sentir como aquel Camaro azul raspó el parachoques trasero, dejando trazas de azul plumbago sobre su plateada superficie.

Sam le reclamó para que bajara la velocidad, pero él no escuchó. En cambio, lanzó un quejido molesto, pidiéndole agresivamente que se callara. El tráfico en Detroit era de lo peor y tenía que llegar pronto a la fábrica, por Dios que tenía que llegar, y lo último que necesitaba era a su hermano lloriqueando para que condujera con mayor cuidado.

Sus dedos apretaban con tanta fuerza el volante que sus dedos se tornaban blancos debido a la presión. Sus dedos se contorsionaban alrededor del metal, haciendo un amago para liberar el exceso de tensión que tenía en esos instantes.

Las calles parecían saturarse más conforme su desesperación iba en ascenso, como un extraño revés del destino en el que Dios hacia hasta lo imposible para retrasarlo.

Su brazo ardía en llamas ante la necesidad de matar a uno de esos bastardos. ¿cómo es que Dios había podido crear a unas creaturas tan terribles y, en lugar de eliminarlas, encerrarlas? Sabía lo que era estar en el purgatorio y en cualquier otra de las cárceles de Cristo, no le sorprendía ni un poco que los Behemots se hallan tornado tan violentos.

\- Dean, por favor, baja la velocidad. Si tienes un accidente...- Cass trataba de advertirle.

\- ¡Por favor, Cass! ¡Estoy tratando de salvarte! - Rugió Dean, sintiendo como el escozor escalaba desde su brazo hasta su hombro. Maldijo en su mente.

El dolor era terrible sin duda alguna, pero eso no era lo que más temía. La posibilidad de que una de esas cosas asesinara a su mejor amigo era algo que no permitiría. Antes se aseguraría de darles caza, hasta que el último de ellos volviera al agujero al que pertenecía.

\- Te lo agradezco, Dean. - Dijo Castiel con honestidad. Dean era uno de sus amigos más íntimos, sino es que el más cercano, por lo que comprendía sus sentimientos. - pero no lograras nada si haces que Sam y tú se maten. Así que por favor baja la velocidad. - Pidió en ángel, viendo al humano por el retrovisor.

Maldita sea, ¿en que estaba pensando? Castiel tenía razón, por su culpa Sammy y él pudieron haber muerto varias veces de la manera más estúpida de todas para un cazador.

No solo eso, sino que el único en morir seria Sam. Castiel no moriría con un choque y dudaba que la marca lo dejara descansar tan fácilmente, así que tendría que vivir toda su vida con la carga de haber matado a su hermano. Redujo la velocidad hasta parar en uno de los semáforos rojos, llevando sus dedos a su tabique para pensar. Inspiró hondo e intentó relajarse, sintiendo como aquella ardiente sensación de la marca se desvanecía poco a poco. No desapareció, la marca maldita nunca le daba un momento de respiro, pero al menos se redujo hasta que solo podía compararla con el piquete de un insecto.

\- Lo siento...me dejé llevar por la marca. No volverá a pasar. - Se disculpó Dean rascando su brazo inconscientemente.

\- No te preocupes, Dean. Solo intenta mantenerte calmado, ¿está bien? - Sam, tan sabio como era usual, le habló con suavidad. Al fin y al cabo, lo único que necesitaba su hermano era que lo apoyaran.

Dean sintió una leve presión en su hombre, se trataba de la mano amiga de Sam. Los ojos de Sam expresaban comprensión y lo miraban fijamente. El ojiverde se frotó los ojos con una mano, intentando limpiar la humedad en sus ojos antes de exponer su debilidad. Sí, era cierto que no estaba precisamente en sus mejores momentos, pero aun así no mostraría su debilidad tan fácilmente. No, si se dejaba romper, se sumiría en una espiral depresiva en la que podría arrastrar a Sammy.

\- Deja de mirarme así, Bullwinkle. - Dean le sonrió a su hermano y miró hacia delante, volviendo a tomar el volante con ambas manos. esta vez, sus dedos no temblaban y su mirada era más serena.

\- Como tú digas, Rocky. -Sam se tranquilizó y se acomodó en el asiento.

El acelerador fue pisado con suavidad y el coche inició su movimiento con ligereza, en esta ocasión el transcurso fue calmado. Incluso pasó el milagro de que Dean respetara los semáforos rojos, esperando con paciencia a que el verde llegara.


	11. Capitulo 6: Salutem (Segunda parte)

_**Segunda parte de este episodio que quedó un poco largo, espero entregar la ultima parte el día indicado. Bueno, sin más que mencionar, espero que disfruten su lectura; por favor, indiquenme cualquier error que no haya corregido. (soy humano)**_

 _ **Ya conocen el disclaimer, Supernatural no es de mi propiedad, solo la historia contada aquí y los personajes originales.**_

Finalmente llegaron a su destino cuando la luna se encontraba en su punto más álgido. Algunos poetas dirían que eran iluminados por la luz de la Luna, pero la verdad es que la contaminada ciudad de Detroit apenas y dejaba algunos haces de luz colarse por la pesada nube de Smog que cubría su cielo. En realidad, el lugar estaba tan oscuro que, de no ser por sus linternas, no verían ni un carajo.

Sam observó el lugar, realmente era un complejo enorme el que tendrían que explorar. Podía sentir como sus labios se resquebrajaban debido ambiente del lugar, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a estar fuera durante las noches de cacería de invierno, una noche de abril no le haría nada. Desde afuera del coche, apunto al edificio con su linterna para poder ver con claridad el lugar.

Las décadas de abandono ya habían hecho mella en él. Ya ni rastro de pintura quedaba en la estructura, quien sabe hace cuanto se caería del lugar. Los leves trazos que aún se aferraban, lejos de embellecer el edificio como era su objetivo original, terminaban por empeorar las visas de la estructura. Casi se miraban como pequeños espectros en agonía, advirtiéndoles cuál sería su triste destino de entrar. Las partes pelonas, mostraban el ladrillo lleno de moho, ya podrido por la falta de mantenimiento. De las ventanas ya no quedaba nada. Los pocos marcos que se conservaban, sus cristales rotos deformaban la luz de maneras extrañas, mostrándose como si se trataran de pequeños ojos luminosos, que los observaban atentamente.

Se hubiera quedado ensimismado de esa manera de no ser porque su hermano se acercó a él. Dean le tomó del brazo para llamar su atención, entregándole la Colt. Sam frunció el ceño, extrañado por ello.

— Antes de que digas algo: NO. Tómala, tú la ocuparas más que yo. —

— Pero, Dean. —

— Pero nada, Sam. — le interrumpió Dean, hablando con determinación. — si alguien aquí es el indicado para llevarla. Eres el que tiene la cabeza más fría y Castiel no tiene mucha experiencia con armas de fuego. —

Sentenció Dean con voz pausada y se apartó, pidiendo a Cass alguna cuchilla que le sobrara. Sam miró detenidamente el arma, empuñándola con firmeza. Una cálida sonrisa se dibujó en sus adentros. Sabía que Dean lo hacía para protegerlo. Incluso con tantas cosas encima, él nunca dejó de ser su hermano mayor. Realmente parecía que nunca iba a dejar de obedecer a su padre y a la primera orden que le dio. "cuida a tu hermano."

Checó el número de balas que tenía la pistola en su cargador. El barril contenía cinco balas con la marca de los hombres de letras y de Samuel Colt. ¿Tanta atención al detalle tenia Crowley? Metió el barril en su lugar, guardo la pistola en su chaqueta y fue con los demás.

— Bien, este es el plan chico. — habló Cass. — Iremos en grupo, nada de separarnos para abarcar más espacio.

— Eso sería estúpido. — se burló Dean.

— Bueno, solo digo. Ustedes son muy dados a salir corriendo hacia el peligro y eso podría ser su perdición. Así que, si escuchan algo, no se separen y manténganse alerta.

— Bien, "papá", ya lo entendimos. —

— ¿Algún consejo Castiel? — Preguntó Sam. Castiel lo miró fijamente unos segundos, pensando en algo que les pudiera ser de utilidad,

— Bueno, de hecho...— el ángel frotó el interior del bolsillo de su gabardina. — ellos son extremadamente agresivos, se lanzarán a embestir a la mínima provocación. Sin embargo, no son demasiado rápidos. Puedes aprovechar eso y esperar a que vengan de frente para tener un tiro limpio. —

Samuel asintió. Dean acarició el frio metal que tenía en su mano izquierda, acariciando el minimalista tallado de la daga angelical que le dio Castiel. Sin duda se trataba de un arma de naturaleza divina, solo bastaba con percibir la manera en que sentía un extraño calor por su brazo hasta su pecho, llenándole de paz, pese a que el metal estaba tan frio que un dedo podría caérsele como si de una rama seca se tratara.

Era el momento de entrar, estaban conscientes de ello. Pero algo en su interior chillaba porque no lo hicieran, ¿instintos quizás? No estaban seguros, tal vez se tratará del resultado de tantos años de malas experiencias en la cacería. Era curioso como después de meter la pata hasta el fondo más de una vez realmente ayudaba a saber cuándo una situación apestaba. Y Packard Automovile estaba impregnado con el hedor de la muerte y la miseria

Sam miró a Dean a los ojos y Dean echó u vistazo a Castiel, ninguno realmente atreviéndose a dar el primer paso. Castiel fue quien tomó la iniciativa, dando un firme paso al frente. Ya no le importaba nada de lo que pasara. Volver ya no era una opción, había luchado con cosas peores que esos idiotas sin su gracia. Tampoco era una opción volver con las manos vacías al Cielo. No, eso sería una deshonra para él y los serafines restantes; ¿huir ante eso y permitir que sigan masacrando a los suyos? Es cierto que allá arriba, un traidor solía ser lo peor que podía existir, pero en tiempos como aquellos en los que ya no quedan ángeles, nada era peor que un mal hermano.

Los Winchester lo siguieron hasta el interior del edificio, manteniendo una distancia prudente entre sí para no entrometerse el paso los unos a los otros, pero sin llegar a apartarse demasiado. Por dentro el lugar era poco menos que ruinas. No quedaba nada de lo que hacía tiempo fue una importante fabrica. No había muebles, decoración o, siquiera, piezas de coche inservibles. El lugar solo tenía cartones viejos de vagabundos que pasaron en algún momento la noche ahí; jeringas de drogadictos buscando un lugar donde inyectarse sus dosis de droga; ladrillos rotos como cortesía del pasar del tiempo y manchas en el suelo, quien sabe que fuera. Sam se acomodó la chaqueta, alzando el cuello para intentar guardar algo de su calor corporal, un agujero en el techo no era la mejor manera de mantener la calidez del día.

Dean no veía necesario prestarle atención a la apariencia del lugar. Packard automovile no tenía nada destacable ante su vista, era lo que uno podría esperarse de cualquier edificio abandonado. Ni siquiera emitía esa falsa sensación tétrica y fantasmagórica que tenían muchos de las construcciones abandonadas. De hecho, no aportaba nada. Quien sabe, podría ser se encontrará demasiado acostumbrado a ese tipo de lugares, por lo que no sentía nada al estar en ese lugar. Pero lo extraño es que ni siquiera podría catalogarlo de aburrido, estaba a un nivel más bajo que eso. No era como cuando uno no encuentra nada entretenido en la televisión y se poner a ver programación basura solo para matar el rato, es como si de repente la pantalla solo arrojara estática y uno se quedará ahí, viéndola mientras simulaba que nada pasaba.

Castiel era el que sentía esa estática de manera literal, en un ligero trance. No es algo fácil de explicar con palabras, pero todos sus sentidos estaban abrumados. No de una manera intensa, sino más bien distorsionada. Intentaba hallar la fuente de esa interferencia, pero solo se sumía más en su propia confusión. Incluso sus sentidos humanos le fallaban, apenas viendo algo en esa oscuridad tan profunda.

Terminaron de revisar el primer piso y aun no encontraban nada. Sam se palmeó las costillas, revisando que el colt siguiera en su lugar. El cañón presionó su costado, indicándole que, efectivamente, aún tenía su arma. Era extraño, pero cada uno tenía una extraña sensación en ese momento. El espinazo de cada no se transformó en algo completamente diferente. Sam solo se ponía más nervioso con cada minuto que pasaba, desenfundando su arma más de una vez ante el sonido de sus propias pisadas. Dean terminó con una total apatía, andando sin cuidado alguno por donde pasaba, incluso llegó un momento en que dejó de usar la linterna al considerarla necesaria, creyendo que nada pasaría. Sin embargo, Castiel se sumía cada vez más en la confusión. Era como si de un niño pequeño se tratase. Aun en su propio cuarto, con todo cerrado, asegurándose a sí mismo que podría dormir tranquilo para impresionar a sus hermanos; lo único que se ocupaba para acabar con esa valentía era la oscuridad absoluta. Esos momentos en los que, aun en la privacidad de tu alcoba, no puedes evitar pensar que hay algo o alguien cerca de ti, esperando a llevar tu estrés al límite antes de devorarte de un solo bocado, sin que puedas hacer nada. Ni siquiera gritar, seguramente esa cosa iría por la garganta.

Dean miraba con impasibilidad los muros, aun sin encontrar algo particularmente interesante. Los muros seguían deslucidos, con apenas manchas descoloridas de lo que en sus días de gloría sería un verde lima. A diferencia de Dean, que andaba con su guardia totalmente caída, Sam no bajaba su arma en ningún momento. El estrés que el lugar ponía sobre su mente no era mucha, pero resultaba ser lo justa para estresarlo lo suficiente para conducirlo a una condición de alteración. Intentaba manejar sus emociones mediante la respiración. Sin embargo, solo conseguía que Castiel, el único que aún tenía la cabeza sobre los hombros escuchara lo que era una respiración irregular y agitada, casi oprimida.

La situación del ángel no era la mejor, al contrario, era de lo peor. No estaba muy seguro de por qué pasaba, pero la presión que tenia del lugar era impresionante. Era casi como si una densa neblina, tan densa que podría cortarse, con una cuchara. No era algo que fuera fácil poner en palabras, de hecho, le está costando bastante describir todo en esos momentos. Después de todo, nunca será fácil controlar algo a menos que se controle la situación, trayendo a los humanos un control que habían perdido hacía mucho tiempo.

El acceso al tercer piso no fue fácil. De hecho, fue imposible para Castiel y Sam. Lo que en su momento parecían unas relativamente estables escaleras interiores, fallaron en el peor de los momentos. Era cierto que desde que colocaron un pie en el primero escalón, uno podría darse cuenta con facilidad de que la cosa no estaba del todo bien. De hecho, estuvieron tentados a no subir las escaleras. Pero a Dean poco le importó eso y las subió rápidamente, saltando varios escalones mediante largas zancadas. Ya estaba en la tercera planta cuando se asomó para burlarse de sus compañeros, demostrarles que no tenían nada que temer. Fue ahí donde empezó el problema. No vieron cómo ni qué, pero algo hizo temblar el edificio entero. Por el ruido y la manera tan violenta en que la construcción se sacudió parecía una bola de demolición quizá un terremoto, sin embargo, todos sabían lo que era. No tenían necesidad de buscarle, bastó con escuchar los pasos en la cuarta planta para darse cuenta de que su presa estaba cerca o, mejor dicho, el cazador.

Dean volteó a ver a sus amigos por apoyo, pero se encontró con unas escaleras derrumbadas, imposibilitando que cualquiera de ellos lo alcanzara. Maldijo en voz baja por aquello. Fue cuando los muros a su alrededor comenzaron a temblar meramente por el peso de los pies enemigos cuando salió de su pequeña burbuja de apatía, reventando como si de una pompa de jabón se tratara. En momentos como esos era cuando recordaba todo el entrenamiento por el que los había hecho pasar el maldito de su padre. Un hombre admirable en más de un sentido y un cazador sin igual, pero eso no anulaba el hecho de que fuera un pésimo padre, que arrastró a sus hijos a una vida de sufrimiento solo por un viejo sueño de venganza.

Sintió una presencia detrás suya. No tenía necesidad de mirar para comprobar que estaba ahí, bastaba con escuchar aquella lenta y profunda respiración. Aun así, era suave y pausada, como si la bestia estuviera en plena calma pese a lo que estaba a punto de acontecer. El ardor volvió de manera súbita debido a la adrenalina que bombeaba por sus venas, haciendo que su sangre diera la sensación de hervir bajo su piel. Una impresión que contrastaba casi de manera perfecta con la fría sensación del mango que sostenía en su mano derecha, sujetándole con tal firmeza que casi daba la idea de que este era parte de su brazo. El escozor se elevó con rapidez, pasando de ser algo similar a la molestia de una jeringa mal inyectada hasta convertirse en toda una tortura, como si alguien tomara su brazo y lo metiera en aceite hirviendo. Era tal el dolor que, pese a ya tener una agónica experiencia en el infierno, era incapaz de pasar por alto aquello. Un jadeo de dolor se escapó de sus labios, algo que odió con todas sus fuerzas. Genial, se acababa de humillar a sí mismo.

El dolor no cesaba en ningún instante. De hecho, cada vez se volvía más agudo en intensidad y más extenso en área, llegando a un punto donde tenía entumecida la mitad derecha de su cuerpo. Maldito sea Dios o quien fuere que creara la marca de Caín, pues le dejó expuesto en el peor de los momentos. Escuchó un rugido y luego una serie de rápidas pisadas en su dirección, corriendo hacia él con la furia y, probablemente, el peso de un rinoceronte. Casi por instinto, su cuerpo rodó hacia la derecha, evitando por pocos centímetros el ataque. Lo vio atravesar una maldita pared de concreto sólido. ¡Maldita sea! No importaba que el edificio estuviera en mal estado, no cualquier cosa podría atravesar un muro de ladrillos y acero con la misma facilidad con la que un luchador partiría una tabla de madera. No, eso era incluso peor de lo que Cass les podría haber advertido, mucho peor.

No terminaba de recuperarse cuando esa cosa se aproximó con la furia y velocidad de un torpedo, propinándole una tremenda patada en el costado derecho de su torso. No solo el aire escapó de su cuerpo con ese impacto, sentía que su alma se había separado de él. Podría jurar que, durante unos segundos, vio su cuerpo volando hacia el muro más cercano, antes de que el impacto lo sacara de su shock. Dean no podía creer lo que veía, ¿qué clase de fuerza monstruosa tenia? Literalmente destrozó de una patada cualquier posibilidad de ganarle en un combate mano a mano. Por suerte para él, su entumecido brazo estaba prendido del arma, quizá no todo estaba perdido.

Se levantó lentamente, tosiendo un poco mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. Solo ocupaba eso, un respiro y reorganizar sus ideas. Se limpió el sudor del rostro con la manga de su chaqueta. Pese a lo oscura de la tela, se dio cuenta de la mancha sobre esta. La observó durante varios segundos, viendo de lo que se trataba: su propia sangre. ¿Acaso se había rotó una costilla? No sentía dolor en su pecho, aunque el causante de ello probablemente fuera que su torso y brazo se sentían como si estuviera bajo los efectos de la morfina...o de un infarto. Apretó su puño con fuerza y se levantó, probablemente la marca se encargó de arreglar todo el daño interno. Apenas y tuvo el tiempo de esquivar un segundo golpe, moviendo sus caderas a un costado, salvando su rostro de ser totalmente destrozado por apenas unos milímetros. La bestia dejó su puño clavado en el muro.

Dean estaba sudando frio por la situación. Estaba abrumado por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Su cuerpo no le respondía y no era por el dolor o que la marca intentara tomar control de su cuerpo, se trataba de una emoción que estaba tan profundamente encriptada dentro del alma de los humanos que a veces uno olvidaba cuan poderosa era en realidad. Tragó hondo y contuvo instintivamente la respiración. Actos reflejos que resultaban del más primitivo de los instintos de auto conservación, algo que resultaba completamente natural dada la situación en la que estaba metido. A menos de un palmo de su rostro, tan cerca que podría describir hasta el último detalle de su "rostro", estaba el behemot. Una creatura horrenda y gigantesca, con un cuerpo que parecía compuesto en su mayoría por una mezcla extraña entre la roca y el acero. No tenía rasgos faciales destacables, ni si quiera podía describirlo como un rostro. Lo que sería el mentón estaba cubierto de losas de hierro sueltas, como si se tratara de una barba.

Más arriba, su boca consistía en una herida profunda que recorría todo su cráneo, exponiendo una casi infinita hilera de dientes, mostrándose en lo que parecía una vaga imitación de una sonrisa humana. Sin embargo, eso no era lo más atemorizante, podía jurar sobre la tumba de su padre que no lo era. Lo que realmente le traería pesadillas durante el resto de sus días, lo que le perseguiría durante todo lo que quedara de su miserable vida, era su mirada. Esos malditos ojos como la noche, similar en material al ónix. No, decir que tenía, aunque sea, un lejano parecido a eso sería dotarlo de una belleza que realmente no tenía. Más bien era como un trozo de carbón sacado del maldito culo del diablo, tan quemado por el mismísimo infierno que no reflejaba nada de luz, ni si quiera la de quien lo viera. ¿Conoces el dicho "Cuándo miras al abismo, este te mira de vuelta"? sí, esa sería la manera correcta de describir la mirada de esa condenada cosa.

Podría jurar que esos ojos eran un portal directo al maldito agujero en el que estuvo 50 años atrapado. Apenas y fue una fracción de segundo la que estuvo frente suya, pero bastó para despertar emociones tan poderosas y temibles en él, que lo llevaban hasta su más cruenta infancia. Maldita sea esa bestia inmunda, cuya mirada dejaba las viejas cicatrices del alma como carne viva, aun sangrando. Por acto reflejo o guiado meramente por un instinto de huir o atacar, apuñaló a la bestia. Ni se dio cuenta de lo que hizo hasta que su muñeca se retorcía contra las costillas de la bestia, enterrando la afilada punta del arma entre la carne de su atacante.

Bajó su mirada al sentir un calor abrasador sobre su mano, carcomiendo su carne. Retiró su brazo de inmediato al tiempo que la bestia retrocedía pesadamente, cayendo sobre su rodilla debido a su herida. Entonces vio de lo que se trataba. Aquella cosa que cayó sobre su mano no era ni más ni menos que la sangre del behemot, que era similar al magma ardiente en apariencia. Aunque, por suerte para Dean, tampoco llegaba a tales extremos. Sacudió su brazo y se lanzó a la lucha, con infructíferos resultados. Lo siguiente que se enteró, fue que estaba cayendo desde un segundo piso después de un gancho directo al estómago.

Regresando con el ángel y el niño de Azazel, la desesperación iba en exceso. No lograban ver lo que ocurría, pero por la manera en que el suelo temblaba como si se tratara de un maldito terremoto, no faltaban mayores explicaciones. Solo podría tratarse de una sola cosa en toda la maldita tierra y a ninguno le alegraba la idea de estar acorralados con semejante bestia, mucho menos siendo su hermano y amigo el que tendría que luchar con eso solo. Durante varios segundos no supieron lo que pasaba, hasta que escucharon una pared romperse en el piso superior y lo que parecía el grito de Dean mientras caía. Sam quiso correr a ver a su hermano, pero Castiel lo detuvo.

— ¡¿Qué haces, Cass?! ¡Tenemos que ayudarlo! — Gritaba Sam desesperado, jalando su brazo para zafarse de una maldita vez. ¿qué acaso Cass no era el mejor amigo de Dean? Entonces no comprendía por qué demonios no lo soltaba. Durante unos segundos, lo que reflejó la mirada de Sam fue una intensa rabia-

— No seas idiota, Sam. — La mirada de su amigo le dolió, aunque le comprendía, el también reaccionaria igual si no tuviera los siglos de experiencia que tiene ahora. — Entiendo que quieras ayudar a Dean, créeme que lo hago. Pero no lograras nada corriendo hacia el peligro, tienes que pensar un plan primero. — Pese a que las palabras de Cass intentaban calmar a su amigo, resultaban tener el efecto contrario. Sin importar lo duro que Castiel se esforzara para emular calma, no podía ocultar el temblor en su voz, fruto de recordar a esos malditos bastardos.

— ¿Qué plan? Cass, tenemos la Colt con nosotros y créeme que no sería la primera vez que la uso. — La voz de Sam mostraba arrogancia y desesperación, "una extraña mezcla en un humano" pensó Castiel, sujetando firmemente al gigante. No le dejaría correr a su muerte en ninguna circunstancia. No le gustaba pensar tan fríamente con su mejor amigo, pero Dean sobreviviría a lo que sea debido a la marca; si Sam recibía un solo golpe sería el fin del juego para él.

La mirada de Castiel era impasible, era claro que no le importaba cual fuera la excusa de Sam, no lo dejaría ir, así como así. Debían ser fuertes y aguantar las ganas de correr a la oscuridad, solo quedándose donde estaban tenían alguna posibilidad de salir de ahí con vida. Sam tardó en entender a razones, pero finalmente Castiel logró hacerlo recapacitar. Solo en ese momento, cuando el impulso de correr por su hermano cesó y la serenidad llegó, fue cuando pudo recapacitar sobre el terrible destino que le hubiera alcanzado de salir corriendo. Sam miró la puerta con estupefacción, era casi como si se imaginara cada una de las maneras en que podría haber muerto. La oscuridad se profundizaba de manera indefinida, como si detrás del marco no estuviera una bodega abandonada tras la gran depresión, sino un vacío absoluto, una oscuridad tan absoluta que absorbía toda luz, incluso la del alma.

La sensación fue tan fuerte que Sam tomó el arma que tan cuidadosamente guardaba en su bolsillo y la desenfundó sin pensar, disparando a la nada. O eso creía, hasta que, tras el segundo tiro, se escuchó un aullido de dolor, una especie de lamento que calaba hasta el alma. Tenía un carácter fantasmagórico pese a que realmente lo estaba escuchando, parecía tan irreal y ajeno que realmente se escapaba a cualquier sonido imaginable por el hombre.

Tras eso, siguió un absoluto silencio. Una mano tomó a Sam del hombro y este reaccionó girando bruscamente, apuntando con el arma. Se trataba de Castiel que intentaba calmarle, ahora con el cañón del arma entre sus cejas.

— Sam, cálmate. Soy yo...— Castiel habló con lentitud.

— Perdón, Cass. — Se disculpó y bajó su brazo. Respiró hondo, debía tranquilizarse o haría alguna estupidez.

— No pasa nada, Sam. Solo intenta tranquilizarte, ¿puedes? —

Sam asintió y con eso creyó dar por zanjado el asunto. Sin embargo, de un momento a otro Cass desenvainó su daga y se lanzó donde Sam estaba. Todo fue tan rápido que Sam no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, mucho menos de comprender lo que ocurría. Solo atinó a cerrar los ojos y voltear el rostro, como si aquello fuera a servirle de algo. Pero nada pasó, cuando abrió los ojos, Castiel estaba a su costado sujetando algo. Se trataba del Behemot, con la daga clavada en su ojo. Quiso sonreír, no había forma de que el monstruo sobreviviera a tal ataque, ni siquiera Eso.

Pero la vida no era tan buena. La creatura soltó un grave chillido cargado de dolor y se deshizo de Cass de un manotazo, sacándolo volando algunos metros.

Frente a semejante monstruo, algunos insensatos se quedarían congelados en el lugar, como si eso fuera a salvarles de lo que estaba por venir, como si de esa manera el monstruo fuera incapaz de verlos. O quien sabe, tal vez fuera una manera de prever el futuro, incapaces de mover su cuerpo como si de un espíritu viendo su propio cadáver se tratara.

Otros, que bien podrían ser tildados de valientes o, llanamente, idiotas, intentarían luchar contra esa pesadilla. Sam se lo imaginó en tan solo una fracción de segundo e inmediatamente desechó la idea, ¿cómo ganaría ante tan aterrador y magnifico ser cuando era un simple humano? Tal vez fuera la creación más lista de Dios sobre la Tierra, pero no importaba frente a semejante mole de musculo y roca. Podía verlo tan claro como el agua; el intentando alzar su puño, la creatura lo parte a la mitad como si de un lápiz del número 2 se tratara.

Solo quedaba una opción y esa era correr por su vida. No estaba seguro, pero era la única opción que le quedaba era huir. No razonó nada más; ni el hecho de que su amigo sería abandonado a su suerte si hacia eso o el hecho de que tenía el colt en su poder, nada de eso importó. Tomó toda la fuerza que pudo y la colocó en sus piernas, esforzándose por dar una sola zancada para escapar de sus garras. La suerte no estuvo de su lado, pues justo la bestia se decidió a acabar con el insignificante humano. Sam hubiera muerto de no ser por su improvisada carrera, que le permitió escapar por milímetros de las garras del monstruo, pero se llevó una parte del golpe de todas formas. Podría jurar que sintió una de sus costillas romperse antes de salir volando, aunque no estaba seguro si era eso o su brazo. Cayó cerca del Castiel y con él, se cayó la Colt de sus bolsillos. Sam no se dio cuenta, solo ayudó a Castiel a levantarse y salió corriendo sin pensar a donde iría,

¿Qué debía hacer? Estaba seguro que esa cosa no era tan rápida como él, pero tenía el presentimiento de que, si intentaba huir o esconderse, tarde o temprano lo alcanzaría. Claro que sí, ¿cómo se había colocado detrás suya sin darse cuenta? Ni idea, pero lo haría de nuevo y la próxima vez sería decisiva para él. Mil y un ideas pasaban a toda velocidad por su mente, pero todas eran desechadas rápidamente; no estaba frente a un adversario contra el que pudiera usar estrategias comunes. Finalmente supo que hacer para deshacerse de esa inmundicia de una vez por todas.

Se detuvo en seco, mirando al vació del corredor. "¿Qué pasa, Sam?" Le pareció oír la voz de Castiel a su lado, pero no tenía tiempo de pensar en esas cosas. Tomó del brazo a Cass y le jaló en el sentido contrario, volviendo a donde iban.

— ¿Tienes algún plan, Sam? — Preguntó Castiel, sin entender que hacía el Winchester.

— Solo confía en mí, Cass. — Pidió Sam. El ángel lo miró extrañado, al parecer no tenía otra opción que confiar en su compañero. Al fin y al cabo, si fallaban, ¿qué podría pasar? Lo peor sería una muerte lenta y dolorosa, nada para lo que no estuviera preparado.

Un muro se destrozó a sus espaldas en la lejanía, aparentemente el Behemot intentó hacerse el listo y predijo su ruta. Así es como se colocó atrás de él sin que se dieran cuenta, simplemente adivinó donde estaría Sam debido a los tiros y atravesó la pared sin dudar, tan rápido que apenas y les dio tiempo alguno a reaccionar frente a semejante bestia.

— Sea lo que sea, espero que no te equivoques. — Comentó Cass en medio de la carrera, apretando sus puños frente al miedo de lo que podría pasar.

Finalmente pasaron al lado de un enorme boquete en la pared, tan grande que casi podría pasar un choque por ahí. Se trataba de donde habían estado anteriormente, realmente tenían suerte de que el edificio no se cayera abajo con semejante daño a la estructura. Pero la suerte no es eterna, ¿Cuánto podría durar su suerte antes de acabarse? Sam arrugo su frente pensando en su trágico destino si no hacía algo pronto.

Se adentraron en la oscuridad más profunda, aquella puerta a donde disparó anteriormente. No sabía que haría ahí, pero al menos tendría tiempo de pensar algo. Apenas pasaron el marco, corrieron hacia unas escaleras que estaban a su derecha para tomar cubierta.

— Bien, Sam, quizá sería un buen momento para contarme tu plan. — Cass estaba desesperado y lo sabía, aunque no se permitiera llegar al extremo del pánico frente a él. Solo tenía que escucharlo para darse cuenta de ello.

— Solo...solo dame un momento para pensar, Cass. — Pidió Sam mientras se frotaba de manera casi frenética su barbilla.

— No tienes ningún plan, ¿Verdad, Sam? —Interrogó Castiel al borde del colapso. — ¡¿Llegaste aquí sin un plan?! —Tomo con violencia a Samuel del abrigo, En su mirada se notaba tanto miedo como ira, ¿moriría por hacerle caso al humano? Era algo inaudito lo que Sam decía, simplemente no terminaba de creerse semejante basura. — Dime que tienes un plan, Sam; por favor dime que tienes uno. —Su agarre se aflojó al igual que su espíritu, desde ese instante Castiel ya era un guerrero derrotado. 

— Sí, tengo uno. Pero ocupo que prestes mucha atención, Cass; solo tendremos una oportunidad. —


	12. Capitulo 6: Salutem (Tercera parte)

_**Bueno, finalmente esta aquí esta bazofia que me tomó una eternidad terminar, aunque creo que lo valió. Me atrevería a decir que es el capitulo más largo hasta el momento, asi que espero que lo disfruten. Intentare actualizar pronto.**_

 _ **Ya conocen los disclamers, asi que bla, bla bla, nada es mío, bla bla bla.**_

—

Regresando con el ángel y el niño de Azazel, la desesperación iba en exceso. No lograban ver lo que ocurría, pero por la manera en que el suelo temblaba como si se tratara de un maldito terremoto, no faltaban mayores explicaciones. Solo podría tratarse de una sola cosa en toda la maldita tierra y a ninguno le alegraba la idea de estar acorralados con semejante bestia, mucho menos siendo su hermano y amigo el que tendría que luchar con eso solo. Durante varios segundos no supieron lo que pasaba, hasta que escucharon una pared romperse en el piso superior y, a continuación, el grito de Dean mientras caía a las afueras del edificio. Sam quiso correr a ver a su hermano, pero Castiel lo detuvo.

— ¡¿Qué haces, Cass?! ¡Tenemos que ayudarlo! — Gritaba Sam desesperado, jalando su brazo para zafarse de una maldita vez. ¿qué acaso Cass no era el mejor amigo de Dean? Entonces no comprendía por qué demonios no lo soltaba. Durante unos segundos, lo que reflejó la mirada de Sam fue una intensa rabia-

— No seas idiota, Sam. — La mirada de su amigo le dolió, aunque le comprendía, el también reaccionaria igual si no tuviera los siglos de experiencia que tiene ahora. — Entiendo que quieras ayudar a Dean, créeme que lo hago. Pero no lograras nada corriendo hacia el peligro, tienes que pensar un plan primero. — Pese a que las palabras de Cass intentaban calmar a su amigo, resultaban tener el efecto contrario. Sin importar lo duro que Castiel se esforzara para emular calma, no podía ocultar el temblor en su voz, fruto de recordar a esos malditos bastardos.

— ¿Qué plan? Cass, tenemos la Colt con nosotros y créeme que no sería la primera vez que la uso. — La voz de Sam mostraba arrogancia y desesperación, "una extraña mezcla en un humano" pensó Castiel, sujetando firmemente al gigante. No le dejaría correr a su muerte en ninguna circunstancia. No le gustaba pensar tan fríamente con su mejor amigo, pero Dean sobreviviría a lo que sea debido a la marca; si Sam recibía un solo golpe sería el fin del juego para él.

La mirada de Castiel era impasible, era claro que no le importaba cual fuera la excusa de Sam, no lo dejaría ir, así como así. Debían ser fuertes y aguantar las ganas de correr a la oscuridad, solo quedándose donde estaban tenían alguna posibilidad de salir de ahí con vida. Sam tardó en entender a razones, pero finalmente Castiel logró hacerlo recapacitar. Solo en ese momento, cuando el impulso de correr por su hermano cesó y la serenidad llegó, fue cuando pudo recapacitar sobre el terrible destino que le hubiera alcanzado de salir corriendo. Sam miró la puerta con estupefacción, era casi como si se imaginara cada una de las maneras en que podría haber muerto. La oscuridad se profundizaba de manera indefinida, como si detrás del marco no estuviera una bodega abandonada tras la gran depresión, sino un vacío absoluto, una oscuridad tan absoluta que absorbía toda luz, incluso la del alma.

La sensación fue tan fuerte que Sam tomó el arma que tan cuidadosamente guardaba en su bolsillo y la desenfundó sin pensar, disparando a la nada. O eso creía, hasta que, tras el segundo tiro, se escuchó un aullido de dolor, una especie de lamento que calaba hasta el alma. Tenía un carácter fantasmagórico pese a que realmente lo estaba escuchando, parecía tan irreal y ajeno que realmente se escapaba a cualquier sonido imaginable por el hombre.

Tras eso, siguió un absoluto silencio. Una mano tomó a Sam del hombro y este reaccionó girando bruscamente, apuntando con el arma. Se trataba de Castiel que intentaba calmarle, ahora con el cañón del arma entre sus cejas.

— Sam, cálmate. Soy yo...— Castiel habló con lentitud.

— Perdón, Cass. — Se disculpó y bajó su brazo. Respiró hondo, debía tranquilizarse o haría alguna estupidez.

— No pasa nada, Sam. Solo intenta tranquilizarte, ¿puedes? —

Sam asintió y con eso creyó dar por zanjado el asunto. Sin embargo, de un momento a otro Cass desenvainó su daga y se lanzó donde Sam estaba. Todo fue tan rápido que Sam no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, mucho menos de comprender lo que ocurría. Solo atinó a cerrar los ojos y voltear el rostro, como si aquello fuera a servirle de algo. Pero nada pasó, cuando abrió los ojos, Castiel estaba a su costado sujetando algo. Se trataba del Behemot, con la daga clavada en su ojo. Quiso sonreír, no había forma de que el monstruo sobreviviera a tal ataque, ni siquiera Eso.

Pero la vida no era tan buena. La creatura soltó un grave chillido cargado de dolor y se deshizo de Cass de un manotazo, sacándolo volando algunos metros.

Frente a semejante monstruo, algunos insensatos se quedarían congelados en el lugar, como si eso fuera a salvarles de lo que estaba por venir, como si de esa manera el monstruo fuera incapaz de verlos. O quien sabe, tal vez fuera una manera de prever el futuro, incapaces de mover su cuerpo como si de un espíritu viendo su propio cadáver se tratara.

Otros, que bien podrían ser tildados de valientes o, llanamente, idiotas, intentarían luchar contra esa pesadilla. Sam se lo imaginó en tan solo una fracción de segundo e inmediatamente desechó la idea, ¿cómo ganaría ante tan aterrador y magnifico ser cuando era un simple humano? Tal vez fuera la creación más lista de Dios sobre la Tierra, pero no importaba frente a semejante mole de musculo y roca. Podía verlo tan claro como el agua; el intentando alzar su puño, la creatura lo parte a la mitad como si de un lápiz del número 2 se tratara.

Solo quedaba una opción y esa era correr por su vida. No estaba seguro, pero era la única opción que le quedaba era huir. No razonó nada más; ni el hecho de que su amigo sería abandonado a su suerte si hacia eso o el hecho de que tenía el colt en su poder, nada de eso importó. Tomó toda la fuerza que pudo y la colocó en sus piernas, esforzándose por dar una sola zancada para escapar de sus garras. La suerte no estuvo de su lado, pues justo la bestia se decidió a acabar con el insignificante humano. Sam hubiera muerto de no ser por su improvisada carrera, que le permitió escapar por milímetros de las garras del monstruo, pero se llevó una parte del golpe de todas formas. Podría jurar que sintió una de sus costillas romperse antes de salir volando, aunque no estaba seguro si era eso o su brazo. Cayó cerca del Castiel y con él, se cayó la Colt de sus bolsillos. Sam no se dio cuenta, solo ayudó a Castiel a levantarse y salió corriendo sin pensar a donde iría,

¿Qué debía hacer? Estaba seguro que esa cosa no era tan rápida como él, pero tenía el presentimiento de que, si intentaba huir o esconderse, tarde o temprano lo alcanzaría. Claro que sí, ¿cómo se había colocado detrás suya sin darse cuenta? Ni idea, pero lo haría de nuevo y la próxima vez sería decisiva para él. Mil y un ideas pasaban a toda velocidad por su mente, pero todas eran desechadas rápidamente; no estaba frente a un adversario contra el que pudiera usar estrategias comunes. Finalmente supo que hacer para deshacerse de esa inmundicia de una vez por todas.

Se detuvo en seco, mirando al vació del corredor. "¿Qué pasa, Sam?" Le pareció oír la voz de Castiel a su lado, pero no tenía tiempo de pensar en esas cosas. Tomó del brazo a Cass y le jaló en el sentido contrario, volviendo a donde iban.

— ¿Tienes algún plan, Sam? — Preguntó Castiel, sin entender que hacía el Winchester.

— Solo confía en mí, Cass. — Pidió Sam. El ángel lo miró extrañado, al parecer no tenía otra opción que confiar en su compañero. Al fin y al cabo, si fallaban, ¿qué podría pasar? Lo peor sería una muerte lenta y dolorosa, nada para lo que no estuviera preparado.

Un muro se destrozó a sus espaldas en la lejanía, aparentemente el Behemot intentó hacerse el listo y predijo su ruta. Así es como se colocó atrás de él sin que se dieran cuenta, simplemente adivinó donde estaría Sam debido a los tiros y atravesó la pared sin dudar, tan rápido que apenas y les dio tiempo alguno a reaccionar frente a semejante bestia.

— Sea lo que sea, espero que no te equivoques. — Comentó Cass en medio de la carrera, apretando sus puños frente al miedo de lo que podría pasar.

Finalmente pasaron al lado de un enorme boquete en la pared, tan grande que casi podría pasar un choque por ahí. Se trataba de donde habían estado anteriormente, realmente tenían suerte de que el edificio no se cayera abajo con semejante daño a la estructura. Pero la suerte no es eterna, ¿Cuánto podría durar su suerte antes de acabarse? Sam arrugo su frente pensando en su trágico destino si no hacía algo pronto.

Se adentraron en la oscuridad más profunda, aquella puerta a donde disparó anteriormente. No sabía que haría ahí, pero al menos tendría tiempo de pensar algo. Apenas pasaron el marco, corrieron hacia unas escaleras que estaban a su derecha para tomar cubierta.

— Bien, Sam, quizá sería un buen momento para contarme tu plan. — Cass estaba desesperado y lo sabía, aunque no se permitiera llegar al extremo del pánico frente a él. Solo tenía que escucharlo para darse cuenta de ello.

— Solo...solo dame un momento para pensar, Cass. — Pidió Sam mientras se frotaba de manera casi frenética su barbilla.

— No tienes ningún plan, ¿Verdad, Sam? —Interrogó Castiel al borde del colapso. — ¡¿Llegaste aquí sin un plan?! —Tomo con violencia a Samuel del abrigo, En su mirada se notaba tanto miedo como ira, ¿moriría por hacerle caso al humano? Era algo inaudito lo que Sam decía, simplemente no terminaba de creerse semejante basura. — Dime que tienes un plan, Sam; por favor dime que tienes uno. —Su agarre se aflojó al igual que su espíritu, desde ese instante Castiel ya era un guerrero derrotado.

— Sí, tengo uno. Pero ocupo que prestes mucha atención, Cass; solo tendremos una oportunidad. —

El edificio retumbaba con los pasos de la cruenta bestia, que con su caminar ya estremecía a todas las demás creaturas de Dios. Sin duda era una creatura magnifica, que lleva la mente a su humana a su límite en pos de comprender lo que realmente es. No, no es fruto de la imaginación humana. Ninguna mente tan primitiva sería capaz de, siquiera, abstraer a su nivel tal ser. En realidad, era la más bella y gloriosa creación de Dios, tan grande que se enaltecía por sobre los demás. Por ello mismo se le escondió de la vista de sus hijos o de sus otras creaciones, desapareciendo de los anales de la historia debido al frágil ego de su creador. Ver que tales creaturas se corrompían y terminaban revolcándose sobre la inmundicia del mundo debió ser un duro golpe para Él sin duda alguna.

Este behemot era similar al anterior sin duda alguna, pero algo en su presencia lo hacía sentir distinto. Quizá fueran las gemas de poco valor que decoraban su cuerpo en comparación al oro y a la plata que constituía el glorioso cuerpo de Egyn. Probablemente los chicos nunca lo averiguarían, están demasiado ocupados intentado sobrevivir y hacerse los héroes como para escarbar en los detalles de la vida de lo que ahora era un montón de heces de mosca y tierra muerta. Gen, el soberano del agua, era la razón por la que no paró de llover en los días anteriores a su muerte. Se dice en los mitos antiguos que trae al Jordán sobre su lomo todo el tiempo y no es una mentira, pues donde él esté, la lluvia nunca cesara.

Finalmente, la creatura puso un pie sobre la bodega del lugar, una zona encerrada donde los únicos accesos era una suerte de tragaluz que era un hoyo en el techo, inútil dada las noches sin estrellas que tenían las ciudades tan contaminadas como Seattle. Aparte de eso, solo había otra puerta. La misma por donde Eso había entrado y recibido el disparo con anterioridad.

Cualquiera podría pensar que huyeron, sería la cosa con más sentido del mundo, pero esos pobres idiotas seguían ahí. Inhaló hondo, el miedo podía olerse a decenas de kilómetros y los humanos eran eso mayoritariamente. YWHV, el hombre que disparó anteriormente parecía haberse hecho en sus pantalones un poquito, por el olor a urea que impregnaba el lugar. Aparte de eso, el idiota del ángel seguía ahí. No ocupaba olerlo, el estúpido bastardo estaba de pie en medio de la sala con esa tonta daguita que clavó en su ojo. A su lado estaba el escuálido humano, simplemente de pie.

El behemot se llevó una de sus manos al ojo, comprobando que ya estaba como nuevo. Como sea, eso dolió como el demonio y se aseguraría de que el serafín lo pagara con sangre. Quien sabe, quizás se divierta con él antes de darle un bocado. Algo malo, el jefe siempre decía que un animal estresado antes de morir tenía la carne más dura, pero no le importaba demasiado en ese preciso momento. Se relamió el hocico y corrió en la dirección de Castiel.

Pensar no era el fuerte de la creatura, a duras penas podía plantear medidas de caza como para pensar que aquello podría ser una trampa. Claro que no ocupaba preocuparse por ello, después de todo, ¿Quién se atrevería a si acaso pensar en capturarlo a escondidas? Ni si quiera Dios pensó ser capaz de horadar su nariz en sus mejores tiempos, mucho menos depredarlos. Ni un ángel ni cien de ellos podrían hacerles algo, mucho menos aquel humano que le dirigía una mirada desafiante. Una horrida sonrisa se dibujó en su hocico mientras sus fuertes piernas la impulsaban en su carrera; realmente era un pensamiento fugaz y estúpido el que pasó por su cabeza. ¿Tal vez intentaría dispararle cuando se acercará con esa "pistola"? Adelante, quería verle intentarlo. La última vez tuvo la suerte de que la bala se colara entre sus placas, tal cosa no pasaría dos veces.

6 metros, 5 metros, 4 metros...Znyzooz se acercaba con una velocidad sorprendente para su tamaño y una ligereza impresionante para su constitución, similar a una estatua de mármol en tamaño y peso. Casi daba la sensación de reírse con júbilo al ver que ninguna de sus presas huía para ponerse a salvo, y decían que ella era la lenta de su grupo. Aunque los pobrecillos quizá se quedaran paralizados por el miedo al ver lo que tenían enfrente, no podía culparlos, ella se sentiría igual. Castiel rezaba en su corazón por salir de ahí con vida, aun si sabía que nadie le escucharía, no perdía nada por intentar contactar con su padre una vez más. Pese a ello su mano no temblaba en lo absoluto; sus dedos envolvían el mango de su estilete con la firmeza y precisión de una máquina, causando que sus dedos obtuvieran un color tan lechoso que bien podría confundirse con la mano de El David, la estatua que se encuentra en Florencia.

En tanto, Samuel estaba esperando el momento justo para desenfundar la Colt. Con lentitud acercó la mano a su chamarra, no quería asustar al behemot y que tomara otra ruta, eso sería lo peor que les podría pasar. Sea cual sea lo que fuera a pasar, tendrá que pasar. Justo cuando estuvo a tan solo un par de segundos de llegar intentó desenfundar la Colt de su vestimenta, pero no encontró nada.

Miedo sería lo que Sam debería sentir, pero no llegó nada a su mente. ¿Les ha ocurrido que, tras andar demasiado estresados con sus vidas o distraídos con los placeres mundanos, han quedado justo en el medio de una calle? Ver como un coche viene directo hacia ti, sin tiempo a esquivarlo o que este frene, es realmente una sensación apabullante. Tus pies se quedan clavados en el lugar, como si no te escucharan, como si ni siquiera formaran parte de ti; de tus labios no sale ningún sonido, dicen que la voz es la manifestación del espíritu y este ya abandonó tu cuerpo desde el mismo instante en que divisaste tu muerte. La manera más correcta de describir este huracán de poderosas y temibles emociones es admitiendo que estás muerto en vida, que, aunque tu corazón sigue, solo es una carcasa vacía, ya sin siquiera un instinto básico de auto-preservación.

Justo cuando recibes el golpe, el del suelo tras ser arrojado con violencia por el coche, que tu alma se permite hacer acto de presencia de nuevo.

Así era como se sentía Sam al darse cuenta de su terrible y estúpido error, ¿dónde estaba su arma? No le dio tiempo a gritar o a esquivar el golpe. Estaba muerto, ese era su terrible, pero predecible, destino. O al menos eso aparentaba, hasta que una intervención angelical se dio por suerte del humano. Resulta que Castiel estaba más que acostumbrado a batallar contra ellos, aunque no por ello les temía menos, así que al ver que Samuel Winchester no encontraba la dichosa arma, actuó. No lo pensó o lo razonó, simplemente lo hizo en base a sus impulsos. Embistió al Winchester y logró alejarlo del camino de la aplanadora con patas que era su enemigo, aunque casi pierde la pierna al ser parcialmente golpeado por eso.

Fue tras golpear el suelo que Sam recuperó el pleno control de su cuerpo. Tomó a Cass del brazo y le ayudó a caminar, casi arrastrándolo por el aire. Tenían que huir de ahí y rápido, tal vez después de recuperar la Colt podrá darse el lujo de plantear alguna estratagema. Pero lo más importante era, ¿cómo y cuándo se le cayó? Podría ser en cualquier lado, no creía poder, si acaso, llegar a buscarla. Intentó subir las escaleras, pero un barril oxidado atravesó la habitación y dio en la escalera de metal, despedazando un tramo en el acto. Normalmente podrían saltarlo, pero Castiel no iba a ser capaz de tal cosa en su estado.

Sam apenas y tenía tiempo para pensar, sabía que si se detenía moriría en brazos de su enemigo, pero si intentaba regresar solo lo encontraría de frente y correr no era una opción. Sentía sus pesadas pisadas detrás de ellos, tal vez no le escuchara, pero podía sentir su enorme peso agitar todo el pavimento bajo sus pies.

¿Por qué no le oía? Tampoco escuchó la pared romperse cuando la atravesó antes, en la ocasión en que Castiel la apuñaló en el ojo. ¿Acaso tenía el poder de eliminar el ruido a sus alrededores? Quizá, pero de nada le serviría conocer su sucio secreto en esos momentos. Casi estaba sobre él, lo notaba. Solo cerró los ojos...pero nada pasó.

Cuando los abrió, un maltrecho Dean estaba de pie frente a ellos, sosteniendo la maldita arma. Su camisa estaba rasgada por donde se le viera y su suéter estaba más allá de cualquier arreglo. Su brazo derecho, el lado con el que cayó, estaba aparentemente inservible debido a múltiples fracturas que tenía en todo su miembro, especialmente el humero cedió, adoptando una forma completamente antinatural ante los ojos de los otros cazadores.

— Esa va por el Impala, maldito bastardo. — Dean habló con socarronería pese a todo, procurando ignorar el dolor de su costado.

— ¡Dean! — Exclamaron ambos compañeros.

La bestia aulló de dolor, haciendo un sonido que resultaba imposible de asemejar a nada de este mundo o del que viene. Su tono pasaba por el llanto que haría un animal atropellado, quizás un perro, hasta llegar al extremo de los sonidos que solo podría hacer un hombre. Solo duró unos segundos, pues la bestia enseguida se recompuso para continuar con su cacería. Intentó embestir contra Dean de la misma manera en que lo hizo contra Sam y Cass, pero solo recibió un tiro en el pecho. Ninguno de los presentes podía estar seguro, pero por la manera en que un chorro de líquido ardiendo al rojo vivo salió del orificio dejado por la bala, parecía que la bala dio en un punto crítico, el corazón de la bestia, cuyo nombre era Znyzooz. Znyzooz se llevó la mano al pecho, justo entre las dos placas que debían proteger su corazón y pulmones.

Castiel podría haber sonreído si eso hubiera sido todo. Un ser humano muere en menos de 30 segundos de un disparo al corazón si somos pesimistas con el tiempo de su muerte, ¿cómo un animal tan perfecto podría morir en un par de segundos? Era un pensamiento estúpido por donde se le viera, ni si quiera podía asegurar que esta parte de la creación muriera de un tiro al corazón.

Znyzooz frotó aquel compuesto tan extraño entre sus dedos. ¿Qué era? Nunca en su vida vio algo similar, ya sea en él o en sus congéneres. Era cálido, casi hasta el punto en que quemaba su grueso y rocoso pellejo, incluso el sentirlo recorrer desde su pecho hasta sus muslos era algo doloroso, aunque extasiaste. Cerró su mano en un puño y no pudo evitar mostrarles lo emocionado que estaba, ¡era su sangre! Por primera vez en toda su mísera existencia recibía daño, ¡¿moriría?! Oh, Yahvé, era algo magnifico. La emoción de la caza, la adrenalina que bombeaba por su corazón, firme como una roca y fuerte como una muela; la posibilidad verdadera de morir, realmente era algo maravilloso lo que le pasaba. Para su especie, no había mayor disfrute que una buena cacería, pero normalmente todo terminaba como un juego de las escondidas, pero esos mortales realmente lograron hacerle daño.

Los muchachos estaban paralizados por el miedo, ¿qué demonios hacia el behemot? ¿Acaso pedía ayuda? El sonido no era comprensible para ellos, no lograban entender la alegría de su enemigo, ni si quiera entendían que eso era una risa. Dean, que sostenía con una firmeza inaudita la Colt, no sabía si disparar era una buena idea disparar de nuevo.

La duda se despejó en el instante en que la bestia paró de reír y les miró directamente a los ojos. Fue entonces que lo vio, lo que pasaría si no jalaba el gatillo en ese mismo maldito momento. Sus ojos ya no tenían ese aterrador, pero hipnotizarte, color negruzco similar al ónix que tanto concordaba con la obsidiana que emergía en ciertos puntos de su cuerpo; ahora sus ojos brillaban con un fulgor similar al carbón ardiente, tan cálido que su fulgor era blanquecino. Lo mismo iba para aquel extraño agujero que fungía como su boca, pues ahora de entre los dientes solo era posible observar el resplandor de su fuego interno, dotándolo de una apariencia similar a un maldito horno. Eso era, un maldito horno funerario; por extraño que parezca, esa idea fue tranquilizadora para Dean, una manera algo cobarde pero efectiva de desviar sus pensamientos y no admitir que ese maldito agujero que tenía en medio del rostro era un portal al puto infierno. No se dio cuenta antes, pero un par de pequeños agujeros entre sus ojos y su boca, quizás fueran sus fosas nasales, exhalaban un tenue pero negruzco humo, similar al hollín de una fogata.

Dean jaló de vuelta el gatillo sin pararse a pensarlo ni un momento, ni si quiera apuntó a donde iría la bala. Su cuerpo parecía tener conciencia propia; y en lugar de huir o de quedarse quietos como hicieron sus compañeros, escogió luchar. Su mano estaba completamente congelada en su sitio al momento del disparo, dando la impresión de tratarse de una estatua. Lo único que se movió fue el dedo índice, ni si quiera se agitó por el retroceso, su cuerpo actuó con perfecta discreción. Znyzooz escuchó la bala dispararse, pero nada más. Estaba seguro de que la bala erró completamente al no sentir ni si quiera un rasguño en su ser. Qué triste destino el de los humanos que estaban delante suyo, pues su única salvación quedó perdida en el vacío detrás suyo, una oscuridad tan profunda que engulló la bala sin problema alguno. Solo fue cuando quiso continuar con su ataque que se dio cuenta de lo que realmente pasó, tan solo cuando no pudo dar un mísero paso, cayó en cuenta de lo que realmente pasó.

La bala salió disparada en dirección a Znyzooz, desgarrando el tejido que estaba en su camino. Atravesó la desprotegida y blanda piel de su cuello como si del muslo de un becerro se tratara, abriéndose paso por el cuello del animal hasta salir por su nuca, dejando un agujero de salida con el tamaño del pulgar de un hombre adulto, con el diámetro perfecto para encajar un dólar canadiense. Znyzooz no se dio cuenta del daño hasta un par de segundos después de que todo pasara. La bala despedazó la columna vertebral del behemot, reduciendo a meras astillas el único puente que existía entre su reducida conciencia y su sublime y perfecto cuerpo.

Su cuerpo se desplomó hacia atrás, cayendo sobre los restos de la misma escalera que minutos atrás rompió. Afortunadamente para ella, no sentía nada del cuello para abajo, en caso contrario continuaría con el agónico dolor de ser empalado por varias estacas de cobre oxidado, la mayoría de ellas ensartadas en su estómago y riñones. Irónico en verdad, ¿no se suponía que Dios halagó el poder en su vientre y el vigor en sus riñones? Ahora ambos ya no existían, así como pronto lo haría el behemot.

— ¿Está muerto? — Preguntó Dean a Cass, que era el más cercano.

— No lo sé. — Respondió mientras se alejaba lentamente. — aunque creo que aun respira. — Castiel sujetó su arma, su mano parecía gelatina.

— ¡¿cómo que no lo sabes?! — Interrogó Dean desesperado.

— ¡Cálmense, todos! — Gritó Sam, necesitaba que Dean se calmara y Cass se controlara. — No se mueve, pero sigue respirando. Creo que le diste a una vértebra, Dean. — Explicó el menor de los Winchester.

— Podríamos interrogarlo, — sugirió Cass.

— ¿Estás seguro, Cass? Digo, tú mejor que nadie deberías saber de lo que son capaces. — Dijo Dean

— No tienen capacidades regenerativas, ¿no ves la herida en su pierna? — Con su arma, Castiel apuntó a la herida superficial que tenía Znyzooz en su pantorrilla, aun sangrando. Quizá fuera mera coincidencia, pero también sentía como la suya empezaba a sanar apuradamente, ¿tal vez los behemots evitaran que los ángeles se sanaran?

— Incluso si pudiera sanarse, no creo que tenga el tiempo suficiente como para que eso lo salve de sus heridas. —

— Entonces todo está dicho, — Declaró Sam.

Los dos cazadores y el ángel, ya con su pierna sana, se acercaron con un paso firme y seguro al monstruo, ya imposibilitado de hacerles daño alguno. Al final del día, resultaba que el pequeño error de Dios no era tan perfecto como gustaba de exhibirse a sí mismo en un principio. Castiel enterró su daga en la herida abierta de su pierna para comprobar que no sintiera dolor, eso era un seguro que el behemot perdió todo sentido del tacto. Al mirar a su rostro lo único que mostraba era asco por lo que le hacía un intenso odio al ángel por ser la creación preferida de Dios.

Castiel le dio una mirada a Dean para indicarle que no diría nada en su contra, realmente tenía la columna destrozada. Tras esto, Dean se acercó sin ningún atisbo de preocupación, ninguno presentó miedo tras ese momento.

Dean podía preguntar infinidad de cosas en ese momento, pero tenía que ser directo, no sabía cuánto tiempo le quedaba a esa cosa y no podía correr el riesgo de que muera por desangrado sin obtener la verdadera información necesaria.

— Bien amiguito, ambos sabemos lo que toca. Ahora, sé que debe ser humillante y hasta doloroso para ti el ser derrotado por la creación más imperfecta de Dios, nosotros. Así que, si cooperas, quizá pueda hacer que el dolor pase rápido con una muerte, ¿qué dices? — explicó Dean.

— Ngh...afrueb... זכית בי, ידע הוא הפרס ...לזכות אני לא ...מתבייש בזה, שואל מה אתה רוצה...— Habló el behemot entre jadeos y murmullos.

— ¿Cass? ¿qué demonios dijo? — Preguntó Dean a su amigo,

— Mhh...parece ser un tipo de hebreo antiguo. —

— ¿Comprendes lo que dice? — Preguntó Sam

— Claro. Dice que su premio por ganar la cacería es el conocimiento, pregunta lo que quieras.

— Bien. — Sonrió a su amigo y luego vio a la creatura, que lentamente perdía el color en sus extremidades. — ¿Qué es lo que quieren? ¿venganza? —

— נקמה? ללא שם: לא, הוא אפילו לא ... ללא שם: האנשים שלנו אשר תכננו את זה ... ללא שם: זה היה אחד שלך ...— Una vez más, el behemot habló en hebreo. La flama en su interior se agotaba, aunque quizá sobreviviera otros 15 minutos si tenía suerte. Castiel abrió los ojos como platos, mostrando una emoción que era realmente extraña para él, uno pensaría que ya lo ha escuchado todo y sufrido todo. Sin embargo, se sorprendió por escuchar aquello.

— Imposible...— Susurró Castiel.

— ¿qué ocurre, Cass? —

— Fue un humano el que les liberó.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Exclamaron ambos hermanos. — ¿Qué humano podría ser? ¿Qué planea? —

La bestia los vio extrañada unos segundos, le costó un par de segundos entender lo que decían.

— אף אחד לא יודע את זה, מלבד לידר. ... אף אחד לא יודע, מלבד מנהיג ... אנחנו רק יודעים שהוא במקום שנקרא ... "Maine". —

— Dice que no le conoce ni sabe lo que quiere, aunque puede que lo encontremos en Maine. — Parafraseó Castiel.

— ¿Puede decirnos algo más? — Preguntó Sam.

— עכשיו שאתה מזכיר את זה...—

— "Ahora que lo mencionas..." —

— יש לו ריח דומה לזה של ...—

Esta vez Castiel no tuvo tiempo de traducir lo que decía su enemigo. En menos de un suspiro, quizás incluso menos tiempo del que te tomaría parpadear, el behemot yacía muerto enfrente de ellos. Esperaban que su muerte fuera pacifica, que simplemente diera un último suspiro y cediera ante los dulces brazos de la muerte. En su lugar, se encontraron con la horrida y sádica visión de que su cuerpo y su cabeza ya no estaban unidos, por ligamento alguno, esta rodaba por su torso hasta quedar entre sus piernas; exponiendo un chorreante agujero que debía ser su garganta ¿Qué demonios acababa de ocurrir? ¿Quién lo hizo? Sam y Cass miraron a Dean, pero este seguía en su lugar, sosteniendo la Colt.

No lograban comprender lo que pasaba, mucho menos darse cuenta de la situación en la que estaban metidos. No razonaban, solo sentían. De manera repentina, los tres sintieron lo que era el más absoluto de los horrores. ¿Recuerdas aquella mención anterior del coche y el atropello? Esa es una excelente metáfora, pero no precisa en esta situación. Veras, hay varios tipos de miedos en esta vida. Existe el miedo al fracaso, a los demás; miedo al dolor, miedo a morir, etc. Pero todos estos miedos son a algo real, a algo conocido. Quizá no te dé tiempo a reaccionar, pero sabes que lo que viene a ti es un coche.

Pero existe un tipo de miedo superior, uno que trasciende toda lógica para encarnarse en las partes más profundas de tu alma y psique. Una sensación tan abrumadora que "miedo" deja de ser suficiente para convertirse en "horror" y pavor, quizás hasta terror. Estas abrumadoras sensaciones se transforman en emociones que dañaran la mente del sujeto hasta dejar cicatrices en las partes más íntimas y secretas del sujeto, transformándole completamente. Esta clase de miedo es el miedo a lo desconocido, la primera y más poderosa emoción.

Los muchachos no lograban comprender nada, excepto que quizás estaban ante lo peor que habían visto en toda su vida. Ya no eran hombres contra una bestia, estaban seguros que era contra algo aun peor. Era como debería sentirse un niño perdido en medio del bosque, solo y a oscuras. Ya no se trataba de lo que veía, sino de lo que sentía y escuchaba. Este niño no ve nada, ni siquiera sabe que es lo que le va a atacar, pero sabe que está ahí. Puede escuchar sus gruñidos y sus pisadas, puede sentir como el aire cerca de él se enfría. No comprende lo que pasa, probablemente ni si quiera entienda un concepto como lo es la muerte, pero sabe que algo malo va a pasarle.

Así es como se sentían los Winchester y el ángel, sin una remota idea de lo que pasaba. La oscuridad delante suya ya no era mera oscuridad normal, ahora parecía que engullía todo a su alrededor y pronto lo haría con ellos. La suave y fría brisa que les había indicado la salida desapareció de forma repentina, para dejarle paso a una sofocación general, como si el aire de toda la bodega hubiera sido consumido.

A medida que sus respiraciones se volvían pesadas por la falta de aire, sus corazones se aceleraban con horror. Tenían que salir de ahí y rápido, pero sus cuerpos no les respondían. La oscuridad había tomado una connotación no solo siniestra, sino que incluso hambrienta y violenta a la vista. Ya no era solo la falta de luz, sino también la carencia de esperanza, el abandono de toda alegría presente y futura. Incluso podrían describirla como un ser vivo, que respiraba y que con sus exhalaciones todo el edificio se contraía y expandía de manera suave, pero no acogedora.

El absoluto silencio que se había formado con el lento pasar de los segundos, se vio abruptamente interrumpido por el sonido de pesadas y lentas pisadas, pero no eran como las del behemot, que sacudían todo a su alrededor con su peso. Eran perfectamente humanas, se trataba de suelas lo que producía el ruido. Del vacío, del fondo de la bodega donde se encontraban, se aproximaba algo, ¿quién era?

Les costaba ver un carajo en tal penumbra, pero sus ojos lentamente se adaptaron pese a que las linternas apuntaban a la bestia y no a su nuevo acompañante. Finalmente lograron ver de quien se trataba.

Era un hombre de avanzada edad, quizá unos 55 años cuanto mucho. Vestía un saco de color negro con rayas grises, que facilitaban verle en ese negro ambiente. Sobre su cabeza parecía llevar uno de esos sombreros que tanto gustaban a los funerarios y mafiosos, ¿Hamburgo, se llamaba? Aunque quizá se tratara de una fedora algo grande.

Mientras se acercaba a un paso tranquilo, casi rítmico, Sam le estudió con la mirada mientras los demás forcejeaban contra sus cuerpos para dispararle o salir corriendo de ahí, lo que pasara primero. Debido al impacto de los años sobre su cuerpo, usaba un bastón para apoyarse con su mano derecha, parecía de madera de pino finamente tratada con aceites. Un anillo de plata, portado en el dedo anular de la misma mano, brillaba bajo la escasa luz de la Luna. Finalmente, estaba su rostro. Sam no sabía cómo describirlo apropiadamente. Se veía como alguien que verías en tu día a día, sin nada destacable en su rostro; pero al mismo tiempo, no era nada absolutamente humano. Pequeños detalles no le permitían aceptar una mentira tan grande como que esa cosa fuera humana, simplemente no podía. Su sonrisa abarcaba todo su rostro, de oreja a oreja, exponiendo una hilera de dientes amarillentos, aunque perfectamente alineados.

— Buenas noches, caballeros. — Habló el extraño hombre, con un tono tranquilo e incluso amable. — _Timeo_ que mi estimado amigo no podrá servirles más. — Se tomó una pausa antes de hablar, como si le costara respirar y tuviera que recuperar el aliento tras cada dialogo. — Por lo que, _a grosso modo_ , he tenido que prescindir de él momento, — conforme se acercaba, su voz iba ganando un poco de vitalidad y sus facciones parecían perder algo de esa senilidad, pareciendo que rejuvenecía un par de años.

Nadie comprendía lo que pasaba, ni si quiera Castiel que era el que más información tenía respecto al mundo de lo sobrenatural. Nada de él indicaba hostilidad, en lo más mínimo. Desde su tono de voz, cargado con una elegante, pero amable, modulación; hasta su postura, nadie esperaba lo que haría a continuación.

Alzó su bastón en el aire y lo clavó con fuerza en el pecho de la creatura, ya muerta, retorciéndolo con maña en el lugar donde estaba su hígado. Una vez más se preguntaban qué clase de ser era el anciano que, pese a su deplorable estado, fue capaz de atravesar las duras placas del estómago de Behemot con mera madera de pino. Cuando sacó el bastón y les dirigió una siniestra sonrisa, fue cuando supieron que morirían ahí, estaban seguros de que no estaba haciendo ninguna clase de artimaña, pero no podían evitar verse oprimidos por una garrafal presión, fruto de estar ante su presencia. Pese a su sonrisa, no parecía disfrutar en realidad de ello, casi diría que sentía algo de culpa por sus acciones, aunque en realidad dudaban de que esa cosa fuera capaz de sentir emociones. Con cuidado, retiró la improvisada estaca del inerte cadáver, dedicándole una mirada con un deje de aflicción.

El hombre, solo limpió el bastón con un paño que sacó de su chaqueta, procurando quitar hasta la última gota de sangre.

— Perdonen el desastre, _liberi_ , pero deben comprender que no podía correr el riesgo de que este vivo, ¿verdad? — Su tono de voz ya no era tan amable, lentamente iba tornándose en uno más agresivo.

— ¿Quién eres? — Preguntó Castiel, siendo el primero en atreverse a hablar.

No se movía de su lugar, cada uno estaba pensando en una manera de escapar de esa situación. No les importaba quién o _qué_ era ese sujeto, primero ocupaban salir de ahí y rápido. O, de lo contrario, no creían salir de ahí con vida. Por el contrario, estaban seguros de que esa cosa les desgarraría miembro por miembro, con la misma saña con la que decapitó y laceró al incapacitado animal.

Sam miraba a todos lados en busca de una maldita salida, buscando cualquier vía de escape lo suficientemente cerca como para huir sin que le diera tiempo al hombre de interceptarlos. Pero al no ser capaz de ver una, acercó su mano lentamente a su bolsillo, buscando el cuchillo de Rubí que siempre traía con él, en caso de emergencia. No estaba seguro si serviría, pero era preferible morir luchando que como un cobarde; al fin y al cabo, quería hacerle caso al oficio familiar: "Matar cosas y salvar gente". Su familia era lo único en lo que podía pensar en esos instantes, un pequeño sitio feliz en el que podía refugiarse para tomar su arma.

Dean intentaba hacer lo mismo, aunque con infructuosos resultados. De los 3, fue el más afectado y asustado. ¿Dónde quedó todo ese estoicismo y valentía que presentaba hacía apenas unos minutos? Ni idea, seguramente quedaron en algún vertedero cercano al igual que todo su entrenamiento. Intentaba centrar su mente, pero su visión se tornaba borrosa e inestable a medida que su corazón se aceleraba, dando la sensación de que pronto saldría de su pecho o explotaría en mil pedazos, lo que pasara primero. Lo más difícil era mantener su respiración serena, pues notaba como estaba al borde de hiperventilar en pánico. Maldita sea, solo ocupaba respirar hondo, apuntar y jalar el gatillo, ¿no? Entonces, ¡¿por qué demonios no podía?! Toda una vida de entrenamiento y se fue al diablo, siempre lo hacía en el peor momento. Por suerte para él, la marca lentamente tomaba todo su miedo y lo convertía en odio y rabia a causa de su impotencia al no poder hacer nada. ¿Y si finalmente fallaba en proteger a Sammy? "Oh, Dios mío, dame fuerzas" Rezó Dean.

Castiel abandonó esas sensaciones humanas como el miedo, para centrarse en la curiosidad más intrigante. Era como ver a un niño que, ante el peligro, solo se atreve a ver curioso aquella cosa que en teoría debería hacerle daño. Claro que sentía esa presión y desaliento que parecía embargar el alma de sus compañeros. Hablando de almas; los ángeles cuentan con la curiosa habilidad de ver el mundo como en realidad es, sin tener que basarse en sus ojos como los humanos. Pero, cuando intentaba usar esa habilidad, el mundo espiritual parecía aún más oscuro que el físico. No, oscuridad no sería correcto para describirlo. Más bien, estaba lleno por una densa niebla que apenas y le dejaba distinguir algo aparte de su ser. No se atrevería a adelantarse a los hechos, pero podría asegurar que el foco de todo eso, era él; y en esos instantes, la intriga por conocer qué clase de ser era el anciano, le carcomía.

— Oh, ¿Así que nuestra paloma superdesarrollada pregunta quién soy yo? — Su sonrisa, ya no era remotamente humana. Sus amarillentos dientes estafan formados en filas demasiado perfectas, al igual que sus labios que daban la impresión de ser estirados más allá de lo sano. Su tono burlón apenas duró unos segundos, regresando con rapidez a la caballerosidad que le acompañaba, — Perdone, usted es Castiel, ¿me equivo...? — Cualquier intento de dialogo se vio interrumpido por el sonido de un disparo, que calló a todos los presentes.

Finalmente, Dean recuperó el suficiente control sobre su cuerpo como para jalar del maldito gatillo, dándole con el disparo justo en medio de las cejas. La fuerza fue tal que el cuerpo muerto simplemente cayó hacia atrás y se desplomó, impactando en el suelo con un golpe seco. ¿Eso había sido todo? Ahora el pobre anciano yacía muerto en el piso, dando más pena que gloria a sus enemigos. Es decir, aun si era una amenaza, no había forma de que sobreviviera. Incluso el poderoso y resistente behemot cedió al ser herido en sus puntos vitales con la Colt. Y el vejestorio recibió el tiro justo en medio de la frente.

Pero la realidad es cruel y nada es tan sencillo como parece. El cadáver se levantó con pesadez, como si le costara alzarse por el estado deteriorado de sus rodillas y no porque debería estar muerto. Sacudió sus pantalones y chaleco, deshaciéndose del polvo en su ropa. Finalmente, se agachó unos momentos para recoger su elegante sombrero, dedicándoles una amplia sonrisa llena de una evidente socarronería, mostrándole una frente sana y completamente limpia al portador de la marca de Caín.

"Oh, Dios mío, ayúdame" rogó Sam internamente, ya no sabía si tenían alguna escapatoria.

En cambio, Dean estaba consternado por lo que acababan de ver sus ojos. La bala atravesó limpiamente el cráneo del anciano, no tenía duda de lo que acababa de deslumbrar con sus propios ojos. No solo se incrustó en su frente, debiendo dejar un enorme agujero, sino que atravesó toda su cabeza, saliendo en un punto algo atrás de su oreja. Pero el bastardo ahí estaba, de pie y burlándose de ellos con esa mueca que solo le instaba a romperle los dientes a golpes. Pero, si la Colt que mataba a casi lo que sea en la creación no pudo con él, ¿Qué oportunidad tenía él? Sí, la marca le daba poder, pero no sería suficiente para deshacerse del bastardo.

— Como decía antes de que esta...— hizo una pausa mientras hacía un gesto de su mano— escoria me interrumpiera; ¿es usted el gran Castiel? — Habló sin apenas aplomo en lo que recién ocurrió, simplemente acercándose; como si el tiro que recibió nunca hubiera ocurrido.

— ...— Castiel no respondió, intentaba centrarse en el mundo como en realidad es, pero la niebla seguía sin permitirle ver a su enemigo. Sin embargo, había algo similar en su esencia, algo tan común que apenas lo notaba, sin lograr discernirlo— solo lo preguntare una vez más, ¿Qué eres? —

El extraño se llevó las manos a su rostro, meciendo suavemente su cabeza en desaprobación.

— Ustedes siempre con las preguntas menos adecuadas, pajarracos superdesarrollados. —

Dean y Sam se miraban preocupados el uno al otro. Dean parecía tener de vuelta su famosa voluntad de hierro, pues tras escapar del shock inicial, sujetaba su arma con firmeza y tranquilidad, sin que su mano temblara ni un solo milímetro. Al igual que su hermano, si iba a morir, al menos lo haría peleando.

— Entonces, ¿Qué debo preguntarte? — Interrogó Castiel con suavidad, intentando mantener su compostura.

— _A priori_ , ¿Acaso no tienes modales? Te he hecho una pregunta, ángel, responde a mi duda y, tal vez, yo haga lo propio con la tuya. —

Castiel se lo pensó unos instantes. No era una buena idea, lo sabía, con los años se había ganado una cantidad ingente de enemigos, por lo que quizás lo mejor fuera decir una mentira. Pero algo le decía, desde el fondo de su corazón, que, si se atrevía a mentir, el viejo se daría cuenta al instante y no obtendría la información que tanto quería.

— Sí, soy Castiel, un serafín mensajero del Padre. — pese a la situación, Castiel no pudo evitar mostrar cierto orgullo al hablar de su rango.

— Te agradezco tu honestidad, Castiel. — Su voz era lenta y pausada en esta ocasión, cargada de una gratitud enorme por su sinceridad. Sin embargo, Castiel notaba como su aura se volvía más violenta conforme los segundos pasaban. — He oído grandes cosas de ti, Serafín. Que desobedeciste al cielo para cuidar a los humanos, que te has compinchado con estos críos una infinita de ocasiones para salvarles de problemas donde ellos mismos se han metido. — Halagaba sin cuidado, acercándose un poco más. — Es increíble que Dios realmente bendijera este mundo con seres tan amables como tú. —

— Gracias, supongo. Ahora, ¿quién eres? —

— Oh, ¿yo? Un pobre vejestorio ya en sus últimos años de vida, como veras. —su sonrisa se suavizaba hasta casi desaparecer, pero no parecía ser posible que tal cosa pasara. — Mi nombre es Amiel, un gusto. —

Amiel, "El pueblo de Él", un nombre extraño y asonante, algo adecuado para el sujeto del que hablaban. Castiel seguía sin dilucidar que era aquello que le era tan familiar en Amiel, si tan solo se acercara un poco más podría descubrir a que raza pertenecía.

En cambio, Dean no estaba muy interesado en saber que era esa cosa, solo matarlo. Ya luego podrían comerse todos los libros que quisieran hasta averiguarlo, pero hasta ese momento, solo le interesaba ver a Amiel como un cuerpo frío en el suelo, como la mierda que en realidad era.

— ¿Qué eres? — Insistió Castiel, no se irían de ahí sin saberlo

— Podría decírtelo, pero, ¿dónde estaría la diversión? — Habló Amiel con serenidad, aunque sus siguientes palabras irían cargadas del más profundo y venenoso de los odios. — allégate y averígualo, pequeño bastardo emplumado, sé que puedes. —

—

 _ **Corte algo abrupto, lo sé, pero todo se resolvera en el proximo episodio, tranquilos. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, actualizare pronto...espero.**_


	13. Capitulo 7: Vesperum

Un mordisco de esa deliciosa hamburguesa realmente era lo único que necesitaba para deshacerse de todos sus problemas, el solo hecho de sentir esa grasosa y deliciosa sensación en su boca era lo justo y necesario para deshacerse de todos sus problemas. Al menos asi era como lo miraba Dean en esos momentos de tensión, donde no le quedaba de otra que aferrarse a los pequeños placeres que la vida le ofrecía en tiempos desesperados como lo eran aquellos. Nuestro trío de amigos estaba sentado en una hamburguesería familiar, cada uno disfrutando a su manera de ese pequeño placer que era el degustar su paladar con algo de comida casera. Aun cuando Castiel era inhumano y, por ende, era incapaz de disfrutar la comida como sus amigos lo hacían, los acompañaba en ello como muestra de camaradería y compañerismo. Al fin y al cabo, era de las pocas cosas que podían resignarse a realizar tras llevar alrededor de 3 semanas sondeando el estado de Maine, realmente esos pequeños oasis de paz eran lo único que no hacia que cayeran en la más profunda desesperación.

Sam tenía el brazo izquierdo enyesado, resultado en una extremidad rigida e inútil que solo entorpecía hsta la acción más sencilla. Por suerte para el menor de los Winchesters, aun conservaba su habilidosa y siempre útil mano derecha, aunque aun asi resultaba gracioso verlo comer.

Sí, Dean estaba seguro que esos pequeños momentos de tranquilidad eran la principal razón de que su desespero no le haya llevado a la locura, a ninguno de ellos tras los eventos de aquella noche nefasta. Tras haber presenciado los planes del enemigo, los tres habían concordado que era obligatorio encontrar lo que sea que el hombre del sombrero buscara en Maine. Castiel mandó a varios ángeles a investigar la zona, pero ninguno reportó nada fuera de lo normal. Castiel incluso hizo el esfuerzo de explicarles la sensación que tenia aquella niebla que rodeaba al extraño, pero, aun asi, ni un solo ángel ubicó algo irregular en el ambiente. Asi es como el trio terminó siendo el que monitoreara la zona, con terribles resultados. Nada semejante habían visto antes en lo frustrante de su trabajo o amplitud del área de búsqueda, ¿ es que acaso el behemot no pudo darles una ubicación más precisa? Quizas fuera mucho pedir de esa bestia estúpida, pero si quería darles información verdaderamente útil, solo pudo haber dicho que fueran a Portland o a Lee, en su lugar, estaban perdidos 35 mil millas cuadradas de montaña, bosque y pueblos con puertos, nada que en realidad fuera a beneficiarles. Para ese punto ya habían visto poco más de la mitad, usando a Castiel como un apoyo, pues al haber estado ahí cuando se enfrentaron al vejestorio, quizás pudiera captar su esencia o algo similar. Francamente, no es como si cambiara mucho en la efectividad de su búsqueda, pero contar con la compañía de su buen amigo nunca estaba de más.

Dean llamó a la mesera con un gesto, pidiéndole la cuenta a la vez que se la comia con la mirada. Sam le miró mal, aunque era de esperarse de su hermano, el tipo se negaba a madurar pese a ya estar por entrar en los cuarentas, simplemente aun se veía como un chico. La chica volvío a los pocos minutos con la factura y una pequeña bandeja donde dejar la paga y, si eran tan amables, la propina para ella. Dean sacó un billete de su billetera y la colocó en la bandeja, levantándose ya renovado y listo para continuar con su viaje.

Bien, ¿ahora a dónde? — preguntó Castiel subiéndose al asiento de atrás.

Estaba pensando en tomar la carretera número 6 y ver a donde nos lleva, hace un rato que no vamos hacia el norte. ¿Tú que dices, Sammy? —

Suena bien, Dean. — Respondió Sam tras unos segundos revisando el mapa que siempre cargaba en la guantera, de esa manera podrían atravesar varios cuerpos de agua, que según las fuentes de Castiel, podrían estar ligados con el behemot.

Asi es como, con todo acordado, Dean encedió el motor y arrancó al instante, quemando un poco de llanta para presumir la potencia que tenia aquella bestia de los sesentas, un hermoso Impala negro.

Durante el viaje, Castiel se dispuso a ver por la ventana, rememorando su encuentro con Amiel, intentado recordar hasta el ultimo detalle que pudiera, cualquier cosa le resultaría útil a él y a su causa. Miraba los arboles pasar, viendo como estos lentamente se deformaban hasta convertirse en la fábrica, aquel lugar maldito por Dios aquella noche donde el diablo pareció caminar por segunda vez sobre la faz de la tierra.

Aun recordaba a la perfección hasta el ultimo detalle de esa noche maldita. El horroroso rostro de sese hombre mirándolos fijamente con un par de ojos decadentes de vida, pero con una malicia y odio que solo el diablo parecía poder encarnar.

Amiel estaba prácticamente a un par de metros de ellos, sosteniendo con firmeza ese viejo y malgastado bastón de pino, que gracias a su punta metálica remarcaba cada paso del viejo con un repiquete, casi como una tonada monstruosa digan de una película de horror. Castiel sostenia la mirada con aquel ser dejado de la mano del todopoderoso, intentando mantener la poca serenidad que era capaz de aparentar en esos momentos de estrés desiguales. Aquel par de ojos marrones, brillantes y refulgantes como piedras de obsidiana recién talladas, le respondían con una mirada inexpugnable y que parecía capaz de consumir su alma, si tuviera una, con tan solo sostenerla más de lo necesario.

La tensión aumentaba con cada segundo que pasaba, lo sentía en ese ambiente tan pesado, en el que cada uno de los cazadores luchaba para sobrevivir a su manera, forzando sus cuerpos a reaccionar ante el peligro que se erguia orgulloso a tan solo 12 pies de ellos. Dean no terminaba de procesar todo el asunto, solo sentía unas profundas e innaturales ganas de arrancar la cabeza del hombre de entre sus hombros usando sus propias manos, para quitarle esa sonrisa guasona que cargaba en su horrendo y desperfecto rostro. No le importaba que el viejo hubiera sobrevivido a un disparo de la Colt, nada ni nadie era inmortal, y si lo había hecho sangrar, podían tener por seguro que más temprano que tarde terminaría encontrando la manera de matarlo, podría jurarlo sobre la tumba de sus padres de desearlo.

Sam no quería luchar, sabia que de momento no tendría ningún sentido intentar resistirse a la fuerza imparable que se encontraba frente a ellos, como un muro impasible. Debian encontrar la manera de huir de ahí antes de que el hombre decidiera que se había divertido lo suficietne y terminara con sus miserables vidas de una vez por todas. Podia ver a su hermano mayor, como luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para superar esa barrera y asesinar a Amiel, ¿Asi era como se llamaba? No importaba demasiado, sabia que Dean no podría hacerle nada aun con la marca de Cain, algo le indicaba que la creatura estaba muy por encima de eso.

¿Y bien? Creia que os interesaba saber mi estirpe, ángel. — La sonrisa del hombre se enasnchaba conforme su corazón se llenaba de gozo por ver al reducido serafín, entre la espada y la pared al no decidirse realmente.

Tras ver que Castiel no daría ningún paso adelante, el hombre suspiró hondo, con una fatigada respiración cargada de una honesta decepción hacia su enemigo.

Realmente esperaba más de _änt_ , ángel, no sabes cuanto pesa en mi enervado corazón el ver que ni si quiera la más valerosa de las palomas es incapaz de alzar la mirada de sus patas. —

Un solo paso fue lo único que tomó para darle la vuelca al mundo de Castiel, algo tan absurdo era lo que se presentaba ante sus ojso que era incapaz de creer que algo de eso fuera verdad. No podía serlo, la crudeza y sinsentido de la situación era tal que debía tratarse de un chiste, un misero y estúpido chiste de mal gusto que alguna deidad parecio adecuado. O, con suerte, se tratara de una farsa. Tanto que procesar y tan poco tiempo para hacerlo, ¿qué debía hacer?

El peso de la realidad era superado por la gravedad de la situación, un peso que aun no le permitia moverse de su lugar, pero que era suficiente como para que la tortura de su alma comenzara en un proceso lento y tedioso, como quien se despierta amargamente tras el insomnio de la noche.

El alma de Amiel, si era merecedora de ser llamada asi, no era similar en lo absoluto a nada que hubiera visto, simplemente no se había topado con nada similar en sus decenas de miles de años de existencia. No, estaba seguro de que era la primera vez que se había topado con algo de una naturaleza tan aberrante, puede que en su juventud espiritual, todo fuera tan monótono que a esas alturas le costara discernir algo ocurrido hace un millón de años de una guerra finalizada tan solo unas décadas atrás.

Su naturaleza no solo era siniestra, sino corrupta e incorrupta a la vez. Algo difícil de describir usando meros conceptos humanos, pero parecía fragmentarse y unirse constantemente en un espectáculo morboso de ver, pero tan hipnotico que resultaba imposible apartar la mirada una vez que uno llegaba a verla. Lo más bizarro, en el sentido anglosajon de la palabra, es que el alma parecía estar viva. Sé que suena raro para un humano, pero un alma no es algo vivo como tal, aunque resulta indispensable para que un ser vivo exista, técnicamente esta no esta viva en lo absoluto. Pero el alma del anciano, de alguna manera, daba la sensación de estarlo. Esta se contraía y expandia crónica y esporádicamente, similar al latido de un corazón. En algunos momentos, se contraía hasta quedar del tamaño de una canica, soltando la sustancia negra de los behemots y leviatanes, dejando que flote en el aire y pudra todo lo que alguna vez fue puro y hermoso ante los ojos de Dios. Podia verlo por si mismo, esa alma solamente existía para maldecir al Padre y ensuciar todo lo digno.

Fue atraído de vuelta a la realidad por un escalofrío, una sensación familiar y conocida que se arrastraba desde una tumba oscura y olvidada para arrastrarlo a un espiral de muerte. Lo había encontrado, finalmente había dado con el bastardo que estaba asesinando a todos sus hermanos y hermanas del Cielo.

Chicos…lo tengo. — Dijo Cass en casi un susurro, con una voz tan suave que pudo haber sido malinterpretada como un suspiro, pero los chicos entendieron.

Los Winchester no pudieron evitar su sonrisa tras escuchar las palabras de su amigo, después de su larga búsqueda, dieron con el hijo de perra de Amiel. Sam volteó a ver al ángel para pedirle las indicaciones. Fue entonces que Castiel pudo verlo, ese atisbo de miedo y preocupación que siempre estaba en el rostro de Sam en situaciones asi, incrementado con el pánico de que aun no estaban seguros si lo que tenían planeado serviría para lidiar con su extraño enemigo; puede que sonriera, pero eso no significaba que estaba relajado. Cass no ocupó decirle nada al menor de los Winchester, solo un gesto bastó para decirle que se dirigieran al sur de donde estaban.

En cambio, Dean parecía ser el más rigido de los 3, pues su sonrisa desapareció tan pronto como sucedió, dando la impresión de que tal expresión nunca había existido en su rostro. Sus dedos se frotaban ansiosos contra el cuero del volante, tallándolo con manía. Se centraba en solo conducir para no volver a las memorias de horror e impotencia que signficaba aquella lejana noche, recordada con amargura por el trio de cazadores.

Dio la vuelta rápidamente, casi logrando que sus acompañantes salieran volando por la ventana y causando que las llantas derraparan en el fango húmedo de la montaña. Realmente odiaba los lunes grises como esos, grises y húmedos, desesperanzadores para un hombre como él, que solo sabia vivir en el presente con apenas un leve espinazo de lo que haría mañana. Condujo a gran velocidad a través de las montañas, atravesando un terroso sendero por el que era difícil andar a causa del lodo y las piedras desplazadas por las recientes lluvias de Maine, pero su chica podría con eso, siempre dominaba lo que sea que se le pusiera en medio y no creía que esa fuera a ser excepción alguna. Se detuvo en la parte más alta de una colina, desde la cual les era posible ver todo el terreno a su alrededor. Apagó el motor y se bajó del vehiculo, observando sus alrededores. Sam se quedó en el coche, pero Castiel se bajó para tener una mejor "recepción" de la esencia que estaban siguiendo. Se quedó de pie frente al capó y miró fijamente el horizonte, contemplando un punto etéreo e invisible en el horizonte, como si aquel radar con el que su amigo contaba, no fuera más que un espinazo indirecto e irregular, incapaz de darle un punto exacto. Sam se quedó dentro del auto para darle un momento para que charlaran, lo mejor para mantener a Dean bajo control era una charla con su amigo, pero para no perder el tiempo, sacó un mapa de la región y tachó la zona por donde habían pasado y se puso a estudiar los puntos de interés, todos aquellos lugares con una fuerte influencia espiritual, como cementerios indios e iglesias antiguas, todo lo que pudiera atraer a monstruo.

¿Pasa algo, Cass? —

No es nada, Dean. Es solo que…quizás no encontremos a quien creemos. — Respondió Cass con un tono pensativo.

¿De que hablas? Cass, tú mismo dijiste que tenias su esencia. — Habló Dean un poco desesperado, pero sin perder los estribos, no quería echarle el muerto a su amigo. — Amigo, ¿qué ocurre? — Dean pedia una explicación a gritos, aunque su tono no llegara tan alto. Apretó su puño derecho con fuerza mientras miraba a Castiel, deseando darle una paliza en ese mismo instante. Rápidamente metió la mano en su bolsillo y suspiró, sentía la marca arder en su brazo, este parecía quemarse con cada segundo que no derramaba sangre de manera burda e innecesaria.

Es su esencia, sin duda, pero los bosques están impregnados con su esencia. Eso me hace preguntar, ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva aquí? Las ropas de Amiel no parecían las de un anciano que vive en medio de la nada o en un poblado pequeño, también tenia un acento algo extraño, como si no fuera de por aquí. — Castiel seguía viendo el horizonte mientras movia su cabezad e un lado a otro, como si se tratara de un sabueso buscando un rastro en particular.

Sí, el anciano tenia una manera graciosa de hablar, tampoco parecía hablar muy bien el inglés, usaba estas palabras raras…—

Eran otras lenguas, Dean. —

Ya sé, Cass. No soy tan idiota como parezco. — Respondió Dean con una sonrisa. Se rascó el cuello intentando dar la apariencia de relajado, parecía que el punzon de la marca se había esfumado momentáneamente.

Lo sé, Dean, no quería ofenderte. —

Entonces, ¿cuál es tu punto? —

Le miró Dean con una extrañeza profunda por la actitud de su amigo, nunca terminaría de comprender del todo a su amigo, aunque sabia que todas sus acciones eran honestas y con buenas intenciones para con ellos, sus amigos.

Mi punto es, Dean, que todo esto es muy extraño. No sé que pase, pero no creo que sea bue…— Su cuello se giró repentinamente en un espasmo violento y rigido, extendiendo su brazo en la dirección de Dean. — Lo encontré. —

Su índice indicaba que debían seguir el camino hacia el suroeste de donde se encontraban, en aquel punto donde el sol se escondía de la vista de los hombres, desapareciendo como si su existencia solo se hubiera tratado de un sueño futil y tranquilizador. Casi en el horizonte, en aquel punto donde la mirada de los hombres se perdia, se divisaba una pequeña cordillera que destacaba por su brillo, con el fulgor de decenas de lámparas que solo resaltaban más gracias a la negrura de las montañas de los bosques de Maine contra el atardecer. Era una vista hermosa si le preguntaban, no sabia mucho del arte humano, pero tenia al sensación de que aquella hermosa visión debería ser plasmada en una pintura. Quien sabe, si vivía después de aquello, tal vez algún día el mismo se encargara de pintarlo. No debía estar demasiado lejos de donde estaban, unas 7 millas de donde se encontraban, quizás 8, pero el terreno no seria indulgente con ellos, Dean ni siquiera estaba seguro de que les fuera a ser posible llegar hasta ahí por otro medio que no fuera a pie.

¿Estas seguro? — Preguntó a su amigo, no quería sorpresas.

Completamente, Dean. El esta ahí. — Respondió Castiel con seguridad, esta vez no habría sorpresas.

Bueno, ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar? ¿Qué no lo encontremos? — Comentó Dean de buen humor, ser optimista y sonreir era lo único que tenían en una situación de ese tipo.

Honestamente, Dean, eso casi seria un alivio. — Castiel bajó su mirada al oscuro fango bajo sus zapatos, por alguna razón, le recordaba a una babosa intentando engullirle. Dio la vuelta y entró al vehiculo.

Dean hizo lo propio y se apuró a subirse de nuevo a su Imapala negro, no tenían nada de tiempo que perder. Discutieron con Sam de adonde se dirigían, explicándoles este tras un rápido vistazo al mapa lo que deberían hacer para llegar.

Bueno, chicos, acorde a lo que ustedes dicen, vamos a este pico de acá, una sección rocosa al norte del Monte Katahdin de Maine. Llegar hasta el pie de la montaña no debería ser muy difícil, parece que hay varias carreteras que pasan por ahí, sin embargo, no hay ningún camino arriba para el Impala. La única carretera que nos lleva ahí seria una desviación de casi 3 horas, por lo que seria mejor simplemente internar el Impala en el bosque, bajar algunas cosas y continuar a pie. No estoy seguro, pero si el terreno es igual a aquella vez que cazamos un wendigo en la Prueba Apache, entonces solo habría que ir con un poco de cuidado para no caerse con las piedras sueltas. — Explico el menor de los Winchester a sus acompañantes.

Dicho y hecho, hicieron lo que Sam dijo. Tras casi una hora de viaje, llegaron a una curva a los pies de la montaña, tras la cual se salieron y dejaron el negro vehiculo cubierto por las hojas de otoño caídas, obviamente tras bajar todo lo necesario. Estaban optimistas sobre que el camino que les espertaba, pero al llegar a la base de la montaña se dieron cuentas de cuan equivocados estaban, el terreno no era en lo absoluto como en Apachian Trial, quizás les tome unas 4 horas llegar hasta ahí. La ladera de la montaña era un sendero casi complwetamente vertical, imponiéndose como una pared que quizás seria imposible de atravesar. Sam miró el escambroso terreno ante ellos, húmedo por las precipitaciones de los recientes días y resbaladizo por las rocas sueltas, no cabia duda de que escalarlo seria toda una pesadilla, ¿por qué no tomaron el camino largo?

Dean miró la montaña con otros ojos. Las requebrajadas rocas sobresalían de una manera antinatural de la montaña, que destacaba por ser casi tan negra como el carbón gracias a los arboles que de alguna manera sobresalían de su costado, internados en la montaña de manera extraña, como si alguien los hubiera forzado a estar ahí. Los troncos se retorcían de manera antinatural, no buscando la luz del sol, sino ocultándose de él en los pocos agujeros y cuevas de la montaña. Nunca en su vida había visto algo asi, ni siquiera con las mandrágoras, creaturas horrorosas que controlaban algunos tipos de arboles para su propio beneficio. Miraba estupefacto como algunos arboles habían usado sus propias raíces para colgarse de salientes de la montaña, como si estos intentaran despalazarse lentamente hacia arriba, reptando como almas salidas del infierno, cargando con todos sus pecados en vida y el peso de los vivos. Aquellos extraños arboles tenían hojas casi tan negras como la noche, logrando que estas logren camuflarse en medio de las rocas negras producto del carbón del lugar y la turmalina del sitio. Cada minuto que lo observaba, más alienado se sentía, como en un ambiente ajeno y extraño, ¿ese era realmente una parte del mundo en el que vivió toda su vida?

El ángel tuvo que esconder con su rostro inexpresivo el profundo horror que le embargó en esos momentos. Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su gabardina para esconder el temblor inevitable que sentía en esos en lo más profundo de su ser, casi como si su alma temblara de la misma manera en que la tierra se sacudió cuando los enemigos de David estuvieron a punto de alcanzar a David, el elegido de Dios. "Oh, padre nuestro que estas en los cielos, salvanos de esto" rezó con el horror impregnado en las profundidades de su ser, pues observaba como la montaña se asemejaba a un behemot dormido de proporciones colosales. No, no solo se asemejaba, estaba seguro de que una vez fue uno de ellos. Podia verlo, sus musculos bien definidos entre las placas de roca y el follaje de los arboles, con densas losas de berilio y turmalina sobresaliendo de entre las cuevas, que parecían heridas abiertas por el señor, exponiendo la carne ya putrefacta de las profundidades de la bestia. Dios le ampare a él y a los humanos de las creaturas que habitaban el interior de la montaña, alimentándose de la carne y de las vísceras de la ya muerta creación del todopoderoso. A Castiel solo le quedaba observar aquello con enorme temor y hasta asco, pues el lugar supuraba putrefacción por donde sea que se le viera, con una negra nube y densa nube que coronaba la cima, rodeando y ocultando aquel pueblo de todas las verdaderas creaturas de Dios, ¿cómo se le pudo pasar algo de esa magnitud a los suyos durante tanto tiempo? Respiró hondo antes de continuar con su camino, esperando que todo salga bien con él y con sus amigos.

Pese a que cada uno portaba lo estrictamente necesario consigo, la subida no fue nada fácil. Con cada paso que daban, el terreno bajo sus pies parecía menos estable y los puntos de agarre menos regulares. Dean apuntó a una gruta cercana, creyendo de manera inocente que sería un buen lugar para descansaer momentáneamente de su escalada.

¡No! — Advirtiió Castiel apenas se dio cuenta de a donde se dirigían.— No es buena idea, chicos…—

¿Por qué no? ¿Pasa algo, Cass? — Preguntó el menor de los Winchester con preocupación, su amigo alado se veía muy estresado.

No es nada, Sam. — Castiel sabia que lo que habitaba aquel lugar no era nada bueno. No dudaba que fueran capaces de matarlo, pero eso podría alertar a Amiel de su presencia.— Es solo que la integridad de esta montaña no es muy buena, esas cavernas podrían derrumbarse en cualquier momento sobre nuestras cabezas. Sera mejor continuar. —

Sam le miró extrañado, pero no opinó nada. Dean fue el que se resguardó sus pensamientos apra si mismo. ¿Qué había sido aquello? Conocia lo suficientemente bien a Cas como para saber que esa no era una reacción de preocupación solo porque unas piedras pudiera caerle en la cabeza. Ademas, claro que se dio cuenta de lo que ocultaba la montaña, algo en la oscura cueva le causó escalofríos apenas poner un pie ahí, pero si Cass no veía necesario hablar de eso, no forzaría a su amigo, no debía ser nada peligroso para ellos, ¿verdad?

Sam estaba batallando aun más con cada paso que daba, pues su brazo roto aun no terminaba de sanar del todo. Resultaba que escalar una cordillera empinada no era nada fácil para un manco, pero estaba bien. Castiel se ofreció en su momento a sanar la herida, pero Sam se rechazó. Esa herida se la causó a si mismo por su estupidez, ¿cómo era posible que se le cayera la Colt, su única oportunidad, en medio de una persecución? Casi se sentía como un novato. Con un enorme esfuerzo, logró refugiarse en una saliente plana que le permitiría descansar aunque sea por unos 5 minutos antes de recorrer su recorrido. Subió la mirada, intentando adivinar que hora era sin ver al reloj de su muñeca, no vaya a ser que eso le desequilibre y caiga. Por la sombra de la montaña. Les debían quedar unos 40 minutos de luz. Se sorprendió ante ello, no había notado que llevaran tanto tiempo escalando.

Los muchachos continuaron escalando con ardo esfuerzo, finalmente llegaron al borde de la montaña, tras la cual podrían descansar. Castiel fue el primero en subir a causa de que su cuerpo no se cansaba como el de los chicos, llegando rápidamente y tan calmado como si nunca hubiera escalado entre esas siniestras rocas. Dean fue una historia completamente diferente, pues el usuario de la marca, pese a ser un luchador terco y experimentado, no estaba exento de su humanidad, trayendo consigo la mala costumbre de no hacer ejercicio y pasársela bebiendo pay; Castiel se preguntaba al verlo asi, ¿Cuándo Dean envejeció tanto? Si mal no recordaba, apenas hacían unos 5 años de conocerle a él y a Sam, pero parecían como 20; tal vez el paso de los años para los humanos era aun más inclemente de lo que parecía, engulléndole lentamente, atrapándole antes de que se diera cuenta.

Maldición, Sam… a la siguiente mejor tomaremos el camino largo. — Dean estaba sin aliento, tirado en el suelo en un intento de descansar sus agarrotados músculos tras la larga escalada que les había tocado escalar y que, para colmo, terminó tardándose más que el otro camino propuesto por ellos.

Nunca había escalado antes, fue…diferente, aunque no tan divertido como lo solia ser volar. — Justificó Castiel, claro que para él, que no sentía fatiga en realidad, fue algo sencillo. Solo debían tener cuidado de las grietas, para evadir a lo que sea que habitara la montaña. — ¿Verdad, Sam? — Preguntó a su amigo, sabia que este le daría la razón.

El temporalmente manco Sam se encontraba sujetándose con dificultad al borde de la montaña en un constante esfuezo por no caerse, por lo menos los chicos tuvieron la amabilidad de no dejarle cargar demasiado peso extra con él, cargando ellos las bolsas con armas y demás.

Tal vez tú eres el que debería dejar los pays. — Aun con la voz entrecortada por el esfuerzo, Sam seguía burlándose de su hermano mayor.—Quizás asi no estarías tan muerto, Dea…— El chicó no acabó su línea,

Sam vió la vida írsele de las manos de manera literal. Casi como si de un mal chiste se tratara, la orilla de la que estaba sujeto decidió desprenderse de ultimo momento. No fue toda la cordillera, fue un trozo apenas más grande que sus dedos lo que decidió soltarse, pero eso fue todo lo que se requería para matar a un hombre: un diminuto desliz. Eso fue suficiente para hacerle perder la concentración y causar que sus pies se resbalen de la diminuta cornisa sobre la que estaban apoyados.

Realmente el final de la vida se daba de la manera más estúpida al final de todo, toda una vida de riesgos y luchas a muerte como para que una mera sesión de alpinismo sea la primera en verle. Dean no pudo hacer nada por él, estaba tumbado en el suelo y ni de broma el tiempo seria suficiente para ello.

Castiel fue el único que hizo un esfuerzo por la vida, casi arrojándose al abismo en su arrojo por atrapar a su amigo Sam, apenas del brazo por apenas una fracción de segundo.

¿Estás bien, Sam? — Castiel miraba como la vida de su amigo prácticamente pendía de un hilo. Estaba seguro que si fuera algún otro ángel, lo hubiera soltado en ese mismo instante, todos sus hermanos se morían por matar al par de idiotas que liberaron el infierno sobre la tierra y a quienes culpaba de la mitad de las cosas que habían pasado en la ultima década. Por suerte para los Winchesters, él no era uno de ellos.

Sí…gracias, Cass. — Sam realmente agradecía haber traido a Castiel a esa cacería, aparte de Dean, era una de las pocas personas en las que realmente podía confiar en ese punto de su vida.

No agradezcas…solo no te mates. —

Oh, Sammy. — Dean sentía que le iba a dar un infarto, pero no podía quedarse quieto en un momento así. — ¿Qué ocurrió? —

No sé, el suelo simplemente se rompió. —

Ambos sacaron a Sam de ahí con un enorme esfuezo, pues el gigante de casi 2 metros no era nada liviano, Dean asumía que su hermano debía pesar alrededor de unos 100 Kg.

Castiel sabía que lo que habían presenciado no fue obra de mera casualidad, el suelo bajo sus pies y a lo largo de la montaña era casi completamente de roca, una lo suficientemente resistente como para cargar el peso de Sam y mucho más, ¿cómo sino es que sostenia aquella enorme catedral de piedra que se erguía orgullosamente en la punta de la montaña? El ángel estaba más que seguro de que lo que acababa de pasar era obra de lo que habitaba el inerior de la montaña, sino es que el mismo espíritu del behemot fue el que saboteó el camino para ellos. Sí, debía ser eso, el bastardo de Dios sabía que habían matado a sus hermanos y a que venían a ese lugar olvidado de la mano del padre y quería venganza. Por esa misma razón alcanzó a reaccionar para atrapar a Sam, sintió las negras intenciones que supuraban desde el interior de la montaña como si el mismo diablo fuera quien habitaba entre las grutas. En ese mismo instante podía sentirlo y le provocaba asco, la manera en que miles de entidades pútridas se retorcían bajo el peso de una más grande, que incluso logró interactuar con el mundo real pese a ya haber abandonado su alma hacia mucho tiempo.

Y luego estaba aquella extraña oscuridad que inundaba el lugar. Ya estaba por anochecer, de no ser por las linternas los 3 quedarían dependientes de la luz de la Luna. Pero estaba seguro que todo era igual a aquella vez; la negrura de la noche no era la única cosa que causaba que opresión en su pecho. El aire a su alrededor era extremadamente pesado para un ángel, casi como intentar nadar en fango. Miró a su alrededor buscando encontrar la fuente, pero el lugar estaba tan atiborrado con aquella sustancia que contaminaba las almas, que era imposible para él determinar la fuente exacta. Era como si la misma montaña la supurara cual pus corrupta de las entrañas de la tierra, ¿tal vez sea el anterior habitante de la montaña que intentaba detenerle? No, la oscuridad de los leviatanes y los behemots era una completamente diferente, como un intento de Dios de recrear algo más. Lo que supuraba el valle y respiraban las casas era pura oscuridad, algo antinatural que no tenia cabida en ningún lugar de la creación y que solo existía como una blasfemia maldita, maldiciendo el nombre de Yahvé con cada suspiro.

Pese a la insistencia de Dean, Sam no quiso darle mayor importancia de la necesaria. Entendía la preocupación de su hermano, probablemente él habría actuado de manera similar si la situación hubiera sido diferente, pero eso no importaba ya. El pasado era solo eso, pasado, no importaba que tanto se preocupe por el "hubiera", debían estar centrados en el ahora y lo que estaba por delante, que en este caso seróa darle casa al bastardo de Amiel o a quien sea que habitara esas montañas.

No tenia esa extraña habilidad extrasensorial que tenia el ángel, pero como un hombre que había vivido su vida entera, o al menos desde que tenia memoria, en el mundo de lo extraño y de lo que iba más allá de la lógica de los hombres o de los alcances de sus sentidos, podía decir con total certeza que algo extraño pasaba en aquel pueblo. Aun no ponían un solo pie ahí, aun faltaban unas 200 yardas para llegar hasta ahí, pero ya se hacia una idea de lo que encontrarían ahí. No era un concepto que uno pudiera describir en tan solo un par de palabras, más bien era un espinazo, una sensación que uno siente en su estomago como un escalofrío. Incluso el dolor de su fractura parecía funcionar como una señal en rojo, pues el dolor se agudizó hasta un punto en el que realmente le estaba siendo difícil modificarlo, aunque también parecía ser por culpa del pequeño accidente de hacia unos momentos atrás, ¿se golpeó en la caída? Lo dudaba.

Sin más tiempo que perder, los tres avanzaron a buen paso, aunque algo lento por en cansancio, hacia el poblado. El poblado parecía de índole rural, aunque no miraban en ningún lado algún tipo de cultivos o, siquiera, algunos invernadreros. Seguramente vivieran de las minas que estaban cerca de las zonas, aunque Castiel se preocupaba más por la gente del lugar. Aunque debía admitir que aun no dominaba muy bien todo ese asunto de las sociedad y su funcionamiento, estaba seguro que el que la gente guardara las distancias con ellos no era ninguna buena señal.

Los lugareños eran gente extraña en su comportamiento y facciones. Algunos de ellos eran hombres diminutos pero fornidos, con rasgos faciales que recordaban a algunas regiones perdidas de Europa, con aquellos ojos negros e inexpresivos, casi muertos. Otros hombres eran altos y delgados cual postes telegráficos, con unas cabezas de formas y tamaños curiosas; estos en especial le recordaban a Sam sobre el viejo cuento de Sleepy Hollow, pues sus apariencias encajaban a la perfección con el profesor Ichabod Crane: "Un hombre de curiosa e incomoda apariencia; su cabeza era diminuta en proporción a su cuerpo, el cual era sacudido de carnes, con la molleja tan plana que daba la sensación de haber sido aplanada a palazos, con orejas enormes. Sus ojos eran grandes y vidriosos, con una nariz puntiaguda que solo atraía más la atención hacia tan curiosa figura. Finalmente, sus prendas de una herpillera gruesa y barata revoloteaban alrededor de él como si le quedara grande, ¿acaso sería un espantapájaro que huyó del sembrío?" Esa era la mejor descripción de los hombres del lugar, aunque Sam no diría que sus ojos eran vidriosos como los del ilustre pedagogo del cuento, sino tan llenos de apatía frente a los coloridos visitantes que casi daban la impresión de estar vacios. Casi no se veian damas por el lugar, pero las pocas que eran se dividían entre delgadas y reaquiticas ancianas que se mecían en las afueras de los hogares o jovencitas de impresionante belleza y radiante sonrisa, tan llenas de vida que realmente parecían estar fuera de tono con el lugar.

De igual manera, los varones jóvenes, parecían estar fuera de aquella extraña aura que tenia aquel raro pueblo. Se veian normales, algunos incluso podrían decir que tenían una extraña belleza y ni uno solo de ellos se miraba en mal estado de salud a diferencia de los decrépitos ancianos, aunque tenían unas extrañas manchas negras de lo que parecía hollín por todo su cuerpo. Los chicos iban y venían charlando de trivialidades con una garbo que incluso irradiaba cierta alegría al grupo de cazadores.

Avanzaron por la calle principal hasta llegar a la plazuela principal. Se traba de un camino algo espacioso, pero que hubiera resultado demasiado estrecho y transitado como para andar en el Impala; el cual estaba embaldosado con piedras para que el pueblo no se deshaga con la primera lluvia del verano. En medio, una enorme fuente de estilo gregoriano y de roca oscura decoraba el área, sobresaliendo varios metros por encimad e la turba de gente, que se movia de una manera casi serpenteante, como si se moviera en conjunto, tirados por los mismos hilos.

Al Este, de donde venían, estaban las casas donde habitaban los pocos habitantes del pueblo, no creía que estas pasaran de las 60 casas, pues aunque la ciudad era algo conglomerada y a donde sea que voltearan encontraban personas, la verdad es que pueblo tampoco era tan grande, lo más probable es que las familias sean realmente numerosas, aunque tampoco miraba niños por ahí. Solo había una colonia ahí y tenia un nombre un tanto gracioso, "Lizard Lick" o "Lamida de iguana".

Al Norte, la sección comercial, la única callen que realmente unía aquel poblado con el resto de la civilización. Habia algunas tiendas como McDonalds o Seven11, pero solo se trataban de un par de locales aislados, pues el resto eran abarrotes locales y tiendas de baratijas para los visitantes, aunque, si eran honestos, ninguno creía que algún turista inepto se atreviera a gastar su dinero en una villa difícil de encontrar y perdida de la mano del hombre. Por Dios, las mujeres, incluso las más jóvenes, usaban vestidos largos y conservadores que no mostraban nada de piel, Dean ni siquiera era capaz de divisar el tobillo de las más jóvenes, por más energéticas que estas sean. Era como haber viajado en el tiempo a los años 20s, ya que la vestimenta y la sensación general del lugar era algo viejo y hogareños, como el recuerdo de una época mejor.

Al Sur estaban las minas, el fuerte comercial de aquel poblado que, según revisó Sam antes de ir, era la principal fuente de ingresos de aquella ciudad, lo que explicaba que los muchachos, seguramente la única fuerza de trabajo de la zona, estuvieran manchados de hollín y demás escoria, pues esas minas no solo contenían tourmalina sino que grandes cantidades de carbón y obsidiana. Al principio Castiel no había pensado demasiado en el asunto, pero podía ser que eso explicara el estado decrepito de los ancianos, pues cuanto más avanzaba la edad de los hombres y mujeres que veian, más irregulares eran sus fromas e insanos sus cuerpos, ¿cómo estarían sus mentes? Eso era algo en lo que no quería pensar, pues sabia que lo que habitaba la montaña no era ni de este mundo ni bondadoso.

Al Oeste, se erguía con orgullo un templo cristiano, una estructura tan vieja que daba la impresión de que había sido cosntruida mucho tiempo antes que el mismo pueblo. Era una estructura enorme que parecía datar del Siglo XIX por su estilo gregoriano, de una madera algo irregular pues había sido reparada multiples veces con el pasar de los años, aunque Sam tenia la impresión de que al principio fue de un color blanca como el cuarzo, ahora contaba con multiples parches rojos por ladrillos comunes o incluso de un color más oscuro debido al uso de materiales del interior de la montaña, suponía que en épocas de poco dinero, cosas como esas sacaban a la iglesa de apuros.

Finalmente, en el centro del pueblo, estaba un cartel que decia "Duskville", una ciudad que le quedaba como anillo al dedo, pues sus habitantes parecían habitar de manera insconciente en el mundo entre lo real y lo irreal; insconscientes de lo que habitaba en el interior de la montaña en la que habían vivido durante generaciones, pero con unos ojos que expresaban una rendición ante una amenaza de la que ni siquiera estaban conscientes. ¿cómo podrían estar conscietnes aquellos pobres diablos? La mitad de ellos probablemente ni siquiera estaban educados, pues la diminuta escuela del pueblo estaba en pésimas condiciones y parecía haber sido abandonada hacia años atrás. LA gente del lugar era alienada frente al mundo moderno, atrapados en aquella pequeña burbuja que cubria como un manto esos valles, esa aura de irrealidad constante entre esas casas. El cazador más joven tenia la impresión de que, en caso de quedarse viendo a la gente que los rodeaba durante demasiado tiempo, podría llegar a notarse ciertas irregularidades en las facciones de sus rostros que deshumanizaban a esos pobres seres, desvirtuándolos de la cualidad más básica que tenia un ser humano: su humanidad. Cada minuto que se quedaba viendo a esa gente, esa paranoia irracionl crecía en él como una bilis amarillenta y enfermiza. Sus rostros vagamente humanos ocasionalmente mostraban alguna reminiscencia de lo que fueron alguna vez, con espasmos ocasionales que formaban gestos de violentas y primitivas emociones. Sam se esforzaba por pensar en que demonios pasaba en ese pueblo, ¿realmente habían caído en el medio de un pueblucho extraño o, tal vez, seria la influencia de Amiel sobre los habitantes?

Esa era la teoría de Sam, pero Castiel veía más que él, siempre veria las verdades que les eran negadas a los ojos de los hombres por el bien de su cordura. Aquello no era simple obra de Amiel o de la corrupción que habitaba en el interior de la montaña, pues en tal caso esta no solo coromperia de a poco sus cuerpos y espiritus, sino que sus almas serían las primeras en sufrir hasta quedar reducidas a simples atisbos de lo que alguna vez fueron. Sin emabrgo, ese extrañamente no era el caso. El podía verlas, no solo no mostraban indicios de haber sido tocadas alguna vez por la corrupción de las bestias antiguas, sino que también estaban limpias de toda podredumbre que representaba la esencia de Amiel. Incluso cuando nadaban entre ella cada día de su vida, cuando la ciudad parecía estar cubierta de un denso fango similar al hollín que parecía resultar de la unión de esas 2 tipos de corrupciones maliciosas, sus almas se mantenían completamente sanas. No solo eso, sino que eran extrañametne saludables. Si el alma de un humano común podía ser comparada con un reactor nuclear, las ánimas de los nativos eran decenas de veces más potentes. No parecían pequeñas figuras brillantes, sino enormes fogatas que brillaban hasta un punto en el que solo sostener la mirada en su dirección hacia que sus ojos dolieran. Y ver a ese tumulto gigantesco de gente pasar era un espectáculo irreal, pero hermoso. Parecía un mar en llamas, una inmensa pared de fuego que se erguiá a lo ancho y extenso del mundo, con antorchas que bailaban acorde a los latidos de los corazones de esos hombres. Estar frente a una ciudad pequeña solia ser un espectáculo hermoso, como ver a alas estrellas danzar, pero lo que existía delante de ellos era algo mucho más salvaje y menos elegante, ¿habia una manera de describir ello en palabras? Simplemente el estar ahí le llenaba de vida, "recargaba sus baterías" como diría Dean; ¿el brazo de Sam sanaría más rápido debido al calor y energía que desprendían aquellas hermosas y salvajes almas? Miles de preguntas pasaban por su cabeza, pero no creía encontrar alguna respuesta nunca. Cuando todo eso acabara, enviaría a varios ángeles a esa zona para investigar esas almas, quería saber si existían más asi.

Pero la pregunta más importante aún no era respondida, ¿por qué? No había ninguna causa para que los espiritus del lugar fueran tan irregularmente grandes y sanos, menos cuando estaban bajo la cosntante influencia de esa corrupción. Sin embargo, ahí estaban, danzando ante él sin la más minima muestra de corrupción en sus almas allá del daño al que parecían estar sometidos sus cuerpos. Eso era algo que no comprendía del todo, ¿por qué sus cuerpos estaban en un estado tan derruido si sus espiritus eran tan fuertes?

Tenia la impresión de que la respuesta estaría al Oeste, en aquella iglesia de caricaturezca apariencia e incomodo ver. Esta era rodeada por animas en pena como buitres al acecho de las almas; incluso una enorme parvada de gorriones se arremolinaba sobre la torre más alta del templo, aquella donde una dañada y casi inservible campana se mecía de un lado a otro. Parecía haber perdido la mayoría del sonido, pues apenas y era capaz de escuchar las insufribles tonadas de esta. Los pajaros parecían formar horribles y retorcidas figuras cuando el campanario gritaba con fuerza, pero apenas y perdía la forma cuando esta no estaba sonando. Castiel no entendía nada de eso, sabía que el epicentro de lo que sea que estuviera pasando en la ciudad debía de venir de ahí, de la casa de Dios; ¿qué clase de ser sería el invitado de su padre?

Chicos, ¿notan algo extraño? — Preguntó Castiel, ellos deberían ser capaces de al menos sentir algo de todo eso, ¿acaso no fueron palarizados también por la esencia de Amiel en aquel almacén?

Muchas cosas, Cass, pero no estoy seguro de si sea una mejor idea decirlo en público a menos que quieras que toda esta gente nos odie. — Respondió Dean.

Sí. — Respondió Sam de manera corta. — ¿Soy el único que ve a esos pajaros? ¿Han notado que ni uno solo de ellos se ha sentado sobre la iglesia? —

Es cierto, Sammy. — Respondió Dean. — ¿Creén que deberíamos ir a investigar? —

Bueno, no creo que haga ningún daño comprobarlo, ¿Qué es lo peor que podríamos encontrarnos? ¿Un cura gordo y senil? —

O a quien vinimos a buscar. — Sentenció Castiel con una mirada llena de temor y convicción. El ángel estaba aterrado por lo que estaba por venir, aunque tenia convicción en los muchachos, ya se las habían arreglado ante cosas peores.

Bien, asi podremos sacarle algunas palabras a ese vejestorio. — Dean apretó su chaqueta contra su cuerpo, sintiendo el bulto metalico y rigido de sus armas, esta vez iban armados hasta los dientes contra lo que sea que el anciano tuviera para arrojarles.

Bien, pero no creo que sea buena idea hacerlo a plena luz del día, ¿ y si esperamos a que anochezca? Tras la misa dominicana no debería quedar nadie en la iglesia, a menos que tengan algo demasiado preciado para proteger. — Propuso Sam.

Bien, es lo mejor. —

Y todo acordado, mataron el tiempo en aquel poblado. Para Dean no fue la cosa más divertida en aquella diminuta y maldita ciudad de casas grises y gente a medio morir; ni siquiera el que algunas de las chicas jóvenes parecieran super modelos era capaz de alegrarle las horas ahí. Aun cuando ellas le sonreían al pasar, algo había en esas hermosas sonrisas de dientes aperlados que no terminaba de creer, aparte de ello, ¿cuántos años debían de tener? Estaba seguro que en Duskville solo tenía 2 generaciones de muchachos al parecer: ancianos y jóvenes. En ningún momento había visto ni un solo niño en todo el pueblo, ¡ni si quiera un bebé en los brazos de su madre! Tampoco miraba personas de su edad, se preguntaba donde podrían estar esas generaciones perdidas.

Les tomó casi 1 hora encontrar un bar y debían admitir que la comida había sido una de las cosas más asequerosas que había probado en su vida. Era un extraño tipo de embutido de un color grisáceo y una textura que era difícil de describir, pero podía decir con toda certeza que era repulsiva. Podria jurar que eran intestinos crudos y aplastados hasta formar aquella masa uniforme, ¿de eso estarían hechas todas las salchichas? En ese caso, no entendía por qué esa era tan mala. Oh, espera, ¡Sí sabía! Las malditas salchichas estaban crudas, incluso podía sentir algunos trozos de mierda de lo que sea que estuviera digiriendo el animal al momento de morir. Esta cosa venia acompañada de unos frijoles de lata, benditos frijoles de lata que le salvaban de tener que probar más de la rustica gastronomía local.

Sam no tuvo más remedio que comérselo sin hacer gestos, aunque al final tuvo que ordenar otras 2 porciones de frijoles para quitarse esa asquerosa sensación que dejaba el embutido de intestinos estilo Duskville. Y en cuanto a Castiel, Castiel prefirió no comer, dijo algo sobre que no lo necesitaba al ser un ángel, aunque los hermanos tenían la vaga idea de que este se dio cuenta antes que ellos de que la comdia seria de todo menos apetitosa.

Finalmente el momento decisivo llegó. Tras alrededor de una hora y media de espera, aparte de unas apestosas salchichas, llegó el momento. Castiel y los 2 hermanos estaban de pie frente a la impotenente construcción de ladrillo negro y rojo, fundiéndose de una manera tan antinatural y forzada como lo era aquel mismo pueblo. La única campana que aun cumplia decentemente su función sonó como un grito en la parte superior de la iglesia, pues la otra torre no simplemente perdió las tan llamadas "llamadas de los ángeles", sino que ella misma ya no estaba, quedando simplemente un trozo algo grande de la base y un hueco enorme tapado a medias con planchas de madera y barro.

La gente salió con los pies arrastrándose y la mirada baja, murmurando lo que parecían versículos de la biblía a medio aprender, en un punto en el que parecían esforzarse por recordar lo que se les había enseñado apenas minutos atrás, pero sin mayor triunfo que el que tendría un niño de 5 años intentando recitar todo un capitulo de Sheakspeare de memoria. Sus ojos se miraban pesados y sus miradas perdidas; aunque Castiel miraba que las llamas de sus almas danzaban mucho más grandes y revitalizadas que antes, sus cuerpos parecían verse aun más decrépitos que cuando los habían visto antes de que comenzara la misa nocturna, algunos parecían haber terminado de perder su mente, pues sus ojos ni siquiera parpadeaban, perdidos en la miseria del vacío y en la extrañeza de la confusa realidad, ¿qué pasaría con tan raras almas? Seguían ahí, en un estado vegetativo, casi tan muertas como era posible serlo mientras el corazón latiera.

Castiel metió las manos en los bolsillos de su gabardina, mirando la lóbrega capilla con una sensación de encogimiento y arredramiento en lo profundo de su corazón. Ahora que estaban a tan solo 2 pasos de la puerta, podía ver con claridad lo que yacía entre las gruesas puertas de Abedul del edificio; pura oscuridad. Podría jurar que la visibilidad ahí adentro era aun menor de lo que un ser humano podría ver en una noche sin luna, simplemente le era imposible discernir cualquier figura en el interior del templo, ni siquiera las almas alumbraban algo de esa negra bruma, es más, parecían no existir hasta que sus cuerpos físicos daban un paso fuera del umbra; incluso asi, podía ver como la niebla se expandía y estiraba para atraerlos de vuelta, intentando consumirlos.

Sam solo apretó la bolsa que tenía llenad de agua bendita y Borax, cualquier cosa que les pudiera servir para lidiar conesas cosas. No estaban seguros de que el anciano fuera débil a alguna de esas cosas, ni siquiera estaban seguros si lo que habían traido podría servir de algo contra él, con suerte podrían capturarlo y sacarle toda la información antes de hallar una manera efectiva de liquidarlo. Por mientras, todo lo que Sam traía en esa bolsa sería para lidiar con Behemots en caso de aparecer, suponían que tendrían las mismas debilidades que los leviatanes, sus hembras acorde a la palabra de Mettatron.

Dean apretó la colt en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, comprobando por enecima vez que el arma este ahí, lista para disparar y acabar con ese maldito bastardo en el momento preciso. Quizá no le fuera a matar, pero defintivamente era la mejor opción que tenían sin recurrir a la daga de Caín, una opción que solo conduciría a la tragedia con seguridad. Podia sentir como la marca hervía, resentida por no haber sido útil la ultima vez que se encontraron con el anciano y con ansias de separar permanentemente su cabeza de sus hombros, parecía rugir con un dolor indescriptible, provocado por la sed de sangre de la marca, quería derramar cada gota de sangre hasta que simplemente no haya más que derramar. Soltó el arma antes de que terminara pasando una innecesaria tragedia, no había ninguna necesidad de apurarse.

Los 3 entraron al edificio a un paso lento, pero seguro. Era lo único que podrían hacer ante lo que estaba por venir, la presión arroladora que rodeaba al anciano, esa sensación descomunal de desigualdad e impotencia, como ver a un gigante desde el punto de vista de una hormiga. Pero para su sorpresa, no pasó nada. Estar en ese lugar era lo más normal del pueblo entero, incluso Sam podría decir que era algo tranquilizador. Para Castiel, su presencia ahí seguía sin ser bienvenida, pero no por mano de la oscuridad o de su enemigo, simplemente se sentía enajenado en esa llamda Casa de Dios, un edificio supuestamente sano usado por los humanos para llamar por clemencia y ayuda del todo poderoso, como si este pudiera escuchar alguna de sus palabras; y aun si lo hacía, nunca las respondería. Aun pese a llevar decenas de miles de años, incluso haber estado ahí cuando la primera de las iglesias cristianas se fundó, no terminaba de sentirse aceptado en ese lugar, ¿acaso sería su padre indicándole que nunca sería bienvenido ahí? ¿Tanto los odiaba su padre por todo lo que sus hermanos caidos hicieron?

I once was lost…but now, I´m found

Los chicos no estaban tan encimismados con el lugar como lo estaba Cass, aunque ciertamente iban detrás de él para asegurarse de poder cubrirlo en caso de ataque, pues este era el más expuesto de todos ellos. La estructura era aun más sencilla por dentro de lo que era por fuera, incluso se le podría tachar de humilde para ese caso. El salón principal constaba de un pasillo sin cuadros ni pinturas extravagantes como la mayoría de iglesias acostumbraban a tener, solamente había un cuadro de Jesus en una descolorida y agrietada pared, un cuadro del rey de los Judíos siendo cruficicado, mostrando un gesto de amargura y dolor que era inusual en esos cuadros, incluso podría decirse que había odio en su mirada. Bajo el cuadro, justamente a donde daba la mirada de aquel inusual Jesucristo de la pinutra, estaba un hombre arrodillado a los pies del altar, hincado sobre esa desgastada y pútrida madera, seguramente se trataría del Padre de la parroquia haciendo sus oraciones tras la comunión, pues traía ropajes negros. Dean fijó su mirada en la extraña figura del hombre. Parecía estar rezando, aunque sus murmuros eran inentendibles, en gran parte gracias a los desafinados cantos y alabanzas que emanaban del viejo tocadiscos del templo, un instrumento desgastado que ya evidenciaba fallas de estar fallando. En definitiva ningún miembro del equipo sabía como lidiar con aquella situación, no miraban a Amiel por ningún lado y Castiel estaba seguro de su presencia, ¿por qué demonios, sino, estaría aquel lugar tan lleno de esa pútrida esencía? Incluso podría decirse que esta comenzaba a filtrarse por las paredes, nada tenía sentido si él no estaba ahí. No veía nada, no podía ver un carajo, era como si esa densa niebla hubiera obtenido consciencia, enredándose y contrayéndose de una manera errática y extraña, devorando todo lo que estuviera a su alcance, enredándolos en un laberinto sin comienzo ni fin. Al menos asi se miraba para Castiel, aunque los chicos solo podían ver al tipo arrodillado. ¿Qué tan terrible era el enemigo del que les habló el behemot de la planta automotriz? Realmente ese parecía ser el destino de ellos, simplemente caminaron campantes hacia la guillotina que era el bastón del viejo.

I was blind, now I see

El himno se vio cortado por una falla en el tocadiscos, abriéndole paso a un silencio sepulcral, ni siquiera los muertos parecían atreverse a susurrar sus maldades y lamentos en aquel lugar tan alejado de la luz del todo poderoso. Al menos eso podría haber sido, de no ser por los gimoteos del cura, cuyos murmuros finalmente se hicieron oir, elevándose en aquel absoluto silencio hasta el punto en que su voz era totalmente comprensible aun sin perder el llanto de su voz. Finalmente tomó una pausa para recuperar el aliento y se limpió el rostro con un pañuelo que sacó de entre sus prendas, obviamente no quería dar una imagen débil a los desmolarizados creyentes de Duskville. Seguia frotándose con mania el rostro con aquel amarillento trapo, los muchachos podían reconocer a un hombre roto, un hombre hecho a la antigua como lo era un cura, llorando a los pies del templo, solo podía significar que su temple había llegado al limite. Esa era la máxima expresión de dolor, el que un hombre de esa época se quebrara solo podía significar que llegó a su limite.

Padre nuestro que estas en los cielos…llevo años haciéndome estas preguntas pese a mi infinita devoción hacia ti. — Cass, que seguía deambulando de un lado a otro como un pollo sin cabeza, moviéndose entre esa bruma de oscuridad con una creciente confusión, se sintió forzado a mirar al hombre, atraído como una mosca a la luz por sus plegarias. — sé que hemos pecado padre, lo sé. El hombre a lo largo de su historia a cometido crímenes tan horrendos que sus sombras nos persiguen hasta nuestros días, como pesados grilletes que nos atan al mundo terrenal. Pero dime, Padre, ¿Cuánto deberemos de pagar por las obras de los que vivieron antes que nosotros? Sé que eres bueno, señor, sé que eres puro amor y bondad y eso es lo que tú deseas ver en tus corderos. — El cura titubeaba constantemente, como si estuviera indeciso sobre que preguntar, probablemente el hombre ya ni siquiera creía en Dios. Pero más raro que un padre ateo, era que este mantuviera ese tono firme digno de un líder. ¿No se habría dado cuenta de los muchachos o simplemente no le importaba?— pero…padre, ¿cómo podemos saber lo que es correcto cuando todos te malentiendes? Cada hombre toma lo que le conviene de tus enseñanzas, buscando hacerse más ricos a tus expensas. ¿Sabes lo que ha causado la falta de claridad de tus palabras? ¿El que los hombres solo puedan hacer conjeturas de lo que quieren decir tus palabras? — Su voz iba dejando atrás el llanto para tomar forma, una firmeza infundida en el resentimiento.— Tantas muertes, asesinatos, genocidios…¡¿Hasta cuando, Yahvé?! ¿Cuánta negligencia puede mostrar un Dios amoroso? ¡Responde, Yahve! — Su voz había dejado atrás todo rastro de dolor o duda para convertise en un hervidero de ira, una fogata de sentimientos que se erguía en un estruendo atronador que ponía incluso al ángel en un mero lugar de espectador. Su ira solo aumentaba y subía hasta un punto en que los chicos podían jurar sentir el calor de su rabia, todo gracias a la negligencia del Dios que tanto adoraba.— ¡¿Tienes una idea de lo que ha causado que la gente se guíe solo por su fé?! Dime, Dios, ¡¿Qué esperabas al permitir al demonio andar sobre esta tierra y a tus jinetes cabalgar sobre el terreno de los hombres?!...¿O es qué les diste libre albedrío para condenarnos? — Tal y como ese extraño arranque de ira comenzó, se esfumó, dejando al hombre en ese estado depresivo; lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, aunque este ya no se molestaba en limpiarlas.— O, tal vez, todo esto es un mero juego para ti. Un Dios todopoderoso no tiene ninguna razón para preocuparse por insignificante humanos. Simplemente eres un niño malcriado, que maltrata sus juguetes por la mera curiosidad de ver cuanto duran antes de romperse…—

El trio de cazadores estaba estupefacto. No era nada nuevo para un ángel ver como un hombre, incluso el más religioso, perdía su fé. Pero no fue eso lo que hizo que todos se tensaran y desenfundaran sus armas de inmediato. El pastor se levantó lentamente sobre sus firmes pero cansadas piernas. Se dio la vuelta mientras se limpiaba el rostro con el pañuelo, revelando una bizarra verdad ante los ojos de los cazadores. Ahí, con ojos llorosos y una expresión de profunda amargura y dolor, estaba el mismo rostro que habían visto aquella noche; ahí, llorando ante ellos, estaba Amiel.


End file.
